Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches
by Blazrman
Summary: Witches... They're real! The Witches Cultural Exchange Act was created to allow Witches to be adopted by their hosts to live a happy life. However, the rules are pretty strict. The Six Protagonists from each regions were attempting to live out their daily life. How will they live up now with them? -[NEXT CHAPTER: ARC 3 - Somewhere 2019]-
1. 1 - Everyday Life Part 1

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **Witch Musume/Everyday Life with Witches**

Chapter 1: Everyday Life Part 1

" _The nature of magic exists between Humans and Witches." - Adolfine Galland_

* * *

 ***Undertale OST- Once Upon A Time**

 _In 1947… a alternate universe where girls who are born with magical powers are known as_ _ **Witches**_ _. They were humanity's last hope to fend off against strange alien creatures that were known as_ _ **Neuroi**_ _. However, with the Witches in a verge of defeat. Karlsland has developed an Time Flux Machine in order for all witches to be transported safely in a new world… the_ _ **Real World**_ _of the Year_ _ **2015**_ _where Witches, Magic, and Neuroi._ _ **Does not exist**_ _. However, after all witches in their world was safely transported thanks to the Time Flux Machine. Their Earth? It was overwhelmingly destroyed and shattered. Never cease to exist. Now... in 2015. Things are starting to change for the real world as it starts to engage into a new Era with Witches. Japan's Prime Minister,_ _ **Gunzou Takei**_ _formed an agreement to establish a new act with Karlsland's Commodore,_ _ **Adolfine Galland**_ _. The_ _ **Witches Cultural Exchange Act**_ _. With the new act taken effect. Most witches were adopted by their host families to relive their new life to co-exist with humans. And some witches themselves has their own duties like working at the air force or the military. However, the rules were pretty strict when it comes to Humans and Witches hurting each other. But, marriage with Witches were allowed but is required to have some requirements… With the act turning to become a success. It has spreaded out around the world like US, Japan, Asia, Europe, UK, and many more. Now… the new life begins…_

* * *

6/22/2015 **Shibuya Crossing, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky [ **Previous Day** ]

 **Third Person POV**

It was a busy day in the crowded streets of Shibuya at the crossing. However, things are going strange in the world. Over a lot of people we're looking at the sky. What it appears to be a black glowing ball hovering in the sky. Nobody know what it is. People were on their phones to record it and publish it on Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, and other social media sites.

"What the hell is that thing…" The male voice said.

"Is that a floating ball in the sky?" The female voice said.

"I'm sure this will become a viral on YouTube. I'm sure of it!" The male teen spoke with a cocky manner.

As the people kept talking about the whole thing going on. There was the news reporting this strange bizarre things going on in Japan.

"This is breaking news. Hundreds and thousands of people are gathered here in the Shibuya Crossing of Tokyo. As you can see, people are describing this thing an 'black vortex'. However, this is clearly unknown." The news reporter said.

Just then, the black vortex object floating starts to surge as it was getting bigger and starts sparking out black zaps out of nowhere as it was like going out of control. The winds were raging as the portal starts to grow a bit bigger until it creates a huge flash that blinded everyone from that light. After seconds passed as the light dies down. Everyone looked up to the skies as the portal was gone as it was replaced with girls who are on strange plane for legs and no pants. The flying girls has animal parts on them as the girls were looking around to see the new world as it was so modern. However, the people were talking loudly.

"What the… Girls flying in their plane legs and has animal ears and tail? Is this seriously anime?" One of the teen male exclaimed.

"No way… Who are they? Are they monsters?" One of the teen female said in surprised of it.

"What on earth is going on…" The man said as he looked at the skies.

On that day. Earth changed as it evolves into a new kind of era…

* * *

Ichigo/Normal Daily Life

 **Fourteen days later…**

7/5/2015 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Protagonist POV**

 ***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***

It was the sound of a alarm clock… great… I just need a bit more to sleep… So I pressed the button to turn that alarm off as I slowly open my eyes. I lifted my body up to look around. What I see is the window blinds covering the light. So I had to lift it open to give this room a direct sunlight. I looked at the front to see my desk covered with papers. Then, I looked down to my left right. Yup… I should have known… The witches were sleeping with me last night. If I know their names, The girl on the left with that sailor-like uniform that is used for school is [ **Yoshika Miyafuji** ]. She's a very nice girl. Her profession… or hobby is cooking. She can basically cook anything great that is Japanese-related. Or [Fusoan] in her terms. Oh yeah, she calls Japan [Fuso] all the times and yet, It's still Japan. Next up is the girl on my right, the girl with a blonde hair with long hair but tied only just one like locks or something. She was wearing green/dark red kneesocks, light brown clothing and a green tie behind the white shirt. Her name is [ **Lynette Bishop** ]. She's hails from [Britannia] from her world terms. But, it's [United Kingdom]. Her hobbies? She can do like Yoshika-chan does. But, she's really good at making tea… A LOT. Their [Striker Units] are kept in my garage so it's all good. But now… who am I? Well, My names [ **Ichigo Kazuraba** ]. 21-years old, Normal person who gets involved with the [Witches Cultural Exchange Act]. I had no choice but to volunteer the program. The coordinator of the program who is named [ **Freyja Alcott** ]. She's nice, but. If you get on her bad side, i'm sure things will not go well. Now… My hobby? Well… I make mangas and such. Which is my job to do. Right now, I'm currently working on my first volume as a concept called [ **Sengoku no Braver** ]. My first one. Well… How should I put this… I kinda have no details on it yet. But, it's a good start to work on it. Right now, the girls are waking up with a yawn. I looked at Yoshika who was a bit tired.

"Good… *yawns* morning, Lynne-chan, Kazuraba-san…" Yoshika said tiredly.

"Good morning, Ichigo… You too, Yoshika." Lynette said with a smile at us.

"Ahh. Good morning, girls." I said to them back as I got off the bed and looked at the girls.

I mean… It's Sunday, though. Everything should be fine. Kids are taking a break from school. Right now, the most important thing I need to do… Yes. The most important thing… it's [ **Manga** ]. That's my number one priority. Even though, It's a serious work if I want to publish it to Kadokawa. I only know that they do publish Strike Witches manga and such. I was able to own just one…

"Say, Yoshika-chan, Lynette-chan. Anything you going to do today?" I asked them straightforward.

"Umm… I'm going to take your clothes and put them in the laundry." Yoshika said to me.

"I-I'm going to brew tea for you and Yoshika…" Lynette said with a quiet tone.

"Is that so, huh?" I smiled. "All right then, you girls keep doing your own thing while I need to finish up my work, okay?"

The girls nodded. Even they're nice to me. Yoshika always likes to talk to me with stuff or anything. She doesn't mind helping though. And yet, I had to clean their Striker Units in my garage to make sure it's clean. I can't fix or modify it. Just because i'm not an engineer… Geez.

"Umm… Kazuraba-san?" Yoshika asked me.

"Hmm? What is it. Need to talk to your [big brother]?" I said to her as she was twiddling her fingers for some reason. Umm… Yoshika-chan? You don't need to do that. I'm literally sweat dropping right now.

"I was wondering that… Can I clean your room…?" Yoshika said with her request. Really? Is my room clearly a mess? I looked at my desk as it was scattered with drawn papers everywhere. I guess it's a mess after all.

"Hmm… I didn't realized. Even my bed as well. Err… How should I put this… Sure you can?" I said to her with an concerned manner.

"A-Arigato, Kazuraba-san!" Yoshika bowed to be in some traditional japanese bowing.

"Just call me [Ichigo]. All right?" I said to her with a smile as I played with her hair as she blushed.

"Hai!" Yoshika replied as she starts to clean the bed first as I headed out my room and head straight into the living room to see Lynne-chan making tea for me. Yup, it's marigold herbal tea… I'll have to get used to that.

However, the TV was left on. Did Lynne-chan did that? However, the news was explaining the recap of the events of what's going on.

TV News: "In today's news. We decided to make a recap of this today's event regarding the [Witches]. Japan's Prime Minister, **Gunzou Takei** has formed an agreement with the Commodore from Karlsland, **Adolfine Galland** , the german counterpart of the late WWII ace veteran, [Adolf Galland] to create [ **Witches Cultural Exchange Act** ]. This act was created for humans and witches to live and coexist with each other. With this act turning to become a success, it has become active in most of the regions. Humans are also starting to adopt Witches to make them as their family and some Witches are currently working with the military, naval, and the air force. In other words, the Prime Minister of Japan has made some announcement up to date."

Prime Minister Gunzou Takei: "I would like to make an great announcement that this day. We never knew that the Witches are the great allies who'll help us boost humanity into the greater future. They shared us stories about their world in war, leading their world to be seemingly destroyed. But worry not! With the agreement with the Commodore from Karlsland, Adolfine Galland. Today, we are stepping into the new era. The era of Humans and Witches to live in harmony. We welcome to announce… The [ **Majo Era** ]!"

The voices can be heard as cheering as people were shooting confetti for no reason as they celebrated. The Majo Era? If I know the word Majo… It means [Witch]. So it means… Witch… Era…? Clever, Prime Minister Takei. How clever of you. However, Lynette heard over the news as she was happy.

"A-Ah! Ichigo! You heard the news? Looks like your Prime Minister of Japan has announce a new era to commemorate us!" Lynette said with her smile on her face. "Oh, your tea is ready."

"Ahh, thank you, Lynne-chan." I said as I grabbed the tea as drinked it. It's not bad afterall.

TV News: "In other words. The Chancellor of Germany, [ **Arlert Rambert** ] has announced that the name of Germany is now officially changed into [ **Karlsland** ] in order to honor their name from their world to commemorate as well."

"Huh? Karlsland?" I said as I tilted my head.

"You never heard of Karlsland, Ichigo?" Lynette said to me.

"Oh… I know what Karlsland is when you told me about your world with Yoshika-chan." I replied to her back. "However, I have a meeting to go. I need to show my manga work to the director of Kadokawa publishing. Well, talk to you later."

"L-Later, Ichigo!" Lynette waved to me as I left the home as I let Yoshika clean to put the papers back so I can continue on my work that I really wanted to do.

As I headed outside of my home in the residential area. I looked up to the sky to see the witches flying above the skies like an road that witches pass by. They're mainly Fusoan Witches there. There are Witches from different nations who lives in Japan. I mean… It's 2015. And it is indeed the Majo Era. The world did change… a lot. I wonder Earth will have magic and people will use them or something. I doubt it's completely impossible to learn magic since Witches can easily perform it. If someone learned magic. REAL Magic from the witches. That would truly change the world.

"Welcome to the new world, Ichigo…" I muttered myself as I kept walking as I head my way to Kadokawa.

 **Opening 1 - Re:Re by Asian Kung-Fu Generation (NateWantsToBattle Ver.)**

*Guitar plays*

Ichigo & Gou was seen walking in the movie theater with Yoshika, Lynette, and Mio as the sat down on the seat with Reiner & Alain with Minna, Perrine, Gertrud, Erica arriving as they sat down. Then Matthew & Niko with Shirley, Lucchini, Eila, and Sanya arriving as they sat down on the seat as they started to watch the movie as everything turned bright white

I waited for you, I waited for you

I had so many chances I could never go through

Ichigo Kazuraba was seen with Yoshika and Lynette as he was drawing manga as he was thinking and drawing at the same time as the girls looked at it as they smiled.

I pause and look back, And then I lose track

I spend so much time, I can never get back

Gou Tatsumi was sparring with Mio in the dojo with their bokkens as their swords clashed as they're finished with sparring as Mio smiled at him.

Could wait forever, But then I won't learn

That memories fade no matter how much it hurts

Matthew E. Yeager was repairing the motorcycle with Shirley at the garage as they're fixing together as Lucchini was sleeping on the top of the motorcycle as she yawns.

And on the inside, I feel my heart cry

I'm tearing at the walls in the corners of my mind

Alain Lebled was walking with Perrine at the Eiffel Tower at Paris, France as they look at the Gallian Witches flying through the skies.

Wanna tell you just to hold on, to nights, we spend so long

Hold on, I still regret every word that day I never said

Reiner Braus was walking around the Luftwaffe base with Minna as they look at Gertrud and Erica doing some serious exercise routine as Reiner and Minna smiled at them. Then shows Niko Kruschev playing on the piano with Sanya as Eila was looking at them play as he was smiling.

I waited for you, I waited for you

I had so many chances I could never go through

I pause and look back, And then I lose track

I spend so much time, that I'm never getting back.

The Six Male Protagonist was walking alone on the Rainbow Bridge at Minato City as there no cars around until they saw the 501st Witches waiting for them at the bridge as they smiled as the six of them noticed as they're looking at their Witches.

Whoa, Now I will never get a chance

To tell you

Then the scene changes to Ichigo standing on the top of the building in Tokyo, Japan with Fusoan Witches flying in the skies as he lends out his hand into the sky as everything went white as it shows the city of Tokyo, Berlin, Petersburg, Myra, Yokosuka, and Paris respectively until the scene switches back with Ichigo sleeping on his bed with Yoshika and Lynette together.

* * *

7/5/2015 **Meeting Room, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi, Chiyoda, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Ichigo's POV**

*Persona 4: Dancing all Night OST- Step

"Ahh. I'm afraid i'll have to reject this kind of idea, Mr. Kazuraba. However, you are currently lacking the skills of the story. What interest me is the art style and the character design. But the story? It's… a bit off." The boss who is named [Ryoma Satonaka] who was looking at my work progress of [Sengoku no Braver]. Sadly, It was rejected.

"I-I see… I fully understand that of why my story writing isn't good enough. But, I really wanted to get creative. Even though, It had some block that was preventing me and I don't have enough time to think because of my creativity. I felt like I had to rest at the stop sign…" I said coldly with a sad look on my face. I mean… It's true. I do have some sort of… what is it again? Writer's Block? Artist's Block? No? I don't know…

"I see. But, I'm sorry. Your work isn't just good enough at this moment. But still, I would like to see you again by [working on a new manga]." Ryoma said with a smile on his face. I kept my cool as I stood up and made handshakes with him.

"T-Thank you very much, Mr. Satonaka." I said as I left the meeting room. As I left I had to scream in my mind… DAMN IT! I didn't make it! He is right… I'm not that good. I'm not worried at all. I just want to improve my work by creating a new one. And yes, It's true that I have a block on something… It's about something that stop me from doing so. Yet, I want to keep working on it. And then, I just feel… bored.

"Hey, You know what I'm reading, right?" One of the employers said.

"Let me guess. The Strike Witches Light novel that focuses on the 506th, yeah?" The second employee. "Besides. It's basically fan service. No matter how much it's gotten popular ever since the witches came to our world. I mean, REAL Witches. And yet, we still make light novels about Strike Witches."

"C'mon. What about that Karlslander Night witch named, [ **Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein** ]? She's totally hot, y'know?" Employee 1 replied.

"Oh, heard of that girl. She's in our world now. I can tell she's residing in Sedan, France. Even though, she got adopted by that [french college student] who actually made his host owner her [personal bodyguard]." Employee 2 said.

"Whoa, really? I totally gotta meet her. It's about her, man!"

"Guys. We should get back to work and finish out job soon, alright?" The third employee said in a concerned look.

"Yeah yeah. I'm on it." Employee 1 sighed.

"Suuuuuuure. Whatever…" Employee 2 said in annoyance.

" _Who's Prinzessin anyways…_ " I said to myself in my mind

7/5/2015 **Outside Kadokawa, Fujimi, Chiyoda, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

As I exited out of the building, I knew my manga was rejected because I was lacking the story details on it. Looks like I have to start over into a new one. Great, just great.

"Seems like you're feeling troubled, something on your mind, [Strawberry]?" A female voice said to me. Wait… Did she call me Strawberry? Really? Why call me that, it always makes me mad if someone calls me a fruit. However, I know who she is. She was wearing a black suit and a navy blue tie with long blue hair. It's…

[ **Freyja Alcott** \- The Coordinator of the Exchange Act. She likes to tease Ichigo… A LOT.]

 ***Fate/hollow ataraxia OST- Strange Friend**

"O-Oi! It's I-chi-go! I means [One to protect]. Not a damn fruit!" I yelled at Freyja as she chuckled.

"I was only kidding, Strawberry-san~! Besides, I was checking you if you're taking care of the witches. Have you?" She asked me that question.

"Of course I'm taking care of my witches. Yoshika-chan has been a great help cleaning my home. Then there's Lynette-chan, she likes to help me to clean clothes and sometimes make tea for me and Yoshika-chan. I mean, my life is pretty normal now and I'm happy with it." I said to her until she takes my Manga from me that I was working on.

"Sengoku no Braver?" She read the manga title.

"Y-Yeah. I've been working on it for weeks. It's only a mere concept." I said to her as she started to read through the pages and looked back at me.

"To be honest, it sucks. Sorry about that, Strawberry-san." Freyja criticized me.

"Nah. It's alright. I can start over again and do something else. Besides, I wanna start something new, Alcott-san. Maybe I can ask my witches for help, y'know?" I said as she smiled at me.

"Well then, I guess you won't be needing this. However, do please keep that up. You might become popular." She said.

But, I don't want to become popular or anything. I'm not doing this for fame or money. I just want to do this for creativity. And that's my hobby. My TRUE hobby.

"Well, I'll be off. Have a safe day, Strawberry-san." Alcott-san said as she winked at me and left.

Yet, she still calls me a Strawberry. I wish she hasn't called me that name of a fruit. Geez.

* * *

7/5/2015 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

"I'm home…" I said to the girls. Yoshika and Lynette. They're watching TV together as they're watching [Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei Herz!]. Sure that the Fate/ series is popular. I even played Fate/Extra CCC on my PSP. Too bad I don't have it anymore.

 ***Fate/hollow ataraxia OST- Fragment of Happiness**

"Welcome home, Ichigo-san!" Yoshika looked at me with a smile.

"Ahh, Ichigo! Why did you come home late?" Lynette said to me, she seems concerned about me coming home late.

"I was just talking a walk myself during night time." I said to the witches. "Anyways, how are you girls doing?"

"Ano… I'm doing fine, Arigato." Yoshika said. "Oh! Your room is now clean, just to let you know."

"Ahh, thanks. I'm going to head to bed right now. I feel tired." I said as I was about to head to my room.

"C-Can you sleep with you again?" Yoshika asked me. Really? Why do you want to sleep with me. I mean, you have a room that is too japanese original and Lynette's room is basically normal. Well, I guess I have no choice then.

"Sure, I don't mind." I simply said as I cracked my neck left and right as I went into my room.

In my room, It's a bit dark. But my room is clean now. Thanks Yoshika… you are indeed a good girl. I guess I adopted the right witch. Even Lynette as well. And so I proceeded to sleep on my bed as I went to sleep. Today was just a start… but still, I need to continue to start to create a new manga. I have to think… but I… feel… sleepy… *yawn*

* * *

7/6/2015 **Animate Anime Store, Sunshine City, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

So it's the time of the day again. I went to the anime store to check out something. Seems the witches here already caught interest with anime. Some Witches I see are walking with their Adopters in which we were called that because we adopted the Witches. Anyways, I was checking out the General Merchandise to buy myself an Final Fantasy VIII Gunblade necklace. So I proceed to go to the Manga floor, which is floor 2. I was checking out some manga that I was interested in. Hmm… Ahh, Mob Psycho 100. The creator of One Punch Man is still working on it. Maybe I'll just get the first volume and leave.

"Hey, Ichigo-san! I never thought to see you here." A familiar voice spoke to me. I turned around to see him as I was carrying the Mob Psycho 100 manga. The male was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black shorts. He has black hair color. His hair style is a bit messy. However, he's in High School. He even bought his witch, she looks blonde though, even though… She's wearing her own casual clothes as well.

[ **Hideki Nobunaga** \- Ichigo's friend. He seems chill, though.]

[ **Cecilia G. Miles** \- Tank Witch, Adopted by Hideki.]

"Hideki-san? Why are you here?" I said to him as he approached to me.

"Well, I was checking out some stuff at this store, right? Cecilia's ok with anime so… Why not!" Hideki chuckled for a second there. "Hey, did you manga got published yet?"

"Nope, I scrapped it and decided to work on a different one." I said to him.

"Ahh, that's kind of a bummer. If your manga was really published, I would read the hell out of it. But still, Even if it's a new one. I want to see it happen." Hideki said with a smile.

"Hideki, I want to check out this." Cecilia approached to her adopter to show something to him.

"Hmm? [Attack on Titan]. Why?" Hideki replied to her.

"It's because I want to learn more about these [Titans] and how to fight them." Cecilia said in confidence as Hideki sweatdrops.

"Uhh… We don't have Titans here in real life, Cecilia-chan. Heheh." Hideki chuckled as he looked at me. "Say, You got any plans? I mean, it's summer, though. You always gotta come up with something!"

"Well, I'm not sure. I have to take care of my witches. But still, I may be busy or bored. Sometimes, I may feel an artist's block or something. And yet, this is reality."  
I said to him as he understand that.

"I hear ya, anyways. I'll be heading home with Cecilia after buying a manga for her. Well, talk to you later!" Hideki waved goodbye to be as he left with Cecilia.

" _Hmm… What will I do now?_ " I said to myself in my thoughts. And yeah, what will I do…

* * *

7/7/2015 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Morning - Cloudy

It was the next day, I was in my room… thinking something at my desk with a spread of white blank papers. Yet, I must keep on thinking… something… new… original.. And have it Japanese military fiction with the fantasy stuff in it… Troopers using Runes… Rune Troopers! I got it! That should be the title! I then took a deep breath and knew what to do.

"Consecutive... Normal Drawings." I said as I proceeded to draw on the paper fast than a speed of sound. It was over 1000 MPH as my drawing skills were relentless. I was heavily breathing and furiously drawing each papers.

"Can't… stop… drawing…!" I kept drawing in high speed as I kept flipping through the pages. I feel like I was confident to create a better story. With my art style, I'm sure the people will like my work!

 **Third Person POV**

Yoshika was walking through the room until she stops and peeks through his room to see Ichigo furiously drawing swiftly on his manga work as she was confused to see what's going on.

"Come on… faster… harder…" Ichigo said as he kept furiously drawing like it doesn't stop.

"Ano… Ichigo-san?" Yoshika said as Ichigo yelped.

"W-Wah! Oh, Yoshika-chan. How can I help you today?" Ichigo asked her as he puts his pen down and looked at her.

"Umm… What are you doing? Why are you drawing so fast?" Yoshika said to him as he smiled at her.

"It's because… I finally done it! I've decided to create a new manga that will help me get started! And it's great!" Ichigo said with a smile as he gives her a thumbs up.

"Really? That's great! I would love to see it finished, Ichigo-san!" Yoshika smiled in amazement.

"Yup! I'm far from finished! You can feel free to clean my room, okay?" Ichigo said to her.

"Hai!" Yoshika replied as she then starts cleaning as Ichigo continues to draw furiously to finish up his work.

"One day, Kadokawa… One day that I'll show you how my work is amazing!" Ichigo said as he kept on drawing. It was a good day for him to start his manga work.

* * *

Matt/Introduction

7/5/2015 **Myra Airsoft Arena - Outdoor, Myra, West Virginia** Daytime - Clear Sky [ **Previous Day** ]

 **Third Person POV**

"Fire in the hole!" One of the person threw the grenade inside the building as there was explosions coming out of it.

The soldiers armed with assault rifles and Witches in their Striker Unit with Machine gun starts to shoot in this deserted warfare of the middle east.

"Aggh! I'm hit! I'm hit!"

"Medic! I need a damn medic!"

"Everyone, stay alert!"

However, one ordinary man, a man with blonde-like haircolor, japanese-like modern hairstyle, blue eyes was equipped with a sniper rifle as he was hiding in the second floor building as he looked through the scope. He then took the shot and took down someone, he hides in the wall again. But, this man is named…

[ **Matthew 'Matt' Elwood Yeager** \- Meet the second protagonist, boys!]

His name is Matthew E. Yeager, Matt for short. The legitimate grandson of the World War II ace, **[Charles 'Chuck' E. Yeager** ]. He was proud to keep his name to live up the Yeager family bloodline as he wanted it to be. He was an expert in using rifles and sniper rifles. He loved listening Charles' story of how he broke the sound barrier to Mach One in his P-51 Mustang, and how he married a beautiful women back in the past. For Matthew… or Matt, he liked his stories of how it inspired him. On that day… Three months ago… His great grandfather, Charles… died. Matt really missed him so much. He cared about him of why he wants to carry the name of Yeager. He never knew that Witches came to the real world ever since it never had magic. Matthew wonder if he has magic. He wants a magic to run fast into Mach One. But in reality, he doesn't have magic in him. He's indeed a normal person wanting to have fun as a thrill-seeker… In **airsoft** battles… His hobby? He likes to repair or modify vehicles like cars, motorcycles, and engines. But right now at this moment. He just want to have a good time in airsoft battles.

"Steady… Steady… Johnny, you ambush up front. And Luca? Luca…" Matthew said in a annoyed tone as he was calling him.

"What? I'm riding on my witch here. Isn't it right, Tomoko?" Luca said with a smile as Tomoko was in her Striker Unit as she was using a sheathed katana as a weapon.

"Hai, Your orders, Luca-san?" Tomoko said as she awaits for a order.

"Oh, just dive bomb and hit someone. I'll shoot them down with my pistol." Luca said as he bought out two pistols. "Watch out boys! Here comes the [Death Rider]!"

[ **Luca Diego** \- Matt's friend, Italian, adopted Tomoko to have a best friend.]

[ **Tomoko Anabuki** \- Adopted by Luca. She cares about him, though.]

"Tch, Luca you ass… You're too reckless… No wonder why you like airsoft so much." Matt muttered as he fired his sniper rifle to knock someone down out of the game.

 **Two hours later…**

"Phew! I'm all beat, Tomoko! You?" Luca said to his witch.

"Yes, this training really helps, Luca-san. I would like to do it again." Tomoko said as she was confident to do it again.

"Ahh, Sadly… I have to head back home. I need thing to take care of, y'know?" Luca said as Tomoko nodded as yes. "Say, heading home, Matt?"

 **Matthew POV**

I was packing my airsoft sniper rifle as I closed my gun case as I was carrying it on my back.

"Well, yeah. I have things to take care of as well. Busy stuff at my home, y'know?" I said to my friend.

"I hear you, anyways. We'll be heading off now. Tomoko, take your Striker in my van."

"Hai." Tomoko said in her own language.

As the two already left. I have left as well as we part ways as I was walking on the long sidewalk. To be honest, my home is pretty far since I live in a farm area.

 ***Ain't No Rest For the Wicked by Cage the Elephant**

I sighed as I kept walking on the sidewalk as I looked up the skies to see some witches are are flying in the sky in West Virginia. The witches here, they're americans. But Witches preferred to be called [ **Liberion** ]. Seriously, sounds like a Pokemon name… No matter, This Airsoft place I go to? I usually go there if I'm not busy at all times. It's like my personal gym for people who just wanna shoot things. Anyways, I'm 20 years old, I loved my great grandfather during the beginning when I was little. Heck, his stories are totally awesome to be honest. He even told me that he liked to repair or modify things. So I did that during my middle school year. I learned how to fix and modify the motorcycle once. But still, i'm kinda good at it. My life? It's pretty average. Luca and Tomoko are the only friends I have ever since the [Witches Cultural Exchange Act] took effect in the US. It originally started in Japan. And yet, it became a huge success. Well, I did sign up to be part of the act. I just wanna volunteer and have adopt a witch as a friend. However, I already have a witch I adopted… two of them!

7/5/2015 **Yeager Residence, Myra, West Virginia** Afternoon - Clear Sky

I opened the door and went inside the home as I closed it. I felt happy to see my witches again.

"I'm home, Witches!" I said as I sat on the couch to watch some TV. I looked at the orange haired girl who has a huge bust or something. She's a witch who is from [Liberion]. Or America here. Her name is…

[ **Charlotte 'Shirley' Elwyn Yeager** \- Adopted by Matt. Also fell madly in love with him for some reason. (I suppose he's handsome.)]

That's Shirley, she's an ace archetype of my great grandfather, Chuck E. Yeager. I can't believe that my great grandfather is a hot 19-year old girl who has rabbit ears as her familiar. Heh. Her ability? She can use her magic to increase her speed in her striker or any vehicles with ease. But, it will be uncontrollable sometimes. Next up is that girl who is 15-years old with green twin tail hairstyle. She's really playful and likes to grope on Shirley's breasts. Her name is…

[ **Francesca Lucchini** \- Adopted by Matt. She gets along with him real well. But likes Shirley more.]

Lucchini… She's really nice, though. And her behavior? She acts like a child, though. Her familiar is a black panther. She doesn't bite though. And yet, she liked to grope on girls breasts to check if they're bigger or not. She did grope on me though, she said that mine is flat. And of course my chests are flat, Lucchini! Geez, Do I have to put a leash on pervy panthers like her? Nevermind that. Her magic ability? She can concentrate her magic energy and discharge it. She can even make multiple shields. Since her Witch Shields are useful to me. I tried to make Lucchini my personal bodyguard but doesn't want to. I mean… that's fine, though. She doesn't want to be a bodyguard. Now, Shirley was at the kitchen cooking some food. And Lucchini was sleeping on a couch. Even though, I think Lucchini did sleep on the tree. Odd place for her to sleep there.

"Welcome home, Matt. How's the airsoft match there?" Shirley said as she was cooking.

"Oh, trust me. It's going well, I've struck fifteen kills in the airsoft match and I haven't bragged about it." I said to her as I layed back and relax on the couch as I proceeded to yawn loudly. "Man, what a drag…"

"Huh? Really? You've been using my rifle and pistol and replacing real bullets into airsofts for five days straight." Shirley said to me as she chuckled. Aww, Shirley-babe, c'mon. I know you're sweet.

"I know, But hey, using gunpowder on airsofts is alright! I mean… it's my secondary hobby while fixing or modifying vehicles is my first hobby." I said to her as I kept watching the TV. Just then, Lucchini pounces me from behind and hugs me.

"Matty! Welcome back!" Lucchini said with her own childish tone. I know. It's good to be back. Were you living in your own room the whole time?

"Oh, hey there. Thanks, though." I said as I ruffled up her hair as she blushed.

"Dinner's ready, guys!" Shirley said to us as we noticed.

"Sweet! I can't wait to eat your food!" I exclaimed as I stretched my arms.

Shirley chuckled. "I'm almost finished, Matt. Just let me take my time to finish my cooking.

"Sure thing!" I gave her a thumbs up with a smile

-Ten Minutes Later-

The three of us were eating out dinner as it was simply bacon and eggs in a afternoon. I mean… seriously? Oh well, I guess she did well I suppose. Yet, I have to clean Shirley and Lucchini's Striker Units after eating my food. Things and so on. I did remember my flashback ten days ago where I played Shirley's familiar. Her sweet rabbit ears.

-Flash Back (10 Days Ago)-

I was at the living room playing Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare on my Xbox One to do some casual matches with my Sniper Rifle as I was just searching for enemies to take down. Some squeaker was complaining in game for no reason over getting killed too much.

"Lol, Shut up. Didn't your parents tell you not to play this Rated M Game for you?" I said through the mic.

However, Shirley and Lucchini were looking at me playing as I was using a futuristic Sniper Rifle. Yet, the two witches never heard this kind of game or guns that are futuristic.

"Y'know, Lucchini? I think Barkhorn will get obsessed with these if she ever sees them." Shirley smirked as Lucchini chuckled.

After the game. I noticed that they're here. "Oh, they're you are. How settling in my home?"

"Hmm… It's all good. I'm happy that we got our room to sleep together." Shirley said with a smile as I turned off the game and the TV as I asked her.

"Saw, I saw your familiar. I was wondering if I can see your familiar one more time, Shirley?" I asked her as she sighs happily.

"Well, just this once." Shirley said as she concentrated her magic to activate her familiar as her White Rabbit ears appears on her head.

So she is really a rabbit lover. I proceeded to touch her rabbit ears with both hands as her rabbit ears starts to twitch.

"It's a bit sensitive, just to let you know." Shirley said as she liked it a bit.

"Sensitive, eh? Well then… [I'm going to take you for a ride]!" I said with a smirk on my face as I proceeded to rub her rabbit ears… hard. However, it becomes too sensitive to her as she felt pleasure.

"N-Not there…" Shirley moaned as she felt more pleasure.

"C'mon! Call me [Master]! Say it!" I said to her as she did it anyways.

"M-Master! D-Don't…" Shirley said as she couldn't handle the pleasure.

I know you like it Shirley! I know you do! I kept rubbing it hard and faster as she kept moaning loudly.

"Do it proper… Yes… YES~!" Shirley shrieked in happiness as she falls and passes out from the pleasure. Whoops. I broke her.

"Welp, she enjoyed it." I said as I looked at Lucchini… Who unexpectedly kicked me in the crotch. "OOF!"

"Y-You dirty pervert! Why would you do that?!" Lucchini yelled at me as I stood up as I quiver in pain a bit.

"C-Come on… She liked it… anyways, You should go to bed, Lucchini… I wanna start a new day tomorrow… N-Night…" I walked upstairs as Lucchini followed me to head to bed.

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile, Shirley's bunny ears was twitching as she was drooling. She is now fallen madly in love to Matthew E. Yeager as her hands twitched as she wants him hers.

"Matt… Be mine…" Shirley said as she was enjoying in her own dream.

-Present Time-

Heh. Good times. Ever since Shirley fell in love with me. It felt like we're inseparable with Lucchini as well. My life is pretty normal. But for my two Witches? They just want to be free because they want to fly around and feel the skies and go faster than a speed of sound. I love going fast. I love motorcycles. And I love speed. Besides, I don't have a motorcycle. But I ride Shirley and I sometimes call her [Motorcycle].

"Say, Shirley." I said to her.

"Hmm? You called?" Shirley answered.

"You wanna come to the airsoft arena tomorrow? I hope we can have some fun." I said to her as I smiled.

"Sure, I'm always up for it, Matt." Shirley responded with a smile.

"I'm coming, too!" Lucchini joined in.

"Ahh, it's settled then. Let's go to the airsoft tomorrow, okay?" I said to them as the girls nodded.

Yes! Two witches coming to my favorite arena? Awesome! I'm sure Luca will be jealous of me

-What it's going to be like.-

"HAHAHA! What now, Luca! I have two witches who loves me! HAHA!" Matthew said as he was laughing like Gilgamesh from Fate series.

"D-Damnit! I'm not popular, damn you, Matthew!" Luca said in frustration.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Matthew, Shirley, and Lucchini starts laughing as they flew away as Luca started crying in a fetal position.

-Present Time-

Heh. I'm sure that'll be a sweet time to have fun. Luca, you better get ready. Cause you're about to go broke, ladies man! So, I quickly finished up my food and stood up as I took my leather jacket from the clothes hanger as I wore it.

"Ladies! It's time to head to the arena!" I said to them with a smile as I open the door as the sun was shining on me.

* * *

Gou/Introduction

7/5/2015 **Sakamoto Dojo, Yokosuka, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky [ **Previous Day** ]

 **Gou's POV**

My name is [ **Gou Tatsumi** ]. 24-years old, normal person living in Yokosuka where I was born and raised there. My appearance? I just have black hair and brown eyes, wearing a combat gi used in Kendo sessions. As you can see, I have a job as a Kendo instructor with my adopted (former) witch, Mio Sakamoto. She used to be a witch but not anymore because she made a huge mistake over becoming the strongest. Yet, in the end, she lost her magic in Venezia. Ever since I adopted her. She still carried her pride and decided to establish the dojo with my help so that way we can teach those kids.

"Raise your arm higher so you can strike onwards." I said as I was instructing the kid. While Mio-san herself, she was sparing with one of the top students as her swordsmanship is pretty good. Expert to say at least.

"Strike harder! You can do better than that!" Mio exclaimed to her top student as the student is doing her best to defeat her. In the end. It was all a draw.

Hours later into the afternoon, every kids bowed to us and left as I started cleaning the dojo for Mio as she was resing her legs as she was looking at her own katana at the sword rack. She always does it all the time. Yet, she still calls Japan as an alternate name, Fuso. But I call Japan anyways. Yet, I care about Mio ever since we first met when I adopted her. Mio knew that I was a second place kendo winner of some championship. Even though, I tried my best ever since I never used a Katana. I use a bokken as my main personal weapon for training. For Mio, Her katana is her main weapon. She fights with a sheath on. I mean… She's ok with it, though. Also, I hear that Sea Salt Flavored Ice Cream are on sale. They're very good. You can even taste the sweets of it. Now, all I need is to finish cleaning.

-10 minutes later-

After I finished cleaning. I decided to head out to do something until my witch talks to me.

"Going out today, Tatsumi?" Mio said to me.

Well, I wanted to go out and get something for her. I mean a Sea Salt Flavored Ice Cream isn't bad at all.

"Yes, Sakamoto-san. I'm going to go out and get some Sea Salt Flavored Ice Cream. For you and me. Do you want to come?" I said to her as she starts to think about it. After a few seconds, she stood up and looked at me.

"I want to accompany you. Do please take care of me." Mio said to me with a smile as I smiled back to her.

"Alright, Let us go." I said as we headed out.

7/5/2015 **Fishing Docks, Yokosuka, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Kingdom Hearts 2 OST- Lazy Afternoons**

As were at the fishing docks, we sat near the stone docks as we were eating our Sea Salt Flavored Ice Cream that I bought with my money. This is her first time eating it. However, she finds it delicious.

"Hmm… This taste… it seems delicious, Tatsumi." Mio said as she kept eating.

"I hope you like it, Sakamoto-san. It's one of my favorites when I was young. Yet, I still liked ever since." I chuckled as I kept eating it while we're looking at the ocean breeze.

"So, you were born and raised in this hometown?" Mio asked me the question.

"Yup. I sure do, It's still my favorite place to live. It even have Starbucks Coffee that I can visit." I said with a smile. I cannot forget my childhood memories here in Yokosuka. Brings back a lot of memories. With Sakamoto-san around. It's like she trusts me as a friend.

Sakamoto-san closes her eyes with a smile and spoke. "I see you've changed, Tatsumi. Being here in Yokosuka with you really cheers me up."

"I see… Well, I suppose we can enjoy that time as well…" I said as I continue eating my ice cream. It sure taste good, though. I'm sure Sakamoto-san liked it. All we do now is watch the skies with Sakamoto-san. Mom… Dad… I have made a right friend today…

* * *

 **Ending Theme - Hoshi yori Saki ni Mitsukete Ageru**

Nee hayaku kaette kite ne?

The song plays as it shows Ichigo's manga left on the table. Then the beat plays to see Yoshika and Lynette's Strikers in the garage. Then the scene shows the Kazuraba Residence at Minato, Tokyo, Japan.

Tameiki ga mikazuki o yurasu yoru wa

The scene shows Matthew's motorcycle next to Shirley and Lucchini's Strikers as the sunlight shines in the garage.

Me o tojite kimi no koto kangaete bakari

The scene shows the Sakamoto Dojo where the Kendo swords were on the ground as the view slowly pans to the left.

Aitai kibun nakitai kibun romantikku na kibun

The scene shows Alain's Rapier and Perrine's Striker left in Alain's home in his living room as the view slowly pans to the right as the sunlight was shining in the room.

Todokete kono omoi

The scene shows Reiner's vehicle, the Volkswagen Golf with Minna, Gertrud, and Erica's Strikers in the back that can be seen through the windows as the car was left in the Luftwaffe base

Datte zutto shitteiru no

The scene shows Niko's piano next to Eila and Sanya's Strikers left in the living room as the screen pans to the left slowly.

Ganbatteru koto… takusan

Then the scene shows Ichigo resting his arms to the railing at the Rainbow Bridge. Just then, the weather changes into a rainy weather as Ichigo proceeds to walk.

Daisuki na hito ga tsuyokute shinpai

Watashi ni dake wa yowasa misete

Hoshi yori saki ni mitsukete ageru

Ichigo was walking to the left as the weather is rainy as he was wet all over from his clothing as his hands were in his pockets.

Massugu kaettekite ne

Ichigo then returns back to his home as he went inside the home.

Nee hayaku kaette kite ne?

Ichigo looked at Yoshika and Lynette cooking food as the witches looked at him with a smile. Ichigo noticed as he smiled back at the girls and closes his eyes like a good man.

* * *

 **Chapter Preview**!  Featuring **Hideki Nobunaga**!

Yo! The names Hideki Nobunaga! I'm Ichigo's friend. Though, his name actually a Strawberry! I know Ichigo-san is a protagonist of this story but i'm just an secondary character! But hey, I'm merely a comic relief! Anyways, Ichigo-san told me about those episode previews like in anime. Well, I'm doing it anyways. Coming up next on **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches** , **Chapter 1.5: Everyday Life Part 2**! 1.5? Really? Oh wait… This is three out of three main characters! I get it! I suppose this is mainly a two part story until the creator named Blazr-san wanted to plan to create Chapter 2 that'll focus on one characters and a another! Oh yeah, I wanna share you guys my awesome high school stor-

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, SW Fans! Thanks for reading my chapter. I come up with a concept that will focus on the Character's Daily Lives and so on. And yes, this is a celebration for the start of Brave Witches since the site went up yesterday. However, With the Brave Witches site now up. I decided to create a prequel coming this summer! Witch Musume Zero: Fragmentary Skies! The story will take place two months before the main story begins. It will focus on Six Protagonist and an all new seventh protagonist, [Aulis Johannes Juutilainen]. However, the story is gonna be dark since it'll focus on the real world instead the Strike Witches World. The story is gonna be Eight Chapters long, leading up to the conclusion of why Witches came to this real world and wanted to co-exist with the Humans. Witch Musume Zero is going to be a Summer 2016 story filled with emotions and depressing times where people are struggling and restrained by modern society and discontent with their lives. And yes, they'll be more details soon. Until then, Chapter 1.5 is going to be in the works as well until I take my time to finish 1.5 by not rushing. Now then, see you next chapter. Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

Coming Soon…

 **Witch Musume Zero: Fragmentary Skies**

" _There is no good or bad, but thinking makes it so._ _" - Yotaro Ishimura, childhood friend to Ichigo_


	2. 1-5 - Everyday Life Part 2

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **Witch Musume/Everyday Life with Witches**

Chapter 1.5: Everyday Life Part 2

* * *

Alain/Introduction

7/5/2015 **Eiffel Tower, Paris, France** Daytime - Clear Sky [ **Previous Day** ]

 **Alain POV**

The names [ **Alain Lebled** ]. 19-years old. Adopter of the noble witch of the Clostermann family, [ **Perrine H. Clostermann** ]. I recently adopted her two days ago. Even though, she even gained my trust and I trusted her back. Yet, I was walking to see a lot of people here in France. Yet, the Gallian Witches are flying around the skies and sometimes hang out and talk.

"Well, here we are. The Eiffel Tower. I usually visit there many times here. We got a lot of tourists here to check it out." I said to her.

"Is that so? I'm glad to be back here, though." Perrine said to me with a smile.

Indeed it is, Perrine. Ever since I adopted you when that blue haired lady named [ **Freyja Alcott** ]. She was nice though, but It felt that I got involved with it and there's no turning that. She is indeed noble and all. But, she always love fencing. Her rapier is left back home so it's kept somewhere safe. Now, if you're wondering why are we here to the Eiffel Tower is because she really wanted to visit there. Now then, here's my backstory. I was born and raised in Sedan, France. It's pretty much a commune in France, a sub-prefecture of the Ardennes department in northern France. Quiet place, though. It's populated over 20,218 people in Sedan. What's strange though that 81 people have gone missing over a few days. Yet, it's eight times more than a average children gone missing or an adult. Since the Witches came to our world, the [Gallian Witches] boosted up France's population which was a huge change of the history. What's important though that Gallian Witches really need a family. Some are stray, though. But I understand them. I can see Witches spending time with their family host. However, they're speaking french to be honest.

"[Can we take the highest point of the tower, please? I got my Striker with me!]" The Gallian Witch said in french.

"[Oh, umm… Sure why not. Take me there.]" The french adopter said to her as the witch smiled.

Hmm… These two seems happy. I guess they've been lovers I suppose. But that witch is 15-years old! W-Well… Nevermind that. However, I have Perrine's Strikers in the car that I parked somewhere. Hmm… I'm wondering if my mom is ok at Sedan, France. Perrine told me that the 506th Joint Fighter Wing, Noble Witches are located in Sedan, France with their newly built base. She told me that it's a huge castle base and all. Maybe I should visit there during my free time.

"Hmm… Alain?" Perrine asked me as I looked at her.

"Yes? What is it, Lady Perrine?" I said to her as she smiled.

"Do you have my Striker left in your car? I want to show you something. The world that I love." Perrine replied. Really now? I suppose why not.

"Yeah, it's in the trunk. I'll get it right away." I said as I ran to the car that I parked as I open the trunk of the car, it reveals to be Perrine's Strikers. I carried both of her pairs as I had trouble closing the trunk as I did anyways, I walked up to Perrine as I hold her Strikers standing as I spoke. "You ready?"

Perrine nods as she got in her Striker as it activates as her familiar appears as her Strikers starts roaring. Yet, it's bit loud.

"I haven't flied for ten days. However, this weather is perfect for flying. Would you like to grab my hand?" Perrine said with a smile.

"O-Oh… Sure, if you insist." I said to her as I hold her hand until…

"Engine start!" Perrine said as her Strikers started roaring.

"Wait, what- WHOAAAAAA!" I yelled as Perrine starts flying into the skies. Yet, she's flying THAT high! However, she was doing flight maneuvers right now… Mon dieu… I'm about to puke. Perrine… I know you're having so much fun but this is too much! However, she then stops as she's hovering to see the beautiful view of Paris, France. Yet, she liked it.

"Ahhh… Don't you think the view is great?" Perrine said to me.

"It does. I love it here ever since I moved here six weeks ago." I replied to her as she smiled at me.

"Hmm? Where did you move from?" Perrine asked me a question.

"Oh, I was born and raised in Sedan, France. I used to live here until I moved here six weeks later. Sedan was my favorite hometown that I know." I said to her.

"I see. You know the 506th Joint Fighter Wing is located at Sedan, France. If you want to know that, Alain." Perrine said to me.

The 506th Joint Fighter Wing, also known as **Noble Witches**. Perrine told me about them once. And one of the male who is a former college student lives in the base… who adopted that Heinrike girl. However, I heard a familiar voice coming towards us.

"Perrine! There you are!" The familiar voice said.

I looked at the witch coming to us. It was a witch with orange hair,a familiar of a brown rabbit? Hare? I don't know. She's wearing a blue gallian uniform and a Striker Unit. It seems she knows Perrine. What's her name…?

[ **Amelie Planchard** \- Perrine's friend. Photo-loving Witch. (No really, she likes it.)]

"Amelie! It's good to see you again!" Perrine was happy to see her friend again. However, Amelie was looking at me holding Perrine's hands as I'm still being carried by her.

"Say, Perrine. Who is he? Why are you holding his hand?" Amelie tilted her head at me.

"Ahh, this is my adopter, Alain Lebled." Perrine introduces to my name.

"Bonjour, Amelie. I believe we haven't met." I said to her as she smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alain." Amelie smiles at me.

"Amelie! There you are!" The mysterious make voice appeared out of nowhere until it was revealed to be a blonde with a long hair standing at the top of the tower, enjoying the view. His name is…

[ **Julian Carpentier** \- Adopter of Amelie. Academy President of his own Art Academy.]

"Ahh, Julian!" Amelie approached to Julian as he was happy.

"There you are, Amelie!" Julian said as he did some bizarre poses as the winds were swaying.

 **[FWOOSH!]**

 **ソヨソヨ**

"How are you enjoying the [view], Amelie?" Julian smiled as Amelie nodded.

"It's beautiful, Julian." Amelie replied as she smiled.

However, that Julian guy is looking at me. Yet, his hair. He should have cut his hair, though.

"Hmm? Amelie. Are these your friends?" Julian said to her as she nodded

"Yes, Julian. This is my friend, Perrine and her adopter, Alain." Amelie said as she introduced to us.

"Splendid friends! Bonjour, Lady Perrine and Sir Alain! I am Julian Carpentier! It is indeed a pleasure to meet you!" Julian bowed to us so elegantly.

"Pleasure to meet you, too." Perrine replied to him.

"Same as well." I replied.

"I see you are friends with my witch, Oui?" Julian said.

We both nodded. However for Perrine. Amelie and Perrine were long time friend back in their world after their world was sadly blown up since they arrived here. Yet, this is my first time meeting her.

"That's good to hear! My friend! Say, do you like to visit my [very own Art Academy]? Me and Amelie have a strong desire of photography! All of my students are loyal to me, of course! They'll always provide the top-quality tea that my subjects ever made!" Julian said in a happy tone.

"Eh?" I said in confusion.

"So… would you like to visit my academy? I'm not saying about attending. But, I'll make you a visitor. And also a friend! What do you say?" Julian smiled as he gave us an offer.

"Alain, I think we should visit this academy of his." Perrine said to me. I think I'll do that. I've never went to the Art Academy before.

"S-Sure thing, Julian." I replied to his offer.

"Splendid! Since we got time. Why don't you come to my academy tomorrow! I'm sure we'll have a great time to show you around! Now then… Amelie." Julian then claps his hands two times to signal her as he gets on her back as he was standing on her. "We'll be going back to the academy. Au revoir, Lady Perrine and Sir Alain!"

We saw them flying back to the academy as it was still day time. This day here. Everything felt different now than I expected. So then, I looked up at the skies to see some witches flying at some higher elevation. I'm starting to love this new era.

* * *

 **Opening 2- Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town by The DU (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable)**

*Jazz funk music plays*

The scene shows Ichigo, Gou, Alain, Matthew, Reiner, and Niko standing on the stage with spotlights passing through as it shows the protagonist's faces doing some JoJo-inspired poses respectively until it switches back where the Six raises it's hand to the sky as they pointed it. As well as the 501st Witches doing the same thing as well as the spotlight stops, aiming at the cast with the [Witch Musume] logo lighting up on the top of the stage at the background.

*Uptown Funk-like beat plays*

The scene now shows the silhouettes of the cast passing through in many directions in order starting Ichigo, Gou, Alain, Matthew, Reiner, Niko, Yoshika, Lynette, Perrine, Mio, Minna, Shirley, Francesca, Eila, Sanya, Gertrud, Erica, Shizuka, Heidemarie, Kariya, Aulis, Eren, Adolf, and Denis as it shows the background of Tokyo, Paris, Yokosuka, Sedan, Berlin, Luftwaffe Base, Myra, Petersburg, and St. Trond. Then the scene switches to a scene where a logo appears, [ **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches/** **魔女娘：魔女たちとの日常生活** ] the view zooms in closer to the map of Japan as it passes through the clouds and then shows Minato, Tokyo, Japan as the logo shatters like glass.

Surechigatteku kao no nai shisen

The scene shows Ichigo, Yoshika, Lynette, Shizuka, Hideki, and Cecilia walking in the Shibuya Crossing until they stop and did the JoJo's pose as the color background changes into funky.

Mune no ana ga kaetetta nichijou

Gou was walking around Yokosuka with Mio, Onari Mitsuzane, and the 504th JFW Witches until they stop and turned to look at the view to do a JoJo's pose as the scene transitions.

Kyoukai nante nai deau akari

Omae no inmyou Oh, Yeah!

Alain was on his phone at the 506th JFW Base at Sedan, France with Perrine, Denis Esther, and Heinrike as they did the JoJo's pose as it zooms on Alain's phone, showing the picture of Matthew working on the motorcycle with Shirley with Lucchini on the bike.

Itsumodoori no asa ga iwatsura de warau

Matthew and Shirley was working on the motorcycle until they did a JoJo's pose as Lucchini yawns as she was sleeping on the motorcycle as the scene stylishly switches.

Shoutai fumei no mama hikareru misuterii

Reiner was seen walking through the Luftwaffe base with Minna, Gertrud, Erica, Eren, Hanna, Raisa, Stroheim, Heidemarie, Ursula, Erich, Adolf Fritz, and Edytha Neumann as they did the JoJo's Pose except Heidemarie, Eren, Hanna, Raisa, Adolf, and Edytha who are not posing as the scene quickly transitions.

Hajimari mo iwazu

Jitto hisonderu kono machi no dokoka

Niko was seen with Eila, Sanya, Roman, and Nikka/Nipa as they're walking through the snowy streets of Petersburg, Russia as they did the pose as Niko activates his familiar that looks the same like Eila had as the scene quickly transitions where Aulis and Kariya were at the top of the Shibuya 109 with Aurora and Katou as they pointed up into the sky as the view zooms out to see the Witches flying through the city of Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan as the funky colors appears every beat as the scene transitions stylishly.

Dakedo kyou mo JOJO ni monku nanka iiatte

Nichijou o odoru

The scene shows the place in London Eye in London, UK as people were standing on it where Ichigo, Gou, Alain, Matthew, Reiner, Niko, Aulis, and Kariya doing some dances as they pass through one by one as the 501st Witches were flying through the skies as they're having fun which shows Yoshika standing on the London Eye as she turned around with a smile as the background changes as Yoshika moves away.

Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town

Ichigo casted a fireball on his hand as he threw it at the background as it was no use until he moves away when Kariya with a Katana slashes the blank light brown background as everything turned bright as the view zooms into the slashed background, the light dies out as it shows Ichigo, Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka walking around the neighborhood in Minato until they stopped and turned around to see the view of the city with the witches flying around as the beat ends with the rest of the characters doing a pose with a map of Tokyo background appearing behind it.

* * *

7/6/2015 **St. Arturia Art Academy, Paris, France** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Alain POV**

We arrived to this really interesting but prestigious art academy. St. Arturia Art Academy, huh? I can even see the Joan of Arc statue outside and it's huge. No one is around though…

"That's strange… I suppose they're in their classes already-" My sentence was cut off until…

 **[STEP/RUNNING]**

 **タ**

 **タ**

 **タ**

However, we see a mob of people in school uniforms… Wait… what? Why is there one thousand of them… this doesn't make any sense. But, the mob of students consists of Human and Witches running towards until… they created a huge straight path for us.

Students: " **WELCOME TO ST. ARTURIA ART ACADEMY, SIR ALAIN & LADY PERRINE**!"

"Eh?" I said in confusion.

"Bravo! Bravo! C'est magnifique! Bien joué!" We heard a familiar voice coming towards us… it was Julian clapping with Amelie behind him.

"Your academy is indeed interesting, Julian." Perrine said with a smile.

"Thank you, Lady Perrine. You see, my academy is prestigious. Me and Amelie have a great desire to take pictures around the world. For example, The Eiffel Tower or the Triumph d'Arc. Landmarks are indeed a truly special thing! I also visited New York's Empire State Building five days ago with Amelie as well!" Julian said with such happy tone.

"Really? You travel?" I said to him as he nodded.

"Yup! All the times! I'm going to New Zealand next for my next discovery! Isn't it right, Amelie?" Julian said to his adopted witch.

"It's true." Amelie said in response.

"Just to let you know. They call me a Prince of this Art Academy! They'll always be loyal to me whenever they want!" Julian said as he smiled. "So, do you want a tour?"

"Ahh. No thanks, though. I have to go back to Sedan, France. Perrine told me that I have to go visit the newly built 506th Joint Fighter Wing base. You can say… I'm on a tight schedule." I said to him as he understands

"I understand you, Sir Alain! You can come here anytime-" Julian's sentence was cut off until we countered three vans carrying a bunch of students. No witches. It was people in white school uniform equipped with paint brushes… seriously?

"HAHA! Give up your academy, Julian. This academy will be ours!" The leader of the Art Academy who is from St. Arc Art Academy. It was…

[ **Franco Ralls** \- The leader of St. Arc Art Academy.]

"I refuse, Franco! Men! Wall formation! Witches! Deploy your shields!" Julian commanded as their students nodded as they did. What is going on? Really?

"Men! Four Pillar formation!" Franco yelled as the students complied as they did.

So then, things went bizarre as the students started to throw paint out of their paintbrushes as it was an war… the Art of War? No… However, This is getting boring.

"I'm out." I said as me and Perrine walked away.

* * *

7/7/2015 **506th Joint Fighter Wing Base (A-Unit), Sedan, France** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 4 OST- New Days**

We arrived to the gate entrance since it was a long travel thanks to Perrine's Strikers for giving me a ride. Although, I had to carry her strikers on my back as we approached to the gate keeper.

"State your name and your Exchange Papers." The gatekeeper asked.

"Alain Lebled." I said introduced myself as I handed out the papers as it contained my information.

 **[Witches Cultural Exchange Act - Adopter Info]**

Name: Alain Lebled

Nickname: N/A

Place of Origin: Sedan, France

DOB: 3/17/1996

Sex: Male

Race/Type: Human

Height: 171cm

Weight: 55kg

Blood Type: O

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Affiliation: N/A

Occupation: Former Fencing Champion, Exchange Act Volunteer

Witches Adopted: Perrine H. Clostermann

"Hmm… Alright. You may enter." The gatekeeper said as he went to his control room to open the gate as we entered though.

To be honest. The 506th Joint Fighter Wing base looks like a castle that Perrine told me. It's still being under in the works, though. So it'll take time. As we entered the the area. I can see some french construction workers doing their best to build up structures. Since we're only visiting. I do heard the rumors about an former french college student who adopted a witch but works for that witch. Strange, isn't it? Well, the person is named [ **Denis Esther** ]. He adopted the witch named [ **Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein** ]. She's the Squadron Leader of the 506th Joint Fighter Wing. Also known as Noble Witches. While the first commanding officer of the JFW was [ **Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne** ]. Now then… We went to the hangar to see the witches from the 506th doing laps around the runway about five laps.

"Good run, Witches! Now take a break!" The voice known as Heinrike said to the witches as she was inside the hangar to the runway.

[ **Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein** \- (Second) Squadron Leader of the Noble Witches. Adopted by the french college student.]

However, we saw an black haired man with a blue t-shirt that says the number 76 on it and blue shorts. He's about the same height and weight as me if you can ask me. This man is named…

[ **Denis Esther** \- Adopter of Heinrike, Former College student, (It's maybe Heinrike told him to quit college, that's why.) and the member of Noble Witches (He's not a witch, though.)... with a strange tomb.]

Denis arrived to see her as she looked at Denis as he bowed elegantly. Is he serving loyalty to her?

"Lady Prinzessin." Denis said as he yawned a little bit.

"Ahh, Denis. I assume you had a good sleep, yes?" Heinrike said to him as she smiled.

"Yes. I may have. However, we have visitors. One is someone you already know. And the other one is the adopter." Denis said calmly as he stood up and looked at us as we're approaching.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Heinrike." Perrine said with a smile.

"Same to you, Clostermann." Heinrike replied.

For me and that former college student guy. He's not a bad person.

"So. You must be…" Denis was about to speak out my name.

"I'm Alain Lebled. You're Denis Esther. The former college student who adopted Heinrike and decided to work under her loyally." I said to him as he nodded.

"That is correct. I assume you're only here for a visit?" Denis asked me.

"Yeah. Perrine wanted to see this base to see this building progress going well." I said to him as he nodded again.

"I see. Say, you ever heard of… [ **Unfamiliars** ]?" Denis asked me.

"No. Never heard of them. Can you tell me?" I asked him.

"Very well. [Unfamiliars] who are [ **Humans** ] who unknowingly gained magic abilities. Sometimes they'll awaken it if it's random like dire situations, awakening it a at a certain age like the age of 10 or 13. Now then… Unfamiliars are [completely different] than Witches. However, there is a downside. Unfamiliars' Magic is different than Witch Magic. They cannot use a Striker or deploy a shield. However… it'll allow their bodies to self-regenerate via heal over time… slowly. I am a Unfamiliar as well. You see, I'm no ordinary Unfamiliar. I use a [Tomb] that'll allow me to cast magic vis using Witch Magic as my own [ **Mana** ]. You see, my Tomb is named, [ **Grimoire der Wulf** ]. This tomb contains Dark Magic that people shouldn't control. Thanks to Lady Prinzessin's magic flowed into me. I can now control dark-based magic." Denis said with full explanation.

"I see. That's a lot of explanation you have, Denis. Say, you were in college, right?" I said to him as he frowned a bit.

"That's right. Until Lady Prinzessin told me to quit college because I have to take care of her no matter what. I will always follow her orders" Denis said calmly.

"Oh. That's nice to hear. Anyways, when did this base started in construction?" I asked him.

"Fifteen days ago. It's pretty much quick a little bit. But, the base is still doing ok. Now. If you'll excuse me. I have to matters to research about these… [ **Gem Materias** ]... Sheesh… Why would Cid even make them…" Denis bowed as he walked away.

I was curious of what he was saying… Gem Materias? Cid? This is new to me… But then again… My day is totally normal as it should be.

* * *

Reiner/Introduction

7/5/2015 **Braun Residence, Ramstein-Miesenbach, Karlsland (formally Germany)** Morning - Clear Sky

 ***Mega Man Star Force 3 OST- Hometown (Echo Ridge)**

The names [ **Reiner Braun** ]. 22-years old. Blonde Hair, blue eyes, nothing special. I was the volunteer of this [Witches Cultural Exchange Act]. Yes, I adopted these [Karlsland Trios]. Well, they're [ **Gertrud Barkhorn** ], based on Gerhard Barkhorn. [ **Erica Hartmann** ], based on Erich Hartmann… and the current ancestor of the Hartmann family in this real world is **Erich Hartmann XIV**. And lastly, [ **Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke** ], based on Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke. These girls… or Witches are nice because I gave them a nice home to live in. Also, she is the wing commander of the [Karlsland Air Force/Luftwaffe], formally German Air Force. Yes, Minna has her own office at the Ramstein Air Base. She's mostly busy with paperwork and all. But, we do have one of the known squadrons… The [Ridgebacks], mainly known for taking down jets over 200 during various missions. For me? I'm just an [Basketball coach] for the kids. I've been doing this for my whole life. That's when I just quit my job today because I have to be Minna's assistant for the air base since I adopted her. This is my it's my job to take care of these girls. However, Erica on the other hand… She is sleeping in her room. No matter how Trude will try to wake her up. She only wanted extra sleep. However, I can hear Trude's voice at Erica's room as I was cooking some food.

"Hartmann! Wake up! Reiner needs to take us to the base today!" Trude was yelling at Erica as I was hearing their conversation.

"40 more minutes…" Erica deadpanned.

"40 minutes my ass! You need to get up!" Trude retorted as the conversation goes off hand.

I smiled as we're just one normal family or something. However, Minna was on her chair, drinking her tea that she liked.

"So, Reiner. Have you gotten enough sleep?" Minna said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure did. Besides, We only got three hours till we head to the Ramstein Air Base. Yet, you had to continue to do your paperworks while I wander around the base to check on the Karlsland Witches and the Ridgebacks to see if they're doing just fine." I said as I finished cooking some food as Minna chuckled cutely.

"I see, Reiner. But… you did reminded me of [someone that I know back in my world.]." Minna said with a smile.

Do I look someone that she knows? I kinda don't know… but I guess that's a no? Just then, Trude who came downstairs in a bad mood looked at me.

"Reiner! Can you tell Hartmann to wake her up? She needs [discipline]." Trude said with a serious look.

I sighed as I turned off the oven and had no choice to do it.

"Alright then… Just leave it to me." I said to her as I opened the shelves that contained a clean small box that says, [ **WARNING: IN CASE ERICA GOT SLEEPY AGAIN** ]. So I grabbed the box as I closed it and headed to Erica's room.

As I arrived to Erica's room. And this isn't what I expected…

"Mein Gott… What a mess…" I said to myself. I was looking at Erica sleeping on her bed… She was in her bras and panties… I can't look. Mens like me cannot look at this. My eyes hurt… But… I have to let my eyes open to talk to her. "Oi, Erica. You wanna wake up now?"

"40 more minutes…" Erica said in a lazy tone as she went back to sleep.

"I got you sweets. You'll love them." I said to her as I brought out a small box as I opened it that contained chocolate. However, this caught her attention…

"SWEETS!" Erica exclaimed as she pounced me and took my chocolate from my hands as she ate the piece of the chocolate. "Ahhh, sweets are the best!"

"E-Erica… Can you get off me now? I have to take you to the Ramstein Air Base." I said to her as she reluctantly got off of me as I stood up. So I took her out of the room and looked at Minna and Gertrud having a normal conversation.

Ever since I adopted these witches. I never felt my life became so easier for me to spend time. However, Minna caught my eye. She had red beautiful hair, no men cannot resist her beauty of her face. Her voice was crystal… and cute… Yet, I had hidden feelings. [I was in love]. Yes, I was. I fell in love with her after I adopted Minna and other witches later. I never told her about my hidden feelings. In the end, I care about her. Even my girls as well. After that conversation was finished. I have to take them to the air base at Ramstein because these girls are going to do their thing today. Like training, paperwork, and all that kind of work.

* * *

7/5/2015 **On the Road, Ramstein-Miesenbach, Karlsland** Morning - Clear Sky

About Ten minutes later, I put Minna, Trude, and Erica's Strikers in the back of the Volkswagen Golf as I was driving them. This drive will usually take about… Twenty Minutes depending on the traffic. Well, you can see those Karlslander Witches flying through the skies. What's also new that the german police… or the Karlslandic police is not allowing police witches. That's new. Anyways, back to the topic.

"Reiner, you look calm today." Minna said to me with a smile. She was on the front seat.

"T-Thank you, Minna." I replied to her as I kept driving them to their location.

"I'm so tired, I'm bored!" Erica started whining as she kept repeating the same bored word over and over.

I guess she doesn't like it? I understand her but this is the only option. Trude on the other hand is calm as she is. She has discipline because she's a Karlsland soldier. She'll either make her quiet or just ignore her. Well, that's how she is. Well, right now. Trude is ignoring her at this moment. And that's how my normal life is. Well, as it should be for now. You can say it's an… [Everyday Life] to be honest.

* * *

7/5/2015 **Ramstein Air Base, Ramstein-Miesenbach, Karlsland** Morning - Clear Sky

As I drove my car to the gate, the gatekeeper walked out of his own guard post or something and quickly recognize Minna because she's the Wing Commander of the base as the gate opens as we went inside. Minutes later, I parked my car as I got off. The girls did the same as their carrying their Strikers to the hangar. And welcome to the Ramstein Air Base, home to the air force soldiers and Karlslander Witches (also the Ridgebacks).

?: "Reiner! Glad to see you here!"

I noticed to see a person approaching towards me. He had black hair, brown eyes, normal body for some cool college student. However, I know who he is. He's part of the base since he's wearing casual clothing because he's wearing a t-shirt.

[ **Eren Dagger** \- A friendmate! Well not that kind of a friendmate, though… but a nice guy! (But lazy.)]

That's Eren Dagger. He's the adopter of both witches who used to partake in Africa back in their world.

?: "Eren. We gotta keep training. If you don't, Edytha is gonna find out."

Eren: "Ahh, Hanna. I was talking to Reiner who arrived today."

[ **Hanna-Justina Marseille** \- But, her full name is Hanna-Justina Wallia Rosalind Sieglinde Marseille. Long name isn't it? She's adopted by Eren. So it's cool.]

"Ahh, Hanna! Good to see you! I see you're training as usual?" I asked her as she was scratching her head.

"Yeah, just doing the same routine. Eren here keeps getting lazy because of Edytha." Hanna said to me as Eren was yawning.

"Hanna, please. Fritz and Edytha aren't around so we're good!" Eren said with a chuckle. Just then, a another girl who is a witch arrives.

[ **Raisa Pottgen** \- Adopted by Eren. She's very nice though.]

"Ahh, Eren. Fritz wants to see you." Raisa said with a smile.

"Fritz?! Aww crap! Don't tell me he's gonna make me do training laps and have Edytha scold me. Hmph." Eren said with a arrogant but cocky tone as he crossed his arms.

?: "There you are, Eren! Where's your training with Hanna!"

Eren: "C-Crap!"

[ **Adolf Fritz** \- He looks like a high schooler. But he's 16 years old. Adopter of Edytha.]

[ **Edytha Neuman** \- A Witch who is Adopted by Adolf and adjutant to Adolf]

Edytha: "Eren! Seeing you doing nothing is unacceptable! I want to see you run five laps around the base!"

"W-What? I was hardly-" Eren's sentence was cutted out.

"You heard her, do your lap." Fritz said to him as he looked at Hannah. "You too, Hanna."

"Whatever you say. Let's go, Eren." Hanna said as she ran.

"H-Hanna! Wait for me!" Eren exclaimed as he ran to follow her.

Fritz looked at the two run as Raisa was looking at me because I arrived while my girls are planning their Strikers somewhere.

"Ahh, Reiner! Good morning!" Raisa said to me with a smile.

"Oh, same to you, too." I replied.

"Ahh, Eren. Pleased to see you." Fritz said to me.

"Same." I replied again. "Say, Is Eren being lazy again?"

"Yeah, always the same thing." Fritz replied. "How's you and Minna. I heard you two are dating."

Dating? Well, I am dating her of course. She's beautiful! And her familiar as well! But, We only started dating two days ago.

"It's going fine. Say, have you seen Erich?" I asked him.

"Erich Hartmann XIV? He's in a hangar with Ursula and Stroheim." Adolf told me.

"Thanks, Adolf. I'll look for him." I replied as I headed to the Hangar where Ursula was working on… a [Eurofighter Typhoon] Jet Striker. She's been working on it for six days. Stroheim is helping her as always.

* * *

- **At the Hangar** -

As I arrived to see the hangar. I see Heidemarie being carried by that muscular guy… This guy is totally Stroheim. But, he noticed that I'm here.

"Ahh, good day, Reiner! How are you, ja?" Stroheim said to me.

[ **Stroheim Erwin** \- Adopter of Heidemarie. One of a kind proud father.]

[ **Heidemarie W. Schnaufer** \- The Spook of St. Trond… adopted by Stroheim. She looks quiet and nice, though. (And calls Stroheim, Father)]

"It's going well. I see you're carrying her. Do you always do that all the time?" I said to him with a smile.

"Ja! She's a sweet innocent witch. Aren't you?" Stroheim said as he pets her hair as she blushed.

"J-Ja, Father." Heidemarie replied.

"Ahh. I see Ursula is doing well. And Erich?" I said.

"Ja, they are." Stroheim said as he points at them.

[ **Ursula Hartmann** \- Child Prodigy? Well, she knows the internet and stuff!]

[ **Erich Hartmann XIV** \- Lieutenant Ace Pilot in Ramstein. He was known as the Devil Killer. He has Erica and Ursula as ersatz sisters.]

Erich: "Good day, Sir Reiner. Just checking my little sis as usual."

That's Erich Hartmann XIV. The First Erich Hartmann's current descendant… Also, there was a rumor that he has familiars like Erica and Ursula has. How did he get it? Ursula created a ether potion for him and he drank it. However, he can only use magic until he's 30. He's 21 years old this year. Also, he doesn't like Strikers but uses Jets to pilot it. He can even use Strum like the girls did.

"It's going good, Erich." I said to him. "Hows your sisters?"

"They're going fine. I already promised that I'll buy Erica a bar of chocolate. Heh. She's really handful." Erich said.

"Oh. That so? I see you're still working on the Jet Strikers, Ursula." I said to her.

"Yeah. All I need is to analyze the magical output and finish the rest." Ursula said.

"Ahh. Anyways, I'll be heading off. Oh and, Erich. I heard you're going to Africa with Erica and Trude." I said to him.

"That's right. We'll be helping he Ridgebacks. Eren, Hanna, Raisa, Fritz, and Edytha are staying back here." Erich said.

"I heard. Well. I hope you can come back home safe. Anyways, Later." I said as I left the Hangar.

* * *

- **Air Field** -

After I went outside. I was looking at Minna and Trude doing some sparring with MG42 Paintball guns. Wow, Ursula. You're a genius. But still. It's 2015 after all. However, the match unexpectedly ends of the paintballs hitting each other's strikers about three hits. The two witches landed down to the ground as they hovered as I walked up to them.

"Ahh. I see you've been practicing." I said as Erica yawned.

"Trude's been asking for this." Erica said in a bored tone.

"Hartmann! You know I've been wanting to practice!" Trude exclaimed.

"Heh. You did a good job, Minna." I started to rub her wolf ears as it twitches when she started to moan.

"T-Thank you." Minna said as she was moaning with her face blushed.

"Same to you, Trude." I said to her as she blushed.

"T-Thank you, Reiner." Trude said as she blushed.

"It's all good. Well then…" I said as I turned around and walk. "I want to start having a good time."

A good time as I said… I really have to spend time checking the Ridgebacks at this base…

* * *

Niko/Introduction

7/5/2015 **Kruschev Residence, Petersburg, Russia** Morning - Snowing

 **Niko POV**

The names **Niko Kruschev**. 18-years old. Black hair, brown eyes, nothing special at this moment. I live in Petersburg, Russia. It's a [Witch-Populated] place. It was used to be a poor and full of poverty and a lot of unemployment. But, when the Witches arrived to this real world. Everything changed, a lot of Witches appear more often in this town and humans rarely can be seen here. Well, they're called [Orussian] Witches. They can be seen flying in the skies with their strikers. And yes, the town snows here a lot. For me? I adopted two of them. **Sanya V. Litvyak** , she's Orussian. Her occupation? A Night Witch. I always give her freedom to patrol around every night. This is her 16th time doing this. Also, she's equipped with a rocket launcher called, [Fliegerhammer]. Also, her Magic Antenna is useful like connecting to any radios. Now then… next is **Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**. She always protect Sanya and doesn't want let anyone touch her. Well, for me. She allows me to touch her. But, she always watches me. Now then, back to my life… I was sleeping… with Eila in my room. However, I can hear the footsteps coming… It was Sanya. She started to flop on my bed as it woke Eila up.

"Huh?" Eila noticed as she looked at Sanya.

"Hmm?" I slowly open my eyes to look at Sanya. "Ahh. It's Sanya… Morning."

Sanya cutely yawns. "Morning…" Sanya said as she was sleeping.

She is cute. I tried to pet her hair with my right hand until Eila quickly grabbed my arm and was glaring at me.

"Are you trying to touch my Sanya?" Eila said with a glare.

"I want to pet her that's all." I said as I continued to pet her until… Eila loses it.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SANYA!" Eila yelled.

"Eila… It's ok…" Sanya said as she is still sleepy.

"A-Alright…" Eila calmly said as she looked at me. "S-Sorry, Niko."

"It's all good." I said to her with a smile as Eila was looking at one of my trophies for piano. I was in second place, though. It's not too shabby.

"Huh? You won this trophy?" Eila said to me.

"Yeah. I'm kinda a novice at piano. Besides. My friend, Roman is inviting me to his house. I'll be bringing Sanya so I can carry her. And you, Eila… You'll be pulling the sled." I said to her.

"B-But! What about Sanya!" Eila said to me.

"Don't worry, she'll be watching you." I said to as I smiled.

"I-I see…" Eila said calmly as she looked away and blushed.

* * *

7/5/2015 **Lydia Residence, Petersburg, Russia** Daytime - Snowing

"HAHAHA! Is that so? Playing Piano? That is [ **TRUE SOVIET RHYTHM** ], My friend!" The voice known as **Roman Lydia**. He has heavy russian accent. Adopter of Elia's friend, Nipa. Her full name is **Nikka Edvardine Katajainen**. She calls Roman [ **Dad** ] since she was adopted.

[ **Roman Lydia** \- Prideful Father. Adopter of Nipa. Likes to drink vodka… for some reason…]

[ **Nikka Edvardine Katajainen** \- Known as Nipa. Adopted by Roman. She also likes him. And can get a lot of bad lucks and her Strikers getting broken.]

Roman is a good friend. He's 24-years old. He knows how to fix Nipa's Strikers with ease. And he is also willing to fix Sanya and Eila's Strikers. However, he drinks vodka no matter that Nipa will provide him. But, he's very chill.

"Here you go, Dad." Nipa said as she gives him a bottle of Vodka.

"Thank you, my precious Snow Weasel!" Roman said as he starts drinking it.

"U-Um… Roman… Thanks for inviting me here. Can you clean and check my girls' Strikers?" I said to him as he laughed loudly.

"Da! Very well! You are a good man, Niko!" Roman said. "But, I want you to listen me and Snow Weasel's request."

"What is it? Something important about it?" I said as Roman gave me an paper… some sort of a event.

"I want you to go join this Witch Sledding competition, [Steel Witch Run]." Roman said.

Witch sledding. It's legal unless you have a witch license for Humans only if you want to have your Witch pull a sled. But, you can ride a Witch without the license. So it's all good. But this competition… Who's hosting this?

"Why?" I said.

"You see, Nipa was reluctant to join this competition. But, due to her bad luck. She decided not to join and hoping you can take her place." Roman said as I was looking at Sanya playing Roman's piano while Eila was looking at Sanya.

"I see… Well then, I'll gladly accept." I said with a smile as Roman laughed loudly and slapped my back.

"HAHAHA! That's a spirit!" Roman exclaimed.

"Hey, can you keep it down, Roman?" Eila said with a glare at him.

"Ahhh. Sorry sorry! My bad!" Roman apologized.

"N-Niko…" Nipa said to me.

"Yes, I'm Niko." I replied.

"U-Um… I hope you win for me. My Striker is broken so… Do this for me!" Nipa reluctantly said.

"Ahh, don't worry!" I said as I played her hair as she blushed. "I'll make sure that I'll win this race for you."

"Thank you, Niko!" Nipa said as she hugged me.

"It's no problem!" I said

"Ahh, I forgot! Do you know I help the 502nd? Known as a Brave Witches?" Roman said.

"Oh? That's great! I remember is located here in Petersburg." I said as Roman nods.

"Da, my friend! Wing Command Rall is very nice, you know? But… If you'll excuse me, I need to finish fixing Nipa's Strikers." Roman said as he got off his chair as he walked to the garage to continue his thing… fixing Strikers.

Well then… Nipa is friends with Eila back in her world. I'm friends with her as well. But can be clumsy due to her horrendous streak of bad lucks. But, I trust her. Even Eila and Sanya. Yet… I'm happy that… my town has changed a lot… Thanks to the Witches and that Witches Cultural Exchange Act.

* * *

 **Ending 1 - I Want You by Savage Garden**

*Theme plays*

Ichigo was seen sitting alone of the chair as it was slowly zooming in on him as he bought out his Phone as it shows the screen of the city of Minato as it shows Ichigo, Yoshika, Lynette, Shizuka, Hideki, and Cecilia being passed through one by one as the scene quickly transitions where the glass shows the reflection of Yokosuka

Anytime I need to see your face,

I just close my eyes

And I am taken to a place where

Your crystal mind and

Magenta feelings take up shelter

In the base of my spine

Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola

I don't need to try and explain;

I just hold on tight

And if it happens again, I might move

So slightly

Of the human cannonball

It shows the place of Yokosuka, Japan as Gou, Mio, Onari, Junko, and the rest of the 504th Witches being passed through one by one slowly as it transitions to Myra, West Virginia where Matthew, Shirley, Lucchini, Jonathan, Luca, and Tomoko were being passed through one by one as it transitions to Sedan, France where Alain, Perrine, Julian, Amelie, Denis, Heinrike, and the rest of the 506th Witches being passed through one by one as the scene transitions.

That I need to, I want to

Then it shows, Aulis and Aurora doing the JoJo Pose as they said 'I need to' and shows Kariya and Katou saying 'I want to'.

Come stand a bit closer

Breath in and get a bit higher

Then it shows Reiner, Minna, Gertrud, Erica, Erica, Ursula, Stroheim, Heidemarie, Eren, Hanna, Raisa, Fritz, Edytha, and the Ridgebacks standing at the airstrip of the air base at Ramstein, Karlsland. Then it shows Niko, Eila, Sanya, Roman, and Nikka/Nipa standing on the snowy streets of Petersburg, Russia.

You'll never know what hit you

When I get to you

Then there was a door as the view was slowly moving in as it slowly opens as everything gone bright.

Ooh, I want you

I don't know if I need you

But, ooh, I'd die to find out

Then it shows the Six Protagonists riding on their respective witches in the skies as the sun was setting as the view changes as they're heading towards the sunlight as everything gone bright.

Ooh, I want you

I don't know if I need you

But, ooh, I'd die to find out

And lastly, it shows Ichigo's face as it slowly zooms out to show the rest of the case standing on the street of the Shibuya Crossing as the Witches has their familiars activated as it finally zooms out to show the rest of the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter Preview!** Featuring **Ichigo Kazuraba!**

Well… It seems I've been bought here. So I'm going to be the protagonist of this story, huh? Well, the name's **Ichigo Kazuraba**. Manga artist, adopter of Yoshika, Lynette, and the up and coming Hattori Shizuka. Well then. I don't have time to talk but I can tell you the preview title. Coming up next on **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches, Chapter 2: Ichigo/Everyday Life as a Unfamiliar**. There, now… time to go back to do my Manga work. Later.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I had to think and come up with dialogue and it was not that easy but I did my greatest best to finish this story up! Anyways, My creative story writing doesn't stop here! Kingdom Hearts x Strike Witches and inFAMOUS x Strike Witches story are announced. One is friendship and one is… dark. Oh and… Kamen Rider Witch? Don't worry! I'm not cancelling it. But instead a new Kamen Rider Witch Series that I wanna try something new but I won't work on that yet! Witch Musume Zero is still part of my schedule priority. But, Witch Musume: Watchpoint is announced as a separate one-shot story and it will focus on new characters. Anyways… Chapter 2 is going to focus on Ichigo's weird life! Later! Switch on your Youth!**


	3. 2 - Ichigo-Everyday Bizarre Life

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **Just to let you know about Reviews. Thank you for these seven reviews over the past weeks or months. You guys are all been supportive to me after all this time. And I really appreciate it. Really, I do. I want to keep going motivated by everyone's and kh2996's stories that inspired me every time. And yeah, Considering Witch Musume an series is a good start for me. I really love to create concepts and dialogue concepts for it. Anyways, please enjoy the story and have fun!**

 **Witch Musume/Everyday Life with Witches**

Chapter 2: Ichigo/Everyday Life as a Unfamiliar

It all starts where the baby in a hospital was glowing like the shiniest light like it ever was. The husband couldn't stop freaking out about it about the whole glowing baby. Not until scientists started analyzing the strange going ons. It was magic… REAL MAGIC. And they decided to call it [ **Unfamiliar** ]. People gifted with magical abilities within them can control it well. Some use it for good or bad things. But it really depends on it. I obtained my Unfamiliar ability three days ago after Yoshika accidently kissed my lips and had some ether in me. And I ended up with a head pain until I started to yell to have my body glow and bam. I found out I can control fire. And hows does it feel to be a Unfamiliar? It's strange. Now that Unfamiliars are accepted into the human society along with the witches. They are some Unfamiliars who are heroes and all. But, I can say the being a hero is hard than it should be. In the reality, they'll just boo at you because you're not a hero at all but you're at least trying to be. Anyways, I've successfully published my new manga, Rune Troopers to Kadokawa. I hope they're proud. Anyways, What I'm doing? Well, I'm returning from buying food.

* * *

7/10/2015 **Residential Area, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Morning

 **Ichigo POV**

 ***Persona 4 OST- New Days**

I was walking back to home as I was carrying the bag that I was carrying. Just various vegetables and all. Life is pretty peaceful. Hideki-san and Cecilia-san are in vacation at London. I wonder if they're doing ok. Well. Yoshika-chan and Lynette-chan are back in my home doing their things. Mainly home duties. I often ride on Yoshika if she's free. I usually ride on her to go somewhere like go to a meeting with Kadokawa. But, ever since Yoshika was reunited with her mother that she survived. She goes to Yokosuka at the Miyafuji medical clinic. Her mother's name was Sayaka. I met her mom for the first time when I sprained my ankle and her mother healed me up nice and fine. I also met her sister, Michiko. She's nice as well. Now then, my today's life- wait what's that sound? I heard the sound of a plane coming as it was coming down on me until…

 **[BAM!]**

 **ダン**

I was hit in the back of the head as my vegetables were flying around as I was knocked over to the yield sign to the pole as I made an impact as it was bent. I rolled to the ground and landed face first.

"O-Ow…" I said to myself as I looked up. There was a striker unit on her legs… and is that… p-p-p-p-panties?! "WUGH!"

I quickly stood up and took a look at her. Her Striker Unit was the N1K2-J. Black hair, ponytail with two hair lines or something. She was recovered on her "crash landing". Geez, lady. Can't you land properly next time? Her familiar is a Shikoku-ken. Her familiar ears starts to twitch as she starts to wake up. Her eyes slowly open as she was looking at me until… she realized and quickly hover herself up as she quickly apologized.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to injure you or by any means of hurting humans!" The witch said as her strikers starts to sputter black smoke everything as talking in some panic state.

"Nope. It's alright." I said.

"B-but, I broke the rules, didn't I? If I did, [I have bought shame to the Fusoan country]." The girl bowed down as her face was frowning.

What's wrong with her. You didn't break the rules… Do the witches does Seppuku? If they do, that's just plain and straight up weird & bizarre. But messed up in many ways. But, I'm literally sweat dropping right now.

"No, you didn't. And this is Japan. Not Fuso. Although… witches are free to call it Fuso. But humans call it Japan. Oh well. Hey, girl with dog ears." I caught her attention as she stop bowing as she looked at me.

"Hmm?" The girl responded.

"Where's your adopter?" I said to her as she frowned again.

"I… I don't have one." The girl said.

Is she a stray witch? That must have sucked. But, I need to know her name.

"I see. What's your name." I said until…

"Hattori Shizuka." The familiar voice said as I turned around… It's Freyja Alcott. Why is the coordinator of the exchange program here?

"Alcott-san…" I said.

"She's a Sergeant of the Fuso Imperial Navy and then 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Also known as Strike Witches." Freyja said. "Since she's a stray. I was about to send her to the witch orphanage. However, you want to adopter her, yes, Strawberry-san~."

Again with the fruit? Please don't piss me off if my parents named me after a fruit. But, it means [ **One to Protect** ]. Geez.

"Yeah. I want to." I replied.

"Now then. Shizuka-chan here is a fangirl of Yoshika Miyafuji and she calls her an [idol]. Please note that she'll always follow the rules since she's a rule following type. Now then, Shizuka-chan." Freyja approaches to Shizuka and pets her head as she blushed. "This man here is Ichigo Kazuraba. He is the one who adopted Yoshika-chan as well." She smiled.

"R-Really?!" Shizuka noticed.

"That's right! Why not go ask him." Freyja said as Shizuka approaches to me with her Striker Unit on.

"W-Where's Miyafuji!" Shizuka said to me with her face blushed.

"She's in my home. If you want to meet her, I'll have to adopt-" I was about to say until…

"Updated your exchange papers. You now adopted Hattori Shizuka." Freyja said as she passed the papers to me as I folded the papers and putted it in my pocket. Now then, I'll be off. Bye, Strawberry-san~!" Freyja walks away.

"I'm not a fruit!" I retorted as I calmed down and looked at Shizuka. "Anyways. You're adopted. Want do you want to do now?"

"I want to see Miyafuji!" Shizuka said with her serious look on her face.

"Alright alright. Sure. But, I'll have to ride on you." I said as her face gone red.

"R-R-Ride?! N-No! According to the Fusoan Military regulations. Riding on a witch is prohibited and will consider as rape-" Shizuka's sentence was cut of as I got her back as I held on.

"Don't worry. You're adopted. Adopters can ride Witches unless they have a Witch Ride Permit. Now, I'll give you the directions to my house. Alright?" I said as I rubbed her familiars ears as she moaned a bit.

"F-Fine! Taking off!" Shizuka said as she took off in the skies as I kept holding on. Why are you going so fast! Can't you slow down a bit?

However, I was about to lose grip both of my hand slip. For a quick second, I was able to get back my grip until I realize…

 **[GROPE!]**

 **ムニュ**

Shizuka's face turned red as I was tightly groping her breasts as she felt it. Whoops…

"A-AHHH!" Shizuka shrieked as she is about to go down as she was barrel rolling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as well as she is about to crash until she makes an impact to the ground.

 **[CRASH!]**

 **ボス**

On the good side is… We're back at my home. And the bad news is… Shizuka-chan is covering her breasts as she is flutered over it. I guess I made a mistake about it. Yet, she's mad at me.

" S-Stupid Pervert…" Shizuka said as her breasts were covered.

"Ichigo-san/Ichigo" Yoshika and Lynette's voice said in unison as they came out of the front door to look at me if I'm hurt. Most importantly, Yoshika-can knows her.

"S-Shizuka-chan?" Yoshika said to Shizuka.

"P-Pilot Officer Miyafuji…" Shizuka said as she pointed at me. "That pervert touched my breasts!"

"Huh?" Yoshika noticed as she looked me. I was flustered by it as I said one thing…

"Ugh… **I FORGOT THE BAG!** " I yelled in the skies as the Fusoan Witches were flying through the skies.

* * *

 **Opening 2 (Ichigo)- Departure! from Hunter x Hunter**

*Song plays*

The scene shows the city of Minato, Tokyo, Japan as the sun rises with Witches flying around the skies.

Daichi wo fumishimete kimi wa mezameteiku

Tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite

The scene shows Yoshika, Lynette, Shizuka, and Mio we seen standing on the Shibuya Crossing as they looked up to see the front as Yoshika smiled. And then Gou, Kariya, Hideki, and Onari were seen standing on the Shibuya Crossing as they looked up as well as Gou had his arms crossed. And then shows Ichigo walking towards with the group as they looked at the skies to see a lot of witches flying as the view passes through the clouds.

*Upbeat theme*

Then the view slows down in the skies as the logo appears as it fades for a few seconds as the scene transitions stylishly.

Kodoku demo hitori janai sa

Umaretekita koto ni kanarazu imi ga aru

The scene shows Ichigo, Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka were seen walking in front in the skies as it switches to Gou, Mio, Kariya, and Katou walking then switches to Onari and the 504th Witches and the finally switches to Hideki and Cecilia walking as they stopped and looked up at the skies.

You can smile again

Taiyou abite

Ichigo was seen drawing manga quickly as he finished it with style as Yoshika and Lynette were making tea as Shizuka was hugging the Yoshika bodypillow as the TV left of showing Operation Victory Arrow as Ichigo drank tea that Lynette gave him.

You can fly away

Gou and Mio were seen following their moves with the swords as they pointed their swords into the sky.

Sekai wa kimi no kagayaki wo matteru

Then it shows Kyo walking around in Tokyo and then to Kariya and Katou in North Africa with Eren, Hanna, and Raisa and finally to Onari and the 504th Witches as they're standing on the aircraft carrier to see the ocean as the winds were swaying.

Daichi wo fumishimete kimi wa mezameteiku

Tenshi no hohoemi do tsuredashite

Ichigo was seen riding on Yoshika as she was on her striker unit along with Lynette and Shizuka as Gou and Mio were on the jet ski to follow them as Hideki was on a speedboat with Cecilia then Kariya riding on Katou and finally Onari was on Junko Takei as the 504th Witches were following them as Ichigo pointed straight with his finger as the view changes to the back view as they fly into the skies.

(You can smile!)

The scene changes where Yoshika was in Ichigo's home as she turned around and said 'You can smile!' with her smile on her face.

"Hajimari" wa itsudemo osokunai sa

Nandodemo tachiagare!

Ichigo was seen at the park where he turned around to see Yoshika and friends looking at him with a smile as Ichigo smiled back as he lends out his land as Yoshika takes it as the scene finished it off with Ichigo's manga on the table next to Yoshika's Striker.

* * *

7/10/2015 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Afternoon - Clear Sky

- **Ichigo's Room** -

 ***RWBY OST- This Will Be The Day**

I was listening the song on my red headphones as I was drawing manga for the next Rune Troopers volume. I'm making little profit on the first volume. But, I'm still mad over losing my bag in the first place. Geez, stupid Shizuka-chan. No wonder why you're much brattier in that movie. Yet, I'm still trying to think as I was trying. But, taking time is one important thing to do. And so, I paused the song on my headphones as putted it around my neck as I headed headed out to the living room.

- **Living Room** -

I was at the living room just to prepare to head out. I looked at Yoshika cooking, Lynette making tea. And Shizuka watching TV of Shokugeki no Soma. Yoshika's favorite anime. I grabbed my blue hoodie from the clothes hangar that has the 501st JFW Strike Witches logo on the front to to the top left of the chest area.

"Ichigo. Do you want some tea before you go?" Lynette said to me.

"Sure thing, Lynette-chan." I said to her with a smile as I approached her to take a cup of tea as I drank it. Is this marigold?

Whatever, I placed the cup down as I head to the door. "Bye, Yoshika-chan, Lynette-chan, and Shizuka-chan." I said to the girls as both girls waved at me except Shizuka is watching TV as I left.

- **Outside** -

As I headed out the door. I kinda feel sorry for myself for groping Shizuka-chan's breasts over it. Well, mistakes can be made. Anyways, as I'm walking. Shizuka-chan is my third adopted witch I ever met. What I'm doing right now? I'm going to visit my [cousin] who is a pervert and all. But, he's a good guy that I know. His name was [ **Kyo Mitsurugi** ]. He was in my high school when he was a captain of the archery club. He was a pervert in his high school times as well. But hey, he's chill. And he's not a Unfamiliar. Just a normal person living a normal life. Next was Gou Tatsumi. A new friend that I hang out with. He's also the adopter of a former witch, Mio Sakamoto. Yoshika visits Sakamoto-san from time to time. Both of are skilled swordsman or samurai whatever you call it. Anyways, Gou-san owns a dojo called… Yup. Sakamoto Dojo. I sucked hard at Kendo, though. No matter. What I must do is to visit my cousin.

7/10/2015 **Mitsurugi Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Afternoon - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 4 OST- Signs of Love**

I arrived to the location of the place. It's a temple shrine… home part of the residence. Kyo lives here. He even has a Archery range as well. So I approached and checked if anyone is here

"Hello? Kyo-san? I'm here for a visit." I said as I heard footsteps coming close as the door slides as it was male with dark blue hair with brown eyes. Normal skinny body as usual as was in a bad mood with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Oi! Haven't I told you! This shrine is not open- Oh, Ichigo-san! Didn't notice there." Kyo said. As he scratches his back of his head.

[ **Kyo Mitsurugi** \- Keeper of this temple shrine. Also a Pervy Archer!]

"It's going fine. Can I hang out for a while? My witches are taking care of my home." I said as Kyo nodded.

"Well, come in. I was about to do my archery training. Wanna join?" Kyo said.

"Sure." I replied.

- **Archery Area** -

The time passes as we're at the archery practice as Kyo was shooting his bow as his accuracy never missed. For me? I tried. I kept missing and always hit the rim of the target.

"Ichigo-san. Try to take a deep breath, focus, and release." Kyo instructed me.

Alright… I took a deep breath once. Grabbed an arrow and pulled back the string to focus for a few seconds… and I released it as my arrow was close to the bullseye.

"Not bad, Ichigo-san. Focusing really helps you alot." Kyo said to me with a smile.

"Thanks, Kyo-san." I replied to him as he lowers his bow.

"Say, You got any new witches you adopted?" Kyo said.

"Oh, it's Hattori Shizuka. Yoshika's huge fangirl." I said.

"Really? Why does she like Yoshika-chan so much?" Kyo replied.

"I absolutely have no idea. I think of how she acts like a heroine in some anime." I replied as I putted the bow and arrow back where it belongs.

"I see. Anyways, That was a good practice. Let's do it again sometimes. I have a job to do at the Zao Fox Village. So, I'll have to leave the house." Kyo said.

"I see, I'll leave as well." I said as we both leave. After Kyo closed the door and locked it. He looked at me.

"You know, It's bizarre and cool to see a Air Commodore Witch named Adolfine Galland is married to the Japanese Prime Minister. Besides she's the [General of the Witch Corps]. Too bad our world doesn't has a Witch Corps." Kyo said.

"Well, I heard they're making one at Germany- I mean Karlsland since we're fighting against terrorism." I said.

"I see. Adi-san rarely visits my shrine anytime." Kyo said.

"Adi-san?" I was skeptical.

"She wants to go by that nickname. She usually talks to me from time to time. She also updated the rule that Witches can use full force if need since witches are most likely to be hit by their abusive owners. But hey. That's just life. Maybe I could invite Yoshika-chan for some tea! Anyways, talk to you soon! Bye!" Kyo said as he walked off.

And yet, Kyo had his job to do today. So I left as well and kept on walking back… I gotta start off a new day in my life. Yet… I have to finish working on my manga. But… I think I'm gonna take a break.

* * *

7/11/2015 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Morning - Cloudy

- **Ichigo's Room** -

I was sleeping in my room as I was sleeping on Lynette-chan's breasts for no reason. They do look soft like a pillow. Yet, It's morning. I just need more sleep as I want to. And Yoshika-chan is hugging me for no reason. And she was squirming about that she's being touched.

"N-No… Not here…" Yoshika said in her sleep as she was covering her bottom part with her legs as her breasts were pressing onto my back.

I took a sigh and accept this embarrassing morning. However, she was squirming more as she accidently activates her familiar as her tail was wagging. I looked at her mameshiba ears as it was twitching and moving a bit when she is invisibly touched. So I rubbed her ears as it was twitching.

"S-Stop… I-It's sensitive!" Yoshika said in her sleep until… "W-Whoa!" She fell off her bed. She realized she has her familiar activated as she deactivates it.

 ***Persona 4 OST- Signs of Love**

"Huh? Yoshika-chan? You ok?" I said as Yoshika nodded.

"H-Hai! I uhh… I didn't realize. S-Sorry." Yoshika replied as she was blushing and looking away for a bit.

"It's alright, Yoshika-chan. All is forgiven. How's you and Shizuka-chan?" I said to her as she smiled.

"It's going well. I'll go make breakfast." Yoshika replied with a smile as she stood up and left the room.

Then, I looked at Lynette-chan sleeping as she got up and yawns.

"Good morning… Ichigo…" Lynette said as she was tired. Her hair was long. What happened to your hair style? I guess you need time to prepare.

"Wow, your hairstyle… looks normal and great." I complimented her as she blushes.

"T-Thanks you." Lynette replied. "I-I'll go to the bathroom to prepare my hair and make tea for you, Ichigo." She got off my bed as she left the room. I layed my head on to the pillow and looked at the ceiling.

Man, I still have to finish up my manga and stop being so lazy. Yet… Yoshika-chan, Lynette-chan, and Shizuka-chan's Striker Unit are in the garage and I have to clean them. Anyways, Today's my next publish! Gotta get that ready to finish up! So I got off my bed and started working on it to finish Rune Troopers up. But, remember I said that I'm not here for money and fame? Well, I'm earning money overtime. No matter, I still have to take care my witches. Except, they can take care of themselves.

* * *

7/11/2015 **Meeting Room, Kadokawa Shoten Fujimi, Chiyoda, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

I was resting on the chair as the boss, Ryoma Satonaka… or Mr. Satonaka was reading my new volume. Volume 2 of Rune Troopers as he was happy to see the progress.

"Kid, I'm proud of ya. You did the fine job working on that volume. We're going to publish it. You'll be famous in no time!" Ryoma said with a smile.

"I see. Thank you, sir! I am glad that you liked it." I said to him as I took his handshake.

During the beginning, I loved to make mangas. The progress is going well. I took my time as an artist to think and draw characters, settings, plots, backgrounds, and etc. at a same time. And yet, I have to take a break.

"Anyways, kid. You can always take a break or go on vacation if you're tired." Mr. Satonaka said to me as I nodded. And so I left the room, down the elevator and headed outside.

- **Outside** -

As I was heading outside. I was taking a deep breath and stretching out as I looked around. The Witches are flying in the skies and Land Witches on tank strikers are passing through the road. However, I saw my friend, Hideki… He was waiting for me. Where's Cecilia-chan?

"Ichigo-san! Sup!" Hideki said to me with a smile.

"Ahh, Hideki-san. What's sup?" I said to him as he bought out his phone.

"Dude! Look at this! The first ever Witch Racing is tomorrow and will be held at Osaka! How cool is that!" Hideki said as he was pumping his fist.

"I see. Where's Cecilia-chan?" I said.

"Ahh, she's taking care of my home for today. She wants to clean the floors." Hideki replied. "Say, You wanna see the race tomorrow?"

"Ahh, Not today. I have things to take care of." I said.

"Oh, Is that so? Well then. I'll be off then. Talk to you later. Peace out." Hideki said walked away as he was on his phone.

Hideki is pretty chill for some reason. I think he's always that way. Kyo is chill as well. But can be pretty annoyed when it comes to his shrine, though. No problem here.

* * *

7/11/2015 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

"I'm home." I said as I closed the door as I turned around.

?: "Ahh, you must be Strawberry, right?"

I heard a female voice… stop calling me a fruit. Seriously… But… how did she get in my home. She had a same hair color like Lynne-chan. Brown cap, red scarf, and a brown leather jacket, no pants but with red/maroon sock stocking that she's wearing like Lynne-chan has. Wait… she told me about her sister. She must be…

[ **Wilma Bishop** \- Lynne-chan's older sister. Holy shit she's hot!]

"You're Wilma Bishop, right? Lynne-chan's older sister?" I said to her as she nodded.

"That's right, Strawberry! Thank you for looking out and taking care of my sister. She's very shy once she gets used to meeting you, y'know?" Wilma said with her upbeat personality with a smile as she was drinking tea.

"O-Oh… It's no problem. Say, why are you here?" I asked her as she puts her tea down on the table.

"I just traveled here with my Strikers. I maybe 24. But, my magic is still running quite well." Wilma said as she cutely chuckles.

"I see…" I said as I looked at Lynne-chan making tea as she noticed me.

"Ahh, Ichigo! Welcome back!" Lynette said to me with her smile on her face. "My sister is here with me. She wants to stay in your home for a week. Is it ok? She's only here for a vacation."

"Oh. I don't see a problem… But… Wilma-chan… Do you really want to stay in my home?" I said as she nods

"Well, I have no choice. Just don't do anything reckless." I said.

"Sure thing. I have to go back to the Royal Air Force at England, though. Once I finish staying here in your home for a week." She winked at me.

Ichigo: "I see… Well, to be honest. I'm a-"

Wilma: "Manga Artist? I did read one of your manga. Not bad, Strawberry."

Ichigo: "Look… Stop calling me a fruit. Call me Ichigo or Kazuraba."

Wilma: "Ahh, sorry about that. Ichigo's fine, yes?"

"That's better." I said as I took a deep breath. "Well then, take care of your sister. I have some manga work to finish it up."

"Okay~!" Wilma cheerfully said. "Oh, sis! Tea!"

"R-Right!" Lynette said as she proceeded to make more tea.

- **Ichigo's Room** -

I can't believe it… She's going to live in my house for one week?! Is my day getting so bizarre or what?! Seriously! She is nice though. But… Is it necessary to visit your sister in a time like this? However… I'm reading volume one of Boku no Hero Academia. Or known as My Hero Academia. To be honest, it's pretty good. All those Hero and Quirk things? All-Might, Deku, Bakugo, And **PLUS ULTRA**? Yeah, that sums it all up. This was my favorite manga for no reason. I'm starting to like this kind of story. However, I'm taking a break on making mangas. But, I'm starting to plan to create an superhero-genre story, though. Maybe… Maybe…

 **[KA-DONK!]**

The door busted open as it was Wilma-chan… What does she need right now.

"Oooi~~, Strawberry!" Wilma called as I flinched of that insulting name...

"What is it?" I calmly asked.

"My descendant from your world, [William Bishop] gave me a [phone]. And I don't know how to use it." Wilma explained.

Seriously? You can't use a phone. My girls can do it fine except you? Are you kidding me? Well then… I decided to joke for a bit with a smile on my face.

"Well, that was merely a [ **logical ruse** ]." I sarcastically said as she was confused about it.

"A LOGICAL RUSE?!" Wilma exclaimed in confusion.

"It's ok! I can help. I was joking, ok?" I said as she approached me with a phone. It's a IPhone 6 Plus. Why larger phone nowadays. Oh well, I've known I phones so, I can try. I'm not a tech guy so… I'll do my best.

 **[Ten Minutes Later…]**

After all the attempts and demonstration of the phone. Wilma finally understands the basics of how to use a phone. I hope she'll get used to it.

"Hmm… I see. That's really useful. Thanks, Strawberry!" Wilma patted my back in appreciation. Again. I am not a damn fruit.

"It's no problem." I said.

"Say, Have you visited Britannia before?" Wilma said to me.

"You mean UK? Nope." I replied.

"Ahh, it's a pretty chill place. Too bad we rarely have a sun to come out in the everyday cloudy weather." Wilma said.

"I know about UK's weather. Anyways… It's going to be Dinner soon. Do you mind heading out my room so we can eat, Wilma-chan?" I said to her as she nodded.

"If you say so." Wilma replied.

- **Living Room** -

"Mmmmmm! Fusoan foods are so good." Wilma said with her face blushing after trying out the Japanese/Fusoan Food.

"I helped Yoshika with the cooking, though." I said as I was eating it. "Also, it's Japanese."

"I know, but this taste of the rice and curry… is unique!" Wilma replied.

"Ahh, I'm glad you liked it, Sister!" Lynette said with a smile as she looked at her sister enjoying the food. What is this, Shokugeki no Soma?

"Hey, Strawberry. How come you can cook so great?" Wilma said to me.

"My Mom taught me. When I adopted Yoshika and Lynette. She helped me improve my cooking. I cared about my witches. They're my family to me." I said as Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka smiled at me.

"That's very nice to say, Ichigo-san!" Yoshika said.

"Ahh, Arigato." I said as I finished my food. "Well then… I'll be off. I just need to go somewhere to meet up with Hideki-san. Later!"

And so the girls waved back as I headed outside to get some fresh air. Wilma Bishop, Lynette's big sister. She's upbeat and nice. But keeps calling me a fruit because of that. Well then… off I go.

* * *

7/11/2015 **Osaka Castle, Osaka, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

I arrived to the place called Osaka Castle where Hideki-san is waiting for me. I can see him resting on that bridge entrance over there. He was on his phone as he was with his adopter witch, Cecilia Miles. A Tank Witch. More importantly. Why is she in her Tank Striker. I guess he needed protected.

"Yo, Ichigo-san. Over here!" Hideki waves at me as I looked at him.

"Hideki-san, Cecilia-chan." I said to them.

"Taking care of your Witches, Ichigo?" Cecilia said to me.

"Yeah. Hows your… job in Africa?" I said to her.

"Far from finished. I never knew dealing terrorist could be such a problem. Human on Human warfare is indeed brutal." Cecilia said with a serious look.

"Besides. She wanted to go to Africa. And I had no choice to go with her because of it." Hideki said. "Anyways. I hear there's a rumor that a bunch of robbers are going to hold us hostage here. To counter it. I armed Cecilia with some… neat gadgets."

"What of it?" I replied.

"Just a net that can strangle them with a single net cannon." Hideki crosses his arm as he smiles. "If that doesn't work. I'll pilot Cecilia and knock them out! Close quarter combat!"

"But, there's a chance that you'll kill them." I said bluntly.

"I know. I rather avoid it. Anyhow, I'm just showing Cecilia-chan the castle here for a tour so she can have some fun. You can see Humans and Witches talking to each other. It's like an hangout." Hideki said as he yawned a bit. "But, since that rumor came up. I wanna prepare myself to give those no-good robbers a perfect ass whooping for the lifetime if you ask me."

"Well, what why are we here for? I just don't believe in stupid rumors. It's shit." I said at him.

"C'mon. It's because I need your help. To take down the thugs!" Hideki exclaimed.

"I don't need your help." I bluntly said to him.

Just then, a black van drifts and makes a stop as all the doors opens, revealing six men equipped with SMGs and wearing black biker suit and a black balaclava. Ok… I change my mind.

"Now I need your help." I replied.

"Great! If I remember the rules correctly… Witches have the right to get involved to protect their adopters and everyone. Yeah, that makes sense." Hideki said as he commanded his witch. "Cecilia-chan! Net them!"

Cecilia: "Firing!"

 **[BANG!]**

The net was shot from the launcher as she was carrying as it trapped the six of them in a net as they try to get out of here. Yet, they struggle from this net. I guess that was easy to deal with them.

Thug 1: "Guh! We can't get out!"

Thug 2: "There's no escape!"

Thug 3: "You idiots! We have knives!"

However, the thugs starts to grab out their knives and starts to cut their way out as they're free.

Thug 4: "Your cheap tricks won't work, asshole!"

Thug 5: "Let's capture those Witches."

Thug 6: "Screw that, kill them!"

Great… I have to react… So, I engaged in a fight as my hands were burning in red flames as I threw a fireball at one of the thugs, leaving them knocked out.

Thug 1: "Uggh!"

Thug 2: "You bastard!"

 **[RATATATA!]**

I heard the sounds of the bullet until Cecilia moved to protect me with her shield deployed. She was serious as I see other adopted Witches deploying their shields to protect their owners.

"Ichigo, please be more careful." Cecilia told me.

"I get that… But… I'm still getting used to my abilities though…" I said as I looked up as I saw a familiar figure as it was coming down… It was a man… wearing a black T-shirt with a fate/stay night logo on it… a Red tattoo on his right that looks liked a command seal from the anime I watched. Wait… that's my friend… isn't he…

[ **Kariya Kiritsugu** \- The Samurai who wants to be a hero.]

[ **Katou Keiko** \- Leader of some African Squadron. Don't worry. She's cool though. And yet, she's still in her 20s…]

That's Kariya Kiritsugu, people called him the [Modern-Day Samurai Boy]. He's 24 years old and fights them with a bokken sword only. And that's Katou Keiko… Yoshika told me a lot about her. Though she never met her. However, she's holding a bokken sword as well. Did Kariya-san really train her that much?

"Let us fight honorably… Let's go, Katou!" Kariya said as he drew out his bokken as he ran.

"Hai." Katou responded as she was flying around and hitting the thugs with ease.

But, Kariya's fighting moves were interesting. His movements were too quick and all but.. I can't see his swift attacks due to his speed. In the end, he handled them single handedly as he puts his bokken sword away into his left hips as Katou did the same. However, Kariya took the recognition of me.

"Hmm? Ichigo-san?" Kariya said to me.

"Kariya-san? Why are you here?" I said to him.

"Just doing my job as a [ **Hero** ]." Kariya said as Katou flew next to me as she took a picture of me with that canon camera of hers as she smiles.

"Hey there, Ichigo-san. Enjoying the castle?" Katou said to me.

"Awwww, you~!" I said as I started to rub her fox ears as it twitches, causing her to moan as she was squirming a bit and her face was blushing.

"Ichigo-san. You can stop petting her now." Kariya said to me as I did as Katou flew next to him as he got on her back. "I'm late for my kendo training with Gou-san. Talk to you later."

Then, I could see them flying into the sky and left… I haven't even had a chance to talk to them yet…

"Is that your friend, Ichigo-san?" Hideki said to me.

"Yeah… He's a good guy. Someone that I know. He's basically a hero for some reason." I said.

"Oh? That so? Well then, I guess our job is done here." Hideki said as he got on Cecilia. "I'll be off then! Farewell!"

And so, the both left… My day has gotten totally weird… always…

* * *

7/11/2015 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

- **Backyard** -

 ***Persona 4 Golden OST- Sky Is Full Of Stars**

And so… Night Time… I was waiting for Yoshika to come out so I can ride on her to enjoy a night time joyride in this city. It's pretty much calm in this normal life. No matter what how normal can it be. It'll get bizarre and weird at a same time. However, I hear the sound of the plane coming towards me… It was Yoshika who came of of the garage. Waiting for me.

"Ichigo-san. You ready?" Yoshika said to me as I nodded. So I proceeded to get on her back and held on tight of her shoulders.

"Alright, Yoshika-chan. Take off." I commanded her.

"Taking off!" Yoshika replied as she took off into the night skies as I was enjoying the wind.

It's pretty good here, though. Yoshika's nice since I cared about her. She's like my own daughter. Even Lynne-chan and Shizuka-chan.

"Ichigo-san. Are you ok about the whole incident at Osaka?" Yoshika said to me.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Kariya-san saved me." I said to her as she smiles.

"Ahh, Kariya-san? You met him today?" Yoshika asked.

"Yup." I said as I started rubbing her mameshiba ears as it twitches, it was sensitive to her as she was blushing.

"I-Ichigo-san…" Yoshika said as she was moaning a bit.

"S-Sorry." I said a I let go of it.

"O-Oh, n-no… It's alright. But… Since you found Shizuka-chan. Thank you for finding her. I'm happy to see her again." Yoshika thanked me.

"It's no problem." I said to her as I start enjoying the view of the night skies. I never knew this night could be so beautiful today… It does. I don't know why i'm smiling. But, I kinda love it.

* * *

7/12/2015 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

- **Ichigo's Room** -

I was seen in my room as I was resting. Just then, I slowly opened my eyes to see- W-WHAAA?! W-Wilma is naked except she wearing bra and panties! She's sleeping on my chests! What's wrong with her?! T-This is insane! But, I was shocked as my nose was bleeding a bit as I passed out in the end… I know that Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka were sleeping on my bed as well. And Wilma… My life has gotten so weird as it should be. But, this is my story of my bizarre life. And sometime a family and friendship.

* * *

 **Ending 3 - HEROES by Brian the Sun (My Hero Academia)**

Saenai boku to boku o kakomu sekai de

Egaitemo tsukandemo mada tookute

The scene shows Ichigo's manga with pen and paper showing his work and then the guitar beat plays as it shows Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka in order and then shows Ichigo's foot stepping on the dirt road as he was running.

Nando chikadzuitemo toozakatteiku yume de okita

Yoake no kehai de michita machi wa koe o hisometeiru

Ichigo was seen running on the dirt road near the beach as he was running towards the night sky with a single shining star wit other smaller stars as the sky was rising up very slowly.

Yureteiru boku wa sonzaiigi o kurayami de sagashiteru

Then it shows Ichigo taking care of Yoshika as he was cooking with her, then to Ichigo helping Lynette to shop things at the shopping district at Minato, and then to Ichigo taking care of Shizuka as she was sleeping.

Saenai boku to boku o kakomu sekai de

Egaitemo tsukandemo mada tookute

Nani o suteraba soko ni tadoritsukeru?

Ichigo was still running as the sky is rising slowly into daytime with the star still shining as he almost tripped but kept running,

Nandomo nandomo sakendemitemo

Boku wa boku de shika nai kara

Yume de arou to genjitsu darou to

Kitto koeteyukeru

Ichigo kept running as the starts starts to fade away as Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka was on their Strikers as they're following Ichigo as he was wiping tears off from his face as the sky has reached day time of morning.

Korondatte ii naitatte ii

Itsuka sono subete ga hana ni naru kara

Then it shows Ichigo reaching back home in Minato as the witches hovered next to him as he smiles as he was happy to be home and thens ends with the new family photo of Ichigo, Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka with a home as a background with Ichigo's manga next to it.

* * *

 **Chapter Preview!** Featuring **Kariya Kiritsugu!**

Huh? Seems that I'll be doing these previews today, huh? Too bad I briefly appeared in this chapter though. I'm making this quick for today because more training and train Katou-san and head back to South Africa to hang out with my friends. Now then… Next time on **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches, Chapter 3: Matthew/A Great Time's Reunion**. It seems this man is next, huh? Now then I'm off. Later.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys, thank you so much for waiting for this long. Sorry if I rushed because I had to finish it before the deadline. And yes, I want to talk about Six Character's theme. Each characters has their own theme styles for example. Ichigo's theme is dealing with a weird, bizarre life but spending time with his Witches. The rest will come later, though. Also, Witch Musume Online has published yesterday so feel free to read it since it's part of the Witch Musume storyline. Anyways, Matthew… or Matt is coming up next. His theme will be family life and competitive airsoft sports, and racing gone wrong. Until then, see ya! Switch on your Youth!**


	4. 3 - Matthew-A Great Time

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

* * *

 **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches**

Chapter 3- Matthew/A Great Time's Reunion

7/12/2015 **Matthew Residence, Myra, West Virginia, USA** Evening - Clear Sky

 ***Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt OST- CHOCOLAT**

 **Third Person POV**

Inside Matthew's room, the door opens to be revealed to be a pregnant Shirley was being carried by Matt and puts her to his bed. She was happy to be married to a man who loves to be a speed freak like Shirley does. It has been one month for Matt ever since he adopted the two fine witches, **Charlotte E. Yeager** , aka **Shirley** aka the ace archetype of his great-grandfather, and **Francesca Lucchini** , who loves to grope on women's breasts to check how big they are. However, he recently married Shirley two weeks ago and had a good time. Yes… sex… Then, Matt slept on the bed with her to feel her belly. She was glad to have a female. But, this is his flashback from last week.

- **Flashback 7/5/2015** -

Matt was seen on his computer in his room where he was looking at some research about [ **Witch Mating** ]. Which was the real thing as he was reading it.

"Witch Mating… Once a year, a Witch has a heat cycle because of their merged familiar, during this time witches may have a high sex drive and some produce a liquid in their cervical fluids which can make it possible for a witch to impregnate another witch… What?" Matt said as he was confused. So he skipped to the bottom. "As of said, The creator of the Witches Cultural Exchange program, Adolfine Galland has forbid that rule because witches having sex with another witches is unacceptable. Wow…"

Matt then closes the browser as he looked at Shirley who was pregnant looking at him.

"Hey, Matt. You doing something?" Shirley said to him with a smile.

"Oh, not much." Matt said as he stood up as he approached her and kissed her. "Just having a good time since we're married. Hows our new baby, Corinna?"

Shirley looked down her belly as she felt it. "It's all good, I can't wait to see her." Shirley said with a smile.

"That's great. Heh, I bet Lucchini is gonna like this!" Matt said to her as she nods.

"Yup. I'm happy… I'm happy that I'm a mother now." Shirley was shedding a tear a little bit as she was hugged by Matt.

"It's ok… It's ok to cry. But… I'm happy as well…" Matt said as he was hugging her.

But, this is what is happening right now in a hospital.

* * *

- **What Happening Right Now** -

7/16/2015 **Hospital, West Virginia, USA** Evening - Clear Sky

Shirley was now seen in a hospital bed as she was carrying her newborn infant her name was.

[ **Corinna G. Yeager** \- Oh god. I can't stop crying! She's… She's so cute!]

Matt took a look at her that she was beautiful. And yet, she was happy to have her first female infant.

"So… Matt… What do you think? "Shirley said with a smile on her face.

"It's great… super great. It's just… she'll make us both happy" Matt replied to her.

"Yeah… Corinna, you're going to make us proud…" Shirley said as she snuggles with her infant…

"Heh… It makes me I wanna shed a tears of joy, Shirley." Matt replied as he shed a tear.

And so, this is Matt's story. A Story of two lovebirds who just love each other. Shirley. A Witch who fell madly in love to Matt and devoted herself to become his Motorcycle. And Matt, a normal person who just love Shirley only.

* * *

 **Opening 4 - Gyakuten Winner by Johnny's West**

*Theme plays*

The theme plays where the sun rises to show Matthew's home then it shows the garage as the sunlight light up the garage to show Shirley and Lucchini's Striker next to Matt's motorcycle and then shows the whole town of Myra and then shows the logo of the title.

Kimi ga me shi teru sekai

Sore tte honto kai

Ima tadashi kotae

Dare ga kimeru?

The scene shows Matt smiling as he was running on the road along as the clouds were moving in a day time as he kept running until he looked up in the sky to see the Liberion Witches flying through the sky, leaving the plane contrails.

Megami ga hajita koin

Then it shows Shirley repairing her Strikers in the garage as she turned around to see the sunlight from the window.

Nani ka ga kawaru sain

Then it shows Lucchini sleeping on the tree with a Romagna flag on the branch as she yawns as she woke up.

Goru made no nagai kyori ni

Ippo fumidasu tokidarou

Then, it shows Matt in the rain looking up at the sky as the road was wet as he kept running.

Unmei nante

Kimatcha inai

Hirameki o

Shinjinakucha

Ryan Rodriguez was seen walking with his witch, Katharine O'Hare as they're walking alone on the road during the cloudy skies, leaving their footsteps until Matt and Shirley arrived to meet them as the two looked behind at them as Matt points at Ryan as he smiles, thinking he's up for the challenge.

Yarunara gangan semeyou ze

Nige techa shorai datte kokai

The got on their witches as the two witches are wearing their respective Striker Units as they fly into the sky, racing each other until Shirley lets out a sonic boom as the clouds were spreaded away.

Mae o muite, ase o kaite

Hora sono namida ni Shout

Igiari!

Then, it shows the flowers blooming the field as it shows Matt riding on Shirley in the skies.

Gyakuten shiyou ze Justice

Zettazetsumei mo Chance

And then, Matt's older brother, Jonathan N. Yeager rides on Lucchini as they join in to fly with them in the skies.

Don'na ai mo, don'na yume mo

Tori ni ikou kitto

Then it went slow motion as it shows Chuck in his place upside down passing above him as Matt noticed as Chuck gives Matt a nod as he nodded back with a smile.

Kitto kachi ni ikou

And so, Matt pointed straight with his hand as they fly into the skies and then shows the family photo of Matt and Shirley's newborn child, Corinna.

* * *

7/21/2015 **Yeager Residence, Myra, West Virginia** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 4 OST- New Days**

 **Matt POV**

It was daytime… Just watching the anime of Strike Witches Operation Victory Arrow on the second episode that has Shirley and Lucchini in the anime. However, Shirley and Lucchini won't know that I'm watching it. Besides, I'm kind of happy that Shirley is taking care of our newborn daughter soon to be a witch, Corrina G. Yeager. Shirley had to breastfeed her, though. Hmm… So this is Hanna-Justina Marseille, huh? She's hot. But not good enough for a German or Karlsland witch. Anyways… I have a older brother. Jonathan N. Yeager. When he was 18. He decided to move to New York to attend college so he can finish. I was 15 back then. But, I'm currently 19 now. And my bro's 22. Now… After I finished watching the anime. I turned off my computer and left my room to go the living room to see Shirley breastfeeding Corinna. And I'm not a pervert. I just don't care after all.

"Ahh, Good morning, Matt. You had a sleep?" Shirley said to me with a smile as she was taking care of Corinna.

"Yeah. I uhh.. Just had a good sleep. Luca told me that he's at Yokosuka, Japan for… some reason with Tomoko." I asked. "He's probably doing some stupid things again or perverted things. Or maybe he's trying to find the japanese airsoft arena."

"Oh? Really? I haven't seen Luca for a while." Shirley said.

"I know. Hey, where's Lucchini-" My sentence was cut was Lucchini appeared out of nowhere as she was happy as usual.

"Matt!" Lucchini said my name as I chuckled.

"Ahh, Lucchini there you are." I said as she decided to hold on to me. Plus, there was a TV left on… Hey isn't that… Infinite Stratos? This is the dub version. If I recall this is Shirley's favorite.

Now then… Infinite Stratos. I was fond of that anime. I checked on the internet. I'm not a anime lover person. The guy's name is [Ichika Orimura]. The only male who can pilot an IS. Infinite Stratos. Shirley considers the IS a Striker for some reason. Plus, she shares a name of a character in that anime, Charlotte Dunois. Now then. This is only the second episode. Ichika fighting a british IS Class Representative… Cecilia Alcott. Yeah… Plus. The anime? It's… okay… Well then-

 **[RINGTONE PLAYING]**

Huh? My phone is ringing. So, I decided to check my phone until it was… My brother? Jonathan? But… he's known as Johnny by his friends. Why is he calling me here in this time. Well, I guess I'll answer him. And so… this happens.

"Yo! How my awesome little bro doin'?" My brother, Jonathan or Johnny said in some happy mood.

"Eh? Bro? You haven't talked to me for two years. Hows New York there?" I asked

"Oh, Everything's fine. I'm just buying stuff at the Pokemon Center at Times Square. I can literally see the witches flying around New York." Johnny said through the phone.

"Is that so?" I said.

"Yup. Just browsing around. I seriously need to get a better Pokemon game…" Johnny replied. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! I'm coming back to West Virginia to live with you once again since I finished college."

Whoa whoa whoa! Wait… He's coming back after finishing college in New York? Dude! SWEEEEEET! I can't wait!

"R-Really? You mean it?" I asked.

"That's right! Coming back to my hometown of West Virginia is gonna be so awesome." Jonathan said with enthusiasm.

"So… When are you coming?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow. I need to pack up my stuff to prepare. Don't have time. Talk to ya later, bro!" Jonathan said as the call ends.

However, Shirley is still breastfeeding Corinna as usual.

"So, Matt. Who was it. Your brother?" Shirley asked me.

"Yeah. My older brother to be honest. Jonathan N. Yeager. He's really a nice guy. Once you get to know him. He'll freak out that you're my gramps. Heh." I chuckled.

Shirley giggled. "You can say that again." She smiled.

"Matt, I'm bored!" Lucchini said to me.

"Ahh, alright alright. I'll play with you." I smiled to play with her for a bit to wait for my brother's arrival.

And so, I carried Lucchini and went outside to head to one place that I know… The Barn Hangar as my gramps called it. He built it all by himself four years ago. And there is where he kept his place during World War II, The P-51D Mustang. He modified his plane to make it go fast during the war. And I piloted his plane ever since he died. And yet, I took care of my gramp's plane. Shirley has been a great help to modify the plane. The barn does have a workshop as well. I'm currently fixing Shirley's rifle after it I pressed a trigger and it broke apart. How should I put this… It was weird. Shirley's gun was old in the 40s during her time in a Second Neuroi War as she called it. But, I always help Shirley with her Strikers all the times. But, I suppose this is where Shirley and Lucchini's Strikers are kept safe in there. Still, Both of my witches are friends to me. Even Corinna. The daughter I love. My days are getting better than usual. But still, I love doing airsoft matches.

As we're at the Barn Hangar. Shirley followed me as Lucchini got off on me as she sleeps on a Romagna flag that covered the haystack.

"Ahhh~! So good! Shirley! Look! It's so soft!" Lucchini said with her happy mood as she was resting around. How odd is she. Oh well.

I looked at Shirley looking at me. Oh, looks like Corinna is asleep in the house. I guess she has already taken care of her. Yet, she's smiling at Lucchini.

"I know you do. Hey, Matt here should really please us." Shirley said as she smiled.

"Oh yeah! I'd be like… 'Oh, Matt. Please us!'" Lucchini said with a flirty mood.

"'Ahhhhh~. C'mon, Matt. You gotta please us more!'" Shirley joined in as both laughed.

"Haha. I already please you enough. I care about Shirley more and you as well." I said as I head patted Shirley as she liked it. "Anyways, you girls should clean your Strikers and my plane today. We got some stuff to do until my bro comes tomorrow, y'know?"

"Roger!" Shirley and Lucchini replied with a salute.

"No need to salute…" I sweatdropped.

And so, we spent our time to clean my plane, Shirley's Striker and Lucchini's Striker. Plus… we had a funny ruckus of playing with a water hose. I made Shirley wet, making her more sexier than those girls from Playboy Magazines. Plus, it's showing her bouncy tits. It's true that American and Liberian tits are always big. Shirley believed that. But, I get to grope her breasts whenever I want. Lucchini? She can get stingy if I ever grope Shirley's breasts in front of her. She'll literary Super Lucchini Kick at me and may break my balls. Yet, I'm glad to have a perfect family. With my brother coming back. I still gotta think something for his return celebration… I guess Shirley and Lucchini will help me out. And yeah. I have to fix Shirley's gun and repair Lucchini's gun as well. It takes time to complete. Besides, I just living my normal life.

* * *

7/22/2015 **Myra International Airport, Myra, West Virginia** Morning - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 4 OST- New Days**

"YEEEEEAHHH! WAHOOOOOO!" I yelled as I was riding on Shirley in the skies as she has her Mustang P-51D Striker and her familiars activated. She's wearing casual clothing. Red tank tops, white panties, and no pants. I was holding on to her shoulders as I was enjoying this joyride.

"You enjoying the skies, Matt?!" Shirley said to me because she was going mach one.

"Yeah! It's cool! We almost there?!" I asked her.

"Yeah! We're close!" Shirley said as she tries to slow down. "Umm… I can't slow down…"

"Wh-What!?" I exclaimed.

"Hang on! I'm going to deploy my shield!" Shirley said as she attempts to slow down as she deploys her shield to make an impact on the airport building.

" **OH SHIIIIIIIIIIT!** " We are so screwed…

 **Jonathan POV**

I walked out of the airport entrance to look around. Man, I can't wait to see gramps again. I wonder if he and my little bro is ok, though. Ever since the world changed. Liberion Witches mainly flying around New York as cool. This is America after all. Still, It feels good to be back here.

I'm lucky that I arrived here in daytime. I hear he liked doing Airsoft like I do. I hope he didn't got beaten by the Witches. Humans defeating a Witch is somewhat impossible. But… the hell? Is that Witch Shield coming close? Wait… what's that screaming…

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " The voice screamed.

Wait… Bro!? You're riding on a Witch? Don't tell me you have the Witch Riding Permit like me. Just then. The shield hits me upon the results as the witch crashed into me.

 **[CRASH!]**

 **Matt POV**

"O-Ow…" I said as Shirley was a bit hurt… Her tank tops were damaged as it was showing her bra… left open… My bro here, Jonathan or Johnny looked at her bra until..

"H-H-Holy shit… BEAUTIFUL!" Johnny said in enjoyment.

 **[INTENSE NOSE BLEED!]**

"Ugh… At least… I made it in time…" Shirley said as she took a deep breath as Johnny was in Shirley's breasts. "Huh?"

"Oh my god! Your breasts are so great!" Johnny said as his face was in her breasts.

"B-Bro?" I said as Johnny noticed.

"Huh? Holy crap! Bro! It's good to see you again!" Johnny said as he stood up to lift me up as I did to Shirley as well as her breasts bounce. "Say, who's she? Your witch?"

"Yeah. This is my Witch I adopted, Charlotte E. Yeager." I introduced to her as Shirley approched to my bro.

"Hey there. The names Charlotte E. Yeager. You can call me Shirley." Shirley introduced herself with a smile as she lends out an handshake to him.

"Yo. The names Jonathan N. Yeager. You can call me Johnny. Pleased to meet you." Jonathan introduced himself as he takes it. Realizing that the handshake is too tight. "O-Ow…"

Shirley laughed. "You need to eat more vegetables or you'll never grow!" She said.

"Y-Yeah… You said your last name is Yeager… right?" Johnny said.

"Yeah. Something surprised you?" Shirley replied.

"Are you related… to our gramps?" Johnny said.

"Hmm. Matt said to me that I'm related to him. Was it… Chuck, yes?" Shirley said.

"Yes! That's it! Say, Bro. Where is gramps." Johnny said about that question as I looked down.

"I'm… I'm sorry… He didn't make it… He's gone…" I frowned.

"Oh… I see… Well, It's ok. I found out Shirley here is our gramps but not really. I mean, we're all Yeagers. As a Yeager, be creative over anything." Johnny smiled. "Anyways, I'm glad to be back here. Man… I need to sleep after the whole Witch Airlines stuff going on if you can ask me."

"Oh. Sure thing." I said.

"Oh, yeah. Don't forget this. Here." Johnny save me something behind his back… a motorcycle… really? "This is no ordinary motorcycle handle. This is specialized to control Witches with ease. Like a pilot."

"I see…" I said.

"You put this handle on her back and she'll have a chance to moan so loud if you attach it." Johnny said as I put the handle on her back as she blushed and moaned of that results.

"Mmm… So good… I love it…" Shirley pleasurely said as she blushed as I got on her back, holding on the handle as she flinched as her rabbit ears twitched.

"Damn. Shirley's rabbit ears are damn soft." Johnny said as he rubbed her rabbit ears.

"It's a bit sentitive to her. But… Are you… gonna get on her back? I'm on her…" I said as Johnny got on her back behind me.

"If she's fit to have a passenger. She's ready." Johnny smiled at me.

"I see.. Well then… Take off!" I said as I revved the handle as her Strikers roared. Wow, it really connects.

"T-Taking off!" Shirley said as she took off in the skies.

As were in the skies. My bro starts talking to me.

"Say, Bro. Are you… married to someone?" Johnny asked me.

"Oh, yeah… I'm married to Shirley now. She's my motorcycle." I said.

"Damn, you're lucky. Two Yeagers. Human and Witch now married and Shirley is a motorcycle." Johnny laughed.

* * *

7/22/2015 **Yeager Residence, Myra, West Virginia** Daytime - Clear Sky

Back in my home. My bro announced that he'll stay in my home with me. In his own room. Right now. He's getting along with Lucchini after they introduced herself. But, bro can't spell her name right but called her Italian. She corrects him as Romagnian. But hey, that's just life. Anyways, He'll be living here with me. However, he was interested by anime like Shirley did. Both are now otakus. Cool, cool. Also, Bro is taking care of our daughter for the first time. He can't withstand her cuteness. Anyways, I went inside my room to relax just for one bit. Hmm… what to do… Oh yeah. RWBY! I totally forgot to watch that! Not to mention. I really need to finish up my tight schedule or something. Hmm… Oh, nothing today… Well then… I wonder-

"Ey, Bro!" Johnny came as I jumped a bit.

"S-Shit! Don't scare me, bro!" I exclaimed.

"Hahaha! It's ok. Lucchini here is my new best friend! Right?" Johnny said as he has Lucchini on his shoulders and sitting on them as she smiles with a peace sign.

"Hehe! That's right!" Lucchini said.

"I see. Say, bro. I was wondering. Do you play airsoft?" I asked.

"Huh? Why are you asking that. Of course I do, but not anymore." Johnny replied.

I see. So he quits doing Airsoft like I was. However, we're just brothers living a normal life with our witches. All I do is get bored, play Call of Duty, sleep, take care of our daughter with Shirley, and repeat. Nothing else. Lucchini is a nice girl. Whenever I touch Shirley's breasts, she'll kick me as hard as she can. I'm serious. She will do it if I do that in front of her. But… I think I'll go to the airsoft arena one more time. But right now, talking to them is my thing.

"Oh, yeah. Where's Shirley?" I asked.

"Your lover is still taking care of Corinna. All the times." Johnny replied.

"I"m bored!" Lucchini said as she hugged Johnny.

"Wanna play some Call of Duty?" Johnny said to her as she reluctantly agrees.

"Okay!" Lucchini happily replied as both went out of my room.

And then, I'm all alone. Well, Just want to rest and take my time whenever I want. If you get bored, maybe I'll go out tomorrow and do something… I mean. Shirley is gonna stay home and take care of Corinna, Johnny is gonna have fun with Lucchini. And I'm going to the airsoft arena! Speaking of which by any means about the Airsoft arena…

* * *

7/23/2015 **Myra Airsoft Arena - Lobby, Myra, West Virginia** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen OST- Rival Encounter Theme**

"Hah! You must be that rookie player, huh?" The person in a cocky manner said to me in some cool tone. What's with him…

[ **Ryan Rodriguez** \- The so called cool guy who owns a witch.]

[ **Katherine O'Hare** \- The witch who crashes a lot and adopted by Ryan. Really.]

"Eh?" I was confused. This was the guy that I met. The guy who was considered as a professional.

"No matter. The names Ryan. Ryan Rodriguez. I'm here to surpass everyone in this arena with my witch! By the way, you have a really hot witch, right?" Ryan said.

"T-That's not your concern." I said.

"Then you're a loser! Besides, I'm too cool, y'know? I don't care if she crashes a lot. Me and Kat are unstoppable partners! And you're just some scrub who uses Snipers! Hah!" Ryan said.

"Uhh… What?" I was still confused.

"C'mon! Stop acting all confused and all! Besides, if you won't fight me. Then you're a wimp!" Ryan taunted me.

"Uhh, Excuse me. I have a wife and kid. And It's none of your business, thank you." I dissed back at him. "And also, I don't play airsoft anymore. I'm a spectator. Why don't you pick on little kids, okay?"

"Are you…" Ryan grabbed my shirt collar and yelled at me. "MOCKING ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?"

"No, I'm not…" I calmly said.

He then let's me go. "Tch. I'll let you off this time. You better brings your guns-"

"Not happening." I said as I left.

"A-Asshole! Where are ya goin'!?" Ryan exclaimed.

* * *

7/23/2015 **Yeager Residence, Myra, West Virginia** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 4 OST- Signs of Love**

I came back to my home. I was still annoyed over that guy who wanted to fight me to be honest I don't. I know he has a witch, so. That's cool. Anyways. I was looking at my bro playing video games on my Xbox One, Forza Six. I guess he's good at racing games. Next, I see Shirley feeding Corinna basic baby food. Yes, just normal baby food. But, Shirley looked at me.

"Oh, Matt. Welcome back! How's airsoft?" Shirley asked.

"It's… going well. Breaking a sweat." I said as she smiled.

"That's good to hear." Shirley said. "Can you feed Corinna for me? I have to clean my Strikers and buy some groceries real quick. It won't be long."

"Oh, sure thing." I replied as we switched. I have to take care of Corinna. And Shirley is gonna go out real quick.

And with that… Shirley left the house as I can hear the sound of a plane. That's Shirley's Strikers alright. After she let. I think I'll just spew out my backstory.

Let's see… I remember of how Gramps likes to tell stories and all. I ean, yeah. But, ever since he passed away. I decided to carry his footsteps… as a successor. But still, I was pretty calm and following my gramps afterall. Now, my brother moved to New York after graduating high school. Then, he attended college, made a lots of friends, go to parties a lot, and even had temporary jobs to work, and etc. Now my bro came back here and decided to be friends with Lucchini. I was happy. I was happy that my bro is able to make friends with her. It's like a unbreakable bond. No really. It was. Now then… My life… My mom passed away four years ago. My dad is still in war in Iraq. Not sure if he's dead or alive. No one knows. But, my gramps did is to take care of us. Do our best. And someday pilot the jets. Well. With the witches in our world. I was wondering that people can ride Witches as a next generation transportation like some sort of a future. But, that's how life is. Next up… my embarrassing moments-

"I'm home!" Shirley said with a smile on her face

"Th-That fast!?" I exclaimed.

Shirley nods. "Yup. I was able to get the groceries. And also motorcycle parts just for something! I can't wait to modify my strikers!"

And so, Shirley decided to put the bags on the table and go to the garage. And now, I suppose that this is my life. My life… as a normal family… And my footsteps to follow my gramps. I hope you're watching me… Thank you, gramps, mom, dad… I'll take it from here. And so, I smiled… taking care of Corinna… like a good father.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **Chapter Preview**!  Featuring **Jonathan N. Yeager**!

Hey there! You know who I am, right? Well then, I'm Jonathan N. Yeager! The sweet who rolls off the tongue… or something. What? I'm not Jaune Arc? The name is cool, though. Anyways, I'm here to give this… chapter preview that this creator is talking about. Well, I mean… I briefly appeared after I came back from my hometown and made friends with Lucchini. How cute is she! I mean! She is cute- wait. No time left? You gotta be kidding me! Too bad this chapter has no ending songs, though. Anyways, next time on **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches, Chapter 4: Reiner/Overloaded Life of Bravery**! I think I can spew out my awesome New York life story! It all starts where I had a party-

 **Author's Notes: Hey, everyone. I understand this was short. And this one is short as well. I decided to try to make chapters long but short and accurate to fit the character's daily lives as well. I've been busy and improving stories since. But… I hope you enjoy! Till next time! Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

Coming Soon…

 **Sky Tengen Arpeggio**

" _Just who the hell do you think I am!? If they're talkin' about Team Sky Tengen, they're talking about me, Tomura Ishikawa! All you gotta do is kick the logic to the curb and do the impossible!_ " - _Tomura Ishikawa, the refractory youth and leader of Team Sky Tengen_


	5. 4 - Reiner-Overloaded Life of Bravery

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches**

Chapter 4: Reiner/Overloaded life of Bravery

* * *

8/2/2015 **Braun Residence, Ramstein-Miesenbach, Karlsland** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Reiner's POV**

It's been months since I married to Minna. My wife. I also had our newborn daughter, Mikasa Braun-Wilcke. She was given birth last month of fifth. Plus, Trude promises that she will train Misaka to be a [perfect soldier] once she is grown enough. But, what's strange that the crime rates here in Karlsland is high because of the Gem Materias. What's scary about these gems. If a person without ether/magic implants a Gem Materias inside them. Their abilities will become uncontrollable and will cause them to die, survive, or turn into Remnants. Winged goblin-like creature whose weakness is the heart. Trust me, they're scary. I never encountered them in reality. But, I seen them on the news. To be honest with you, I'm [Unfamiliar-less]. It means i'm just a regular human living out a daily life with our powers. I heard the rumors on the internet about Witches forming a contract with humans or adopters to be honest. After that, humans/adopters are now Unfamiliars as long their contract is a contract. The main acquiring about Unfamiliars is that you are either born with it. Or not because 20% of the people are not born as unfamiliars. However, you can adopt a witch and obtain it by having two lips contacting each other as long the witch's familiar is left activated. That's how it works. Am I a Unfamiliar? Yes, I am. It's because Minna formed a contract with me or something. I just want to spend time with Trude, Erica, Minna, and Mikasa. Now, I'm ready for my-

"HARTMANN! WAKE UP!" Trude yelled inside Erica's room as I was in my room, sleeping with Minna on my bed.

"40 more minutes…" Erica lazily said.

"40 minutes my butt! I said get up!" Trude exclaimed as she proceeds to do so, and shocked at a same time. "W-Wahh! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Well… That's basically my life of taking care of my three adopted witches and my daughter who is soon to be a witch...

* * *

 **Opening 4- Tonight Tonight Tonight by Beat Crusaders**

*Guitar plays*

The scene shows a TV Static as it shows the opening credit displaying, [Story created by BLAZR] as the beat starts as the scene switches to the colored silhouettes of Reiner, Minna, Gertrud, Erica, Chris, Ursula, Heidemarie, Edytha, Hanna, Raisa, Eren, Erich, Fritz, and Stroheim as the logo fades in the screen, showing the title as the beat starts as it shows various stylized background of the Witch Musume words in English and Japanese through various style and then showing the blue skies with the sun shining.

Woke up with yawn it's dawning

I'm still alive.

Reiner was seen resting on the pile of old TVs as Minna, Gertrud, and Erica jumps over Reiner as they kept running forward as Chris jumped over him to follow the three.

Turned on my radio to start up new day

Reiner wakes up as he left his body up as he said the following lyrics as Erich, Fritz, Stroheim ran passed through him as Eren vaulted over Reiner by grabbing his head as Reiner starts to reach and grab Eren.

As goddamn DJ chattered

How to survive

Amazing news got over on the air wave

Then it shows Reiner, Minna, Gertrud, and Erica inside the the living room of the Braun Residence as Minna was seen carrying Mikasa. Then it shows Eren, Hanna, Raisa at the streets of Berlin wearing casual clothing as they were walking through the pedestrians and witches. Next, it shows Fritz, Edytha, Heidemarie, and Stroheim standing on the airfield of the Ramstein Air Base as they looked up into the sky as the beat of the scene changes to the witches getting in their strikers, activating their familiars, flying into the sky, and the adopters vaulting over the iron guard railing at the bridge.

Tonight, love is rationed

Tonight, across the nation

Tonight, love infects worldwide

Almost another day

Reiner was seen activating his unfamiliar ability as he turned his arms into black like iron as he starts punching the thugs with ease as he punches the ground as it caused the ground to shake. Minna, Gertrud, and Erica were seen fighting against Remnants in the sky as they're dodging lasers from the Remnant's attack with their shields up and firing. Eren was seen with Hanna, Raisa, Stroheim, Heidemarie, Fritz, and Edytha as the adopters were riding on their respective witches into the sky. Then the screen switches to Erich and the Ridgebacks looking up at the sky.

She's a shooting star

Goodnight, goodnight

She's a shooting star

Goodbye

Then it shows Reiner walking alone in the streets as it was raining hard, passing through posters of the witches of Minna, Trude, Erica, and Hanna. He then stops to see Minna with a umbrella as she turned around, offering him a hand as she lends it out. Reiner stared at her with a somewhat surprise on his face as the scene switches with Gertrud and Erica resting on the couch, wearing casual clothing.

Tonight, love is rationed

Tonight, across the nation

Tonight, love infects worldwide

Almost another day

Reiner, Minna, Gertrud, and Erica were seen walking on the streets of the sidewalk with a low tv static effect with the Witch Musume word it in Japanese. Then it shows Ursula and Erich in the hangar as Ursula was working on something as Fritz and Edytha was chasing Eren and Hanna as Stroheim, Heidemarie, and Raisa laughed a bit after that. Then, it shows a CD of various characters doing their style.

See you some other day

Then it ends with Reiner sleeping on his bed with Minna, Gertrud, and Erica sleeping as well.

* * *

8/3/2015 **Ramstein Luftwaffe, Ramstein-Miesenbach, Karlsland** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Reiner POV**

"Don't stop running, Eren! I don't wanna see you get lazy!" Adolf Fritz, or Fritz we call him was yelling at Eren who was being lazy at all times.

"I… can't…" Eren said as he was heavily panting and ended up passing out.

"Great… again?" Edytha facepalmed after that as Hanna stopped running as she approached to her adopter, Eren.

"Oi, Eren. Get up. This isn't a time to get lazy." Hanna said with a annoyance on her face as she was poking his body to see if he's up.

"Uggggggh…." Eren grunted.

"C'mon, get up." Hanna said as she continuously poking her.

I was seen standing here from afar to see the going ons. How long is Eren training. I suppose he's doing ok. Yet, they're doing this on the airfield. And I was in my office doing my own thing. Minna as well. Now, I see Trude and Erica walking up to Hanna and the passed out Eren as Trude and Erica starts joining in by poking him as well.

Yet, I laughed a bit as I was doing my own work as some assistant to my wife. Well, just only a matter of time. Minna is always stuck with paperwork and all. But still, this is pretty much my life is. Trude even told me that I let her visit Chris at the orphanage. Chris Barkhorn... Trude's younger sister. Trude told me a lot about her. She was in a hospital about a long time. Now in this world. She is being taken care in the Witch Orphanage. She is indeed nice, though. But, my life is pretty going well right now. Not to mention that I have Mikasa with me in my office who is sleeping. So, I stood up and left my office. Accidentally bumping into Minna's breasts.

"S-Sorry… I didn't mean to." I apologized as Minna chuckled cutely.

"Don't worry. It happens all the time." Minna said. "Say, How's our daughter?"

"She's sleeping as always. Say, done with your paperwork?" I said to her with a smile.

"Not really. I wish I could go out sooner once i'm finished with it." Minna said with a smile back at me.

"I see. Well, it seems our buddy Eren has passed out again for the thirtieth time. Geez, he's keeps getting streaks of passing out." I sighed as I kept looking at Hanna repeatedly punching her adopter Eren multiple times to wake him up.

"Oh dear, I suppose Group Captain Edytha must have trained him too much." Minna said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah. How Adolf Fritz adopted Edytha Neumann and eventually brought her here to train Hanna and Eren right away. Yeah, that's the whole story I suppose. To be honest, she's a adjutant to Fritz." I said as I laughed a bit. However, I hear Mikasa crying… Great…

"I'll go get her." Minna said as she went in my office to comfort her. "There, there, I'm here for you."

Well, talk about relief. I'm pretty happy that we now have Mikasa. Even though, it felt like a good time just to spend time with my wife. But still, i'm not an Unfamiliar yet. I don't know when will I do it but this will decide my own fate.

"Oi, Eren wake up. You don't want that bitch to shoot you with concussion bullets." Hanna as she kept punching him.

"Uggh…" Eren grunted as she was getting punched by his adopted witch.

"And yet, Dagger has no confidence." Trude sighed.

"I'll say." Erica said.

Geez, I hope Eren is ok of being punched his own witch.

"Ahh, there you are, Reiner!" Stroheim approached me with her adopted witch/daughter Heidemarie W. Schnaufer. "I see you're doing fine."

 ***Persona 4 OST- Like A Dream Come True**

"Oh, Stroheim. Something you need?" I asked him.

"Not really? Ursula is building three Eurofighter Typhoon Strikers for Minna, Trude, and Erica." Stroheim said as Minna noticed.

"You called?" Minna said.

"Ahh, Commander! Ursula is making you a jet striker. The Eurofighter Typhoon." Stroheim said.

"For me? I see. Bit of the improvement, I guess." Minna said as she was taking care of Mikasa.

"She's doing a great job. Always trust Ursula on it." Stroheim said as Heidemarie nods in agreement.

"I see. She's doing a good job. Is she having trouble with missing materials?" I said to him as he shook his head.

"No. Not at all. To be honest. She's fine." Stroheim said.

"So no problems then? Good." I said as I looked at Minna who is comforting Mikasa. "Say, Minna. Any news lately?"

Minna starts to think until…

"Ahh. I hear the leader of the Royal Air Force's Kingsglaive Squadron's leader are coming to visit here in two days." Minna informed him.

"Who's the leader's name?" I asked.

"James Dowding, Wing Commander of the RAF and adopted by the Son of Makoto Satake, Yuu Satake from Satake Research & Development Labs." Minna said.

"James Dowding… Hmm… Is he a… male witch?" I asked.

"I suppose he is. We fight along each other back in our world when James was part of our 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Minna replied.

"Oh, That's pretty cool." I said as I scratched my head. "Say… Who's going to wake up Eren now."

We all looked at Hanna who is still punching Eren in the end just to wake him up. These days are indeed weird and off of hand.

* * *

8/3/2015 **Braun Residence, Ramstein-Miesenbach, Karlsland** Evening - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 3 OST- Iwatodai Dorm**

 **-Living Room-**

I was in my living room, writing down my journal of my own day. Still, today was indeed tiring when it comes to do all the patrols and paperwork with Minna. And Misaka can cry anytime. Well. What am I doing right now? Well, It's art. I mainly sketch all kind of nature landscapes. Since in High School, I took art classes just to improve my artistic leisure. You can say it's peaceful and all. Right now, I'm trying to draw one of the america's national park landmarks. Yosemite National Park. I mainly sketch on mountains with waterfall. I wish I could bring my witches there if we ever get a well-earned vacation. However, I heard a door bust as I quickly turned around. It was Trude, her face was madly blushed. She seems serious and embarrassed as she was holding her Samsung Galaxy S5. She approached me and wasn't happy of this.

"R-Reiner! W-We need to talk!" Trude stammers as I looked at her.

"Something wrong?" I asked her. And she showed me this instagram photo… Is that Trude's ass?

"S-Someone just took a picture of my butt unnoticed! It's spreading worldwide! I do not accept this!" Trude exclaimed.

I read the title carefully that said, " **LOLOL! We have a new target to pick on… Gertrud Barkhorn's perfect ass! XD #PerfectAss #LeagueOfPerfectAss** ". This was published by… LeagueOfPerfectAss… Seriously? Are they the cults? I don't get it. Not one bit. No wonder why Trude is not happy. Just then, Erica just came in my room to see Trude.

"You know, Trude. I think your butt is really shiny." Erica sarcasticly said with a sly smile on her face with her both arms resting on her head. She's wearing casual clothing, Trude as well.

"H-Hartmann! You stay out of this!" Trude barked at her.

"Okay~." Erica said as she left the room.

After that, Trude calms down as her blush is gone. She took a deep breath and said to me.

"Look, I'm being stalked by those immature social media people who are taking pictures of butts. I do not accept this. Will you help me take down those so called cults?" Trude asks with a request.

"Hmm… I don't see a problem. Why not." I said as Trude takes a deep breath in relief and nods with a smile.

"Thank you, Reiner. I'm sure we will take them down." Trude said.

"Uh huh." I nodded as Trude turned around and left my room. Minna is still taking care of Mikasa at the living room.

This gives me curiosity… League of Perfect Ass… Are they the most bizarre cult group who only target female butts? I suppose so. However, What I noticed that they accidently left their information of their location of their profile. And their leader's name on that profile info… Jacob Kino Hyytiainen. Well, no wonder why Trude hates them. And so, I decided to stop drawing as I stood up when I saw Minna who finished putting Mikasa in the crib from the other room as she approches to me.

"Oh. Going to bed already, dear?" Minna said to me with a smile. She was wearing a white normal shirt and no pants but panties.

"Yeah. Just finished drawing some art sketches." I said to her as I went to bed with her. "Say, how are the things going for today?"

"It's going great. The Ridgebacks are soon coming back from their mission. Give them a warm welcome back, okay?" Minna said with a smile.

"Oh, Sure thing." I replied. "By the way. Can I ask you?"

"What is it, dear?" Minna said to me.

"There is some mysterious cults who were stalking Trude over her… butt. I mean… I found it on instagram." I said as she understands the situation.

"I see, I assure you that you can stop them from doing these immature activities." Minna said with a smile. "I always believe in you."

"Don't worry. I make sure to put to an end for these pests. But… I'm kind of sleepy." I yawned. "Night…"

"Night, dear." Minna said with a smile as she kissed my forehead and went to sleep with me.

* * *

8/4/2015 **Ramstein Luftwaffe, Ramstein-Miesenbach, Karlsland** Morning - Cloudy

 ***Persona 4 OST- Heartbeat, Heartbreak**

Today is the new arrival who appears to be transferring here. Along with her adopter. I was in her office, taking care of Mikasa as always. Minna was seen on her desk, reading the papers of the transfer witch from Karlsland. Plus, I wasn't looking at her papers but to take care of our daughter.

"So… Minna, What's the news." I asked.

"Helmina Johanna Sieglinde Lent. You heard of her?" Minna said to me as she drank her coffee from the amazons.

"Nope. Never. Can you tell me about her?" I replied.

Minna took her deep breath as she read its information.

"She's a Karlsland Night Witch who shot down over 100 Neuroi units back in our world. Personality wise, she is very shy, but she's a nice girl." Minna explained.

"I see… Johanna… heard of that name before… I think it's based on a Female Pope from the middle ages… I guess?" I said as she nods.

"That's correct. You seemed well informed with your history form your world." Minna said.

"Y-Yeah… About that-" My sentence was cut out as the door opens… It was Trude.

"Minna, there's a hummer there. I think it's carrying the new recruit coming here." Trude informed us.

"Ahh. So it's Helmina Lent, yes?" I asked as she nods.

"That's her." Trude replied.

"Well then… I guess we should do the honors." I said as we left the room to visit her arrival.

 **-Air Strip-**

At the airstrip of the Luftwaffe base. We arrived to see what's going on. There's a black hummer there. Me, Minna, Trude, and Erica are the only one there. While others are mostly busy on their own duties. The door from the car opens… revealing to be…

[ **Helmina Johanna Sieglinde Lent** \- A Shy night witch, very nice girl. Until she was surpassed by Heidemarie. (Oh well, better luck next time, girl)]

The girl is 164 cm, black panties, black long boots, a Karlsland night witch uniform (You know, a black uniform with red outlines), dark brown hair, and grey eyes. Minna told me her familiar is a German Shepard (Karlsland Shepard). Plus… she gives off a somewhat cold impression when silent, but she actually has a bright and extroverted personality that honestly expresses human emotions. But, she's a nice innocent girl.

Next to Helmina is a women. I assume she's the adopter of Helmina. She is about the size weight and height as her. But, she has a elegant long fire red hair color and brown eye color. Plus… she's japanese… Why is a japanese adopter doing here in Karlsland. Plus… she's wearing her black biker suit. Is she in high school? If yes… but… who is she?

[ **Homura Karuma** \- Adopter of Helmina. She's a motorcycle enthusiast. But, her personality is like a rebel and a delinquent. What does she want. Nothing?]

However, Helmina saluted to Minna.

"Helmina Lent?" Minna asked her.

"Y-Yes…" Helmina replied to her with a shy look on her face.

"I understand you want to transfer here, correct?"

"Yes…" Helmina simply said as Minna smiles.

"Well, welcome to our group." Minna said to her while Erica had her arms hanging behind her head, resting while standing.

"Wow. She looks shy." Erica said.

"That may be her personality, Hartmann." Trude replied.

So. I approached her in some friendly way just to greet myself to her.

"Hello there, I am Reiner Braun, Adopter of Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke; who is my wife, Gertrud Barkhorn, and Erica Hartmann. Who's your adopter." I asked her as I pointed to the red haired adopter.

"That's would be me! Hehe!" Homura thumb pointed herself with grin of her face.

"You are Helmina's adopter, yes?" Minna asked her.

"Yeah, The names Homura Karuma! I'm kinda in some German- I mean Karlsland High School. She's a good witch and all. Even though, she's good at cooking and likes to go shopping with me." Homura said as she yawned.

"I see. Well, she's lucky to have you." Minna said to her with her smile on her face.

"Yup! That's right! I'm glad to be part of your group! Say, Helmina-san. Let's do our best!" Homura smiled at her witch as she blushes.

"O-Okay…" Helmina slyly replied.

"Well then… where to start… your Striker Unit… They're being sent to the hangar next to my witches' new personal strikers. Don't worry. We'll keep them nice and safe like it is, okay?" I said to her as I playfully ruffled up her hair.

"Okay." Helmina nodded in response.

- **Daytime - Lounge Room - Cloudy** -

In the elegant, seamlessly large lounge room. The time passed as me, my witches, and two new recruits who are relaxing. And also a witch who considers Trude an idol. I known her well and acts as my assistant if Minna's away. But she's with me. She wore a grey karlsland air force uniform back in her world. Has a military cap. Blonde hair, blue eyes… obviously. Her name was…

[ **Helma Lennartz** \- She acts as Reiner's assistant. But can't stop thinking about Trude for no reason. Plus, she fights with her Jet Striker.]

Yup. Helma Lennartz. She's a good innocent girl. But, She doesn't have a adopter yet, though. However. She provides me tea as I took a sip from it.

"S-So… did you like it?" Helma asked me.

"Hmm? I like it. Thanks." I said to her with a smile on my face as I patted her head softly.

"No problem!" Helma cheerfully replied.

"By the way, you've been away for three days. Didn't something happen to you?" I asked her as she blushed a bit anh hid away from her face.

"I-It's nothing… It's just… I took a vacation…" Helma shyly said to me.

"I see. I mean, that's alright with you. How was your vacation?" I asked her again.

"It was g-great. I had a good time." Helma replied.

However. I was hearing a drunk Stroheim outside yelling something…

" _KARLSLAND SCIENCE IS THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD!_ " Stroheim yelled from the outside while drunk as he was having a good time of drinking beer.

"S-Stroheim… You don't feel too well. You should rest." Ursula said to him as she was having a rough time just to convince him.

"U-Um… Please, excuse me. I have a errand to run with." Helma shyly left the room as Trude approached to me.

"Reiner, What's with her today?" Trude asked me.

"I dunno. Probably her errands." I replied. "But… I wonder… Say, hows our new recruit?"

"Ahh, She's getting used to it here. She's shy meeting those Ridgebacks. Slash can't stop complimenting her." Trude said.

"What about Homura?" I asked.

"You called?" Homura said.

"Oh, It's nothing." I said to her.

With that, Helma left and Helmina is talking to the Ridgebacks. But, dealing with the cults who took a picture of Trude's butt… is kinda weird.

* * *

8/4/2015 **Wellington Oberlin College, Berlin, Karlsland** Daytime - Cloudy

 **Darius Lennartz POV**

The names Darius Lennartz. Nineteen years old, born and raised in Berlin. And a college student who is taking a short summer semester. My life is pretty quiet, though. About my appearance? I'm about 167 cm and I weigh about 53 kg, blonde hair, blue eyes, half-long hair style as well (looking like a girl or some sorts). I'm kinda skinny though since I play basketball during my high school. I plan to join a basketball team here in this college. Sadly, I changed my mind for no reason. But, I live with my dad, Erwin. He owns a coffee shop to tend the Karlsland witches for those who in need. However, my mom has been in a hospital for months ever since she had leukemia. No one can't find a way to cure it. The only solution was to give her ether to keep her alive. However, No one like me doesn't have ether. But, my adopted blood-related witch can. Her name was Helma Lennartz. She worked for the Ramstein Luftwaffe as someone's assistant that she never tells me. But, it's been a rough day of visiting my mother at the hospital. Everyday, I tell Helma to transfer ether to my mother to keep her alive. I just hope she'll be okay… But, what am I doing? Reading history of Medieval Germany stuff at the library. Yet, I had to study and know a lot more and gather information within my mind.

 **[STEP STEP STEP]**

I heard a step coming close to me more and more. It's like getting closer. And then. It stopped there… a female was peeking at my book while was I sitting on my chair next to the table until…

"Brother? What are you doing?" The voice known as my sister, Helma said to me in a curious look.

"Oh. Just studying here. You can say i'm taking my time." I said as I sighed and relaxed. "By the way. Is my college session over?"

Helma nods. "Ja. It appeared so."

So, I closed the book and stood up from the table as I stretched my arms to yawn. Yet, It's a perfect warm weather today. So, I checked my phone… it's 3:07 PM? How long was I been studying. Well, no matter. I suppose. We'll be going home now.

"I see. Well then, Sister. Can you give me a ride home? I'm kinda tired today. Phew, all this work makes me wear out…" I said with a sigh as Helma hugged my arm.

"I'll do anything for my dear brother." Helma happily said with a quiet purr. Seriously?

"Heh. You're always the same, Sister." I said to her as I ruffled up her hair.

Literally, it was a normal day for me to take care of my blood-related sister. But still, I care about her. If she cares about the Barkhorn girl as her Idol. Then I believe in her.

* * *

8/4/2015 **Lennartz Residence Cafe, Berlin, Karlsland** Daytime - Cloudy

 ***Persona 4 OST- Signs of Love**

After the long ride on Helma's fast jet striker ride. Well, I was riding on her back. I had to carry Helma's jet striker. Both of them… However, the cafe is closed because… you know, reasons. My dad, Erwin owns this shop. Our living room is upstairs and my room is at the third floor, which is the only three floor building in this residential area. However, Erwin is currently wiping the bartender table as he looked at me.

"Oh, there you are son. I see your college session is finished." Erwin said to me.

"Yeah, I have. Helma took me a safe home. I'll thank her anyways." I said as I pat Helma's head as she blushes.

"I see. Have you visited your mother, Brynhild?" Erwin said that question to me.

"Yeah… She's going to be alright. She went to the hospital by herself and came to my college. And that's basically about that." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Say, son. Do you plan to join a basketball team?" Erwin said as he was cleaning the table.

"Not really? All I want is to take care of my witch." I replied as he happily sighs.

"Well, I guess you have no choice but to act as Helma's big brother." Erwin said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Well, I guess I gotta get some rest. Come on, sister. I'll have to feed your cat later." I said to her as she happily nods.

"Okay!" Helma said as she hugged my arm.

Well, I guess she does like me. No matter what I care about her all she cares? Is to stay by my side.

* * *

8/5/2015 **Shopping District, Berlin, Karlsland** Morning - Cloudy

 **Reiner POV**

 **[THUD!]**

I grabbed the person wearing a monkey mask with a cigar and wearing a red jacket and blue jeans. I put him against the wall just to spit out. He mentioned me that he was a member of the immature cults, League of Perfect Ass. However, his name was…

[ **Lui Calibre** \- Wait a sec. Why is HE doing here?]

"Look, man! I've been tellin' you! I'm 21 years old! And look, I'm smoking a cigar!" Lui said with a little kid voice.

Is his voice always like this? Is he trolling. However, I have Erica with me. However, he is indeed annoying. Gott…

"Hey, you said you were part of the cult called League of Perfect Ass. Where are they?" I said to him with a serious look.

"Look, look! I'm no longer a member of the cults. When I left, the leader of the cults used a witchcraft-made potion to change my voice! And this is who I am now!" Lui franticly said. "Here! Take it! This was from two months ago! Just, don't hurt me!"

He then give me the business card of the location as Lui franticly ran away, leaving a trail of dust smoke when he makes his foot run fast. Erica then approached to me.

"A Business Card?" Erica said to me.

"I suppose so. Since Trude or Minna can't come because Trude is at the orphanage to meet Chris, her sister. And Minna is taking care of Mikasa at the Ramstein Luftwaffe Base!" I said as I started to yawn. "Should have got a coffee… oh well."

"Well, Once we find their base and shut them down. I guess they won't bother us or Trude anymore?" Erica asked me.

"I suppose so. Well then. Let's get going." I said.

"Okay." Erica replied.

* * *

8/5/2015 **Abandoned Warehouse, Berlin, Karlsland** Morning - Cloudy

"So… Is this it?" Erica said as I brought out the League of Perfect Ass business card.

"Yeah. I believe this is it. Time to make up for Trude. Well, your best friend, of course. Get your familiar ready."

"Roger." Erica responded as she activated her familiar.

And so, we went in the warehouse. Surprisingly… it's dark because someone just decked this place out in this abandoned warehouse.

"Umm… Reiner? It's dark!" Erica whined.

"Look, let's just stat quiet and-" My sentence was cutted off.

"I don't want to! It's dark!" Erica whined more as she kept repeating the same words as I sweatdropped.

"Heheh. You are indeed the same as always, Erica." I said with a chuckle.

Just then, the spotlight lights up from the above, revealing red robed hooded people displayed with the words [LoPA]. Meaning League of Perfect Ass. However, they are bowing at the small picture frame… is that... Trude's ass? Seriously? This is getting off hand.

"Praise the ass… Praise the ass… Praise the ass…" The cults said in unison.

"Wh-What's this…?" Erica said in a shocked tone… It was wrong.

"I don't know. But, I don't like a sound of this and-" My sentence was cut off again. Hurensohn! (Son of a bitch!)

The spotlight lights up even more as it shows the front stage of the stand… revealing to be a blue robbed person with no hood. Blonde hair and brown eyes. Is he the leader? Then… he must be…

[ **Jacob Kino Hyytiainen** \- The leader of the cults known as League of Perfect Ass.]

"Hey, Reiner! Isn't he-" Erica said.

"It is me who you want." Jacob proudfully said with a grin on his face and his arms crossed.

"What?" I said.

"You, I, and everybody else… We all acquire equality." Jacob said.

"E-Eh?" Me and Erica were confused in unison.

"I am Jacob Kino Hyytiainen. To each of you, We have one common goal, achieve the perfect ass through social media and adult 18+ videos in the internet based on our desires. The perfect ass will feed us terminal velocity and provide us anti-virginity energy. And let me tell you two useful pieces of information." Jacob kept on talking.

"Hey, Reiner? Isn't this getting off handed?" Erica asked me.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"What are we gonna do with that perverted leader of the cult?" Erica pointed at Jacob.

"One: I formed this cult, which has good Dark Souls vibe, into Dank Memes, and take pictures of the ass of the Witch so that we don't get caught for our sexual needs." Jacob kept on talking…

"I dunno-" My sentence was cut off again.

"This way, we don't have to go out of our way to seek living-" Jacob peaked at Erica behind her in some Studio Trigger-style.

"Shut up! I didn't talk to you! No one cares!" Erica yelled at him.

 **[SNATCH!]**

The cults grabbed Erica's legs as it was so sensitive to her as her tail was still wagging as one of the cults pets the tail.

"Ahh… Ahhh~ Oh mein Gott… N-Not here~ Ah~" Erica cried out with a moan with a blush on her face.

"E-Erica!" I yelled at her until the cults trapped me. They grabbed my arms and legs to prevent me from moving. "D-Damn it! This is some kind of a stupid fraud!"

 **[SOME KIND OF STUPID FRAUD]**

"Two: Nobody can ever free themselves from my cults of perverts who joined me. Because unless you defeat me by breaking away my perverted men with your dignity, they'll just keep on coming!" Jacob explains it.

However, Thanks to Minna's contract as a Unfamiliar. My ability, [ **Sportfreunde Stiller** ]. Allows me to turn my arms into black iron of steel to break away easily.

"YEEART!" I yelled as I broke free from the cults, throwing them to where Erica is being touched until the cults were knocked away by an another cult members.

 **[THUD!]**

With that, Erica came back to her senses.

"H-Huh? What happened?" Erica looked around and then to me.

"Erica. We're being attacked." I asked her.

"HEY, SCREW YOU!" The cults were charging at us until Erica casted a small tornado of wind as she performed her signature move.

"STRUM!" Erica yelled as she threw it at the cults as they were blown away.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The cults cried as they were blown away.

 ***Kill la Kill OST- Don't Lose Your Way**

"W-What!? CRAP! MY CULTS ARE WEAK TO WIND!" Jacob yelled in disappointment

 **[CULTS WEAK TO WIND]**

"Good job, Erica. Now, the last one is this pervert." I asked her as she nods as she prepares a another one.

"Right!" Erica said as we spoke in unison.

"We are from the Ramstein Luftwaffe. You're under arrest for some kind of perverted flaw lewd energy plox huehue scam!" Me and Erica said in unison.

 **[PERVERTED FLAW]**

 **[LEWD ENERGY PLOX]**

 **[HUEHUE SCAM]**

And yet, Jacob was pissed as the wind was still blowing around him because of Erica's Strum.

"Ngh! If I'm going to be blown by you snot-nosed bitches, I'd rather blow myself away!" Jacob said as he pulled the lever from the ceiling as the warehouse doors were busted through by a packful punch of wind blowing him away. " **WIND!** "

 **[WIND]**

And so then, we left the warehouse.

 **[BLOWN OF THE WILL TO FIGHT]**

However, we heard that the warehouse is gonna light up on fire.

"Oh no, Reiner. It's starting a fire! We have to run!" Erica said to me.

"Yeah! This isn't looking good!" I yelled as we started running to the exit.

As we headed to the exit, leaving the warehouse to randomly to go on fire as the firefighters quickly arrived and the police witches starts to deal with the situation as we were walking away to have a normal causal talk as Jacob can't handle the wind and fire inside as he was yelling.

"Damn, so hot! The wind is too uncontrollable!" Jacob was yelling inside the warehouse as we kept walking.

"Say, Reiner. You think Trude is gonna be happy that we dealt with them now, huh?" Erica asked me.

"It's hot, and the wind! It can still get even worse! Oh god, the wind is blowing me harder! Ah, so hot and breezy!" Jacob yelled far.

"Yeah. I'm glad that it's over with." I said.

"So hot and breezy!" Jacob yelled once again.

"But, taking pictures of Trude's butt kinda got her offended." Erica replied. "That's kinda weird and perverted."

"Maybe he was lonely due to spending all the time in that warehouse all by himself." I said again.

"Hot… Breezy… It's keeps going!" Jacob yelled.

"Eh?" Erica said as she looked at me.

"And maybe the lust in his heart could only be satisfied by desires." I calmly said.

"Hot and breezy… I'm not dead yet! Everyone, can you hear me? Don't forget me, please!" Jacob frantically yelled.

"Hmm…?" Erica then looked straight as she kept walking. "I don't really get it yet. But this will continue, right?"

"Yeah… It is to be continued." I said as the fire stops, leaving Jacob arrested by the police witches. Today was very weird at the end. Hope that makes Trude happy.

* * *

 **Ending 4 - It's the Right Time from Parasyte -the maxim- (Natewantstobattle Ver.)**

Every word that you said

Echo on in me head

It's the only hope I got

The scene shows Reiner's home as the sky was white as the Karlsland Witches were flying in the skies as it shows Reiner coming out of the home, going for a walk.

Drowning out open seas

My own words make me sink

But you keep me afloat

Then, it shows Reiner walking on the sidewalk with Minna, Trude, Erica while Minna was carrying Mikasa as Reiner looked up into the skies.

But sometimes I

I lose my mind

Then, it shows Minna, Trude, and Erica's Striker Units in the garage.

One answer is all I need

Say you're still here with me

I whispered "Will you let me hear?"

But now

I really need to see

To know you're a part of me

Reiner was seen resting on the bench at the park where childrens are running around and playing as he looked up into the skies as Reiner's blue eye color blinks one time as the scene transitions.

Now is the right time

To take a step forward

Now is the right time

You don't have to be afraid

I know

Then the scene shows the subway where humans and witches are coming out of the train to move on with their normal routines and then switches to a tree swaying with the wind with a swing on the large tree branch as it was blowing by the wind.

Over that hill there's something waiting for me

But I cannot get there alone

Then it shows back to Reiner's home as he comes in through the door. Then in the house, Reiner closes the door inside as he turns around. He then smiles meaning Minna, Trude, and Erica are back home.

* * *

 **Chapter Preview!** Featuring **Stroheim Erwin**!

WAHAHA! You know who I am! That's right! I am the strong, mightiest Karlslander of all Karlsland! STROHEIM ERWIN! I have a beautiful daughter, Heidemarie. Isn't she adorable? Plus, I love helping Ursula Hartmann with various things. She's a great help after all! However, What the world needs? JUSTICE! But no matter! I shall go ahead with these chapter previews! Next time on **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches, Chapter 5: Gou/Magi-Crime Slayer From Yokosuka**! What's this!? A Japanese character!? This looks interesting! What's more interesting? You guessed it! KARLSLAND SCIENCE IS THE GREATEST IN THE WO-

 **Author's Notes: Hey, guys. Sorry if that took for so long. I've been taking a break after the whole chapter 3 stuff and dealing with a Excessive Heat going on during summer! I refuse to let this heat stop me! But, I did my best to provide you the best story content you can ever imagine. Plus, James Dowding belongs to kh2996. Which I have permission from him. He's a great friend! And Lui Calibre? Well, You guessed it. I have permission from The Rocket Gamer aka Tony Kurosaki as well! Both credits to them because I love their stories! Oh yeah! Witch Musume will be getting its first OVA-like story. Crossover between Witch Musume and… that's right! Girls und Panzers! The details? It will take place after the Girls und Panzers movie! The details? Ichigo is the protagonist of the OVA and lots… lots of hilarity situations. Until next time. I might work on a the next chapter or the OVA! Switch on your Youth!**


	6. 5 - Gou-Magi-Crime Slayer From Yokosuka

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches**

Chapter 5: Gou/Magi-Crime Slayer From Yokosuka

Gem Materias… unique gems that are powered by ether inside. It was mainly used on firearms. But instead Witches and Unfamiliars can put Gem Materias inside themselves like magic to cast spells from their hands. However, normal humans can use it… but, it can be uncontrollable for them and might cause death or survive from it. However, some people turn into remnants. But, there's no such things as remnants but [Magi-Crimes]. The Magi-Crime rates has gone slightly up because of the Gem Materia created by Cid Mondragon, who no longer works on it. However, two partners who are likely to stop the cause…

* * *

8/10/2015 **Sakamoto Dojo, Yokosuka, Japan** Daytime - Rainy

 **Gou POV**

I was in the living room, laying my knees on the ground and watching TV of the grand opening of the Witch Corps in Berlin, Karlsland. However, Mio is coming back from her part-time job of blacksmithing that she was working with someone. Who was his name again… Hmm… Is it… Aruko Gokujou? Yeah, that's the one. However, Mio works at the blacksmith every saturday because the others where we train the kids to learn kendo. And yet, what's going on is the Magi-Crime happening at Yokosuka. The Police Witches are the only one who can deal with them because they may become dangerous. However, I did visited the Miyafuji Medical Clinic to fix up my broken wrist after the whole serious training yesterday. But, I heard the door sliding… She's back.

"I'm home, Gou." Mio said as she was carrying two katanas. Really? Is this your work for today?

"Oh, Mio-san. Welcome back." I said to her.

"Thank you, Gou. I have bought home a another sword I've created" Mio said as she was carrying a katana that she made as she puts it on the second sword rack.

"Wow. How many swords you've made." I asked.

"Ten." Mio replied.

"That's pretty amazing. Say, staying safe from the going ons regarding about the Magi-Crime here in Yokosuka?" I asked her.

"I understand that. Everyone has been talking about that non-stop." Mio answered.

"Yeah. To be honest. I feel sad for the victim who died miserably by the hand of the Magi-Criminals." I sighed. "Yet… I remember yesterday when I stopped a certain robbery at a mini-food mart…"

"Don't worry, Gou. You were brave. And the people did respect you for what you've did." Mio said.

"Yeah…" I replied as I decided to go back to sleep on the couch. I just hope everything is just calm now...

* * *

 **Opening 5 - Black in Black by Boom Boom Satellites (Ninja Slayer From Animation)**

*Music starts playing*

The scene starts where the yakuzas clones lining up as one of the clones sneezes, then so Gou using a grappling hook and swing in the grand hotel as he broke in the window and threw three shurikens and killed three of the clones.

Get back on track. It could be a payback.

The two yakuza clones starts shooting their pistols as Gou starts deflecting it with his katana. Then it switches to Sho Nakanishi surfing on Tetsuko Wakamoto in the sky as Tatsuko uses her awakening ability as her hair turns long and then shows Gou's starts bleeding blood a bit from his left eye.

You better breakout before you blackout.

It shows Mio Sakamoto casually talking to Kuroe Ayaka and Shun Tabata as Mio smiles and then switched to Mio on the ground, in a verge of being afraid of a huge human shadow figure and shows Gou putting two palms together with the flames burning in the background.

Back in black time to dust yourself off

Back in black time to dust yourself off

Gou was seen grabbing the ledge of the docks as he climbed up as he was all wet. Then it switches to Kitagou Fumika in her dojo somewhere in her own labs of the Satake Labs Yokosuka Branch as she was using her Ipad, slyly smiling for her next project.

I gotta get paid That's the way it is.

Gou was seen pressing the TV remote as it shows Gou standing, holding the remote, watching the TV after he took down one of the Magi-Criminals.

Look inside you and see what your soul is.

Then it shows Shun kneeling down with his fists pounding on the floor, yelling in rage that he wants to become strong.

Back in black time to dust yourself off

Back in black time to dust yourself off

Then it shows an Magi-Criminal using a Ether Laser Gem Materia from his both hands as he was shooting until he was defeated by Gou. Sho was seen in rage with his fire red hair as his kill was taken.

No matter how hard I try I can't

I see skies and I want you to paint it

Then, Gou jumps into the air as he dive kicks Sho's face as he took a hit. Then, it shows the city of Yokosuka during the night time.

Back in black time to dust yourself off

You won't feel safe until I get away

Sho then wakes up with his normal brown hair as Tetsuko was seen comforting him as Sho looked at Gou.

Everything melts the sunset slowly

Everything melts the sunset slowly

Sho starts bowing for apology as Mio was seen with Gou as she leaves with him.

All alone

I walk away like everyday somewhere out there.

With Sho and Tetsuko bowing, the shadows of Gou and Mio were taking its leave as it shows the title of the story for a few second as the titles starts to get close as the scene shows Kariya Kiritsugu and Katou Keiko looking at the fireworks of Yokosuka far from there as it shows Gou and Mio wearing respective scarves of Red and White standing on the building, looking at the view.

In my brain, I'm searching for the reason why I lose my mind.

Then it shows the flashbacks of Gou and Mio training the kids to do Kendo. And then now where Gou and Mio looking at each other with a nod as they leaped off the building with their swords as it finally shows in a paused motion where Gou and Mio in the air as it finally ends with a alarm clock displaying 23:59 as it hits 00:00.

* * *

8/11/2015 **Sakamoto Dojo, Yokosuka, Japan** Daytime - Cloudy

"Aggh! I lost!" Our kid, Daigo who is out top student was defeated by Mio-san, she's very good teaching those kids more than I do.

"You've done well, Daigo." Mio said to him as he smiled.

"Right!" Daigo bowed as he headed back to the group of childrens as Mio starts lecturing them kids about the basic of combat.

To be honest, I cared about her. She understands that her assistant back from her world, Keisuke Hijikata died. But he will indeed rest in piece. But, should I be her boyfriend? No? I'm completely not sure.

"Gou. Do you mind helping me training these kids?" Mio said to me.

"Oh, sure. Right away." I replied as I started to help Mio with the children learning kendo.

But, about her. When I first found her in the forest in Yokosuka. She didn't knew what happens. But understands that she knows that she has arrived into my world. But what's terrifying for the witches? World War II. The REAL World War II. When the lady named Coordinator Freyja Alcott showed the witches the footage of WWII. They were afraid. They don't like killing humans because of how sick it is. Yes, It was indeed true. Mio was one of them who saw the horror of the real war. But, she did her best to deal with it and so forth. I can see Mio training bunch of kids right now. It makes make happy every time she trains them. She reminds me of my former sensei or passed away three months ago. Yet, he trained me a lot when me and Kariya-san sparred together. We're more like partners than rivals. But, Kariya-san is currently at South Africa with Katou-san. But, he did messaged me this morning that he'll be visiting me tomorrow with his witch. About Kariya, though… He's a huge Fate series fan. From Stay Night, Apocrypha, Grand Order, Zero, Extra, and many more of the series. He has the command seal tattoo of Ruler aka Jeanne d'Arc. Also, he has a bit of fan love of Saber. Well, mainly Arturia Pendragon. To be honest, I have little known information about fate/stay night. I never read it on computers or anything. Kariya said that he had and how he wishes to summon a Servant Saber or Lancer. Siegfried or Brynhildr. Now then, I'm still teaching the kids until…

 **[TWACK!]**

"OOF!" I felt the pain. "My.. low blow…"

Uggh… that kid must have accidently hit me… Now that kinda hurt…

"Gou!" Mio ran to see me.

"I'm… alright… The kid really hurt my low blow…" I groaned.

"I see." Mio sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're not hurt at all." She smiled.

Yeah… totally. I'm not hurt at all. But… it still hurts...

- **Afternoon** -

After all the training with the kids. They decided to go home with their parents as the kids were talking to each other while walking. After that, I looked at Mio who was cleaning the floor with a broom while I… decided to do the same thing. I went to grab the broom near the corners. And so, I cleaned with Mio. She's always quiet and serious at all times. However, she has a job at the blacksmith soon. And yet, I care about her ideals of why she wants to be strong and teach kids? Well, she does enjoy it now.

"Gou. Can I talk to you at this moment?" Mio said to me.

"Oh. Sure thing. Anything in your mind?" I asked.

"You should be wary of those two Magi-Criminals approaching to our town. Necromancer and Technomancer. They maybe brother, but the police and the news were shocked of the two performing such heists. Plus, they can't seem to do anything because of their acts. Maybe we should eliminate them." Mio asked.

"Well. Sure then, I'm sure we'll be able to fight against them." I said with a sigh.

"However, I have finished cleaning the floors. I will now go to work." Mio said as she finishes booming the floor as the put the broom away at the corner. So then, she went outside to ride on her bike. "Well then. I'll be off." So then, she biked her way to work.

I slided the door closed as I took a stretch, thinking of what to do unless…

"Huh?" I turned around.

There was a long red scarf that I bought from the store. Next was the white one that was for Mio. However… She left her sword that she has no longer… The Reppumaru. She somehow bought it here. However, my lightning Iaido is unpredictable ever since my former sensei trained me for a long time. I have mastered the techniques of "Fukushū Iaido". Sensei considered this ability long and forbidden that was used in World War II where Samurais and Ninjas exist. Now in the present year. I'm a Modern Samurai. I fight what I must. Criminal activities are unacceptable and I cannot bear it. But, this leaves me one solution… Magi-Criminals must perish! However… I still need to finish up the chores… great...

* * *

8/11/2015 **Verny Park, Yokosuka, Japan** Evening - Rainy

 **Third Person POV**

"Keheheheheheheh!~ Look do we have here, Aniki!~" The Magi-Criminal who is wearing a red tracksuit and a red japanese marking hockey mask and has a red hair color of a emo combined with an over length mohawk. His name is Necromancer.

Oh, my Witch. It seems Necromancer is interrogating that harmless civilian. Then, he then grabbed the man's right hand.

"First off, I'll be breaking your pinkie finger first if you don't tell me of the nearest bank is." Necromancer threatened as he grabs his pinkie.

"P-Please don't! I don't know anything!" The man pleaded.

"YEEART!" Necromancer yelled.

 **[SNAP!]**

The pinkie has been snapped.

"Aiiieee!" The man screamed.

"Next, I'll be breaking your ring finger." Necromancer threatened.

"P-Please don't! I don't know anything!" The man pleaded.

"YEEART!" Necromancer yelled.

 **[SNAP!]**

The ring finger snapped.

"Aiiieee!" The man screamed.

"Next, I'll be breaking your middle finger." Necromancer threatened.

"P-Please don't! I don't know anything!" The man pleaded.

"YEEART!" Necromancer yelled.

 **[SNAP!]**

The middle finger snapped.

"Aiiieee!" The man screamed.

"Next, I'll break your index finger." Necromancer threatened.

"For the love of Witches! Please, I really don't know anything!" The man pleaded.

"YEEART!" Necromancer yelled.

 **[SNAP!]**

The index finger snapped.

"AIIIEEE!" The man screamed as he started to pee his own pants as it was leaking out uncontrollably.

"Oi, Aniki. Enough interrogating him. I already found where it is." The Magi-Criminal wearing a blue tracksuit and has a shiny blue hair and has glasses and wears a gaming keyboard that was used for League of Legends. His name is Technomancer. He is the brain because he's smart. Unlike his brother, Necromancer. He's most likely a huge idiot.

Necromancer approached to Technomancer as he looked at his HUD Screen from his right arm.

"Boo-yah! Well done, Aniki. I have gave this man a miserable life as it should be! Come on, Aniki. Time to rob some fat loot-" Necromancer's sentence was cut off until…

 **[STAB! SLICE!]**

"ABBAH!" Technomancer was sliced in half as blood was spurting out everywhere. "SAYONARA!"

 **[KABOOM!]**

"ANIKI!" Necromancer yelled that Technomancer exploded for no reason. He then turned around to see a mysterious silhouette. However, the silhouette was revealed to be a white haired man wearing a samurai armor with no helmet as he clasps his hand together to make a greeting.

"Hello. Pleased to meet you. I am Prometheus. You see. I'm not a Magi-Criminal. But who I am… i'm a Magi-Ninja. Recite your death haiku. Allow me to behead you carefully." Prometheus said in shock.

"M-Magi-Ninja!? What the fuck!?" Necromancer yelled until…

 **[SLICE!]**

Necromancer's head was cut off.

"Abbah! S-Sayonara!" Necromancer yelled as he exploded.

 **[KABOOM!]**

Prometheus puts his sword into his sheath from his back as he crosses his arms. Feeling displeased.

"Hmph. No Magi-Criminals to hunt… Just only two of them and they're easily dead. Hmph." Prometheus said as he noticed as he turned around. It was a man wearing a combat ki used for kendo and has a red long scarf. He was holding a katana as he greeted.

"Hello. Pleased to meet you. I am Gou Tatsumi." Gou introduced himself as there was a explosion background behind him as he clasp his hands together. Prometheus did the same greeting.

"Hello. Gou Tatsumi-san. I am Prometheus. I heard a lot about you. You must be an modern samurai. Correct?" Prometheus asked.

"Yes. That I am. And you must be a Magi-Ninja who survived the Gem Materia implant." Gou said back.

"Correct. Ever since I was a former information broker. I was kidnapped by thugs who are magi-criminals and placed two gem materias within me. Wind and Thunder. However, the Gem Materia accepts me to survive and made me become a ninja. A Magi-Ninja." Prometheus said.

"I see. However, I was about to eliminate them." Gou said as he crosses his arms.

"I understand how you feel. However, I have some matters to attend. Until we meet again. Yeeart!" Prometheus makes his leave as he jumps on buildings to buildings.

"Great…" Gou said as he takes a deep breath. Just then, he gets a call on his phone. It was Kitagou Fumika, the head of Satake Labs Yokosuka Branch. Otherwise known as Fumika-sensei because he is being trained by her to that way he can be a Magi-Criminal Slayer. So, he has to answer the call. "Huh? Fumika-sensei? Why are you calling me in a time of place like this?"

"I need you here because I need your help. It's serious. One of the Magi-Criminal has stolen one of Satake Labs' blueprints for the latest ether-powered assault prototype. It's important to the researchers. It was supposed to be required for the Jet Striker that Karlsland was working on. Do you mind coming over?" Kitagou said to him as he had no other options.

"Sure thing." Gou replied.

"Say, How is Mio? Is she doing well?" Kitagou said.

"Oh. She's doing well. Besides, she's working at the Blacksmithing Store with Aruko Gokujou." Gou replied back.

"I see. But, please come. I'll explain everything." Kitagou said as she ended the call. So, Gou puts his phone away as he takes a deep breath.

"Alright… I'm coming. Yeeart!" Gou jumps up onto the buildings to traverse his way to Satake Labs of Yokosuka Branch.

* * *

8/11/2015 **Kitagou's Dojo, Satake Labs, Yokosuka, Japan** Evening - Rainy

At the building of Satake Labs of the Yokosuka Branch. Somewhere in the building at the 20th floor. There was a interior of a dojo. The women who is a former witch and now a director of Satake Labs Yokosuka Branch, Kitagou Fumika was seen using her IPad to look through the documents of the the blueprints of the project that she had kept. She was remaining quiet as usual. But, she hears a step coming from behind. It's not that menacing, though. However, It was Gou who arrived to see her.

"Oh, Gou. You're here." Kitagou said as she was looking through her tablet.

Gou bowed. "Kitagou-sensei. I assume you needed me here?" He said.

"Yes, actually. I want to to take down this Magi-Criminal and retrieve our prototype." Kitagou then shows her tablet to him and shows a bald man with a over spiked mohawk that is colored black. The face looked serious. "This man, Redemption. He's a Magi-Criminal from Japan. Otherwise we Witches and former Witches call it Fuso here. Could work in both ways. He has a Gem Materia inside on him and can conduct electricity. He can be dangerous. But, please stay safe and defeat him."

"Yes. But… Kitagou-sensei... " Gou asked.

"Yes?" Kitagou replied.

"After that. Will you keep training me? I… I want to adopt your fighting style and use it on my own." Gou said as he bows.

"Hmm… Sure why not. I don't mind training you and all, Gou. But please, defeat him and I'll think about it." Kitagou smiles.

"Thank you, Kitagou-sensei. I'll make sure to defeat him. Until then. I'm off. Yeeart!" Gou jumped.

 **[CRASH!]**

However, he made a hole on the ceiling as he makes his leave. Kitagou sighs with a smile.

"Well. Looks like I have to fix it up again." Kitagou said as she snaps her fingers, calling ten construction workers instantly fixing the ceiling.

* * *

8/11/2015 **Abandoned Warehouse, Yokosuka, Japan** Evening - Rainy

In a abandoned warehouse. The man known as Redemption was seen holding the prototype weapon stolen from Satake Labs Yokosuka Branch. Joined by his gang members wearing bandanas covering their mouths. However, this became a poorly animated Ninja Slayer-like anime where they are stuck with one pose.

"Boss. How's the weapon?" The thug asked.

"It's fine… As long I have this weapon. I will remain hidden from any police and all. But… Where is my money…" Redemption demanded menacingly.

"R-Right away!" One of the thug started to salute and pissing his pants as it was uncontrollably leaking to the maximum but, it was clean piss that wasn't yellow but clear water. So, he has to give him the stash of cash, about 1,000,000 Yen in total.

"Heheh… At least swim in my sea of cash…" Redemption chuckled a bit as he started his own cash.

However, one of the thugs is a traitor actually… Gou was seen in thug costume trying to blend in. He decided to break off his costume, revealing himself as the thugs were seen using SMGs. Pointing at Gou.

"Hey, Screw you!" The thugs yelled as Gou greets himself.

"Hello. Pleased to meet you, Redemption-san. I am Gou Tatsumi." Gou greeted.

"Hello, Gou Tatsumi-san. I am Redemption. Are you here to kill me and take my cash?" Redemption said.

"I am not here for your cash. What I am here is to retrieve the weapon that does not belong to you." Gou said.

"Oh? You mean this?" Redemption said as he brings out the prototype. "Sorry. I'm not giving this to you. I consider this my own personal treasure. However, you must die."

"Hey, Screw you- Aaaargh!" All the thugs were quickly killed in action by Gou's lightning Iaido draw attack.

"We'll see about that. Yeeart!" Gou jumped.

"Fine then. Yee-art!" Redemption jumped as well as they fight in some random air battle as Gou dodges.

"Yeeart!" Gou draws his Reppumaru as he attacks.

"Yee-art!" Redemption fires his weapon.

Gouranga! Gou is deflecting all the ether-powered bullets with ease. Kitagou-sensei's serious training really paid him off big time. However, this was his special move: Perspective.

"Engage in self-criticism! Yee-art! Yee-art! Yee-art!" Redemption kept fighting until..

 **[CLICK CLICK]**

"Eh? Nani!?" Redemption finds out that his weapon is out of bullets.

"You're out of luck! Recite your death haiku!" Gou said as he dives down to attack.

"Too bad, I have tricks up my sleeves! Yee-art!" Redemption starts electrifying himself around his body.

However, Gou attacks as until…

 **[SILENCE…]**

"What…!?" Redemption exclaimed.

Gou was wearing the shock-proof gloves made by Satake Labs. What a genius they did. But. Redemption's arms were both cut off as it was bleeding out madly.

"Abbah! Th-This is not what I expected-" Redemption's sentence was cut.

 **[SLICE!]**

Redemption's head was cut off.

"GAAAAAAAAH! SAYONARA!" Redemption yelled as he exploded. He was gone for good.

"Magi-Criminals… must perish!" Gou said as he draws his Reppumaru back into its sheath.

* * *

8/12/2015 **Sakamoto Dojo, Yokosuka, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Gou POV**

After the day was passed. I did spend time to train with Kitagou-sensei to adopt her fighting style after I was able to retrieve the weapon back to her lab. I'm still getting there. However, I was sparring with a particular person who has two personalities. Sho Nakanishi. He's an Unfamiliar who is in contract of a certain witch, Tetsuko Wakamoto. She knows Mio well back in her world during the Fusoan Sea Incident. But, Sho's hair is brown. His personality will change into some extremely violent and bloodlust personality. Yet, his hair will turn red hot. And yes, he is dangerous. And Tetsuko? Her magic ability is called Awakening. She can unite with her familiar to access more magical power and all. And makes her hair long. But, what's strange. His bloodlusted personality went crazy and… forced to have sex with Tetsuko due to her new pleasure. Yes… It's strange… However, we did finished sparring.

"Wow, Gou-san. You're pretty good. Your attacks were top notch." Sho praised me.

"Thanks, Sho. I've been training for almost… every day. Yet, I have to help Ayaka to escort Shun from high school in about ten minutes." I replied as he puts the Kendo sword on the ground.

"Say, What about Mio?" Sho said.

"Ahh. She's fine. She's sparing with your witch, you know?" I said as I looked at the two sparring.

"Not bad, Major. I see your attacks has been improved." Tetsuko said as she slyly smiles and attacks head on.

"Your as well." Mio said as she parries it.

"Well. I guess Tetsuko-chan really did improve. But hey, can we spar more? I want to get stronger!" Sho said.

"Alright then, I hope you're ready! Yeeart!" And so, this was my day. A day that I fight against all evil such as Magi-Criminals and Magi-Terrorism. Plus… I wonder if my friend Kariya-san is doing okay…

* * *

- **Meanwhile - Asakusa, Tokyo, Japan** -

 **Third Person POV**

" **We'll kill you!** " The female shinobi thugs were seen running head on as Kariya and Katou were running away from the huge group.

"Shit! This isn't what I signed up for! We're going back to Africa once I find your Strikers left in our hotel room!" Kariya exclaimed as he kept running.

"Why does it always have to be ninjas!" Katou exclaimed as she kept running with Kariya.

"Asuka! On the scene!" The voice known as Asuka yelled as it was zooming through with unreal speed.

Suddenly in slow motion. Kariya looked to his right as he sees a girl equipped with two Ninjatos. She is wearing a red scarf on her neck, black hair color with a pom ponytail tied with a white string acting like a ribbon. Wearing hand guards to hold her own weapons. She does have a green skirt and has some sort of a school uniform-like clothing under her bright tanned yellow sweater top or… you know, whatever. Back in a normal motion, Kariya and Katou were still running as the girl took down a mob with ease. The two stopped there and looked at the girl. She looked at the two back as she smiles, jumping away buildings to buildings. The two were confused at the start. However, they decided to shrug it off and decided to return to Africa. Yet, the blue skies were still clear… and windy.

* * *

 **Chapter Preview**!  Featuring **Kitagou Fumika**!

Oh? Why am I doing here? Oh well, neither it's promotional. I don't mind either way. I was working on a huge project that I cannot reveal. However, this creator calls this Chapter Previews where various characters in the story makes previews of the upcoming chapter. Hmm… I suppose I should give it a shot. Next time on **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches, Chapter 6: Niko/Juutilainen Mishaps and Faithlessness**. Well then, I think I'm done for now. I really need to go back to work. I need to make a call to the CEO of Satake Corporations. Later. Oh and, tell Sakamoto I said hi.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey there! I was able to finish this chapter since I was so busy with going ons and such. Sorry if this chapter has no ending theme for this. But don't worry. There's a chance. If I can do it. Niko's chapter is up next. But, I may plan to do a OVA of Girls und Panzers and even the cameo teaser appearance of Senran Kagura. This chapter was a parody and inspiration to Ninja Slayer From Animation by Studio TRIGGER and Ninj Conspiracy. I watched it and I loved it because of anime. Yeeart. Well then, I might work on chapter 2 of a new fate story that I was working on. It's Fate/nouvelle revolution. Well, the first chapter didn't reach to my expectations that I expected. I wasn't happy of it, though. But, I was hoping if Legends Storyteller is willing to help and collaborate with me since he has knowledge of all fate series. If you reading this, feel free to say hi. But yeah, Witch Musume is mine and kh2996's story that we came up somewhere in about April of 2016. And Fate/nouvelle revolution? Well, I'm going to make some major changes to the story since it didn't followed up to my expectations. And that why i'm asking Legends Storyteller from France to help and collaborate with me. But for now, Thank you for reading. I may work on a OVA Story for Witch Musume or Chapter 2 of Fate/Nouvelle Revolution. Until next time. Switch on your Youth!**


	7. 6 - Niko-Juutilainen Mishaps

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches**

Chapter 6: Niko/Juutilainen Mishaps and Faithlessness

* * *

8/15/2015 **Kruschev Residence, St Petersburg, Russia** Morning - Cloudy

 **Niko POV**

It was the time again. The roads and pathways are all covered by the snow and I can hear the snowplow moving to push the pack of snow away. Plus, I'm still sleeping. However… It was dark in my own room since I had to close up the blinders. Well. It's because Sanya will continue to live in my room after every night patrol she finished. Eila has to share with my room, though. But yeah, Sanya does rarely sleeps in her room if she feels like it. However, she rather stay close to us. So, I looked at my piano trophies at my left from the small table near my bed. It's a silver piano trophy. It does said that I'm a second place winner. Based on that name that I have. Niko Kruschev. Da, Da… That's my name. Well, I plan to change my black hair into orange. But, I don't have enough rubble to change so I decided to pass on that. Nor even my brown eyes. Pretty common, eh? Well, that aside. Elia is naked under my blanket. Buck naked. But that doesn't matter. All I wanted is a good sleep so that way I can start doing my plans. But… wait… I… I don't have plans… Great… Just great! Now what am I going to do!? This is completely nothing for me! What a shame for me! Unless I talk to Roman Lydia, who is my friend. I guess he wants to do something. However, he has to take care of his daughter, Nipa. Oh? You don't know about these two? Well then… I guess I'll start talking it out.

Roman Lydia. He's russian, born in February 29, 1991. He was born during after the Gulf War. His father was a soldier. He was unexpectedly killed due to a drunk driver during the night. His mother died during an unexpected robbery at a store. Then, he decided to self-taught himself thanks to his parent's advice. Not until he took a liking of vodka at a young age. Which he was sent to the hospital for that for six weeks. In the end, he continued to do the same thing and deal with it. However, he became so interested of repairing vehicles at a young age. Even when he's drunk. Talk about talent. Then, ever since Witches came to our world about a month ago. He learned how to fix Striker Units even he doesn't know what it is. However, he was hired as the 502nd JFW's repairman. Yet, he was given the instructions of the Striker Unit. Given by the Wing Commander Gundula Rall of the 502nd. I find Roman to be a good man but likes to be drunk at some times if he feels like it.

Now, back to where I was doing. Yes, Elia was is sleeping with me. I was basically resting since there is nothing to do. However, I heard the door opening. It was Sanya who was lazy and sleepy. She dropped her Fliegerhammer into my floor of my room and flopped into my bed.

"W-Wha?" Eila was startled and looked at her sleeping cutely. That's Sanya for you. This was her 68th Night Patrolling. It's not like I ordered her to do so. She acted on her own, though. Not my problem.

"Sleepy…" Sanya said as she cutely yawned as she snuggled up to my chest.

What is with her today. She feels so attached to me. And Eila never gets triggered if I was doing lewd things to her. Though, I dislike lewd things. Eila understand Sanya of why she comes back in a mood like this. Plus, she's acting like a cat because of her own purring as she was nuzzling me as I started to pet her.

"Nya~." Sanya made an cat noise.

Yup… This what she does if I pet her or her familiar. Or even both.

"Say, Niko…" Eila said to me as she was looking away. She was slightly blushing. "C-Can I talk to you?"

"Oh, sure. What is it?" I asked her.

"U-Umm… M-My older sister is coming to Petersburg tomorrow… Along with my… descendant from your world…" Eila said so suddenly. "S-She wants to live in your home along with my real world descendant…"

Wait… What? Is she serious? Yet… I made one reaction…

"W-Wha? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" I suddenly yelled so suddenly.

"So loud…" Sanya quietly said.

"Y-Yeah… My bad... " I said with a sweatdrop. But… why would they come here…

* * *

 **Opening 6 - Warewa Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari by Kishidan**

Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara

Niko was seen in the sky background as the clouds are moving as it shows Niko's memories past of taking care of Sanya and Eila as they were happy.

Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara

Naze umarete kitakanante

Then the white bird feather bursts as Niko was seen falling down from the sky as the pictures of his memories follows pursuit as it shows Roman and Nikka standing outside Niko's home as they were waving, Niko the smiled as he kept skydiving. Then, Eila and Sanya appears to follow him as the two grab his hand as the girls starts flying as the scene transitions.

Kangaete mo wakaranainda

Then, Niko was seen playing piano with Sanya while Eila was smiling at her as she looks out the window.

Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite

Mitsukedasu itsuka

Then, Roman was seen walking around Petersburg with Nikka as she was hugging him as the Brave Witches were flying pass by in the skies. Roman then checks his smartphone to see a picture of Niko with Eila and Sanya as he smiles.

Onaji jidai ni ima da aeta nakama tachi yo

Niko was seen with his unfamiliar ability as he uses psychic abilities as Sanya flies pass by a she fires her Fliegerhammer as Eila flies by as she does a barrel roll and fires her MG42.

Warera omou yue ni warera ari!

Aulis was seen riding on Aurora's back as he hold on to her shoulders as she was on her Tank Strikers and looking at the picture of young Eila.

Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo

Roman was seen using dual Saiga-12s in battle as Nikka was seen flying in her striker unit, not only she gets zapped by a lightning and crash lands into a pile of snow, which caught Roman's attention as he sweatdrops.

Warera omou yue ni warera ari!

Gundula Rall was seen with her members of Brave Witches as they waved with a smile.

Jinsei wa daremo minna ichido kiri sa

Omoi no mama ni

Niko was seen alone in a snowfield as he turns around to see Eila and Sanya lending him a hand as he smiles and takes it as the snow changes into a sunny, grassy flower field as Roman, Nikka, Aulis, Aurora, and the Brave Witches appear in front of him as it ends with a silver piano trophy next to Eila's Striker and Sanya's Fliegerhammer.

* * *

8/15/2015 **Kruschev Residence, St Petersburg, Russia** Morning - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 4 OST- Like a Dream Come True**

During this daytime. I, Niko Kruschev, resting on a couch myself just to watch TV. While Sanya is sleeping in my room for about an hour now. While Eila, well… She is in a bathroom to take a morning warm shower during a snowfield day. Pretty common. However, I'm watching the russian reality TV show where it's about a russian teen's life with six orussian witches living with him. That's pretty strange. Adopting six witches who loves you. What's a big deal of that. I have two so I'm okay. But, Sanya was acting strange this morning. She snuggles me every morning and making cat noises. I don't want to worry Eila from taking Sanya away from her. I want the two to be together with me so it should work. After all, I am taking care of them. And now Eila's older sis is coming here to live in my home? This is ridiculous. But… What if she's older than me? I don't know. Well, I guess time should wait then.

"Umm… Niko?" The voice of Eila comes to approach to me as I turned around. She was looking at me. "Is… Is it okay if We can bring Sanya outside for a walk. The snow here in Petersburg is melting. I was wondering if we can find a good place to rest outside."

"Hmm… That seems good idea. A rest outside should be a good start. Bring Sanya with us. We should head to the city since it's that far." I said to her as she nodded.

"Okay." Eila simply replied as she heads to my room just to wake Sanya up.

"Well then…" I said myself as I started to think. "Father…" I silently said about him. My father… Leonti Nikifor Kruschev… He was a russian soldier who raised me to be a normal kid like I used to. However, he was killed in a fatal car accident when I was ten. And so, I continued to live a normal life as I used to do with my adopted witches.

"Okay, we're ready." Eila said as she was in her winter clothing. Same for Sanya as she was half-awake.

"Oh, great. Let's get going." I said with a smile.

* * *

8/15/2015 **Shopping District, St. Petersburg, Russia** Morning - Snowing

 **[50 MINUTES LATER…]**

 ***Persona 4 OST- New Days**

"Sleepy…" Sanya cutely yawned as she went back to sleep on Eila's lap.

"Sanya. We're only here to get some fresh air…" Eila said to Sanya with a smile on her face as she pets her.

So, I was checking out my smartphone as I was checking some pictures that I had. Me feeding Sanya and Eila, playing piano with Sanya. Doing fortune telling with Eila. This is the only pictures that I did. Eila does do fortune telling from time to time.

"So, Eila. Can I ask you?" I asked her.

"Hmm? Yeah? What is it?" Eila said.

"How long you've been doing Fortune telling. I was wondering. Would you do it in public just for money?" I asked her.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. As far as I heard. People would call fortune tellers like me a fraud because I was making up lies. But, I rather do this my own." Eila said normally.

"Well. I guess that's a good thing to say. I mean, being a fraud is a bad luck." I said with a small chuckle.

"I know." Eila deadpanned at me.

Just then, we heard a noise of a plane. We looked up into the skies and saw a familiar character.

"Oi! Oi! Eila! Over here!" The voice known as Nikka or Nipa was in her striker unit. She looks happy. Why is she doing here.

Just then, Nipa's left Striker starts to malfunction as it makes a tiny explosion from it. Causing her to lost balance and fall down. However, Sanya starts to wake up and looked at a falling Nipa.

"Hmm? Is that Nipa…?" Sanya said as she cutely yawns.

"Useless as ever." Eila sighed as she stood up to give it a chase.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" I said as I carried Sanya with me as I ran. Does Nipa always get bad luck? I suppose so… I just hope that she's okay.

 **[FIVE MINUTES LATER]**

After finding out the black smoke trail of where Nipa crashed into a pile of snow. We found her as I got her Striker Units off and carried her back up and make her stand again as she feels her knees.

"Oh man… I should have known…" Nipa sighed as she looked at her broken Striker Unit as he familiar is still activated. "But… Thank you, Niko." She smiled.

[ **Nikka Edvardine Katajainen** \- Familiar: Snow Weasel - Striker Unit model: Bf 109 K-4 - Weapon: MG 42 - Rank: Flight Sergeant - Affiliation: 502nd Joint Fighter Wing - Height: 106 cm - Age: 15 - DoB: May 31, 1929 - Ability: Hyper-Regeneration. She can synergize with her familiar's healing magic and can heal most injuries nearly immediately. Though, this ability may be responsible for her carelessness in flight and combat.]

"Just helping out witches is my hobby." I said as I rubbed her snow weasel ears as it twitch. It was sensitive to her

"A-Ahhhh~! C-Careful! It's sensitive!~ Ahhh~ Y-You can stop now~..." Nipa moaned and pleaded as I did so. Causing Nipa's familiar to be deactivated.

"My precious snow weasel! There you are!" The voice known as Roman wearing no Winter clothing arrives into the scene as he hugged her.

"D-Dad…" Nipa said to her father. Well, Nipa is adopted alright.

"Snow Weasel… How are you feeling? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Roman asked her in a heavy russian accent in english.

"I-I'm fine, Dad." Nipa said as she points her Striker Unit. "My strikers are broken again…"

"I suppose that's your 24th time… No worries! As your father, I will do anything to fix your Strikers with ease! HAHAHA~!" Roman laughed as Nipa hugs him and looks at me. "Comrade Niko! Glad to see you here, da?"

"Oh, I never know you care about your daughter so much." I said with a slight smile.

"Heh. I sure do, Comrade. Besides, I always wanted a beautiful daughter like Nipa, my precious Snow Weasel." Roman said as he plays with her hair. Talk about Witches as pets. "However, Do you guys want to come into my home? I hope we can talk more.

"Oh. Sure. What about you girls." I said as Sanya only nodded.

"I don't mind either way." Eila said.

"Splendid! Well, I'll fix up her strikers while Nipa will provide you something good." Roman gave me a thumbs up.

"Well, that's nice of you, Roman." I said with a smile and a chuckle. So then, Roman carried her strikers as we decided to walk back to our neighborhood. Yet, it's still snowing. I wonder how Roman is going to be okay without a jacket or anything…

* * *

8/15/2015 **Lydia Residence, St. Petersburg, Russia** Daytime - Snowing

 ***Boku no Hero Academia OST -** **ヒーローになるんだっ** **/ To become a hero**

At his home. All I can hear Roman's tinkering Nipa's Strikers as he was taking his time at the garage. While Nipa herself. She provided us a normal green tea for the three of us.

"Here you go, these are all I did. I hope you like them." Nipa smiled.

"Ahh, thank you." I said with a smile as I drank it. "Say, you make the best tea out there."

Nipa laughed. "T-Thank you!" She blushed a little bit. "Well, I never been praised by a another person who likes my tea, though. I've been practicing with a help with Shimohara. She's really a expert on cooking."

She has a smile on her face. What a cute girl. I wonder if the boys would date her. But…

"Shimohara?" I asked. Is she Japanese? Or Fusoan like Sanya, Eila, or Nipa would say.

"Oh, you never heard of her." Nipa said to me.

"Never in my life. Can you tell me about this Shimohara girl?" I said to her as she nods.

"Sure thing!" Nipa said as she clears her throat. " **Sadako Shimohara**. She's a Pilot Officer of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing. Also known as Brave Witches. She's a really nice friend when I first met her back in my world. She acts like a mother."

"A mother?" I said.

"More like a mother figure." Nipa continued. "She's both talented and passionate cook, even with regards to Fuso cuisine."

"Oh, I see. Well, she taught you to make tea, right?" I asked her.

"Yup. She only taught me to make Green Tea so that's basically about it-" Nipa's sentence was cut as she turns around to see Roman who was all finished. But, he was grabbing her left shoulder in a menacing way.

"My precious Snow Weasel…" Roman menacingly said.

 _ **[MENACING]**_

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

"Y-Yes?" Nipa stuttered as she shivers until…

"I just finished fixing up your Strikers! Problem solved after I finished eating up my apple pie! HAHAHA!~" Roman happily said to her daughter as she happily smiles.

"Thank you, Dad! I love you!" Nipa hugs him as he laughed. "But… You have a whip cream on your right cheek."

"Oh?" Roman said as he feels his right cheek with his index finger. "I might have."

"D-Don't worry! I'll lick it right off!" Nipa said as both went on the couch as he sat as Nipa was sitting on his right leg as she starts to slightly blush and lick the whip cream off of Roman's right cheek. She was moaning every time she licks it.

"Hey, Niko… Is she being sexual now?" Eila asked me.

"I honestly don't know…" I replied back as I looked at Sanya sleeping on my lap. So, I smiled.

"Mmmm~ Mmmm…~" Nipa continued moaning and licking. "Done…"

Then, the whip cream was gone from Roman's right cheek.

"Ahh, Thank you, my precious snow weasyl daughter!" Roman said as he pets her as she blushes in happiness as she laughs.

If I remember Roman's backstory that he met her… I think Roman founded Nipa when she was bullied by the three russian kids who hates Witches. Then, he saved her, adopted her, and made her as a daughter. She happy to be part of Lydia family. Though, she's keeping her full name. I never seen her so happy with Roman before. I mean, Eila and Sanya are friends with Nipa after all. So, I stood up and carried Sanya. Eila stood up as well.

"Well, You two keep loving each other. We'll be leaving. Later." I said as he left the house. Today was bizarre for the two. Father and Daughter. What a good pair.

* * *

8/16/2015 **Kruschev Residence, St. Petersburg, Russia** Morning - Clear Sky

It's that day today… Me, Eila, and Sanya were seen outside to see a character who is wearing a Suomus military uniform like Eila wore. Silver hair, light blue eyes. Exactly same like Eila except her hair is short but long, her familiar is a white wolf… However, there is a male riding on her back. Is that a shoulder handle used to control Tank Witches?

[ **Aurora E. Juutilainen** \- Older sister of Eila. Why is she here for?]

"S-Sister…" Eila said to her with a little shock on her face.

"Well, Eila. Been a long time, huh?" She then looks at me. "You're Niko Kruschev, right?"

"Y-Yeah." I replied.

"Aurora E. Juutilainen. Captain of the now Finnish Army 6th Company. Eila's Older sister. Thank you for taking care of her. Is she she's staying healthy." Aurora said with her smile on her face.

However, Eila looked at the new kind of Tank Striker that looks so modern. Even the tank cannon barrel is long.

"Sister? What kind of tank striker is this? It looks new and different." Eila asked her.

"Oh, these? It's a Leopard 2A5. Karlsland started making those and delivered it to me. Pretty powerful than my last model." Aurora said.

"Also, who's this guy on you?" She asked as the person got off. He has silver hair, and brown eyes. Wearing casual clothing of a hoodie and black pants.

[ **Aulis Johannes Juutilainen** \- The real world descendant here. He seems out-going.]

"This is our real world descendant. Aulis. He's my partner whenever he pilots me in a upcoming battle or training." Aurora smiles at Aulis.

"Heh. I know that, Elder Sis Aurora." Aulis smiles at her and then approaches to meet his otherworld ancestor or her big sis. "Big Sis Eila, right?"

"Y-Yes." Eila replied.

"The names Aulis Johannes Juutilainen! Member of the Finnish Army and Elder Sis Aurora's partner. Pleased to meet you!" Aulis said as he lets out a handshake. Forcing Eila to take it.

"Likewise…" Eila said as she looks away. She seems unpleased with his personality.

"Haha! That makes me real happy! After all, we're all family, right?" Aulis said to her as he tried to pet her head until…

 **[DODGE]**

"Don't touch me." Eila warned.

"W-Whoa there! I'm all friendly, Big Sis Eila!" Aulis said.

"Eila. Be nice to your younger brother." Aurora her with a smile on her face. "He's a good person and helps any people. I even rescued him many times."

"Fine… You better stay away from Sanya…" Eila threatened.

"A-Alright, alright! Though, I don't know her but I hope we do get along as a family. My mum and dad entrust me to make you proud. So, let's do our best!" Aulis happily said to her.

"Hmph." Eila looks away and heads back into my house as Sanya starts to follow her..

"You must be Niko Kruschev, right?" Aulis asked me.

"Oh, yeah. That's me. Aulis Johannes Juutilainen. Ground Soldier turned Aurora's partner from the Finnish Army ranking as a Officer." I said to him.

"Oh my. You know me well! But, thank you for taking care of my big sis. We are indeed in your debt." Aulis smiled.

"H-Hey! No need to be so formal!" I franticly said as I laughed and looked at Aurora. "So… you going to stay in our home?

"Yeah. The commander transferred me to assist the 502nd members. And also, I need to keep a look out for my sister." Aurora said as I understand.

"I see. Well, Aurora, Aulis. You are free to stay." I smiled.

"Ahh! Thank you, Niko! You're a great help to us!" Aulis said as he went in along with Aurora.

"Now then… I should provide the two food. Yet, this is just great and heavy." I sighed as I went in the house to get started.

 **Aulis POV**

Wow! I was curious of how Niko's house has a piano. I, Aulis Johannes Juutilainen. Looking around this house. I never knew it looks clean here. But, I feel happy to live here since Me and Elder Sis are only here to assist the 502nd after all. However, I decided to check the living room… Starting to the right as I headed. Once I head in. It was Big Sis Eila. She is she here in this room. What is with this piano trophy? However, what's important is Eila over here. So, I decided to come to approach to her.

"Go away…" Eila said to me as she was looking out at the window.

"Big Sis Eila-" My sentence was cut.

"You're not my brother or my descendant. Just, go away." Eila was angry at me for something.

But, I can't give up. I decided to approach to her

"Big Sis Eila. Hear me out. I understand how you feel or not like me nor i'm your legit descendant. I understand that. Elder Sis Aurora can call me brother anytime. But, I'm her partner. And two days ago. She met my family and my mum and dad considers her a daughter." I continued as I looked at her cards. "Oh? Tarot Cards? Is that your hobby?"

"Yeah, so what?" Eila deadpanned at me.

"That's awesome! I even met many fortune tellers in Finland! Though, you're from Suomus like Elder Sis Aurora. But, Hearing such fortunes and fates are interesting!" I sail with a curiosity on my face.

"All of the normal fortune tellers are fakes and I'm the only one." Eila said as she looks through the cards.

"Eh? But, they're good. How about you do it in public! It'd be great!" I said to her.

"Well… I'll try. But still, You're not my descendant or my brother." Eila said with a sigh.

"That's great! As long our bonds will progress! I'm sure my mum and dad will be proud!" I laughed a bit.

 **[TWO HOURS LATER…]**

At the main square of the St. Petersburg. I setted up a fold table that I borrowed from Niko's house. Eila was seen sitting in her chair, placing about 22 Major Arcana Cards. She was still unsatisfied with me because I'm so friendly. However, she revealed the Number 0. The Fool. The man with a hoodie and a college student isn't happy of what he wanted.

"Bullshit! What the hell is this zero card!?" The man yelled at her.

"Zero, The Fool. I means it's a beginning of your journey as you progress. I assume you're a college student?" Eila asked.

"W-Wha!? H-How did you know!?" The man yelled.

"Like I said, I can predict anyone's future because of my Foresight." Eila said back to him.

"I don't get it! All I wanted a good future. A hot girl!" The man exclaimed.

"So what, you're not satisfied of my talent? You chose that card." Eila deadpanned him.

"Oh yeah! I'm done listening to your shit! You need to respect to an adult like me next time. So eat shit, bitch. Ten ruble for this!? God!" The man frustrated walked away as I sweatdropped. I hope this man is okay.

"See? What did I tell you? People consider fortune telling as a fraud." Eila sighed at me.

"I mean. You predicted him that he's a college student! That was amazing!" I was astonished of her talent after all. "I mean. C'mon. Please continue, hope that you'll make people happy." I smiled.

"Whatever." Eila replied.

 **-[1] Magician-**

"U-Umm… Is that going to happen? The girl that I love was literally not my type?" the man in glasses said as he lifted up his glasses.

 **-[6] Lovers-**

"Huh? You mean… I had a love for the guy in University you know? Like, Oh my god. I want to confess my feelings so we can have babies." The valley accent girl said as she was talking and holding her phone while texting.

 **-[8] Justice-**

"You maybe right… I lost my brother and I want to find this killer myself." The teen said as he clenches his right hand.

 **-[16] Tower-**

"W-Wow… Since I lost my job from this fate? This is bizarre..." The man wearing a jacket said as he sighs.

 **-[18] Moon-**

"Y-You think so? I mean… A mystery that there is a path that I have to search?" The women curiously said as Eila nods. "I see…"

 **[FIVE MINUTES LATER…]**

After the whole fortune telling attempt. It seems it was a bit success. Making about 70 Ruble. This is not bad. Eila is keeping it, though.

"Wow, Big Sis Eila-" My sentence was cut.

"Stop calling me your big sister." Eila glared at me.

"U-Um… I'm impressed that it really worked. I mean. 70 Ruble is not bad after all. Though, it sounded cheap. But hey, you did well! Maybe you can do it again?" I said to her.

"Shut up. I don't want to do this. Anyways, I'm gonna buy some ice cream for myself. Don't ask why that I'm borrowing you one. Okay?" Eila said a she stood up and went.

I don't know why she is mad at me for… Does she not like me. Does she hate my family? I don't know. Well, I bought out my family picture of me, Elder Sister Aurora, My little Brother and Sister, Mum, and Dad. Suddenly, the black van suddenly pulled up as the window was left open. There was hidden gun barrel that shot a sleeping dart on my neck. Damn… I didn't react enough… Where did I go wrong…

 **Third Person POV**

The car drives away as Aulis was missing. Just when Eila came back with two ice cream cones. She dropped one in shock. She was missing. Yet, she acted careless for the first. However, she looked at the dropped family photo of Aulis, siblings, and his parents. And even her older sister, Aurora. She finally comes to an understanding… of why Aulis is so happy to have a really nice family with Aurora. So, she threw the other ice cream away as a waste as followed the tire trail marks as she ran while holding on the family photo.

* * *

8/16/2015 **Abandoned Building, St. Petersburg, Russia** Daytime - Snowing

 **Aulis POV**

30 minutes later after I finally woke up… my hands were tied into a chair and there is a light shining above me… Yet, What happened… Why am I here…

"Aulis Juutilainen…" The man was seen wearing a hockey mask and a biker suit. And the other one is wearing a hockey mask too with a white hoodie. Just only two? But… do they want with me? "I know about you. You killed my men one year ago during the battle in middle east…"

"Your… men…" I don't get it…

 **[TWACK!]**

I was punched to the side of my face.

"Shut up! You killed my men! And you'll regret it. I'll just gouge your eyes out with a knife or a gun! You hear?!" The man threatened at me.

"Ahaha… Hahaha… HAHAHAHA!" I laughed as the man was confused.

"Eh!?" The man yelled.

"You seriously want to kill me just because I'm a Finnish soldier fighting for justice. That's all! Not to mention that one of my other world ancestor has find out where I was at?" I said with a cocky tone.

"You little-" The man's sentence was cut until..

 **[CRASH!]**

The window brakes as Eila jumps in and targets the white hoodie guy first. He was too late to grab out a gun but was sweeped and his gun was taken as she aima at the man. But, she was aiming for me after I was held hostage.

"Release him! Release my brother! Now!" Eila yelled.

"Oh, your brother?" The man said as he pushes the gun barrel to my side skull. "Sorry, this soldier here killed my men one year ago. Don't make me shoot you, girl."

"I'm more than girl. I'm a Witch and this is what the witches does. What will you do now. Shoot me? I would like to see you try." Eila taunted him as the Man stood there.

He couldn't handle the pressure as the tense is getting heavy. However, he couldn't handle at as he aims at Eila as he fires it. Eila's familiar activates.

"Whup." Eila dodged to the side and fires her gun at the gun as it was knocked off.

"Y-You-" The man didn't had a chance to speak but was thrown at by a pistol. He was knocked out.

So then, Eila approached me to untie me as I felt free. Phew. You saved me there. Also, she feels down.

"Big Sister Eila… You… you saved me there… Thank you…" I sighed in relief until… she hugged me.

"I-I'm sorry… Brother..." Eila said as she sobs.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"I-I'm sorry… for what happened…" She continued. "In the beginning… I didn't believe you that… you are my real world descendant… And, I realized you… you had a good family with my sister... and… and…"

I hugged her back and pet fox ears as it twitches.

"It's okay. I assume you saw my family picture, didn't you?" I said as she nods. "I see. You understand now? That I have a good family? I want to befriend you so we can forge an unbreakable bond. It's like a good memory, y'know?" I smiled.

However, she started crying and sobbing at a same time.

"Don't worry, Your younger brother is here now… By the way… Can you do fortune telling on my next time? I would like to know about my future." I laughed a bit as she stopped crying a bit and nods.

As a younger brother. I would never leave anyone behind. Especially my Big Sister Eila...

* * *

8/16/2015 **Kruschev Residence, St. Petersburg, Russia** Evening - Snowing

"She rescued you?" Niko said to me as he drank tea.

"Yup! She said that she'll protect me and Sanya for now on! How great is that! Haha! Right?" I said to Eila.

"R-Right." Eila nodded with a blush.

"My, Eila. You really saved my partner there. By the way, Eila. I need to talk to you something." Aurora said to her.

"Oh, what is it, Sister?" Eila asked.

"I want you to mate with Aulis." Aurora said so sudden until..

"WH-WHAT!?" Eila exclaimed. "H-H-Have sex with brother!?"

"That's right. You know, I want you two to breed to have a newborn witch here in this generation. Since we arrived into this world. We do need more witches in order to fight against enemies. Isn't that right, Aulis?" Aurora smiled at me.

"E-Eh? That's so sudden… I mean…" I was trying to say until… Eila has went out of her mind… she went completely naked and has her familiar activated ready as she pounced me.

"B-Brother… I-I know it's sudden… C-Can you please make a child with me?" Eila was seen blushing madly until…

"E-Eila!?" Sanya noticed.

" **PLEASE GOD DON'T DO IT HERE!** " Niko yelled at the end. Yet, In the end… I got her pregnant...

* * *

8/17/2015 **Cemetary, Outside St. Petersburg, Russia** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Niko POV**

Last night was embarrassing. Sanya was shocked that Eila wanted to have sex with Aulis. However, I was riding on Sanya as she landed at the cemetery. I wanted to show her where my dad has rested. As she hovers there. I approached her and looked at the gravestone.

 **[REST IN PEACE,** **LEONTI NIKIFOR KRUSCHEV. 1978 - 2013 "If you're going through hell, keep going."]**

"Leonti…" Sanya said my father's name.

"Yeah. That's my father. He died in a fatal car accident. He was a good father that I knew. I just hope that he watches me from the skies…" I sighed.

However, Sanya smiles and spoke.

"Hello, Leonti. It's me, Sanya V. Litvyak. Your son adopted me and took care of us. I'm happy to be with him because I care about him. Thank you." Sanya spoke as she nods.

"Well, that's one way to speak the dead." I laughed a bit. "Say, shall we get going?"

"Y-Yes… But… Can I ask you…?" Sanya said to me.

"Yeah. What is it?" I replied.

"I… I… I love you!" Sanya said her words.

Wait! S-She… loves me…? Though, I can't get married with her yet until she's 18! But… I understand her feeling the she loves me. Well… I just I like her too.

"Heh. I love you, too. Now then. Should we get going?" I smiles at her.

"Right!" Sanya smiles as I got on her back as she flew back into the skies.

In the end… This was the story of embracing romance… and even family bonds. That is why… I love everyone.

* * *

 **Ending -** **Hajimari no Sokudo** **by** **Sangatsu no Phantasia** **(AnimeSongCollabo Ver.)**

Kizutsuku noga kowai

Dakara mienai sora hitasura hitei shite

In the white background. Eila was seen singing the lyrics as she holding a microphone and sang.

Ano hi no heya de hiza kakaeteta boku no

Mado o hora kimi ga aketanda

Then it shows various scenes of Sanya sleeping in Niko's bed. Aulis riding on Aurora in a sunset, and Niko resting on the rooftops of his house was it was snowing. Niko then grabs out his phone to look at his picture of him, Sanya, and Eila as he smiles.

Natsugusa ga sawagu michi kakedasu kimi to boku

Sanya was seen flying in her Striker Unit at night as she barrel rolls 180 upside down as she looked at the moon

Tsunagu tenohira asebande fuzakete waratta

Eila was seen still singing the lyrics as she raises her hand up into the sky.

Kimi no ne kuyashisa omou tabi

Aulis was seen standing all alone in the 502nd base outside at night

Nakitakunaru nowa doushite darou?

Aurora was seen in her striker unit as she moves with her tank threads on a snowy road in St. Petersburg.

Hitori janai kara koso no shirushi da to shita nara

Kono itami o dakishimetai yo

Niko was seen walking alone in a snowy field during the day as there was a blizzard until Niko looked up in the skies to see the Orussian witches flying in the skies as the blizzard disappears, leaving Niko with a smile.

Gyakkou de mienai senaka ni

"Todoiteru?" chiisaku yobikaketemita

Aurora arrived to the 502nd to see Aulis standing there as he smiles and lends out a hand. She smiles back and lends a hand as Gundula Rall was seen watching them from a window as she smiles.

Furikaeru kimi no kami ga fuwari yureru

Then, Niko arrives back home to see Sanya playing piano was she looked at him with a smile. So, he kept smiling and plays a piano with her.

Sono sokudo o mune ni tashika ni kizanda

Then, it shows Eila still singing as she sang the last words of the lyrics. She then takes a deep breaths and smiles as she turns around and walks away as it transitions to a photo of Niko, Sanya, and Eila in his room.

* * *

8/20/2015 **Outside Juutilainen Residence, Tampere, Finland** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Aulis POV**

Finland… the place where I was born. I bought Elder Sister Aurora and Big Sis Eila with me because I want to show Eila (who is still pregnant) my family.

"It's good to be back in Finland. I wish Sanya would see this…" Eila worries.

"Big Sis Eila. It's alright. Niko is still taking care of her." I said to with a smile on my face. However, she regained that smile.

"Right." Eila replied.

"Well, we're here now. This is Aulis' home and where I used to live there." Aurora announced as we stopped walking where I was close to the door.

"This is it…" I took a deep breath and knocked the door.

"Coming!" The voice of my mother, Emilia starts to open the door. Her appearance is a height of 172cm and weight of 53kg. She has long white hair and light blue eyes and wearing a nice white dress that covers her legs and exposes her arms to show her clear white skin.

[ **Emilia H. Juutilainen** \- The mother of the Juutilainen family.]

"Emilia, who is it?" The voice of my father, Jere Klaus Juutilainen. His appearance is a height of 181cm and weight of 66kg. He has a blonde hair with a natural cut and blue eyes. He's wearing a japanese T-shirt for no reason. But, both of my parents are nice to me and Aurora.

[ **Jere Klaus Juutilainen** \- The father of the Juutilainen family.]

"It's our son… He's back from our Army." Emilia said as Jere arrived.

"Hei (Hello), Äiti (Mother), Isä (Father). It's good to see you again." Aurora said to my parents.

"Well, I'm glad to see you again, my daughter." Emilia smiles and looks at Eila. "And who is she? A guest?

Aurora shook her head. "Ei (No). This is my younger sister, Eila. She's a Juutilainen."

"A another Juutilainen in our family?" Jere said as he smiles. "Well, I'm glad to see you, Eila. Welcome to our family. Please call us your Äiti and Isä for now on, okay?"

"O-Okay… Äiti, Isä." Eila said with a blush as she held her right shoulder with her left arm.

"Isoveli! (Big Brother) Vanhempi sisko! (Elder Sister)" The voices of children… I know them! Two females and one male. That makes in total of… four females and two of us! Plus, I know their names. Kylli, one with black hair. Laila, one with silver hair. And Heino, one with white hair. They're all energence to see me again!

[ **Kylli C. Juutilainen** \- The first female sibling.]

[ **Laila E. Juutilainen** \- The second female sibling.]

[ **Heino L. Juutilainen** \- The first male sibling.]

"Isoveli! Isoveli! I miss you!" Kylli said to me as she tugged my pants.

"Vanhempi sisko! Where have you've been!" Laila said as she hugged Aurora's legs

"Isoveli! Vanhempi sisko! How long you've been gone?" Heino said to us.

"Hello, Kylli, Laila, and Heino. Not long, though. However, this is my young sister, Eila. Please call her Isosisko (Big Sister) for now on." Aurora smiled at the siblings.

"Okay! Hello, Isosisko!" Kylli said to Eila.

"Hei, Isosisko! Pleased to meet you!" Laila said to Eila second.

"H-Hei, Isosisko!" Heino said to Eila third.

"My my, you kids need to calm down. I need to make breakfast today! So, my son. How are you?" Emilia said to me.

"It's good. And yeah… Äiti, Isä…" I said to them.

"Hmm?" Both of my parents noticed me.

"I'm glad to be back here!" I smiled at them as we went in our home. And yet, Eila is welcomed to my family for the first time.

* * *

 **Chapter Preview**!  Featuring **Nikka Edvardine Katajainen**!

U-Um… Why am I here? Oh! I am Nikka Edvardine Katajainen. Rank Flight Sergeant from 502nd Joint Fighter Wing. Also known as Brave Witches. I'm kinda known for breaking a lot of Striker Units because of my bad luck. It wasn't my fault that I keep getting that! Huh? Chapter previews? Oh, I see. Well then, It'll preview a french character? Okay then. Next time on **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches, Chapter 7: Alain/The Impossible Fencing Cheat**. Fencing? Well, That seems too dangerous for me. I gotta head back to help dad again! I hope I won't have a another bad luck this time and- OOF! Ow…

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm proud to announce that this story has reached over 1,000 views for Witch Musume. I'm proud of this milestone and I hope to continue this story and strongly keep going forward on the project. Now, this chapter was all about focusing on Aulis and Eila's relationship which became a bit embarrassing for a moment. Now for the OVA. Aulis' OVA Story will be included as well. Also, I did worked on Re: Everyday Life in Asakusa. Which is NOT PART OF Witch Musume. It's completely different because Re: ELiA is set in a Senran Kagura Universe and it's gritty and dark. You can feel free to read it since it was inspired by Re: Zero. Now then, until next time. One chapter left. A new Witch Musume one-shot that will set between Arc 1 and Arc 2. Switch on your Youth!**


	8. 7 - Alain-The Impossible Fencing Cheat

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **By the way, guys. Thank you for all of the support in Arc 1 of Witch Musume. I've been coming up with a Arc title for quite long now. Now, this Arc is going to be titled as the Andorra Arc aka The First Magic War. The reason why I call this Andorra Arc because I saw some previews and english translation of the manga part of the World Witches series called The Witches of Andorra which focuses on a Gallian witch named Iris Monfort who works for the Andorra Air Force to fend off the Neurois in Andorra. Now in the Andorra Arc of Witch Musume. Iris Monfort and a new original adopter, Alex Kingsvale are the two key characters of this arc. What about the one-shot Witch Musume story called Watchpoint? It's still going to be after Arc 1 is finished. Like I said, this story will be ongoing like Naruto Shippuden and all. But, I hope you like this chapter that will connect to the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches**

Chapter 7: Alain/The Impossible Fencing Cheat

 _In the month of August. Ursula Hartmann has finally invented the final process of the Jet Strikers, the Eurofighter Typhoon Strikers. The only three jet strikers that were given was Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Gertrud Barkhorn, and Erica Hartmann. With that,_ _ **Satake Labs**_ _from Japan,_ _ **Valor Karlsland Solutions**_ _from Karlsland,_ _ **Valiant Manufacturers**_ _from United States of America, and_ _ **Florentine R &D**_ _ **Labs** from France. These four established manufacturers who primarily make Strikers were given blueprints of the Jet Strikers and Modern Tank Strikers. With that, the announcement from the four manufacturers has started the production with a thanks to Ursula Hartmann. Plus, what's new was Satake Labs developed the Pilot Partner System. Every Jet Strikers will have a Pilot System included in order for a Human/Adopter/Unfamiliar to pilot a Witch by riding on their backs while scanning them as their permanent pilots. While other is Denis Ether, the valuable tactician who works for the 506th JFW, Noble Witches. Denis is an adopter and loyal servant of a noble Karlsland witch, Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein. He continued to research more about Unfamiliars. People with a strange and yet bizarre ability powered by magic. Though, they don't have animal familiars, deploy shield, or engage in a Striker at all. But, rumors says that Unfamiliars are powerful then witches. While most of them aren't at all. However, becoming an Unfamiliar is done by a Witch's Contract via lip contact. Once that, the adopter will be given an random ability based on his feelings, emotions, and his mind. Either it can give him a ability to cast Fire, teleporter objects near him in 50 meters, or run super fast like in superhero movies. Some of the Unfamiliar feels confident to save people and join the military. Some use it for good, evil, or staying neutral. However… Things are going on in France and the border between France and Spain of the Pyrenees mountains._

French TV News: "In today's news. The french Prime Minister, Christian Valentine announced that he'll be splitting the east part of France to the Gallian witches to them. Renaming it into Gallia as Lyon is currently their Gallian capital at this moment. But, he will ensure to manage two capitals at once in order to ensure peace in the country. Next is the breaking news, Andorra is currently suffering an unknown plague that causes their mind to become weak. Witches and Unfamiliars remained unaffected and immune from the plague. However, the medical researched has defined this plague known as the **Insomnia Syndrome**. But, they said that they will find the cure for the syndrome. However, the Gallian Witch who works for the Andorra Air Force, **Iris Monfort** has gone missing after the plague struck. It's clearly unknown at this moment of why she is missing."

 _Andorra, the tiny city between the French/Gallian and Spain's borders was struck with plague with no cure. However, the days are quite a beginning. For Alain and Perrine. They're been living here in Gallia (people called it East France). And thus, their normal routine continues._

* * *

8/20/2015 **Lebled Residence, Sedan, Gallia** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Alain POV**

Morning… A time of day where people take time in their everyday daily routine. Or some people would say about it. Some would wake up, some would oversleep, some will go to work early, and others would just stay in their homes and do something. Well, today. I said to my landlord that I'm moving back to my hometown. Sedan, Gallia (aka East France). Right now? I just moved back to my mother's home today. However, she's on her six month trip on a cruise. I'm currently unboxing my belonging such as my family's heirloom, the Rapier that my dad uses. It's a real weapon, though. Yet, I always keep it in my room. However, this is my room when I was little. Yet, It'll take time to finish up with this. But, I held a trophy on my hand that is a size of a baseball. This was my trophy that I won first place in the fencing tournament. That was from 2013. Right now, I'm a former fencing champion living a normal life with my adopter witch from the 501st. Perrine H. Clostermann. She's a nice girl who just wants to protect her country. She even told me stories about that Sakamoto girl that she adores. Well, I don't mind that. But, I'm happy to be back here in this hometown of Sedan. Just then, I heard footsteps of Perrine coming into my room. I turned around to see her wearing a white dress, no black long socks that covers her legs, just clear white skin.

"Hmm? Alain?" Perrine asked me as she yawned.

"Oh? Perrine. How are you? Did you get a good sleep?" I asked her with a smile.

"It was alright. Still trying to get used to my new room." Perrine replied to me as she looked at my belongs from my box. However, she took the trophy and looked at it. "You won this?"

"Yeah. Though, I'm kinda not proud of myself since I was lacking my fencing skills. That was two years ago when you arrived to my world." I said with a sigh on my face.

"What? You should be honored! This trophy is what you've deserved. Aren't you proud?" Perrine said to me as she puts the trophy on the desk with my computer there.

"I should be. But, I kinda gave up. It was only a beginner's league, though. I'm not advanced." I said to her as I stood up.

"Then, want me to train you to get you back in fencing?" Perrine asked me.

"Wh-What? I'm not sure about it…" I was unsure of this.

"Come on. We are doing this right here. And right now!" Perrine sternly said as she grabbed my hand as I was still carrying my rapier.

"H-Hey! W-Watch it!" I exclaimed at my adopted witch. But, I was really losing skills as a fencer since years passed for me. But, I soon to realize… Is Perrine teaching me the ways of fencing once again? I remember one my dad used to taught me when I was eight. But… my dad is missing now. No one knows nor can't find him. I calmed and smiled a bit. I guess I should start anew on my fencing career once again. Let's see if you can train me well, Perrine.

* * *

8/20/2015 **Venteux, France** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

In the city called Venteux. A newly established city/village for Witches for those who wants to love independent and in harmony. But this city is a wind-powered city where the wind blows there everyday. However, there was a man wearing a hoodie with a rapier covered by the shadow from the sunlight while standing on the top of the building. But, he smiled, looking at his potential prey.

"Found you…" The man said…

* * *

 **Opening 7 - Trash Candy by GRANRODEO (NateWantsToBattle Ver.)**

*Guitar playing*

The sound of a guitar starts playing as it kicks up as the scene was passing through the cloudy blue skies and then shows the town of Sedan, Gallia with the sun shining and the Gallian witches flying as the logo appears for a few seconds just until it cracks like glass.

What is this feeling in my bones?

It keeps me from moving

I can't go ahead, I'm frozen head to toe

Alain was seen walking down the streets of Sedan, Gallia as the windows reflection from the stores were showing Alain's past. He then stopped walking as he turned around and looking up into a sky as the scene transitions.

The impulse that's born within you is a treasure

And if it's fake or if it's real no matter, I guess we won't know

Perrine was seen walking the other way at the left as the window reflections shows her past of her life back in her world as she stopped walking as she turned around and looked up into the sky as the scene transitions.

Mine already weighs me down now, victim to my carelessness

Then in a background of the 506th JFW where Denis and Heinrike was standing on the runway of the base and transitions to Alex Kingsvale with Dominica S. Gentile and Jane T. Godfrey standing on the top of New York's Empire State Building.

Take me away right now, it's all a dream

Then it shows Julian Carpentier and Amelie Planchard standing outside the gate entrance of St. Arturia. And then it shows Maxine Dunois in jail, holding the picture of him and Iris Monfort as he mourns his regret as everything gone bright.

How many? Someday, I'll reach for fall and make some noise

Are these empty days? Are they gonna shine light my way?

Alain was seen falling in the skies as it shows his memories of his past as a fencing champion. He then opens his eyes as he sees Perrine in her Striker Unit as she is trying to reach for his hand as Alain tried to grab Perrine hand as he did it, making a scene transition as everything gone white.

If we push on through those hurls then I am together (Together)

Alain was seen using his rapier as he makes thrust and slash at an enemy and then in the sky where Perrine was flying and shooting her FAMAS as the bullets spraying.

We'll pick up speed. We need a way to win the battle (Don't come and mess with me)

Denis was seen using his grimoire book as he summoned black wolves out of shadows to attack and Heinrike was seen doing air maneuver to attack the drone with her MG 151/20. Then shows Alex standing there with Dominica and Jane floating as Alex lift his right leg up and hit the ground, causing the ground to shatter and shake.

And they come, you feel the moment frozen

You feel your heart is stopping

Then, Iris Monfort was seen hiding in a cave in Andorra as she tightens her grip on the sword as she was practicing as the campfire was left burning as she looked at the view of the village.

Maybe one day, we can go say that we won a worthless reward!

Then, it shows Alain, Perrine, Denis, Heinrike, Julian, Amelie, and the Noble Witches except Kunika who is not present looked up in the sky as the Gallian witches were flying around the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Alain then reached his right hand into the sky and grips his hand with a serious look on his face.

* * *

8/20/2015 **A-Unit 506th JFW Base, Sedan, Gallian** Daytime - Clear Sky

It was daytime. I was seen watching Heinrike training the A-Unit Noble Witches. While the B-Unit from Dijon, Gallia are training under by Denis. But, I still can see the French and Gallian flag together at this base. However, me and Perrine are still training with our practice rapiers.

"Come on, Alain. Your reaction and speed is lacking. But, your movements are quite good." Perrine said to me as I got up.

"I know. Your reaction is top-notch. I can't even lay a single scratch on you." I said with a sigh. "Well then… Come at me again. I… I wanted something serious. Like your Clostermann Family Technique."

"So… you want me… to do my family technique. Very well, I shall accept. Don't lose your guard." Perrine prepared her rapier with such stance.

I prepared my rapier ready as I stepped back and went for the thrust as she activated her familiar and jumped up as she dodged my blade. She then lightly lands on my blade as her blade in imbued with lightning as she takes advantage.

"Eclair Strike!" Perrine yelled as she thrust at my chest as I was shocked and knocked back, falling to the ground.

 **[THUD!]**

"O-Ow! Wh-What was that…?" I asked her as she spun her rapier and sheathes it.

"Eclair Strike is one of my family known techniques for generations." Perrine said to me with a smile.

"I see… Though, I still gotta train with you more, after all." I laughed a bit.

"Alain, Perrine?" The voice known as Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne was seen approaching to us worried look on her face. Is something wrong.

"Huh? Hemricourt? What's a matter?" I said to her.

"I… I need you two to come to my office immediately. There is a lot we have to talk about…" Rosalie said as she turned around and walked away.

Something important. If she wants us. Then we'll listen. Me and Perrine decided to follow her as I sheathed my rapier.

* * *

- **Rosalie's Office** -

I was seen in the office to watch the recent news going on. The newly established witch-only city that is powered by the wind. Venteux, located in down south outside Paris. Humans and Witches live there in harmony, though. I never went there once. However, there was a rumor that there was a murderer in that city who is blending in with the people. Rosalie was showing these pictures on her Ipad.

"Venteux City was established three months ago. The current population in Venteux is 50,000 and counting. However, there is an murderer lurking around and I believe this person is a unfamiliar user. Shown from this video of a security camera, the murderer touched a glass as the reflection of himself comes out of it. This is indeed a bizarre ability." Rosalie continue as she swiped through the images and the videos until… a picture of… Rosalie drunk and hanging out with a random irish person in Ireland. She frantically noticed and hides it away from us. "S-Sorry! I d-didn't mean to show this p-picture!"

"No no. We're okay." Me and Perrine said in unison while sweat dropping.

"A-Anyways… You're not going alone this time. This person from America came to our base along with his two witches from the 504th. He seems silent and cold-hearted though. But, he's joining you on the mission. You can come out now." Rosalie said to someone as the footsteps were getting closer.

It was a male, with a black hair, blue eyes, wearing a pilot jacket, black jeans, black biker gloves, and normal military boots. Though, his height and weight is normal but normally skinny. His face looks normal but so cold-hearted. Plus… I recognize two of the witches. **Dominica S. Gentile** , the "One Man Air Force" known for her skilled sharpshooting with secondary WWII firearms like the M1911A6. Though, she dislikes modern weapons for some reason. Next is **Jane T. Godfrey** , who is Dominica's partner and best friend who loves each other. Plus, she cares about her alot.

"Hmph… The names **Alex Kingsvale**. Currently being enlisted in the United States Air Forces' Travis AFB Liberion Division under the role as a Witch Pilot with my two witches, Dominica and Jane. I will crush anyone who interrupts our mission. I refuse to kill a witch because it would leave a bad taste to my tongue…" Alex introduces himself.

[ **Alex Kingsvale** \- The cold-hearted unfamiliar with Dominica's Contract who is… too powerful? Well, he's joining the air force anyways.]

"This is **Alex Kingsvale**. Though, you know his information. So do, please. I hope you get along with each other." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Yo. The names Dominica S. Gentile. Flight Lieutenant from the 504th JFW Ardor Witches. I won't forgive anyone who hurts my best friend Jane." Dominica said with her normal personality talk. Though, she's a little serious. But, I saw her kiss Jane's cheeks as she blushes.

"I-I'm Jane T. Godfrey! S-Same rank and same JFW with Don!" Jane said with a stutter and stammer. I guess Jane calls Dominica "Don"? I see.

"Pleasuring meeting you two. The names Alain Lebled. This is my witch, Perrine H. Clostermann." We introduced ourselves.

"Hello." Perrine simply replied as she bows down like a noble englishwoman .

"Rosalie says that we have to go, Rookie." Alex coldly said to me.

"Umm… okay?" I replied.

"Oh, Flying Officer Perrine. Before you go." Rosalie said to her as she noticed. "Florentine R&D delivered you a final version of the Fourth-Generation Jet Striker, the Dassault Rafale at our hangar. It's included with a new Pilot System so your adopter can pilot you."

"R-Ride on me!?" Perrine said something outrageous. "W-Who would come up something like that perverted!?"

"P-Perrine. Calm down. We need to hurry. Alex is leaving with his witches." I said to her as she realized and apologized to me.

"I-I'm sorry for the outburst, Alain…" She apologized to me.

"It's okay. Let's just go." I said as we headed out Rosalie's office.

* * *

- **Hangar** -

At the hangar where we arrived there. Dassault Rafale Jet Striker… That's new to her. Though, is all the witches are upgrading to the new Jet Strikers now? I suppose so. But some witches didn't receive one yet. However, I'm looking at Dominica getting in her own Jet Striker. Hmm… Her's are based on a F-16 Fighting Falcon and Jane's are F-14 Tomcat. However, I see Alex climbing on to Dominica's back like getting on a saddle. But, he's hanging side up from and defying gravity. However, Domnica was moaning while Jane got in her Jet Strikers as well… Plus, both Dominica's and Jane's familiars are activated.

"A-Ahhh~~!" Dominica moaned as Alex started glowing. It's like scanning as I say Alex's future-like HUD with a small magic circle on the top left. But the main screen has a AI speaking while scanning.

 **[SCANNING PILOT… PILOT FOUND AND REGISTERED. WELCOME: ALEX KINGSVALE.]**

"A-Activating manual controls." Dominica stuttered as the magic flight stick appeared on her back as Alex held on.

So, Perrine looked at her very own Jet Striker, the Dassault Rafale. It has a white main color and blue lines shaped with a V on each wing with a Gallian/East France Air Force symbol on the wings. And it has the 001 on that jet striker on each sides. Though it has a black colored air brake shield. Not to mention that it has missiles on the wings like Dominica's and Jane's. Oh yeah, they have sentry interfaces as well. Good thing Perrine gets one. So, she got on her striker as her familiar activates as I got on her back.

"A-Ahhhh~~! W-Watch it!" Perrine warned me as I was sitting on her back in a crossed leg position as I was glowing to be scanned.

 **[SCANNING PILOT… PILOT FOUND AND REGISTERED. WELCOME: ALAIN LEBLED.]**

After I was scanned. Perrine puts on her sentry interface as the Main HUD in front of me shows her POV. So.. I'm looking through her eyes? This is new for a Pilot System.

"This… This feels different rather than my other strikers…" Perrine said with awe.

"Yeah… I never knew riding a witch feels… awkward…" I sighed as I tried to command her. "Let's see… Activate manual controls."

"O-On it." Perrine said with a slight blush on her face as the magic flight stick appears on her back as I held on it. "Ngh~! C-Careful!"

"Right… Sorry about that…" I said to her.

"Ready to go? This time, you have to follow me once we arrive to Venteux, France. Take off." Alex said.

"Taking off. Let's go, Jane." Dominica smiled to her friend.

"Right!" Jane replied.

"Okay, Perrine. Take off." I said to her.

"Right, taking off." Perrine responded as we start to take off in the sky, instantly breaking mach one as a current speed. This is PErrine's first time controlling. Though, the manual mode is on so I can control it. Hmm… Perrine can use her mind to switch manual or auto. This is an interesting feature.

However, we're kicking up the speed to 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000, and counting. Though, 5000 something is probably the maximum speed. I can't feel the wind but I can breathe to it easily. To this pilot system called this a 'Gravity Field'. This is interesting.

"Rookie." Alex called me.

"I have a name you know?" I deadpanned him.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care about your name. You're rookie because of your personality. All we have to do is to execute the murderer and that's it. Venteux is in danger. If we have no time left, then the mission fails." Alex said coldly at me.

"Don't worry about him. He's always like that." Dominica said to me through the magic comms.

"Oh… I see. Are you okay with him?" I asked.

"As long I'm with Jane. Then I'm okay with him." She replied.

"I see…" I said my word as we travel through the skies.

* * *

8/20/2015 **Venteux, France** Daytime - Clear Sky/Breezy

And so, we arrived to Venteux, France. The wind powered city where humans and witches live in harmony. Though, the city looks normal and it's still being built. Tall buildings, villages, and etc. Me and Alex got off our witches as we looked around.

"Hmm… The murderer is hiding somewhere… blending with the people and witches here in this city… This will become a problem to us." Alex said.

"I get that… though, this city is pretty peaceful here." I said with a deep breath for fresh air.

"Hm… I wonder Jane will like this." Dominica wondered.

"I… I really do…" Jane blushingly. "B-But… I love you more!"

"Is that so?" Dominica smiles as she kisses her in the lips and making moaning noises.

"Two of you stop kissing." Alex sighed as they stopped.

Just as Dominica started complaining to her adopter. Me and Perrine looked at a 14 year old girl wearing a police uniform and no pants. Blonde hair, green eyes, short teen height, normal skinny weight. Who is this police witch…

"E-Excuse me? A-Are you the ones that the Noble Witches and the Ardor Witches sent to you?" The witch said to us.

"That we are. Who are you?" I asked.

"U-Um… Where to start… I am Private Officer [Jeanne Henriette Sabatier]! P-Pleased to meet you!" Jeanne introduced to herself.

[ **Jeanne Henriette Sabatier** \- Second Neuroi War Witch who likes to protect her country.]

"Oh, Pleased to meet you. The names Alain Lebled, adopter of Perrine H. Clostermann over here. The other three are Alex, Dominica, and Jane."

"I assume you need help?" Perrine asked her.

"O-Oui…" Jeanne nodded.

We were seen in the police station, at her desk where she explains about a murderer named Freed Scientia. He is a blonde man with a blue eyes known as the third place winner in the fencing tournament. The full mugshot shows him with a middle finger. Wow, what's with him?

"Y-You see? Freed has been blending in the city. The police witches are still finding him everywhere in this city and he's nowhere to be found. S-So, the Venteux Witches Police Department called your JFW so we can expand our searches. I know you two adopters are very powerful. W-Will you help us?" Jeanne shyly said to us.

Though, I'm a Unfamiliar since Me and Perrine forged a contract. But, she vows not to kill people so I agreed. My Unfamiliar ability, [ **Excalibur Galatine** ] allows me to summon a sword from a Arthurian Legend which belonged to Sir Gawain. But, this is what I said.

"Sure thing, we'll help you out. When's the deadline?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at 12:00 AM…?"

"Well, we still got enough time. Like I said, I won't listen to anyone orders. All I care about is the mission and that's it as long I'm enlisted to the United States Air Force." Alex coldly says as Jeanne understands with a sweatdrop.

"I get it~! You're from the military?" She smiles at him.

"I'm enlisting." Alex replied her back.

"Ooooh! Right!" She nods and laughs a bit

"Now… When we will begin?" Dominica said to her.

"In five minutes. Do please better get ready." She smiles and went off to get some coffee.

Meanwhile, I was seen going into the restroom to see Perrine in there, looking herself at the mirror. Oh merde. Which gender I just chose? However, she seems serious.

"Alain… We… We need to talk…" Perrine said to me.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked.

"Remember when Private Officer Jeanne shows us these gruesome news on her computer… He… He…" Perrine was trying to speak forward.

"He what?" I was confused.

"He… raped and killed those girls and kill them in a orphanage… And even raped ten witches… It's disgusting… I'll never forgive him… I'll never will… But, Alain… Will you listen to me?" She said to me.

"I see. Just talk to me. If it's any problem, then I'll listen." I said with a smile on her face.

"Good…" Perrine said as she unsheathes her rapier to her hair and cuts off a portion. "This time… I'm making a change. I'll fight as a Clostermann and I won't ever tarnish my family name… I will protect those people in despair." She turned around and smiled at me.

She was still holding her cutted off hair on her left hand. This is what she looks like now. She is going to make a change. After all I adopted her.

"Umm… Your hairstyle…" I smiled. "It looks good on you without a long hair."

"Y-You do?" Perrine noticed and blushed.

"Yeah. It sure does-" My sentence was cut.

 **[DOOR OPENS]**

"You ready…?" Alex coldly said to us.

"Y-Yeah… what do you think about Perrine's hairstyle-" My sentence was cut off again.

 **[DOOR CLOSE]**

"Well… Shall we get going, Perrine?" I smiled at her as she did that too.

"Yeah. Let's go, Alain." Perrine said to me as we exited out of the restroom, then outside the police station where my team is waiting for us.

Perrine stood outside to feel the breezy wind. She then releases her cutted blonde hair into the wind as it was blowing, flying into the sky. Her hair is swaying by the wind as I looked at her. She looks happy. Well, I guess I should be happy as well. Changing to do good deeds isn't bad after all…

* * *

8/21/2015 **Venteux, France** Daytime - Breezy/Rainy

The next day where it's currently raining and breezy. Me and Perrine are on the rooftops, along with Dominica and Jane with us. Alex was seen sitting on the bench of the bus stop that covers the rain. Though, I'm using an clear umbrella right now and the witches are as well.

"Hmm…" Alex said as he was reading the newspaper.

"Hey, Alain. Is this gonna work?" Jane said to me.

"Alex came up with that. But, The glass is next to him. I wonder if that guy in the glass would attack him." I replied back to her.

"I suppose so…" Perrine said as well.

"Not to mention that Jeanne is sitting with her." I said as I looked at her. Wearing her raincoat and being too shy on men.

"U-Um… Sir Alex? W-What do you think about me?" Jeanne said to him with a blush.

"I'm okay. Focus on your mission. Don't talk." Alex bluntly replied to her

"O-Oui…" Jeanne slowly nods. As she was looking down on the ground. She looked at him again. "U-Um... Alex-"

 **[MENACING]**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

The blonde man in the reflection, revealing to be Freed was holding a knife as it starts to appear out of a glass, ready to kill him.

"A-Alex!" Jeanne yelled at him as Freed was about to stab him in the arm until…

"Good grief…" Alex sighed as he quickly grabbed his boot knife from his lap off-handed as he counters it with a quick stab to his jaw.

" **AAAAAGGGH!** " Freed yelled in pain as it turned into pure glass and shatters.

Alex then stood up and looked at us on the rooftops.

"Dominica. Activate your familiar. Can you detect the real one…" Alex called her.

"On it." Dominica closes her eyes and concentrates, leaving a blue gow on her body as her falcon familiar comes out of her body on her tail and ears on her head. Then, her familiar ears starts to twitch two times over. She opens her eyes and points it to her right. "Found him."

Alex looked at the man in a black hoodie that has a blonde hair… It was Freed on a sport motorcycle as he drove off to escape.

"I-I'll make sure he won't escape! Good luck!" Jeanne said as she got on her second neuroi war strikers, the Arsenal VG 39 Bis. Her familiar is a northern shrike as she start to take off.

Alex looked around for a motorcycle to borrow and looked at the man on one. He and approaches him to kick him off as he got on. The man was pissed.

Man: "H-Hey! What the hell is wrong with you!? That's my bike!"

"Sorry, I'm from the US Air Force. I'll be borrowing this." Alex said as he drove off with a sport motorcycle as the man tried to chase him.

Man: "T-The hell! My bike! Damn it!"

"He's on the run." Perrine said to me as she got on her strikers. "Get on."

"Right!" I said as I got on her back as the manual mode turns on as I took control to follow as Dominica and Jane who got in their strikers as they start to follow us.

 ***Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST- Through Traffic**

At the french highway of the exit of Venteux. Freed was seen driving his motorcycle, trying to get away from Alex with high speed. However, Alex was seen gaining up speed through drafting in front of the vehicles.

"Tch… Damn… this guy…" Freed said to himself. "So. You are trying to kill me, huh? Well, too bad! Can you catch up to my speed? Hmm? Not much of a talker? Fine. I'll guess I'll have to do this!" He then grabs out a H&K USP pistol as he fired random shots at him as Alex dodges but kept gaining up speed.

"There he is. Alex is in pursuit." Dominica said to us as she points at the chase. "Freed is currently armed with a gun.

"W-What should we do!?" Jane said to her as she smiles.

"Don't worry. Alex has a plan after all." She replied back to her.

"Yeah… I wonder how the chase will go…" I said while piloting my witch.

"Tch… WHAT DO YOU WANT!? YOU GONNA TALK OR WHAT!? HUH!?" Freed yelled as he fired shots at Alex as every bullets miss because of his accuracy.

Alex was still gaining on speed as he does a wheelie in the rain to catch up. The storm is brewing… the wind is blowing a bit fast. This isn't good. I can hear the thunderstorms crackling from the skies.

"I don't know why of who you are. I rather see you dead!" Freed taunted at Alex as he gains speed.

Alex didn't say anything. Just the two are at the straight road and a next left turn coming. Alex grabbed out a boot knife as he held the blade and threw it at high speed.

"You're finished…" Alex said as the knife hits the back wheel as it starts to lose air pressure.

"No no no! What the hell!? A KNIFE!? SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT-" Freed yells as he hits the railing of the turn as he fell off his motorcycle. Alex jumps off the turn with his motorcycle, making a land with a drift.

Freed, who is apparently alive as he stood up with his right leg as his left was broken. He then grabs out his rapier as we landed.

"Freed Scientia. You have done a terrible crime that I hated because of you. Besides… I rather let one of my teammates send you to the afterlife. Even if I kill you early. It would leave a bad taste to my tongue. Am I right?" Alex said as he taunted him.

So then, we landed as I got off of Perrine. But, she hovered to him. Not to mention that she's mad over the crimes that he made. She grips on her Rapier as it was still raining.

"Freed… I can't believe the crimes that you actually commit was unacceptable… you killed people, childrens, and witches for nothing… You disgust me, you pig…" Perrine said coldly at him as Freed was pissed as he thrusted at Perrine as she parries the attack, causing freed's rapier to slip right off. "And now… after all this time… you think that murdering people was fun…?!"

"So what! I was bored anyways!" Freed exclaimed at her.

But, her rapier was surging with blue glow, imbued with a holy light and lightning… So this is…

"I… I won't forgive you… I'll never forgive you! **ECLAIR STORM!** " Perrine yelled as she swung her rapier up, creating a lightning tornado that hits Freed into the sky.

" **AGGGGGGHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I… AM… DE… FEATED…!** " Freed yelled his last words as he is lifted up into the air… never heard from again…

 **[Freed Scientia- Status: Sent to the sky/RETIRED]**

* * *

8/22/2015 **Venteux, France** Morning - Clear Sky

At the outside of the VWPD as the wind blows. Jeanne was happy that the police witches were able to retrieve Freed's body. Me, Perrine, Alex, Dominica, and Jane were talking to her.

"The mission is complete, Ma'am. Now, If you'll excuse me. I'm heading back to Italy of the 504th JFW. Onari's Wife, Junko Takei wants me back here for something important. Later." Alex said as he got on Dominica as she flew off into the sky with Jane.

"U-Um… T-Thank you for arresting Freed for us. We'll make sure to give him punishment." Jeanne smiles.

"I see. Well, It's been a honor helping you after all. We're going back to the 506th JFW to report to Commander Grunne now. Until we meet again." I said with a smile.

And so, we left as Jeanne waved goodbye to us. Perrine was following me as she was in her Jet Striker while hovering.

"Alain. You're not going to ride on me?" Perrine said to me.

"Nope. Besides, I feel like walking. Deserving a good walk back to Gallia isn't that bad after all. Hey, that was amazing you did yesterday. What was it again…. Oh! Eclair Storm! D-Do you mind teaching me it? My Excalibur Galatine would like to try it! Haha!" I said as she smiled at me with a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry, It'll only take time. It's impossible for you to learn my family technique." Perrine smiled at me.

"Yeah… I suppose not…" I said with a sigh, looking up at the breezy sky that blows in any direction. After all, seeing a wind-powered city was nice. Maybe if I can get a vacation with Perrine… That'd be great.

* * *

9/1/2015 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Early Morning - Clear Sky

September… My first time here in Japan. Perrine checked the Witches Cultural Exchange Act website on Yoshika Miyafuji, Lynette Bishop, and Hattori Shizuka. These three are adopted by Ichigo Kazuraba. His occupation is a manga artist. I never read any Japanese manga after all. So, I knocked the door as I heard the voice of the girl.

"Coming!" The voice of the girl spoke from the door as she opens it. Based on the picture that me and Perrine saw. That's Yoshika. However, two of them know each other. "P-Perrine-san! Good to see you again!"

The two hugged each other as Perrine smiled.

"Yeah… Good to see you as well, Miyafuji." Perrine said back to her.

"P-Perrine!? Y-Your hair! What happened?" The Britannian girl named Lynette was shocked to see her again… but her hair.

"H-Hai… Did something happen to you?" Yoshika asked her.

"Long story short. I had a fight with a criminal a few weeks ago. And this is who I am now." Perrine smiled at her.

"I see. Also… Who is he?" Yoshika said to me.

"Hello, Yoshika Miyafuji, oui? Perrine told me a lot about you. The names Alain Lebled. The adopter of Perrine. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself to her as she smiles at me.

"Nice to meet you! Thank you for taking care of my friend. These are my two other friends, Lynne-chan and Shizuka-chan!" Yoshika shows them the other two witches as both waved.

"Oh hey, I'm busying playing Senran Kagura Estival Versus right now." The girl named Shizuka was seen playing this japanese game.

"Y-You want tea, Alain?" Lynne who goes by Lynette said to me with a smile.

"Gladly. But, I'm here to talk to your adopter, Ichigo Kazuraba. Is he here?" I asked.

"H-Hai!" Yoshika nods. "Ichigo-san. The man who adopted Perrine-san wants to talk to you!"

"Coming!" The voice known as Ichigo comes out of the room. He must was finished taking a bath. "Huh? Who are you?"

"I am Alain Lebled. Adopter of Perrine. Do you mind if I can come in and talk to you?" I said with a friendly smile.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead." Ichigo replied.

"Ahh, Merci beaucoup." I continued. "Hmm… I heard that your name Ichigo means straw-"

"No no no no! Don't. Say. A. Thing… Got it?" Ichigo warned me with that looks of his as I sweatdropped.

"R-Right… Pardon…" I apologized to him.

"Ahh, Alain-san. He doesn't like being called like that. But, it means One to Protect in his own terms." Yoshika said to me.

"I see." I replied to her as I played with her hair as she blushes.

Time passes as it was five minutes… I was drinking the tea made by Lynette. Marigold Herb tea, huh? Not bad. However, I explained of why Noble Witches is interested in Ichigo and his witches to investigate and find the cure of the Insomnia Syndrome that is still happening at Andorra.

"Hmm? You want me to come with you to Andorra? Why?" Ichigo asked me.

"Well, the UN has tasked the Noble Witches to investigate the situation going on. People are starting to… you know… die from the syndrome. That's why we're looking for a witch that can heal." I said to him.

"I can." Yoshika stood up. "I don't want to see people die from the syndrome. I want to use my powers to protect everyone! I will go!"

"B-But… What about Ichigo?" Lynette said to him.

"Well… To be honest… I believe in Yoshika's ideals. When I was a kid. I want to be a hero that can protect everyone in this planet. And I decided to come with you. Besides, I really want to test out my powers. Shizuka-chan, you're going too." Ichigo said to her.

"Fiiiiine! I was almost finishing up beating the game as some Hebijo girl." Shizuka groaned as she turned off the tv and stood up.

"Good. I want you to come to the Karsland's recently launched aircraft carrier specialized for Striker Launchers. The Prinzessin zu Wittgenstein (CV-05). It's at the Yokosuka's military docks. It won't leave until we board it." I said to Ichigo as he cracks his knuckles.

"Well then, let's get going, shall we? I'm pretty hyped to fight a villain, though. Right, Yosh-chan?" Ichigo said to her.

"Hai!" Yoshika confidently replied to him as we walked out of the house, making our way to Andorra… Let's hope things be okay.

* * *

9/1/2015 **Prinzessin zu Wittgenstein, Sea of Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Ichigo POV**

So… time has come, huh? Well, this is my first time coming here. I, Ichigo Kazuraba on the aircraft carrier of the Prinzessin zu Wittgenstein. I was one the ship with those Noble Witches girls. The commander in battle named Heinrike told me about the Fuso girl who is a noble named Kuroda Kunika is not present. I don't know her so it's fine. However, Alain approached to me as I was standing on the ship's runway to see the sparkling ocean.

"So… What do you think so far?" Alain said to me.

"Well… I don't know. Going out of my country and to the infested place for the first time? It's a crazy bizarre adventure, you know?" I laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure about that. Now then, it'll take us two and a half months to travel there depending on the problems we approach." Alain said to see as I looked at the sky to see Yoshika-chan, Lynne-chan, and Shizuka-chan flying with Perrine-san. Though, Perrine's Jet Striker is cool.

"I see. So… after the Andorra situation… What's going to happen now?" I asked.

"The Gallian Air Force will take care of them once the situation is dealt with. However, My first priority… Is to find Iris Monfort. The Gallian Witch gone missing for few weeks. She works for the Andorra Air Force, though. However, it's been closed down since the plague hit. I'm not sure who's behind this. But, we are determined to find her." Alain smiled.

"Yeah… seems so… Anyways, I'm going to cook in the ship now. Yoshika-chan! Can you come down! We're going to cook for them!" I yelled at her as she noticed.

"H-Hai! Coming!" Yoshika replied as she hovered down as she follows me.

"Heh. A Hero and a Heroine, huh? Well… this will be a nice combination. And… I'm kinda starving… Ichigo! Wait up!" Alain said as he approached to me as we talked while the ship sails to Andorra. I hope this world will be okay…

* * *

9/1/2015 **504th JFW Ardor Witches, The Coast, Italy** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

Alex, Dominica, and Jane was seen in the office with Federica N. Doglio, Takei Junko, and Onari Mitsuzane about the report as Alex explained with full details.

"I see." Junko said to her as she was carrying the son of Onari and Junko, Kazuma Mitsuzane. "So, the Gallian witch was able to defeat the criminal."

"Kudos to her. Besides, there's even situation going on, right, love?" Onari, the adopter of the whole 504th Wing kissed Junko's cheeks while carrying the daughter of Onari and Junko, Aoki Takei.

"H-Hai…" Junko blushed.

"And that is… the Insomnia Syndrome going on at Andorra. It's still happening for a few weeks. That is why you are going to lead our witches. Since me, Sqd Ldr Takei, and Adopter Onari can't come. I entrust you to take care of our witches. The aircraft carrier Cavour is waiting you on board at our docks." Federica said to him with a wink.

"Very well. I shall change. This time… I'll listen to your orders that are [absolute]." Alex said normally as she smiles.

"Good. Now, call Junko Takei's real world descendant, Junichi Kujo to come with you." Federica said to him as she passes him her Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge.

* * *

9/1/2015 **Venice, Italy** Daytime - Clear Sky

At the place of Venice, the known place in Italy. The three Romagna witches who are Fernandia Malvezzi, Luciana Mazzei, Martina Crespi (they're known as the Red Pants Unit) who are on the gondola as Luciana was rowing it as the black haired male with brown eyes, wearing a t-shirt that says, [All hail Stregheria.] with a symbol of a italian witchcraft on it, he is Junichi Kujo, Junko Takei's real world descendant. As he was seen resting on the gondola next to Luciana.

"Ahhh~! This feels better!" Martina was childishly resting on the gondola as she takes a deep breath.

"Yeah… I'm glad this 'Romagna' is looking better than usual." Fernandia said as she smiles.

However, the reason why the Red Pants except Luciana calls Italy "Romagna" because they still want to call it. However, they're offended if you call them "Italians". If you do that, they'll become triggered and might beat you into a pulp.

"So, Junichi. How is the ride so far?" Luciana smiled at him.

"It's alright. Besides, you three italians-" Junichi's sentence was cut until…

 **[MENACING]**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

Fernandia and Martina becomes so triggered. They were offended.

"Did you just…" Fernandia said.

"Call us Italians…?!" Martina finishes the sentence as Luciana becomes too frantic.

"G-Girls! C-Calm down!" Luciana tried to calm them down.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to! U-Um… Romagnians! Yeah! I love Romagna! Even that Romagna flag!" Junichi apologized and points to a Romagna flag next to an Italy flag on the building.

"Good. Say that again, you're going to regret it." Fernandia warned him.

"R-Right…" Junichi sweatdrops.

 **[PI PI PI!]**

"Huh?" Junichi looked at his phone, it was from Federica as he listens. "Commander? Oh, Alex? What is it? Mmhmm… Hai… I understand… I see… Okay, we'll be on our way." He then ends call.

"Was it that cool guy again?" Martina said to him.

"Yeah. It's Alex. He said that we're needed to go to Andorra to cure the people who are suffering from a syndrome." Junichi said as she nods in understanding.

"Well then… Let's go! Tickle her, Martina!" Fernandia commanded as Martina salutes and starts to tickle Luciana.

"A-Ahhh~~!" Luciana started to moan as her familiar activates. The magic circle on the bottom of the water's floor appears as it was a bit big. However, Luciana boosted the gondola as she kept rowing.

" **AHHHHHHHH! TOOOOO FAAAAASSSSTTTT!** " Junichi yelled at the end as it was zipping through other gondolas as the people fell off.

* * *

8/1/2015 **Andorra la Vella, Andorra** Daytime - Clear Sky

At the city of Andorra la Vella, the city was quiet after the plague struck the people of Andorra. The man wearing a blue hoodie with black hair with his eyes covered, though he was bored and all. He stood up from laying on the ground as the winds were swaying.

"Man… I'm bored… Well… seems I've got their attentions. Looks like witches are coming after me… Let the war…" The man said with a smile as everything abruptly went black. " **Begin** …"

* * *

 **[Ichigo, Yoshika, Lynette, Shizuka, Perrine, Alain, Noble Witches, Ardor Witches VS. The Five Emperors… The final chapters of the Andorra Arc… BEGINS!]**

 **Character Previews**!  Featuring **Alex Kingsvale**!

Why am I here for… I'm not that interested… I don't take orders from you… Name? Fine. I'm Alex Kingsvale. Adopter of Dominica S. Gentile and Jane T. Godfrey. The chapter preview? Fine then. Next time on **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches, Andorra 1- A Thing Called Reality ~Ichigo VS. Greed~**. Reality… meaning in real life. Well, I'm done. Bye.

* * *

 **[ Witch Musume Facts]**

 **1# - Perrine's hair cut\- This is my first fact so here I go. I wanted to make a change for Perrine. I saw the comic picture of Perrine using her rapier to cut her own hair, leaving it in the wind. It can be found at zerochan or just google search "strike witches perrine" in the images sections. You'll find it there. But, seeing Perrine cutting her hair with a rapier was nice. It reminded me of Sakura cutting her own hair in Naruto. So, why not have a change.**

 **2# - The Red Pants Gag\- This gag has been popping up frequently by now. I was thinking of where if you insult Fernandia or Martina by calling them "Italians". They'll become offended and hates being called that. Which is, they preferred to be called Romagnians since they're from Romagna (Real world Italy). And yeah, if you call them that, they'll beat you into a pulp. Luciana on the other hand doesn't mind by it. But tried to calm the two down before the situation goes worse. It was inspired by JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable's Josuke's Hair Insult where if you talk trash about his hair, you're probably done for.**

 **3# - Alex Kingsvale's Personality\- Alex's personality is always mysterious of why is he so blunt and bland. Or why is he always cold and doesn't follow any orders. Well, it's a mystery to him. Make a character with a bland, cold-hearted personality with a mysterious gloomy past with a strange ability hidden within him. But, he is from New York and wants to enlist in a US Air Force after all.**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: It's coming… It's here… The Andorra Arc is starting! The First Magic War is brewing! Well, It's happening. I wanted to come up with more fantasy elements into it. However, the characters you meet. Jeanne is a original witch that [Generalfeldmarschall] came up with since I'm not good with french names and all. But, I'm glad that I finished it. If you want to know which Arc I will do after the Andorra Arc. Well, I'll give you the hint… "Witches fighting in the Gulf War." Yup, this is the only hint that I will give you today! Until then, feel free to check out a spin off tied to the main story, [Witch Musume: My Love Story!]. Until next time! Switch on your Youth!**

 _ **Arc 2 Teaser - 1#**_

" _The things I can't stand the most are pains in the ass and boredom!_ "- _N_na _eor_ina _ars_ill__


	9. 8 - Andorra 1-A Thing Called Reality

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **Well, it's here! The three-only chapters of the Andorra Arc has arrived. Though, I know it's short. But in the next arc, it'll be more bigger with new diverse of characters and witches you never seen before. Though, this maybe the semi-finale alright. But, I have motivation to keep going and push forward on my story. Oh! What about the teasers? That can be found at the bottom at the end of the Author's Notes? Well, you may realize the letters on the characters maybe missing. But, you can put those letters in to know who is this mysterious character for Arc 2? Now then, with that aside. Let's begin the story! Ore… SANJOU!**

 **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches - Andorra Arc**

Andorra 1- A Thing Called Reality ~Ichigo vs Greed~

* * *

 _A man, washed ashore the east coast beach of the US…_

 _Thus, he was taken care of a man named Orwen Kingsvale who rescued him…_

 _However, the man who was rescued, without any memory of his past…_

 _But, the man decided to take him in and tend him… he named him '_ _ **Alex Kingsvale**_ _'..._

 _Alex Kingsvale, was a "_ _ **Blank**_ _". The people who have_ _ **no memories of their past**_ _due to an certain indicent…_

 _He may not know who of who he is but his own name and will…_

 _Yet, he continues to know about the world of how Witches starts to live in their world…_

 _Rumor says that one of the Blanks is a Warrior of Light, but that wasn't true…_

 _Go forth, Alex… May the light guide thee..._

" _This is a fantasy based on reality."- Final Fantasy XV_

* * *

11/5/2015 **Forest, Andorra** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

 ***Persona 3 OST- An Unpleasant Premonition**

In a quiet forest. The two were seen walking, patrolling around and bored in the time in a place like this.

"Tch! This is boring! I rather pummel little shits for breakfast!" The blonde spiky haired man with strong normal muscles, wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on the back and black jeans. His name was…

[ **Gekido Namatame** \- The Sin of Wrath.]

Gekido was not happy because there is no people to kill as he has his fists tightened.

"Hey, Zilevo! You listening? Wanna break Sloth-sama's stupid rules?" Gekido said to the green hoodie man who was dancing around. "Hey, dumbass!"

[ **Zilevo Ranna** \- The Sin of Envy.]

"Awww~! Why so rude, Gekido! You know I have deep love with Lord Sloth! Besides, I'm a man and he's a man too! We have the same common goal. Besides, he was able to plague the people of Andorra! How elegant is that~?" Envy was seen twirling around and following Gekido.

"Of course not! Sloth-sama knows best and you should know it!" Gekido roared with a laugh until…

 **[CRACK!]**

The two stopped there and heard the crack as they went serious for a second. They thought it was a witch, unfamiliar, or a survivor. But… what's more menacing… Gekido felt the strong presence of the Unfamiliar… What is this strong aura… who does it belongs to… No one knows. However, the step was coming close… It was dangerous… Envy could feed it to!

"Gekido… Do you feel it…?" Envy asked him.

"Yeah… I was hoping for a strong one… and He's my type!" Gekido ran towards the mysterious presence. " **DIE!** "

The presence reveals to be a mysterious silhouette as he counters the attack with a right foot kick from Gekido's right fist. Gakido was knocked back by the mysterious silhouette's overwhelming power… Who is he…?

"Haha! You're not bad-" Gekido did not have time to talk until the mysterious silhouette instantly defeats him, making Gekido's body was sent to space, possible dead in one hit after all.

 **[Gekido Namatame- Status: Galactic Punt to space/FORCED TO RETIRE]**

"Hmph… Annoying…" The mysterious silhouette, reveals to be Alex Kingsvale as his right foot was sizzling, leaving the smokes from it.

"W-Who…. WHO ARE YOU!" Zilevo roared as he fires out shadow spears from his hand as he threw two of them. Alex jumped up high to dodge as he lands towards Zilevo.

"This is none of your concerns…" Alex coldly said at him.

Zilevo could look into his menacing cold eyes. Alex was indeed cold… What's his mysterious past? His memories, personality, and most importantly. His life… Just as Zilevo fears of his dread. It abruptly went to black.

 **[Zilevo Ranna- Status: Gravely beaten to a pulp/FORCED TO RETIRE]**

Zelevo was beaten… forced to retire. Dominica and Jane were seen hovering next to Alex.

"Well, that took care of them." Dominica said as she chews her bubble gum.

"What now, Alex?" Jane asked him.

"Our only priority… is to find Iris Monfort…" Alex said as he kept walking down the forest road as the girls follows him…

* * *

 **Opening 8 - Again by Yui (NateWantsToBattle Version)**

I still have too long a life ahead

Just to give up and drop all of these dreams

I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone

The scene shows Ichigo standing on the building at Andorra with Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka. He then looks at his hand as he tightens it as he looked at his hand. He then looks back at the city as the view looks up into the sky then back down as the sky background changes.

*Guitar plays*

Then the scene shows a city of Andorra on fire as the logo appears for a few second as the background changes back into a normal state as the scene transitions.

I thought that I could reach

Something carried over I saw within my dreams

Alain and Perrine was seen standing on the windy grassy field in Andorra as they looked up into the sky as they reach their hands out into the air.

And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road

That's in front of me

Then, Heinrike was seen walking on the dirt road of the village as it was windy as she turned around to see Denis approaching.

It's not like I want things to go back to the way before

All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun

Yoshika then wakes up under the tree's shade as she has her hand up in the air, she then stood up to see the view and then started running as it shows Lynette making tea with Ichigo and Shizuka at the city.

Don't let them see that you're afraid

No, don't make a face

And, no, you can't let them know you want them

To pity you

Alex was seen running in the black background and stopped there as he turned around to see the light, he touches it and finds himself on the east coast beach to see himself washed ashore as he head hurts from his memory hallucinations.

You can't let every single sin end with tears

Ichigo was seen falling in the sky with Yoshika.

Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears

Then, Alex was seen falling with Dominica and Jane.

It's like you're waiting for someone to draw near

Next, Alain was seen falling with Perrine.

In a maze of emotion

And then, Greed, Lust, and Sloth were seen as silhouettes as they were seen walking through the burning city.

There comes a day where you find a way to escape

A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate

I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality

Dominica was seen flying in her Jet Strikers as she fired her M1911A1s stylishly and flies away into the skies as Jane follows her. Next where Denis was seen back in Sedan, Gallia where we visits the gravestone of his father. Then to where Ichigo was seen running off the building as he starts skydiving as the scene transitions.

And I will scream from the top of my lungs

I'm living to fulfill my hopes (Can you hear me?)

Ichigo was seen fighting Greed at the abandoned mansion where he uses lethal money as weapons, Ichigo fired up his fist as he fired a fireball as it causes the mansion's glass to burst out flaming explosions.

I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything (We'll never go back home)

Ichiro Miyafuji was seen hiding in the cave at the forests of Yokosuka where he grabs out the picture of his family while the outside was raining. Behind him was a mysterious Jet Striker.

I'll always find strength from those who will help me

They'll always be there by my side (I'm on my way)

Alex was seen fighting Lust as she fires her shadow machine guns at him as he dodges and cracks the ground to attack her with his right foot.

The hope for tomorrow

Will help me ease all my pain today

Then to here Ichigo, Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka was standing on the building again. He was joined by Alex, Dominica, Jane, Alain, and Perrine joins as they look up to the sky as the wind was blowing.

* * *

11/5/2015 **Marseille, France** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Ichigo POV**

 ***Mobius Final Fantasy OST- Wol's Theme - The Journey Begins**

It's been two months and a half or something… After all the training, cooking, and cleaning with the crew and most importantly with my adopted witch, Yoshika. The reason why we're here in Marseille, France. Is because we're transporting the supplies to tend the people who were stuck by a syndrome called Insomnia. Unfamiliars and Witches are unaffected by it. But, it causes the person who will become weak and sick from it. Plus, the only way is to counter it is having Yoshika to heal them to remove that curse. However, i'm not sure how many people she would heal. IF she passed out after a certain number. Then that'll be a problem. But, those french military left us the trucks to transport to Andorra.

"So this is…" I said in awe. It looks so fantasy to me. Maybe I'll use this location as my material for mangas.

"This is Marseille. It's known place for boats to dock, people to fish, and even military related. Though, the Ardor Witches on the Cavour are getting off." Alain said to me. "Though, Denis said that he can't come or even the B-Unit. He said that he's needs to give them proper training."

"I don't know him but okay." I replied.

"I can't believe Alex, Dom, and Jane went to act on his own…" Fernandia said as she was not happy over his personality. "What's up with him, trying to be all goody-two-shoes…"

"I dunno. I wonder what's his past looks like." Martina wondered.

"It's best to leave him alone. He's our temporary leader, after all. Our objective is to look after the Andorran people." Luciana said to the other two and looked at me.

"What?" I said. "Wait… Alain-san told me a lot about you three. Luciana, Fernandia, and Martina. Right? The three italians?"

But, Fernandia and Martina were triggered when I called them Italians. Umm… What's sup with these two.

"Y-You shouldn't call them that…" Luciana said to me with a frown on her face.

"What did you…" Martina said menacingly…

"Just call us!?" Fernandia exclaimed with rage at me.

"N-Nothing! S-Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I frantically apologized and bowed. Geez… what's sup with me being so frantic. And also, what's with the girls being so offended for being called Italians.

"Good. As long you don't call us that." Fernandia said with a smile but remains serious.

"Oh boy…" I sighed in the end… is my day going so bizarre or what.

"Anyways, Luciana. You drive the truck. You need a ride?" Fernandia asked me.

"Yeah. Thanks." I smiled.

"Heeeeey! You haven't told us your name yet!" Martina approached to me with a serious look

"O-Oh! How could I forgot! Apologies! The name's Ichigo Kazuraba. Pleased to meet you." I introduced myself as Fernandia, Martina, and Luciana got on the military truck as Luciana took the wheel.

"Well, Good to meet you. Get on the back." Fernandia said to me.

"R-Right. Yoshika-chan, Lynne-chan, Shizuka-chan! Let's go!" I said to me witches as they carried their Striker Units and I have to hold it for them and put it in the truck.

"U-Um… Ichigo-san?" Yoshika asked me.

"What is it?" I asked her as she twiddled her fingers.

"I-I was wondering if I can cure them…" Yoshika said as she worries a bit.

"Don't worry. You'll do well. Besides, you wanted to protect everyone. Now's your chance." I said with a smile.

"Hai!" Yoshika happily replies as we got on the back of the military truck that has cloth covers.

So then, Luciana started the driving the truck, on our way to Andorra. Besides, I can see Fernandia, Martina, and Luciana's Second Neuroi Strikers on that truck next to Yoshika's, Lynette's, and Shizuka's Strikers.

Just as the other military trucks starts to follow us. I can tell the French Military is going to assist the witches I suppose.

"Well… I guess we're movin' now." I said to myself as I decided to lay down in the truck's floor and rest. "I can't believe I have to fight. Geez… wars are pretty scary…"

"We fought in our own war since our world was perished and destroyed." Lynette said to me.

"Yeah, I know, Lynne-chan." I replied.

"Hmm… I heard the French Army has one person who is skilled with a spear. I think his name was **Ingham Lennard** , his TAC Sign was… 'Sky Dragoon'? But, he's a Unfamiliar because he adopted an Gallian Witch." Shizuka was on her phone to check the news. And then went back playing her games on her phone. Man, she really became a shut in Otaku, huh.

"I see. Well, It's gonna take about an hour to travel there. Let's hope that it's not a ghost town or anything." I sighed again as I looked up while resting. But yeah, maybe I can explore around the place. But still, the country is suffering from the sickness in the end. If only if there's a cure to stop it that is…

* * *

11/5/2015 **Andorra la Vella, Andorra** Afternoon - Clear Sky

As so we arrived to the main capital of Andorra. Andorra la Vella. It's a normal city with a bunch a people there. Since the witches came to our world, the Gallian witches decides to protect it. Not until the plague struck Andorra. Almost all the Gallian Witches in Andorra went back to the country and refuses to get involved with the Insomnia Syndrome. I looked outside to see the town that we're entering. Oh man… it is a ghost town. I just hate scary shit. Just as Luciana stopped the truck as we noticed.

"Alright, we're here." Luciana said to us from behind as we looked at her face. "We should get off."

"R-Right." I said as we got off, getting my girls the Striker Unit. Starting with Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka in order. So then, I got off the truck to see… A quiet town with no people around, papers flying from the wind and junks on the ground.

"Oh my…" Yoshika said to herself quietly of this town.

"Scary…" I said to myself in a bored sarcastic way.

"This place looks… dead…" Fernandia said quietly and a bit sad.

"It does, doesn't it?" Luciana said to her.

"Hey, what's that woman doing here?" Martina said as she points at the woman who was walking tirelessly and weak

"Wait a second… This woman has Insomnia Syndrome. Hold up! I'll cure her. Miyafuji, you're with me!" Fernandia said as she ran to cure the woman.

"H-Hai!" Yoshika noticed and replied as she follows with.

[ **Thirty Minutes Later…** ]

After the time passes, the military tents were set up at the city where the line of people who has Insomnia Syndrome. Ranging from adults to kids. Just how many people is Yoshika-chan and Fernandia-chan is gonna heal… I was looking at the two in the tent, healing a hopeless male teen.

"Hold still. You'll be fine." Yoshika said to the teen as she groans.

"I'm sure you'll make it." Fernandia said as well.

And so, I went outside to see Heinrike talking to Alain as I approached them.

"Ahh, Ichigo. You've arrived. This is my known friend, Henrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein. She's a noble Karlsland Witch. Please treat her with respect. Also… you may want to kneel in front of her." Alain said to me.

"U-Um… What?" I was confused for a second… Kneeling in front of a noble Karlsland witch? She's not a queen or a princess.

"No need, Ichigo. Alain told me a lot about you. You seem to posses a strong unfamiliar ability. I can sense the mana in you. This is no ordinary ether but just mana…" Heinrike said to me about my unfamiliar ability. Oh yeah, My ability is fire. "However, compared to other unfamiliar ability. Your ability is elemental. Do you remember the four elements?"

"I do. Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water." I explained. "Plus other two elements is Light and Dark that oppose each other."

"Correct." Heinrike nods with a slight smile. "Though, your one out of four Elemental Users that are different than elemental Gem Materias."

"I see." I said as I looked up the sky to see the sun falling down. It's getting night time now.

"Now then, forgive me rambling of your ability. I shall attend with my temporary night patrol now." Heinrike said as she got on her Striker that was leaning over the military crates as her strikers roared. That's the Junkers Ju-88... But, she's using a modern weapon, the H&K G36 with a Beta C-Mag. "Taking off." She then takes off into the sky as her magic attenta activates that is shaped like a princess crown.

"Well then. I suppose we should head to bed. The Noble Witches here are telling the them to come tomorrow. Besides, we still have curing to do. And maybe find Iris tomorrow." Alain said to me as he yawns. "Night."

"Yeah… Night…" I said to him as he left. Yet, I'm looking at the people groaning and heading back home. They're like mindless zombies.

"U-Umm… Ichigo-san. We have to go to bed." Yoshika said to me as I turned around to see her.

"Yeah. Coming!" I said to her as I decided to head to bed with her at the tent. Let's just call it a day and hope things will go fine…

Meanwhile, it was really night time. Me and Yoshika were sleeping together while Lynette and Shizuka are doing the same on the other bed. My arms was cushioned by Yoshika's breasts. I was wondering how can I think of a delightful life. But, some of the witches will surely jest me as a pervert. But, She just likes me as some little sister part of my family.

"Ahhh… Ichigo-san… Your arms is so warm… I love it…" Yoshika happily said to me as she snuggles with me as she quietly moans.

I smiled a bit at her. Looking at her innocent smile of hers. I petted her head as she starts to moan a bit. She's so sensitive. But, I do believe in her. Though, I never met her dad once. She told me that he died in his world. Kinda sad honestly. But yeah, I just hope that I can come back home safely…

* * *

11/6/2015 **Andorra la Vella, Andorra** Daytime - Clear Sky

The next day. I was seen walking around the city of Andorra la Vella which is still silent. However, Lynette is with me to search for survivors. Though, I was carrying her Boys Anti-Armor Rifle Mk.1. Geez, this is a old WWII weapon… Besides, Witches now use modern weaponry nowadays. Though, I'm equipped with a Sword that Heinrike has given me. Not a katana but a normal longsword. I'm familiar with swords and daggers since I was interested with them. Even katanas. Though, it's still silent. Or that's how it is.

"U-Um… Ichigo? Are you sure that we're going to be okay?" Lynette said to me.

"It's okay, Lynne-chan. We just gotta keep on walking. Besides, it's a freakin' ghost town you hear me?" I said as I put my hands to the back of my head just to walk around and rest as she nods.

"Ichigo? Umm… I'll be heading off. I need to prepare tea for Yoshika and the other witches. P-Please be safe!" Lynette said as she ran and left off.

Great. There she goes. Running off to make tea. For Yoshika-chan. Well then, I guess I'm all alone now. So, I kept walking and thought of myself… Should I ever fight in this war? Well, it thought so myself. I couldn't stop thinking of my manga art career and all. Though, I haven't been drawing more manga since because I told Ryoma-san that I'm going on a vacation from making mangas for a quite a long time. But, I know my fans will worry about my absence. But hey! I'm just some manga artist who adopted three witches and that's it. Yoshika and Lynette does cooking, tea, brewing, laundry, and etc. While Shizuka is addicted to animes and manga. But, she didn't read mine. Well, things aside. No one knows how to find a cure to end it. It's like the impossible puzzle that can't be solved.

"Hmm?" I noticed and stumbled upon a mansion at my left. The gate is left open. Well, this seems suspicious to me. However, What if they're survivors inside? Though, it's still mysterious to me. Hmm… Who cares. I'm going in because I need to search for survivors. What if there is a kid, witch, or a wounded adult. There's no option but to help. Now then… Time to be a hero! I guess…?

* * *

11/6/2015 **Mansion, Andorra la Vella, Andorra** Daytime - Clear Sky

So, I entered the main hall of the mansion… Geez… It's quiet here… Also, it looks clean here… Doesn't that feel odd? For a ghost town like this?

"Hello? Anyone? Survivors?" I yelled to see if anyone there until…

 **[DOOR SHUT!]**

The loud shut was made as I jumped a bit. Crap! That scared me! This is why I hate scary things such as ghosts! I turned around to run to the door. I tried to open it… IT'S LOCKED! SHIT!

"Crap crap crap… What am I gonna do! I just broke in the rich man's home and I'm so gonna be in trouble!" I panicked.

You know how I feel! The fear of getting trouble of trespassing during your childhood times where americans kids play baseball at your neighborhood and alerting the neighbors? Yeah, that's the problem!

"Hmm? Why is this lowly commoner trespasses my own mansion?" The mysterious voice said as I noticed. I looked left and right. "I see… You must be the people to challenge us, the Five Emperors."

"Five… Emperors…?" I said confusingly.

"Sadly, Two of our trusted members are dead… What a shame. Let alone dying at a time and place like this." The voice said as the figures comes out… It's a man wearing a black and white suit, holding a glass of wine and smoking a cigar. He has blonde hair and black eyes. Seriously? This is a normal person! Is he a survivor?

"Look, pal. I don't know what you're talking about." I interrupted his rambling until…

 **[FWOOSH!]**

He threw a wine glass at me as I dodged to my right.

"I would not have you interrupt my talking, commoner. I am Aplistia Ignis. Otherwise… you may call me my Sin, Greed." The man known as Aplistia said to me. "I assume you're here to search for the cure, yes?"

"Yeah…?" I said.

"Then, I'm afraid it's isn't there. You may be dense. Though, I'm kind of pissed of you because of you trespassing my home. I won't allow that. In that case…" Aplistia said as he grabs out his golden revolver at me. "You won't let you leave here alive…"

 **[BANG BANG BANG!]**

 ***No More Heroes 2 Desperate Struggle OST- Steel Diamondback**

"Whoa!" I dodge rolled to the right as I noticed there was… what the… "Money!?" This guy is literally shooting money!? It's US Money! Just dollars falling everywhere! It even left a bullet hole on that door!

"Oh? You are indeed a fast one. Don't think I'll go easy on you." Aplistia fired a another show at me as I dodged again.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you!" I retorted at him.

"Fuck you! I shoot money!" Aplistia cursed at me as I dodged again.

However, I used my unfamiliar ability, [ **Revolution Reburning** ] to have a fireball on my hand as I fired at him. But, he dodged. So, we're going to play a dodging game, huh? However, I forgot to give Lynne-chan her gun back. Well, forgot. Looks like I have to use it. So, I grabbed out the rifle as I looked at the iron sights… these suck! I wanted a scope on it! I have no choice to do it.

"Eat this!" I yelled as I pulled the trigger.

 **[PANG!]**

A fierce shot of a bullet went towards at him as he fired at the same time. The bullets collided as it was falling money everywhere. Is this guy rich or something? So, fired the next shop again. Not until he did the same thing until we both ran out of ammo… Now's my chance! I held the gun's barrel and started running towards him. However, he bought out another pistol as he fired at me as I blocked it, leaving a explosion of falling money as I went for the attack…

 **[TWACK! BAP! THRASH!]**

I swung the weapon as I hit his chest two times and a third on the launcher. And- oh crap…

 **[Gun Barrel of Lynne-chan's Rifle- BROKEN!]**

It bent it… Yup. She's not gonna be happy.

"Haha! You bent your gun! You're in a really bad disadvantage here, commoner! It's like leaving a [ **strawberry** ] being left to rot on a filthy urban streets!" Aplistia said to me with a taunt…

 **[TRIGGERED!]**

"Hey…" I said with a menacing look… "What the hell did you just call me? Say that again…"

I was triggered. I can't resist being called that. It annoys me… I'm getting mad…

"Hmm? What's a big deal about a Strawberry. Besides, you may be rotting like a strawberry you are. But, you can't touch me-" His sentence was cut off as quickly dashed towards him as my sword was imbued with a flame on it.

 **[SLAAAAAAASH!]**

I slashed Aplistia's chest in anger as he did not speak anything as I sheathed my burning blade…

 **[SPUUUUUUUURT!]**

There was a high blood pressure spewing out of his body, though, I was looking away…

"Don't you ever… call me a damn fruit again…" I hissed at him as I make my leave, carrying Lynne's broken gun as I call this a day… Damn, I didn't got hit once. I must have been surviving! But to be honest… that Greed guy was weak anyways but triggered me in the end.

 **[Aplistia Ignis- Status: Slashed/RETIRED]**

* * *

11/6/2015 **Temporary Base, Andorra la Vella, Andorra** Afternoon - Clear Sky

"I-Ichigo? Y-You broke my gun?" Lynette was shocked that I bent the gun's barrel on the table outside. Though, I was literally apologizing.

"S-Sorry! I… I didn't mean to! I mean… I was… hunting! Yeah! Until your gun started to get quirky and backfired. And that happened. I was merely hunting for meat so I can cook for you girls!" I frantically apologized to her. Seriously, I may be lying but I don't want to make you sad!

"I see… It's alright. The french army people gave me this weapon." Lynette said as she bought her new modern weaponry as it was on the table. It has a bipod as well. "This is the Barrett M82. It's Anti-Material Sniper Rifle like mine which you bent it. But, it's more powerful." She smiled.

"Ahh. I see." I replied.

"Ichigo-kun! Welcome back!" Yoshika approached and hugged me. "Where were you?!"

"Ahh, I was… taking a stroll… and hunting. Didn't bought the meat." I said as I played with her hair as she blushes.

"I-I see… Well, I made food for you just incase you return." Yoshika smiles at me.

"Really? Arigato, Yoshika-chan… My stomach is growling… Damn, I'm starving. Haha." I laughed as me, Yoshika, and Lynette started walking back to the tent with my girls… I'll have to return this sword back to Heinrike-chan later… I wonder if Shizuka is okay.

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile at the tent where she is alone on her bed as there was a table in front of her as she was sitting on the cross position with a PSVita on her bed…

"They're so late…" Shizuka said bluntly as she waited…

And thus, they were two Sins remaining…

* * *

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

 **Chapter Preview**!  Featuring **Ichigo Kazuraba**!

So… I'm here again, huh? Well then, I'm going to make this quick since I have cooking stuff with Yoshika-chan and Lynne-chan. I also have some Final Fantasy Tactics playthrough to finish up on my PSP? Wait. Can't do that here? Nevermind. Next time on **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches, Andorra 2: The Blank Lion ~Alex VS. Lust~**. Wait... A special chapter starting me? I'm going first? A-Alright! Coming up next in line for this special chapter, **Special 1: Ongoing Daily Life ~Bizarre Intent~**! See you next time! Huh? C-Coming, Yoshika-chan! Wait for me!

 **Author's Notes: Hey, everyone. I know this chapter is short and this is the only fighting scene and etc that I came up. I tried my best and anything I could. I know this note is gonna be short and all. But, hear me out if you like. I might work on Witch Musume: My Love Story next on my main list. So, I might take a short break on Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches until the next chapter of My Love Story is finished based on the estimate time of day of when will I finish. But for now, two chapters left until Arc 1 is finished and onto Arc 2. Until next time! Switch on your Youth!**

 **UPDATE: I'm currently working on a special chapter for the first time on this main story. I'm not branching off, though. But, I want to make special chapter as a extended cut for one of the characters only about their normal lives. I'll let you know once I finish it! Until now. The teasers are still there so you can check on them. Feel free to guess as much as you like! Later! Switch on your Youth!**

 _ **Arc 2 Teaser- 2# (You get two quote teasers, yay!)**_

" _Come, gentlemen, let us show them how we fight! " - Ul_ik_ F_ie_a v_n R_cht_of_n_

" _Maybe I should sing 'We Are The World' in times like this? " - A_hi_inoa K_kiz_ki_


	10. Special 1 - Ichigo

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **This is my first Witch Musume special shorts that I want to do. August 18, 2016 is actually the birthdays of Yoshika Miyafuji, Shizuka Hattori, Sanya V. Litvyak, and Tomoko Anabuki! How crazy is that!? Really! Anyways, today's special chapter will focus on Ichigo Kazuraba only. But, it's still going to be a comedic, frantic story. And even romance. What could go wrong! Anyways, This took me days to finish this. I know it's late for their birthday so Happy late birthday to the four! But worry not! The Andorra Arc chapters will continue on! Now then, let's start!**

* * *

 **Witch Musume Specials**

Special 1- Ongoing Daily Life ~Bizarre Intent~

" _If you carry your childhood with you, you never become older."- Tom Stoppard_

* * *

8/9/2015 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Ichigo POV**

Summer… the only season where people hit the beach, surf on waves, talk with their friends and Witches. Spend time with their Witches as well. Well, not until the Witches Cultural Exchange Act people are doing weird… again… What's happening? They're adding these Launch Units into my garage without my permission, that is!

"Oi, oi, oi! Alcott-san! What the hell is going on!? I just came back from the meeting with Ryoma-san at the Kadokawa Publishing!" I exclaimed at Alcott who has a construction helmet on her head.

"Ahh! Hello, Strawberry-kun~! How did it go?" Alcott happily said to me.

"It went fine, thank you. But, why the hell are you adding these… new machinery into my garage!?" I exclaimed at her.

"Ahh, you see, Strawberry-kun. Your witches requested these free of charge. There's no way of denying them after all~!" Alcott happily said with a nobel laugh. Seriously…? That laugh?

"Wait. Really?" I tilted my head in confusion. So it was not her… but my Witches?

"Yup. You see, their Strikers are always leaned to the wall and kept slipping and get theirs damaged. The mechanic always keeps coming to fix it and you have to keep paying it just because you're a manga artist who earns good profit." Alcott said to me.

"Umm… I see… well, since one of my girls requested this… I'm… okay with this… Wait… About my GT-R!? It's in the garage!" I exclaimed about my car.

"Ahh, it's outside your parking lot. We need space for those three Launch Units, you know?" Alcott winked at me as all the construction workers starts to make their leave. "Oh. It seems they've finished. It seems my work is done here. Make sure you take care of them, Strawberry-kun!~"

"That is the fiftieth time calling me that! Can you stop!?" I yelled at her as I was stomping my right foot on the ground.

"Sorry, Strawberry-kun~! I just feel like calling you. I love fruits, you know?" Alcott said as she left… great. That's fifty one now.

"Great… Well… I hope my girls are going to be okay now." I said to myself as I headed back into my home.

8/9/2015 **Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

At the city of Minato. A man with jet black hair was seen standing on the top of the building. The wind was swaying him as it was just staring there while the Fusoan Witches are flying in the sky like a sky road. He then smiled.

"Heheh… This world… is truly indeed my world that I live in… Commoners are nothing but mere trash. And Witches are mere nothing than Child Soldiers. Besides… I am indeed the 'Hero' of the story. I, Kuroda Reiuji will show the world of who is really a hero by dancing... Heheheheh…" The teen named Kuroda Reiuji chuckled as he jumps off the building… gone out of sight...

* * *

 **Opening Special 1 - Butter-Fly ~tri. Version~ by Kouji Wada**

Stay shigachi na imeeji dareke no

Tayorinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa

The scene starts where it shows Ichigo's manga lying near Yoshika's Striker along with Lynette and Shizuka's Strikers leaning on the wall, then it shows Gou's bokken sword lying near to the Reppumaru, then to Matt's favorite wrench next to Shirley and Lucchini's Striker, then to Reiner's phone next to Minna, Trude, Erica, and Heidemarie's Strikers, then to Alain's rapier next to Perrine and Amelie's Strikers, and finally next to Niko's small piano trophy next to Sanya and Eila's Strikers.

On My Love

Ichigo turned around at the mountains of Yokosuka as the view passed through up into the sky as the wind was blowing. Revealing the 501st witches flying in the sky as the logo of the story appears.

Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte

Ima sugu ni ai ni yukou

The scene shows where Yoshika carrying Mio with Lynette as they fly through on their strikers. Following up by Perrine, Amelie, Shizuka, Minna, Trude, Erica, Heidemarie, Shirley, Lucchini, Sanya, and Eila in order as they start flying into the sky.

Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa

Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai

Nani ga wow wow~

Kono sora ni todoku no darou

Dakedo wow wow~

Ashita no yotei mo wakaranai

Then, it shows the characters in order who are together. Ichigo, Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka were seen at home having a casual talk. Gou and Mio sparring. Matt, Shirley, and Lucchini in the barn, fixing his grandfather's plane with their help. Alain sparring with Perrine as Amelie took the picture of them as Julian gives a thumbs up. Reiner, Minna, Trude, and Erica in their home as Minna was playing with her daughter, Mikasa as Reiner smiles, Trude on the other hand was yelling at a lazy Erica. Niko was seen playing a piano with Sanya as Eila was smiling as Aulis was with Eila. Then to where Ichigo was seen standing to see Ichiro's grave at the mountain. Then it switches to reality where he runs off the tall building on Tokyo as Yoshika catches him into the sky.

Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja

Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo

Then it shows a scene where the six characters and Mio were seen falling down from the sky as the 501st Witches catches them in the air as they fly into the daylight.

Stay shigachi na imeeji dareke no

Tayorinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa

Then it shows in a blue sky background of the 501st witches doing combat in action in order.

On My Love

Then it shows Ichigo opening his eyes to see the city of Tokyo with the witches flying around. Five other protagonists and the 501st Witches including Yoshika who held his hands as they looked at the sun rising sky as everything turned white.

* * *

8/10/2015 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **[BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-]**

I slapped an alarm clock as I start to wake up in a delightful morning… Great… Also, Yoshika is not in my room right now. She must be doing something at this moment. Besides, It's obviously quiet right now in my room. I can't believe I have three Launch Units in my garage now. I mean, that's good for the girls, right? As long I can take care of them, I'm happy. I can tell Lynne-chan is doing some morning routines like Yoshika-chan while Shizuka-chan… Well, stay in her room and watch animes all day and praise Yoshika-chan. Though, it's a posers and figures of her as well. It's not that creepy but it's weird to see Shizuka to become a otaku shut-in now. As I start to get off from my bed. I encountered a orange shiba inu pup on my bed. It was starting to wake up. Just who is this… puppy?

"Morning… Ichigo…" The puppy spoke… it's a male… Wait… IT TALKS!? "I suppose you're surprised to see me?"

"U-Uhh…" I had nothing to say.

"Well then, I guess I should introduce myself. I am Kuji Kanesada. Yoshika's familiar and a mameshiba. I already know who you are, Ichigo Kazuraba. Besides, I'm happy to meet you since you adopted Yoshika-san." Kuji introduced itself in a high-pitched voice.

Okay, okay. Calm down… It's just a talking dog… Yeah. Nothing special! What could have been weird today? Well, there's a TALKING DOG ON MY BED! THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY GODDAMN SENSE!

"I… I see… You're a spirit, right?" I asked as the dog nods.

"I am. But, I'm more a familiar after all." Kuji said as he scratched his head with his legs like a dog. "Hmm… You can see me. Don't you?"

Wait… I can see him. But, can Lynne-chan or Shizuka-chan can see them? Strange… but this is too strange to me. However… he seems like a normal dog to me. But it still talks.

"U-Uh… I… I know you talk and all. But, is my days getting weirder or is it just me because that you're here." I asked Kuji as it was still resting on my bed.

"Nope. You're just seeing things. Besides, I'm right here." Kuji said as it yawns. "Besides, I am a spirit of a sword after all."

"Wait. You're Yoshika's familiar and a spirit sword?" I said with a surprise look.

"That, I am. Though, I am a sword after all." Kuji replied.

"Y-You can turn into a sword?" I said with a surprise on my face.

"Not really. I can enter in any swords. Katanas, Longswords, Daggers, Greatswords, and etc. It won't work on blunt weapons, though." Kuji said to me.

"I see. Well, since that it's my first time seeing you…" I said until Yoshika comes in to see me talking to a dog.

"Huh? Kuji? Why are you here?" Yoshika was surprised enough to see her familiar. Kuji jumped on Yoshika's head and yawned.

"I was talking to your adopter. He's a nicest person I've ever met." Kuji licked Yoshika and decided to magically enter inside Yoshika as she smiles.

"I see." Yoshika said as she looked at me. "Anyways, I made breakfast." She smiled.

"Right! Coming!" I got off from my bed… but I tripped and got up as me and Yoshika headed downstairs. Well, there are things that I want to do something…

And so, hours later after eating breakfast. I was seen watching TV to check out the news. It seems that Satake Labs are now making Jet Strikers after creating various units of Second War Strikers. Though, Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka don't have Jet Strikers yet at this moment. It'll take time to be completed anyways. But… I wonder Yoshika is going to do something today? But, I see Lynette making tea with Yoshika right now. And Shizuka? You guessed it… playing Fate/Grand Order on her phone as always. Yet, she's still an otaku. Not to mention, Satake Labs is announce a new system that will be part of the Jet Striker.

 **Pilot System** … Otherwise, we normal people call it " **RideBack** " or " **Ride On Back** ". But, Witches call it Pilot System in their terms. What does it do? Well, I can tell you. A normal human will have a ability to pilot a witch by riding on their backs and use a magic flight stick. However, the Pilot or " **Rider** " we call is automatically protected by the layers of witches magic, though. It can't be sapped away. Also, The Witch needs to protect its pilot. Again, we normal people call Witches "our **Broomsticks** " when riding on a Witch. What's strange… Witches can get sexually aroused if a Rider gets on a Witch's back. But, the Pilot System/RideBack won't be out until the final product of the Jet Strikers are finished.

Besides, Witches Cultural Exchange Act consider Witches as "Sub-Human Species". Even if a Witch mates with a Human to breed a Half-Human/Half-Witch is considered both Human Species and Sub-Human Species. What's weird that Witches likes to groom with other witches or humans if their familiar instincts kicks in.

Did I bore you? No? I see. Well then, I switched channels to watch One Piece on TV. I used to watch it when I was in middle school. Pirates in Grand Line. Crazy stuff, fruits giving you crazy abilities, and finding the huge treasure. Hmm… I'm bored… What am I going to do now-

"Ahh, Ichigo-kun! Can I talk to you… privately?" Yoshika said to me as she finished the tea as she approached to me and give it to me. I took a sip as I was waiting for my own response.

"Oh, sure. I'll talk." I replied to her as I put the tea down on the table.

Minutes later… I was literally in my bedroom with Yoshika. And this is what I have to say.

"Ehh? Your birthday coming in eight days?" I said in a curious look at her as she blushingly nods.

"H-Hai… It's also the birthday of of Sanya-chan and also Shizuka-chan." Yoshika twiddles her fingers for no reason.

Sanya… Sanya V. Litvyak. Yoshika told me a lot about her. She's an… "Orussian" Night Witch. It's just an Russia with a O on it. However, her familiar is a black cat. Suitable for a Night Witch alright. I even seen some Fusoan Night Witches flying through my neighborhood every night. That's their job I suppose. So… Yoshika, Shizuka, and Sanya are born on the 18 of this month? This is crazy.

"A-Also… I'm a huge fan of Tomoko-san's movies. Even her latest one called 'Where the Wind Flows like Winter'. It was amazing! Though, I cried a bit. Heheh." Yoshika said with a blush and a slight cute chuckle from her.

"I see. Let's keep this secret between you and… me. I know Shizuka-chan's birthday is the same as well and Sanya-chan as well. Though… I need time to prepare so that way I can find a good gift for you." I said to her as I was scratching the back on my head.

Yoshika smiles. "Surprise me, Ichigo-kun." She said to me.

"Alright…" I said as I played with her hair as she blushes. "I'll surprise you with someone. Always believe in me, Yoshika-chan."

"Hai!" Yoshika happily said to me with a smile on her face.

* * *

8/11/2015 **Miyafuji Medical Clinic, Yokosuka, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Thus, the next day… Yoshika was seen brooming outside of the medical clinic. And I was helping Michiko Yamakawa… or Micchan as Yoshika called her. She was helping me with my cooking since I was able to buy foods at the local market. She was surprised to see my cooking skills. Yoshika taught me a lot now. Even so. I learned how to make sushi. Do I even need to work at the Sushi restaurant or just make one? But… I'm literally making sushis for a bento box. It was a assorted types of Sushi like Rice tuna sushi with soy sauce… It's the only thing I can cook on…

"Wow! You really know how to cook, Ichi-kun!" Micchan said to me. But, what did she call me?

"Ichi-kun?" I asked her as she happily nods.

"Your full first name is Ichigo. So, I was wondering if I can shorten your name like Ichi. Like Ichi-kun!" Michiko said with a cute giggle.

"I see… Well, I don't mind either way, though." I smiled at her as she kept helping me with cooking.

"I'm done!" Yoshika said as she came in with a broom. But, she was looking at me cooking with Micchan. "Ahh. Ichigo-kun!"

"Hey there, Yoshika-chan. I'm just cooking. That's all." I said with a smile as she approached to me to see my sushi that I was doing.

"Wow! Those looks really tasty! I can't wait to try them!" Yoshika happily said to me in a awe. She's so sweet and innocent.

"Haha! Soon you get to, Yoshika-chan. I need more time to prepare so that way I can share you girls some." I said to her with a smile as both Micchan and Yoshika nods.

"Hai!" Yoshika and Micchan happily nodded in unison.

 **[FIVE MINUTES LATER…]**

"Itadakimasu!" Me, Micchan, and Yoshika said in unison as we start eating sushi that I made. Well, various things. For one, I tried to come up with unique flavors and styles. Like Shokugeki no Soma. Some anime that I watched and it was a good anime. Oh yeah, don't forget the manga. Second is… well… you know.

"Oishi!~" Yoshika happily tasted the sushi in joy. Same for Micchan.

"I can't believe this tasted good!" Micchan happily nodded as well.

"Haha! I'm glad you like them, girls. How is your mother doing?" I said to Yoshika.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" The man was screaming in pain after his arm was twisted and sprained.

"H-Hold still, sir." Yoshika's mother, Sayaka said to the man as she kept healing him with magic.

"Oka-san is going fine." Yoshika happily smiles at me. "Oh! I want to visit Sakamoto-san today! D-Do you mind? I want to invite Lynne-chan and Shizuka-chan here as well."

"Oh. Sure thing. Yoshika-chan. I have my own matters to do. You can say it's important stuff." I said to her with a smile.

"H-Hai. I see then. I should get going. Please be safe, Ichigo-kun!" Yoshika said to me as she left.

"Well then. I guess I can do a same thing. You best take care now, Micchan." I said to her as she nods as I head out…

* * *

8/11/2015 **Verny Park, Yokosuka, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

And so… I'm all alone at the park here. Yoshika is at the Sakamoto Dojo with Lynne-chan and Shizuka-chan. I suppose they just wanna revisit and spend time with each other. But me? I'm all alone here in the park with people walking by with their witches. Sometimes, you get to talk with them, play with them, ride on them, marry them, have childrens with them to breed new generation of witches. That's what I think after all. I wonder Yoshika-chan is doing okay…

"A-Ahhhh! Someone is focusing us to dance! H-Help!" The women yelled. IT's a normal human female so it's not a Witch.

I heard the sound of Help. It's like a distress call for a hero to look out for people to save. However. It was Humans and Witches all crowded up about… fifteen of them? Okay? What's going on?

"I-I can't move! What kind of magic is this!?" The witch yelled in confusion.

"H-Hey! Who's doing this!?" The man yelled.

The man with a jet black hair wearing a hoodie was seen standing there. Is he the cause of this. He looks so happy right now. Seriously!

"Hahahaha! Now… I'll force everyone of you… to dance to this rad hip hop track!" the man said as he starts to raise his right hand and...

 **[FINGER SNAP!]**

 ***Climax Jump (Hip Hop Ver.)**

When I started hearing this music in my head. Wait. What? Why am I hearing this? What the hell is this? Hip Hop? Climax Jump? Seriously?

"Haha! That's right! Dance! I, Kuroda Reiuji will be amused for entertainment." The man known as Kuroda Reiuji forced everyone to dance. I wasn't affected by it either. But, they're dancing in freestyle right now.

"What?" I said in confusion.

"You there! Why are you not dancing?" Kuroda asked me as I was scratching my head.

"I thought it was a dancing flash mob for a second. Until I realize that you using some sort of a magic spell to force them to dance. Are you some sort of a Unfamiliar?" I asked him.

"Yup yup. You guessed it. I am an Unfamiliar. Thanks to a Witch giving me a neat contract. I can make everyone dance as long I have her magic in me. It'll be a spectacular stage performance if you ask me! Hahahaha!" Kuroda said with laughter.

"Umm… Okay?" I said in a blunt expression.

"Now… I shall make you dance!" Kuroda snaps his fingers… it didn't affect on me… "W-What?!"

 **[SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!]**

"Why… Why… Why won't you dance!? WHY!?" Kuroda yelled at me.

 **[SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!]**

"Why. Won't. You. Dance!" Kuroda tried to snap his fingers at me as it didn't work.

"Well… It's because I'm an Unfamiliar. You shouldn't use magic against other people, you know?" I said to him as Kuroda was… flustered and angry.

"S-Shit! I knew it! You're an Unfamiliar after all!" Kuroda yelled at me. "Tch… I can feel your aura… What are you…"

"I'm just a manga artist… for fun. That's all." I said to him in a normal expression but a smile.

"Manga Artist…? You say you do this for fun? FOR FUN!? Yet, what could have been a mere strong Unfamiliar who makes manga for leisure! No matter! I'll defeat you! **Reiuji Special: Breakdancing Tornado**!" Kuroda starts to unleash his unfamiliar ability as he starts breakdancing with his legs, spinning around, causing a wind tornado to stir in the wind. It was getting insane. These people and witches are still dancing hip hop… why? Never mind that.

"So strong… The wind pressure is rather mild today…" I said to myself as the ocean's waves starts to bit crazy.

"I must defeat you… No matter what. With my dance moves! I'll defeat you for sure-" Kuroda's sentence was cut as I decided to use my move. I can't believe he triggered me to use it…

" **Revolution Reburning** … **ACT 1**!" I yelled as I start to have fiery aura around me. I flowed with my hands to create fire on my hands. "Eat this! Blazing… SHOOT!"

 **[FWOOOSH!]**

I fired a fireball… It's not strong enough, though. But, it got instantly wiped away by the tornado's wind.

"Hahahahaha! Your little fire can't touch me, Unfamiliar! I'll give you a nice treat! Take this! **Ultimate Tornado Dragstar**!" Kuroda then finishes it off by throwing the tornado to me as I took a hit. Guh! This tornado is strong… not bad for a magic wing putting much pressure on me. Then, the tornado threw me up into the sky where a Fusoan Witch just passed through me until the wind tornado comes back from the sky above me. I was hit once again, sent crashing on the ground.

 **[KRACK!]**

"Hahaha! Sugee! That was awesome! You crashing down on the ground? Man, that's some comic relief shit right there! You gotta step up my game, bro! Ahahahaha!" Kuroda started to taunt at me… You seriously like to piss me off more than I do, huh? Fine then… At least I have Yoshika's contact in me… right in my heart… glowing heavenly. I can feel it… This is it!

"Not yet…" I said…

"Hmm?" Kuroda noticed at me.

"Not yet… I can still move… and fight… Though, I hate violence… you made me do this… **Revolution Reburning** … **ACT 2**!" I yelled as I start to have a heating firey aura that is blazing up.

"W-What!? Hmph… No matter… I'll defeat you again! Ultimate Tornado Dragstar-" Kuroda's sentence was cut off as I countered him with a kick to his torso.

"Too late… Blazing… MAGNUM BALLISTA!" I yelled as the spiraling fire around my arms fires out of my hand to create a beam that knocks up Kuroda to the sky. After I hit him, everyone was freed from their dancing. Well.. for Kuroda…

"W-Wait wait wait! I'm sorry! Please! I swear! I won't harm people with my unfamiliar ability, Pleeeeeeeeaaasssseeeeeee!" Kuroda said while being blasted into the sky.

"Hmph… Fine." I said as I deactivate my ability as my fire disappears. Kuroda then falls in the ocean in the end… "Next time… Please don't use your ability… ever again…"

And so… I decided to go visit the Sakamoto Dojo to meet up with Yoshika-chan and her friends. Let's day that my day is gotten a lot weirder than usual…

* * *

8/18/2015 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Japan

 ***Persona 4 OST- New Days**

Seven days has passed since I continued my normal bizarre life with Yoshika, Shizuka, and Lynette. However, Today was Yoshika and Shizuka's Birthday! Not to mention. Yoshika was able to invite one of her known friends back in her world, Sanya. That's her birthday too. I also met her adopter, Niko Kruschev. He's a nice person. Also fluent at english. While me… same thing. However, Yoshika, Sanya, and Shizuka were seen sitting on the chair at the table with a birthday cake with their names on it. They're happy as always. I was able to but three respective gifts for those three. Let's hope that I can make them happy. Yoshika is 18-years old now, but still the same height as always. She growing a bit of long hair. Shizuka is 16-years old. And Sanya? She's 17-years old. Niko was seen petting Sanya's head to ruffle up her hair. She blushes.

"Happy Birthday, three of you!" Lynette said to the three as Yoshika chuckles.

"Thank you, Lynne-chan. I really feel happy now. Right, Shizuka-chan, Sanya-chan?" Yoshika said and looked at the other two witches.

"H-Hai… I-I umm... feel satisfied now." Shizuka said as she was slightly blushing.

"Yes, it does feel great, Yoshika." Sanya happily said to her.

"Hah. Now you can't worry anymore of your birthday being skipped. Doesn't it, Sanya?" Niko said to her and pets her.

"Nyaa~~..." Sanya starts to like it. She's seriously a cat…

"Say, Itch… No.. Umm…" Niko is having trouble to know my japanese name.

"It's Ichigo. You can call me… umm… Ichi… Yeah. Though, Ichigo is my full name. You can call me Ichi. Means 'One' in Japanese. Just like listening to Hattori Hanzo's wise words… Heheh."

"Never heard of him." Niko bluntly replied.

"Ahh. Forget about it. Besides. I was able to buy the gifts for these three… Now uhh… Sanya-chan. I… was able to buy the most important thing in your life which is.. This pillow!" I grabbed out an black pillow with a red silhouette cat on it as I gave it to Sanya. She then cuddles and smiles.

"That's the pillow from my world. How did you get this?" Sanya smiled.

"Ahh. You can say it's the… Anime Store." I said to her.

"Anime... Store?" Sanya said as she tilted her head.

"Yup. The Anime Store. Feel free to check out all the goods here in Japan! Next up… Shizuka-chan… now… I know that you're an huuuuuuuuge otaku and all. But… I care about you as well since you never stopped calling me Kazuraba-san. But… Here. You deserve it." I proceeded to give her the manga that I bought from the Anime Store as well. This is that she have…

"The Asterisk War…? The Academy City on Water?" Shizuka read the title. She then smiles sheepishly. "U-Um… thanks."

"No problem. And lastly… Yoshika-chan. You helped me a lot everytime. Like… saving children in a burning building, stopping robbery with Witches help, seeing you and Mio have a good reunion, and even most important of all… helping people for the good cause." I smiled at her and gave her the grey shiba inu necklace. The grey one is for Yoshika's and the orange one is mine. Besides. I wanted one myself so I'm happy enough to make her happy as well.

"Wow! Arigato, Ichigo-kun! I really love this! And you look good on it as well!" Yoshika happily said to me as I wore it.

"Ahh! Thanks, Yoshika-chan. Now then… Happy birthday, you three! Give yourselves a wish and start eating cake!" I happily said to everyone as they agreed.

"Yeah!" We all yelled in unison. And so, we spend time with each other. But, what's more importantly as Mio-san said… This is how Witches does… save people, have fun, and importantly… feel love. But me? I'm just make manga and always take care of my Witches.

* * *

 **Ending Special 1 - Super Stream from Infinite Stratos**

Brush UP! YUUKI kyou mo watashi no HATTO kirameku

Next Future hajimatteru ne!

Yoshika was seen at the cliff next to the breezy ocean in the daytime as she turns around to see Ichigo as he was looking at her as well. Then, the view moves up to the sky to see all the 501st Witches flying up into the sky as well.

Dare ni mo yusurenai yo soresoze no PURAIDO

Mitome attery tte iwanakute mo

Massugu maemuki na no… WAKARU

Ganbatteru notte ureshii SHINPASHII

Tsuyoi kaze ga MIKATA ka douka nante

Kankei nai jibun shitai da wa ikanakucha!

Ichigo was seen in his living room where he takes a break writing on mangas as he looked out at the window to see the city of Minato. Matt was seen playing at the airsoft arena as he fired his BAR, wiping out players as he held his gun on the shoulders with a smile. Alain was seen sparring with a partner in fencing as he was sweating, he then takes a break and drinks water. Reiner was seen jogging around at his neighborhood during a cold morning as he was wearing a tracksuit hoodie. Gou was seen sparring with Kariya in kendo as Gou beats him fair and square as he smiles. Then, Niko was seen walking through the snowy roads in St. Petersburg until the scene switches to show the six characters meeting the 501st Witches as the scene transitions.

Tomaranai KARADAjuu ni nagaredasu ENAJII

Saikou no watashi de tondeike!

SUPER SUPER STREAM kanjiteru yo

Ima mo mirai mo oikoshi sou na tsubasa ni aru

The six adopters and the 501st Witches were seen running in a background that shows the 501st Base of Venezia, then to the real world locations of Tokyo, St. Petersburg, Myra, Sedan, Berlin, and Yokosuka as the scene transitions with the characters now running left at the screen.

Brush UP! YUUKI kyou mo makenai HATTO migaku yo

Next Future minogasanai de!

Yoshika and Ichigo were seen at the same location as they were still looking at each other. This time with the adopters and the 501st Witches as they were looking at the two. The two the happily smiles and held their hands each other as the group looked at the breezy ocean as the wind was swaying to the right.

* * *

 **Chapter Preview**!  Featuring **Kuroda Reiuji**!

Yo! Hows it goin'? It's your boy, Kuroda Reiuji! Too bad I was defeated by that hot headed guy and told me not to harm people anymore because of my stylish dance moves! Anyways. I have to make this quick on the preview. Next time on **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches, Special 2: Yeager Family Affairs**! But, the Andorra Arc story of whatever needs to be finished first! Oh yeah! Want me to give you the entertainment of my dance-

* * *

 **Author Notes: Hello, everyone. Finally! I finally did my first special short chapter! I know it isn't related to Andorra Arc chapters. But, this special short chapters are extensions of their story. But, don't worry. I know that I'm taking a break. I can tell that Andorra Arc Chapter 2 will be at the deadline at the end of September or September of Saturday or Sunday. But, I'm not sure but, I'm not giving up on it yet. Now, I need more time to finish up the next chapter of this story so I can work on Witch Musume: My Love Story next. Now then, until next time! Switch on your Youth!**


	11. 9 - Andorra 2-The Blank Lion

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **Hello, guys. I'm sorry for the lateness. And yes, I know it's a short story because I was so busy on real life stuff that are imporant to the daily life. But, I was able to finish this in one piece. I know this talk is short, but please enjoy. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches**

Andorra 2: The Blank Lion ~Alex VS. Lust~

* * *

11/6/2015 **Andorra la Vella, Andorra** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Ichigo POV**

Day two… Great… I feel bored. Even though, I was taking Yoshika with me for a walk around the town. But, she did a good job curing 20 people for every 30 minutes from their syndrome. Yes, all of the people are still affected in Andorra and This is my first time being sent here. If only there was a enemy responsible for this. Maybe I can fight him with my ability? But, he's not here, hiding in this city.

"Ichigo-kun?" Yoshika said to me with a worried look on her face.

"Hmm? Yes? I'm totally fine? What is it?" I asked her with a smile.

"Do you ever think that I can save people more with my power?" Yoshika blushes.

Hmm… She wonders about that. Well, no choice in saying it.

"Yeah. You can. Besides… I… want to protect people with my power as well. Thank to your Unfamiliar contract. Maybe… like a Hero? Yeah. That seems about right. Heheh." I chuckled as Yoshika smiled at me.

"That is nice to say, Ichigo-kun." Yoshika said to me as she held my left hand. "D-Do you mind taking me there somewhere nice in this city?" She blushes.

"Heh. Sure thing. I'll try to find a great place to look at the city." I replied to her with a smile as we started walking. I looked up at the sky once again… Andorra… Please, just hang in there… Let's hope the situation will come to a close.

* * *

 **Opening 9 - Velonica by Aqua Timez**

*Theme starts*

The music starts where Ichigo was seen walking in the quiet city of Andorra la Vella during the nighttime as he was holding a fireball on his right hand as Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka follows him. Then the scene transitions to a city as the sun rises to the morning as it shows the title of the story for a few seconds as it fades away in dust as the view looks up into the sky.

Zasetsu mamire ryuukou ni magire

Shiawase na furi o shite utau

The scene shows Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka together in a military runway background as they were standing there with a wind swaying.

Motto hashire to iikikashite

Mubou ni mo sotto kazakami e

Alain and Perrine were seen standing there as they held their rapiers with a wind swaying.

Kita michi o ichibetsu yutori wa gomen

Shimensoka sansen ni tsugu one game

Dominica and Jane were seen standing there, holding their hands as they were on their striker units as the winds were swaying.

"Yama ari tani ari gake ari"

Chiri wa tsumotteku

The Ardor Witches were seen standing there as the winds were swaying as they're on their striker units.

Hateshinai tabi no tochuu de

Machi no hazure ni tachiyoru

Heinrike and the Noble Witches were seen standing there as they were looking at the sky with the wind swaying.

Tsukareta ryouashi o sotto nagedashite

Nekorobu to kurikaesareu asai nemuri

Iris and Maria were seen standing there in the sky as Iris was holding a sword and Maria holding the shepherd's staff.

Nando mo onaji ano yokogao

Nando mo onaji ano kotoba o…

"Ikiteru dake de kanashii to omou no wa watashi dake na no?" to

Then, Ichigo was seen walking on the runway as he looked up in the sky as he lends his hands out to the sun as the scene transitions.

Tabako no kemuri ga chuu o uneri utsuro ni kieru

Kitto mada chikara naki osanai hi ni

Ichigo was seen walking in the grass plain fields as Yoshika, Lynette, Shizuka, Alain, Perrine, Noble Witches, and Ardor Witches joins in one by one until it shows the vision of Lust and Sloth as Sloth was seen standing there as Ichigo and the group starts to run.

Minakute ii kanashimi o mitekita kimi wa ima

Ichigo and the group were seen running in the concrete plains as they used their respective weapons out as Alain was a last as he grabs out his rapier out as the screen was covered by the blade as the scene transitions.

Koraenakute ii namida o koraete sugoshiteru

Then, it shows Iris and Maria standing on the glass plains as they looked up into the sky as the screen blackens as the scene transitions.

Honto no koto deke de ikiteyukeru hodo

Then, it shows Ichigo using the katana imbues in flames in slow motion as he swung the sword to the right as the screen was covered by the burning blade as it transitions.

Bokura wa tsuyoku nai sa tsuyoku nakute ii

ii? 

Then, The scene shows the group looked at Ichigo walking at the edge of the cliff with Yoshika until they looked at the sun rising city then to where Ichigo and Yoshika's hair were swaying by the wind as they were looking at the scenery

* * *

11/6/2015 **Andorra la Vella, Andorra** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **[YAWWWWWWWN!]**

I yawn loudly after I was forced to do a damn workout training with Mio… Glad that sucked, no really. You know how I feel because every time you work out, you get freakin' sore! That's what! Yoshika here is tired. So did Lynette and Shizuka.

"Good job, you four. Looks like your training really paid you off well. Wahahahaha!~" Mio said with her known laugh.

"Seriously, Mio-chan. My legs are so sore now… Now, I'll never walk fast when I'm late to their Kadokawa meeting-" My sentence was cut off.

[BONK!]

"O-Ow! My head! What the hell, Mio-chan!" I exclaimed while covering my head.

"Training is the most number one important thing that you only must do. I can't let you stand there and do nothing, Kazuraba." Mio sighed at me.

"That's 'Ichigo' to you, Mio-chan. Say it properly to me, will ya?" I said to her with a glare.

"Fine, Ichigo-" Mio's voice was cut off.

"Add, -san to it." I added.

"Fine… Ichigo-san." Mio sighed.

"Yeah, you better be! Because I'm the manga artist, after all!" I said to her until Yoshika tucked my shirt to get my attention. "Hmm?"

"I-Ichigo-kun? C-Can't you be more polite to Sakamoto-san? Her training is not that bad, though." Yoshika said with a blush to me.

Yoshika… Fine, I'll understand you about Mio. For a second there, She was so harsh on training a lot. What if Mio is freakin' buff? She's gonna punch my skull out! Geeez. How scary is that, huh? Anyways… It's been… one day since we're in Andorra to find the cure. Except Yoshika literally healed them to remove their curse. Only 150 people who are cured from her. With the help of Fernandia-chan. The Italian witch. Or Romagnian as she prefers. You call her Italian, you're dead by her. Scary… I wonder… But, I remember once that Fernandia told me about this guy named Alex Kingsvale. He's the adopter of the two… lesbian witches. Dominica S. Gentile and Jane T. Godfrey. Yes, they love each other, kiss each other, and grope each ot- no… Umm… share their feelings about each other? Yeah. I suppose so. However, she told me that Alex, Dom, and Jane acted on their own to take down the enemies themselves. Stealing the credit, are we? If I were them. I'd be a Hero instantly. However, I'm not that strong, though. But… I have to reside on Mio's training to boost up my Unfamiliar ability.

"I-Ichigo? C-Can you help me make tea with Yoshika with me?" Lynette said with a pant and smile.

"Hmm? Uhhh… Sure. I'll help you out, Lynne-chan." I said as I petted her head.

"Mmm… Feels good..." Lynette moaned a bit.

"Hmm… I would like to go for some tea. Bishop, Miyafuji. You help Ichigo-san to make tea." Mio commanded the two as they quickly salute.

"H-Hai/Y-Yes, Ma'am!" Yoshika and Lynette responded as they started turning.

"Tired… I wanna play my PSVita already…" Shizuka said while left on the floor. I stood there to look at her.

"I suppose you deserve a break, Shizuka. Starting tomorrow we train. That includes you, Ichigo-san." Mio then looked at me.

"Ehh? Why me!? I was hardly training at all!" I exclaimed at her.

"Don't worry. I think you'll do this fine." Mio smiled at me.

"Oh, come on!" I groaned in annoyance.

- **Evening | Clear Sky** -

Hours later into the night time… I was seen in the temporary base in the city where I was seen in the tent barracks or whatever. Resting as usual in this normal life. I was seen on my phone. Looking through my memories of my photos… and me with the Symphogear cosplayers. Pretty neat and all. But, I just wanna do something that will cherish my life. But, Yoshika is sleeping next to me while Lynette and Shizuka are with me as well. It's like a total harem! Ugggh… At least… I can have fun to live a normal life as expected.

"Ichigo-kun… you're so warm…" Yoshika said in her sleep. She's hugging my arms and I can feel it. She really loves me. Ever since I boarded Kaga. Months past and Yoshika is acting strange. She was watching my while blushing… But, she's too young to marry! She's 17! I want to marry her though. But, I don't want to be mistakened as a stalker. I mean. I adopted three of my witches for a long time now. Magic is settling in our real world and I can tell it's settling well.

"Yoshika-chan…" I said to her with a smile and petted her head softly. "Just make sure you have a good sleep." So, I decided to go to sleep with her. Though, I feel kinda happy when it comes to love. Love is indeed the most important thing. After all, Yoshika… is going to be my girlfriend.

* * *

11/6/2015 **Town, Andorra** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

At this town outside the capital of Andorra. It was a long day for Alex Kingsvale and his two adopted witches. Alex was a cold killer, killing criminals, magi-criminals, and even the Magi-Terrorists. Dominica S. Gentile and Jane T. Godfrey, the two lovers who are bonded. They were seen kissing each other's lips while moving.

"Hey… stop kissing you two.. Focus on the mission…" Alex commanded them as Dominica glared at her.

"Hey, no need to tell me that, Alex." Dominica glared at her adopted. "We can do whenever we want. Right, Jane?"

"Y-Yeah. W-We're together, you know?" Jane talked in with Dominica as they kept kissing.

"Oh boy…" Alex facepalmed. "Anyways. We're going to find a girl named Maria. Who has connections with the Gallian Witch, Iris Monfort. Her house is over there."

Alex then approached to the residence as he knocked on the door.

 **[KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!]**

"K-Kyah!~ W-Who is it?!" The voice of Maria jumped.

"We're not enemies. We're here for a talk. About a missing Gallian witch." Alex said to her as she ran to open the door. Maria does have blonde hair. Wearing a hood, she must be a shepard.

"H-Hello?" Maria shyly said to him as she continues. "C-Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for a Gallian Witch serving the Andorra air force known as Iris Monfort. I hear you have connections with her. Is that true?" Alex said to her as she nods.

"Y-Yes… You see… When she was about to leave. She provided me a magic resistence to the syndrome and I stayed in this home for weeks. Everyone in this town and village here seemed dead…" Maria explained.

"Geez, I feel sorry for you." Dominica talked in.

"Dom." Alex silenced her.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Dominica retorted back at her adopter.

"Anyways. Do you know where she went?" Alex said to her as she thinks for a couple or few seconds.

"Hmm… She said she's going taking refuge at the north of the mountains and hide ever since the outbreak started. That's all I know. I-If you're going there. P-Please don't die. I know it's dangerous… Be careful out there. I just hope Iris will be safe…" Maria frowns as she looked down.

"Hey, don't be down. I just don't like people frowning all the time. Stay happy, alright. Find that cherish you like... hope." Alex said to her as she looked up at him. "Besides… I had no memories of my past… nor my name… However, I have to move on. Carry my own burden. And most of all, never turn back. That's who I am."

I-I see…" Maria nodded and smiled. "Best on your travels then!"

"Thank you for your support. Farewell." Alex responded as Maria closes the door as the three makes their leave.

 **[One Hour Later…]**

It's been one hour for those three in a long walk to the north of the dirt trail. Dominica and Jane are still in their Jet Strikers. Alex remain emotionless and serious while the two were still confessing love to each other…

"D-Dom? Y-You know… I'm happy that I'm with you for so long. E-Even since our world was destroyed… We get to live a second chance in their world, right?" Jane said to her lover with a blush on her face as Dom happily nods with a slight smile.

"Yeah… I know. Besides, I think these people are nice to allow us to live and keep protecting humanity. No Neurois here, just peace. Except this world has Human on Human Warfare." Dom said to her as she pets her head. "Hey… Do you… wanna marry me?"

Jane's face turned red when she said it…. Her heart is pumping… more and more. She had to accept it. And there was no other option as well. She had to say yes. This was her desire. Even Dom's desire as well. Though, they wish to become lovers of lesbians or that sort of type.

"Y-Yes! I'll gladly love to, Dom!" Jane happily nodded and hugged Dom for a cuddle as she smiled back at her.

"T-Thank you, Jane. I'm… I'm glad that I'll be with you forever until we die. Right?" Dom replied to her as she nodded. Didn't say thing or two.

"Great. Are you two absolute lovebirds now?" Alex sighed in irritation of those two. "You're supposed to follow my orders just because I'm your adopter, doesn't mean you can get to mate each other for sex."

"None of your business, emotionless brat." Dom retorted.

 **[BANG!]**

Only Dominica has to react as she quickly stood in front of Alex. She activates her familiar and quickly deploys her shield…

 **[BZZZZZZZZZT!]**

It was an 50 caliber bullet that was stopped by Dominica's Witch Shield as it fell on the ground. Good thing Alex had these two witches as his personal bodyguard. No one can't touch him.

"Tch… At least tell me of what's going to happen. My familiar rarely alerts me if there's a fast projectile like a bullet." Dominica warned him as Alex yawned.

"What a pain, Dom… But… thank you for protecting me…" Alex said to her in a tired, serious expression as Jane was seen frantically pointing the mysterious beautiful women with a elegant black dress, black sleeve gloves, and a very long jet black hair that connects to the ground.

"T-There's a woman a-approaching to us!" Jane stutters and stammers while her right arm points at her while shaking.

"At least stop stuttering, Jane." Alex told her as she becomes frantic again.

"I-I'm not! You're so mean!" Jane exclaimed back at him.

"Just stop telling my lover what to do." Dominica sighed in disappointment..

"Ara ara… who do we have here? A human and two Witches? My, this brings a certain surprise here, does it?~" The mysterious sexy slender woman starts to come close to where Dominica and Jane are guarding Alex as he stood there with a serious look.

"Well… you must be the sin of Lust… **Yokubo Sakamoto**." Alex said her name as she looks surprised as she licks her lips in a sexy way.

"Ara ara, you sure know me well. Sloth-sama was too lazy to see us fighting. So, I decided to do it for him by eradicating the people of Andorra. Too bad he said that he wants to make sure that everyone is infested by his syndrome to slowly lose their life.~" Yokubo continues. "Besides, I heard you defeated two of the remaining members. Even someone defeated Greed. I do not accept this. Please, become part of my [ **shadow** ].~"

Yobuko starts to use her abilities as her shadow starts to take form into machine guns as it formed a lot about ten of them. Much to both girls shock. Dom quickly grabbed Alex's hands as he got on her back and starting flying.

 **[FWOOSH!]**

"W-Wait for me!" Jane exclaimed as she follows.

"I don't think escaping can't help you right now.~ Please die.~" Yokubo controlled it's shadow guns as it rapidly fired at the two as they started avoiding as Alex was taking control of Dominica using the magic flight stick.

"What an annoying ability… Using her own shadow as a weapon. Take this." Alex controlled Dominica to fire her M1911 Customs as she rapidly fires it with ease.

 **[RATATATATATATA!]**

Not only that Yokubo covered herself in a shadow shield to prevent bullets from coming in.

"Playing fire with fire, huh? My, you're trying to slowly get into my nerves.~" Yokubo still kept her smile as her shadow shield changes into a pack of guns and fired at them once again as he piloted to keep dodging.

"Tch… her reactions are too better… Oi, Alex. What's the plan?" Dominica asked him.

"Throw me." Alex responded.

"Hell no! I ain't gonna throw you! You'll just do that stupid suicide tactic!" Dominica refused.

"Don't worry… Throw me like a Bullet. I'll pay you something nice later for your lover." Alex said to her as she blushed.

"F-Fine. You better not die!" Dominica ejected and caught him. So then, she started to spin faster and faster Yokubo was merely confused of what's going on.

"Ara ara, I wonder what are you doing now.~" Yokubo wonders until…

"ORRAH!" Dominica finally throws Alex like a bullet that was heading towards her.

"Rider… Kick!" Alex performed a divekick as Yobuko reacted as she puts up her shadow shield until… Alex's right foot went through it! What a downside!

 **[TWACK! THUD!]**

Yokubo was instantly defeated by Alex's Rider Kick as he landed. Then, he approached to see her.

"I'm sorry… Sloth-sama… This is… the end of me…" Yokubo said her last words. "But… I met a nice person today…"

"Yeah… you did…" Alex continued. "Though, you had one weakness… I can pass through your shadow with my physical attack. Ranged was effective but Physical didn't work, miss. Rest in peace, Lust."

So then… Yokubo closed her eyes as she starts to disintegrate into shadows. The sin of Lust… was gone for good…

 **[Yokubo Sakamoto - Sin of Lust - Status: Disintegrated/RETIRED]**

"Tch… waste of my time…" Alex shrugged off and decided to leave as Dom and Jane followed him.

"Geez, you defeated her that quick? Can't believe that you hurt a woman." Dominica said to Alex.

"Focus on the mission, Dominica. There is no need to ask such questions." Alex replied.

"Oh?~ But, I heard you've been sneaking in the bathhouse three times without getting caught by Commander Doglio.~" Dominica teased her as he was bit annoyed.

"Shut up." Alex replied as Jane laughed.

"Hey, I guess we can be best friends?" Jane asked.

"Friends… not worth my time… I guess?" Alex replied back to her as they kept walking… in a search for Iris Monfort…

* * *

11/6/2015 **Andorra la Vella, Andorra** Daytime - Clear Sky

"Tch…" The man in blue hoodie, Sloth was irritated… disappointed, and angered… He is the only one left… "What a pain… Looks like it's up to me now. Looks like I'll have to make my move…"

So, Sloth decided to jump down the building… never to be seen but the sound of the wind blows…

* * *

11/6/2015 **Yokosuka, Japan** Afternoon - Clear Sky

Meanwhile in a mysterious cave where it shows a large entrance to the outside of the forest in Yokosuka… the place is filled with furnitures, workbench, blueprints, and a Personal Defense Weapon lying on the table. The man was seen wearing a lab coat, brown hair, brown eyes, and a glasses. But… he was seen holding the family picture of her wife and daughter… Sayaka Miyafuji and Yoshika Miyafuji… He placed the picture back to his shelf as he looked at his blueprints of the project. The ATD-X Shinshin. After that, he looked at the model that was finished working on all by himself…

"Soon, Yoshika… It'll be yours soon…" The man said with a smile on his face… His name was… **Ichiro Miyafuji** … he **survived** …

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **Character Previews**!  Featuring **Sloth**!

"Next time… **Andorra FINAL- Retribution ~Ichigo & Iris VS. Sloth~**... Hmph… Show me of how strong you are… Ichigo Kazuraba…"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Finally! After a long break! I know this is short but it's finished! Though, I have priorities to work on [Witch Musume: Bravery Oath], which is going to be a celebration to the release of Brave Witches' First Episode. And [Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Symphony Excitement], a new project that I published and gained a lot of attention. Yes… the final chapters of the Andorra arc will come to an end and the new Arc for the new Witches to arrive who are from the SW Universe era of 1991. Now then, the release date for the final chapter of the Andorra Arc… is [OUT NOW JUST TODAY]! Keep that in mind. Because Arc 2 will start fresh on Q1 2017! Until then… Switch on your Youth!**

" _It's so hot... I wonder if they'd get mad if I jumped off the deck into the sea._ " - _Gr_t_a Har_m_nn_

" _No, Gr_t_a! I'm the one that will be angry if you do!_ " - _Fr_nz_ska Har_m_mm_


	12. 10 - Andorra FINAL-Retribution

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **Finally! It's finally here! The time you've been waiting for… The final chapter of the Witch Musume's Andorra Arc is finally here! Yes yes, I know it's gonna be short but (I do not mean to disappoint you or pain you in any meaning), it's gonna be a huge teaser of the next arc for next year. Anyways, this arc does focus on Ichigo's path of heroism and the rescue of Iris. And even the final battle against the leader of the Sins, The Sin of Winter Sloth. But, if you are wondering the next Arc? It's going to be February 25, 2017 for Arc 2. Now then, The teaser of the new Witch Musume's canonical spin-off will be at the end of the story which was released at October 21st. This time, it'll take a new theme focusing one protagonist, criminal hotspot activity, and most importantly… Gem Materias on the run and also second tie in story that is connected. Now then, let's get onto the show. The second special chapter will come at December 2016.**

 **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches**

Andorra **FINAL** : Retribution ~Ichigo & Iris vs Sloth~

* * *

11/6/2015 **North Mountains of Andorra** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

At the north alpine of the mountains of Andorra… the wind was chilly in this atmosphere… Alex Kingsvale always searches of who he is… but never forgives himself of things he commit from his past… working with the Ardor Witches, adopting Dominica and Jane, fighting criminals in France, Fighting the remains of the Sins… and now… the days among his fate. He traveled a long way to find the missing Gallian Witch, Iris Monfort. Dominica and Jane were seen carrying their Jet Strikers because they had no choice. Alex was seen leaving his footprints on the snow during the daytime.

"Tch… This is more colder than I expected…" Alex said to himself in a annoyed look on his face.

"Deal with it, man. It's just an weather climate. There's no way we'll find a cave. Jane doesn't mind getting cold in one bit." Dominica said to Alex liked she didn't care at all as Jane nods.

"Oh shut up- Whoa!" Alex accidently fell and slided down on the snowy slopes.

"A-Alex! Wait for me!" Jane said as she joins in.

"C'mon, Jane. This is only just getting started…" Dominica said as she joins in as well.

As the three started to slide down the slopes. After seconds or more later. Alex, Dominica, and Jane slows down. Only to see the only cave they saw…

"Okay, I'm wrong then." Dominica added. "You win, Alex."

"No time to confess around or have sex with each other with your seductive tongues. Let's just get on to it." Alex said as he went in the cave. Dominica and Jane still kept their Jet Strikers with them as they did so.

Now, in the caves… He was seen looking around the dark place while Dominica and Jane has their magic circle below them to use it as lights while their familiar activates. The cave is sure quiet as Alex did not bring any light source to find anything…

"So… if this is where Iris is hiding. She can help us solve this mysterious incident going on…" Alex said to the girls.

"After that, what are you going to do now?" Dominica asked as Alex stood there as he responded…

"I don't know… I don't know what to do. As the member of the Ardor Witches… I… I want to go back to America… and live a normal life again… That's all…" Alex said in a frowned look. He is indeed a Blank. Ending up in such limited freedom…

? ? ?: "Who's there… I can hear you… Don't come near…"

"E-Eeeek!" Jane hided behind Dominica.

"Geez. It's just a voice of a girl. Deal with it." Dominica responded to her.

"Dom, Jane… I'm going on ahead... Follow me!" Alex said as he ran to hear the voice as there was a light source of fire…

 **[STEP STEP STEP!]**

Alex kept running and running just until he arrived there… Alex has his serious look… The girl had brown hair, brown eyes, grey uniform armor, and no pants… Dominica and Jane came last as they arrived to see her…

"N-No way…" Dominica was awed to see her…

"S-Same…" Jane joined in.

"Who are you! How did you find me!" The witch said to him as she pointed him with a sword.

"Calm down. I know who you are… Iris Monfort from Gallia… We're here to rescue you." Alex said to her as she lowers down her sword.

"And your name?" Iris asked.

"I'm Alex Kingsvale. Behind me is Dominica S. Gentile and Jane T. Godfrey. Anyways, we're going to rescue you." Alex introduced himself and asked her.

"I see… Thank you. The man, Sloth… was behind all of this… Infected everyone with strange virus to case their body go weak and succumb by it…" Iris said to him.

"Don't worry. We don't have much time. I will find this man named Sloth for you. Trust me." Alex replied to her as she nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Kingsvale." Iris said as she took her striker unit and got on as her familiar activates as her's is a brown hare. "Let us move. Sloth might be on his move once again…"

"Indeed. Let's go, Dom, Jane. Let us make haste." Alex said as the two girls nodded as they headed out with Iris in a bright light… thus the final battle begins… will Sloth actually appear and destroy Andorra itself… or will the heroes succeed…?

* * *

 **Opening 10- Silhouette by KANA-BOON (NateWantsToBattle Ver.)**

 ***Guitar playing***

The scene shows Ichigo and Yoshika standing up from the cliff of the sunset as the sky shatters like glass as it changed into daytime as it was falling white fragments of memories. Then, the scene transitions to a city of Andorra as a bird eye's view as it shows the flash backs of Season 1, 2, Operation Victory Arrow, and the Movie. Next shows the memories of the Six Adopters of their lives with their witches as it shows the logo of the title

 **I can see it**

 **We'll book it to the goal line**

 **Still you and me we don't know**

 **We don't know enough about it**

Yoshika was seen walking on the sidewalk of the city of Andorra as the sun was still daytime. Then, it shows the flashback in the sky of Young version of herself then to her present day of herself.

 **We've gone passed it**

 **To the point of no return, no looking back**

 **We don't know**

 **We don't know enough about it**

Then it shows the other side of the sidewalk as Ichigo was seen holding the fire on his left hand while walking. It also shows the flashback of young version, high schooler, and now. Then, it shows Alain, Perrine, Lynette, and Shizuka following Ichigo and Yoshika along with the Ardor Witches and Noble Witches as they looked up in the sky.

 **We got this, we got this, we got this now**

 **Getting all fired up we'll let**

 **Sweat drip from every pore now**

Then it shows the memory flashback of Ichigo drawing back in elementary school and then to high school as he was seen standing there as he changed into a present day version of himself. Then, he approached to see Yoshika as she tried to lend out his hand but starts falling down the blue cloudy skies.

 **There's no many things we don't know**

 **We'll remember our journey home**

 **Everyone, even him, become silhouettes**

Then it shows Ichigo falling down the sky as it shows the falling screens of the Six Adopter's memories and flashbacks as Yoshika, Perrine, Lynette, Shizuka, and the rest of the 501st Witches arrives to fall and follow Ichigo.

 **You and I we're now growing old**

 **There's some things we can't protect and hold**

 **Don't let go**

 **We both know**

 **We'll never give it up**

 **So many things we don't know**

 **We'll remember our journey home**

 **Everyone, even him, become silhouettes**

It then shows the city of Andorra as Ichigo almost hits the ground but the Witches from every Joint Fighter Wings including the 504th and 506th and witches around the world as they grabbed him and pushed him up into the air as Yoshika and the 501st starts to push Ichigo up into the sky's bright light as he opens his eyes as he starts to reach his hand out.

 **And one last time our shadows dance within the wind**

 **Like a leaf we'll all just float away**

Then, it finally shows Ichigo standing on the clouds as Yoshika approached to him with a smile as she lends out her hand to him. He was shocked to see her being so happy. So, he smiled and accept it as everything turns into white.

* * *

11/6/2015 **Airfield, Andorra Air Force, Andorra** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Ichigo POV**

A another day and a another life of Andorra… Sweet… Me, Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka were bored and all, walking around this abandoned air base after the syndrome struck this city and the base… It felt like everyone is dying or evacuated.

"Ichigo-kun… Are you sure if there is any survivors there?" Yoshika said as she held my arms. "I healed enough people to remove their sickness. But, are you sure if you can find them?"

"Hmm… I honestly don't know. I'm sure they pretty much evacuated and abandoned their base. How long will this end-" My voice was cut until Yoshika stepped up in front of me as she deployed her huge witch shield to protect me from that… ice spike?

 **[BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!]**

 **[BREAK!]**

The ice shatters as Yoshika makes her shield while her familiar is still activated. Who would throw me a chill of ice towards me. While I decided to rub Yoshika's familiar ears as she moaned. The man with a hoodie comes approaching to me…

"Man… I almost had him… That makes me bored… you know that? There's isn't anything I can't do… or cut anything from that…" The bored man said to us as Lynette and Shizuka stepped back… they forgot to bring their weapons.

"Who are you… Why did you attack me, man. You know, I'm pretty sensitive when it comes to you being so bored. What's the deal with you anyways?" I asked him as the man yawned.

"Hmph. You know, I'm pretty much bored so I'll just introduce myself. My name is Sloth and blah blah blah, I'm the one responsible for infecting the people of Andorra. That's what I pretty much do. I'm the only one left as part of my sin, the Sin of Sloth." Sloth introduced himself in a very boorish typical way. Geez, now I'm fighting a cliche boring villain?

"Why… Why are you doing this!?" Yoshika exclaimed at him.

"So loud… can you quiet down? All I wanted is a place to live in that no one can't. We were perfect Sins until someone just overpoweringly beated them one by one… What a shame…" Sloth said to her as she gripped her hands.

"I… I cannot accept this! I'll… I'll have to defeat you!" Yoshika said with her anger on her face. "How dare you… harm the people here!"

"Oh my god… Will you shut up? I'll have to make you frozen and-" Sloth's voice was cut as I threw a fireball at him as he dodged wit his flexibility.

"How about I shut that boring mouth of yours, Sloth. I was getting bored of you anyways. I'm going to beat you and bash your skull in." I said to him as I pounded my fist.

"Hmph… I would like to see you try." Sloth said with a cocky face of his. I wanna bash him so bad, he'll regret it and-

 **[FREEEEEEEEEEEZE!]**

What? Okay…? My legs are not frozen from the ground. That's new.

"Well, I'm bored anyways. So, I froze your legs so that way I can kill you and-" Sloth's voice was cut as I used my ability, Revolution Reburning as my legs turned magma hot as it melted the ice quickly.

"Claim this lend yourself?" I added. "Not gonna happen."

I charged towards Sloth with my concentrated fire punch as I threw the right as Sloth dodged it like it was some predictable attack. This fight is going to be boring, huh?

"Wow, Trying to throw me a punch towards me? How lame." Sloth said as he kicked me in the chest as I took a hit.

Then, I started to fight back with punches and kicks. I proceeded to to a spinning double forward roundhouse kick as he dodged it as I went for a combination punch, a right fierce, left jab, to a right upper cut as I landed a hit towards his chin as he took a step back.

"Ow… That kinda hurt." Sloth said as he cracked his neck. "My turn."

 **[PIERCE PUNCH!]**

"GUH!" I took a hit as I was launched into the air and then landed next to Yoshika. "Agh!"

"I-Ichigo-kun! H-Hold still!" Yoshika said as he activates her familiar to heal me completely. Her magic has been improved.

"YOSHAAAAA!" I yelled as I raised my fists into the air. "I feel good as new! Prepare yourself. For some actually lame Super Sentai fight scene! I am the blazing fist on fighting and a manga artist… Ichigo Kazuraba!"

 **[EXPLOSION BACKGROUND!]**

"K-Kyaa!" Yoshika flinched and turned around. "W-What was that?!"

"What are you blabbering about? What the hell is a Super Sentai-" Sloth's voice was cut as I pointed him with my right fist.

"Enough talk! Let's fight already!" I yelled with my courage as I charged.

"Please win, Ichigo!" Lynette cheered me on.

"Beat that bastard, Ichigo-san!" Shizuka cheered me as well… Hey, the Noble Witches, Ardor Witches, Alain-san, Perrine-chan… They might hear me fighting right now and come right away. No matter, Just like those hero movies, Kamen Rider, or Super Sentai Series such as the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. I'm gonna make this showy!

"Revolution Reburning! **Blazing Magnum!** " I yelled as my right hand is an finger gun as I fired a fast fire bullet towards Sloth…

 **[FREEEEEEEEZE!]**

The fire was steamed away by a wall of ice.

"Seriously? Trying to kill me with a fast fire bullet? God, you suck at using fire. Can you even aim?" Sloth yawned and was unimpressed.

"Tch… You're more annoying than I thought. Come on! I'm not done yet! I'll defeat you for sure!" I said as I jumped over the ice wall with my Fire Foot Thrusters as I landed with a Rider Kick at Sloth to his chest as he was knocked back.

"Oh? Is that so? I'm considered to be the strongest so just die already." Sloth said as he starts to create a Ice sword as he dashed as I dodged from his attack, left to right from up then to a downward slash. I responded to do a same thing.

"Come, Fire Katana-" My voice was cut.

 **[POOF…]**

"What?" I looked at my hand… Crap! I can't materialize it out of fire!

"What's a matter, [Strawberry]? Losing your flames already? For a second there, you name seems tasty, huh?" Sloth said as he licks his lips.

 **[TRIGGERED]**

"What…?" I said with a serious look.

"You know. Your name means Strawberry, right? I'd eat you if you tasted that good if you ask me. Maybe I could go for a Frozen Strawberry Sundae." Sloth said with a cocky look.

 **[TRIGGERED X2]**

"Guh!" My chest hurts when he kept making fun of my name… I'm not a damn fruit!

"Oh? What's a matter, Strawberry? Did you just rot yourself in a deserted oasis? Don't give me that look, Strawberry. If I were you, I'd eat my arm for that juicy taste of that strawberry-" Sloth's voice was cut.

 **[TRIGGERED TO THE MAXIMUM!]**

" **SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UPPPPPPPPPP! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !** " I yelled in rage as the fiery aura bursts around me as I ran faster than any normal people because my ability. I jumped high to land a fierce right punch to knock his head down but instead Sloth raised up his Ice Wall as I punched it, leaving a huge wind that roars as my flaming fist starts to melt all the ice away as I land a hit to his head.

"Ichigo-kun…" Yoshika starts to worry…

I can't listen to her… I have to defeat Sloth… no matter what… Even if I want to become a Hero… Then, I have to be one! I started to punch him many times with my flaming fists. No matter how many countless times of how I rapidly rush with punches. He triggered me so hard, I have to blow his chest off. Just as I kicked Sloth with a forceful kick. He was sent crashing into the hangar as it collapsed. Talk about DBZ style there.

 **[FWOOOSH!]**

 **[PUNCH! ! !]**

Until he quickly recovered and came back with a punch as I was knocked and rolled to the ground as I got up with a backflip and landed. Yet, I'm still angry… And i'm not happy of what he insulted me!

"Hah… Not bad, Strawberry. It's nice to see how you've tried to knock my back. Let's see i you can withstand this. Depressing Icicle Collapse…" Sloth said as he raise both of his hands as one hundred ice spike above us.

"W-What is that!?" Lynne exclaimed in a frantic way.

"U-Umm… Miyafuji?" Shizuka asked her.

"Protect Ichigo-kun! Hurry!" Yoshika said as they ran to approach me as the three activates their familiar and deploying a hellstorm of ice spikes rains down on us.

 **[TINK TINK TINK TINK TINK TINK!]**

I can hear these ice shattering on their shield, letting out a small sparks of blue lightning trails.

"Oh? Using Witches as your shield? Nice, nice, nice! Now, I won't be bored as usual! Let's see if you can take this-" Sloth's voice was cut.

 **[RATATATATATAT!]**

"UWAAAAGH!" Sloth was hit by a rain of bullets from below as he took a step back.

"Ichigo, We're here!" The voice of Perrine said as she landed with her Jet Striker. Damn, that's a nice one.

I looked up to see them… Ardor Witches, Noble Witches… and Alain who was seen running late… Well, talk about a generic hero scene.

"So… You're the one who is pulling the strings, Sloth... " Heinrike said with her noble tone but serious. "The crimes you commit is truly unacceptable."

"Yeah, we're gonna make you give up, hoodie man!" Fernandia said as she pounds her fists to her palm.

"Against the whole army of flying girls? This seems seems to kill my boredom…" Sloth yawned as his excitement is killed off.

"SLOTH! THIS BATTLE IS NOT OVER!" I heard a voice coming from afar… Wait… It's that edgy guy, Alex-san with Dom-chan and Jane-chan.

"Oh? I thought I never get to see her again. The boring Gallian Witch, Iris Monfort…" Sloth yawned in boredom.

Okay, the brown haired girl on her strikers named Iris landed next to me as she held her sword at Sloth. Though, I don't know her much.

"Umm… Hey?" I waved at her as she looked at me.

"Hmm? Why are you doing here, Civilian? You need to evacuate." Iris spoke as a mistake.

"H-Hey! I was here defeating that guy over here… Umm… I forgot your name?" I asked her as she sighed.

"Iris Monfort…" She said her name.

"Ichigo Kazuraba. Nice to meet you." I replied with a smile.

"So, you're a Fusoan here in this country. Why are you doing here anyways." Iris asked me as I tried to explain.

"H-Hey! I'm not a Fusoan! I'm a [Japanese]! You're just making too much mistakes about me and-" My voice was cut.

"Oh. My. God! Will you two stop talking? I'm just going to trap you two with me. Glacier Dome…" Sloth said as he raised up his hands as the ice starts to surrounds us, forming the dome as no one can't get in.

 **Third Person POV**

Just as the huge Ice Dome was completed. Ichigo and Iris were trapped inside with sloth as Yoshika ran and tried to hit the ice with her hands.

"Ichigo-kun! Ichigo-kun! Please! Be safe!" Yoshika yelled.

Alex got off of Dom as he land near Fernandia.

"So… Is those two going to survive?" Alex said to her as she shrugs.

"I don't know… But, we'll know of who wins." Fernandia said back to him as they looked.

 **Ichigo POV**

Inside this trapped ice dome… huge enough to fight here… Sloth was seen standing there… Great, what now? First, I'm stuck in this ice dome with this Gallian Witch named Iris. I just want to make this fight quick because I need to finish up my manga. Now, Iris is stuck with me as she is going to ramble.

"Sloth… When you first came to the country I protect… you infected all the people to suffer and forced me to retreat… Now, it all comes down to this… I will defeat you for good! And I will never, ever forgive you of what've you've done!" Iris pointed her sword ready at Sloth as he yawns.

"Good. Because I'm not bored anymore because I'm going to defeat you two and kill you right here. Witches are more nothing than filth." Sloth said as he sends out a wave of ice as Iris dodged… and hit me.

"Oh shi-" My voice was cut as everything went back as it was black…

* * *

?/?/1945 **?, ?, ?** Daytime - Clear Sky

I start to slowly open my eyes… standing there on the runway… Wait… Isn't this… I looked at the flag of the castle of the base… The 501st flag… That's Strike Witches. And the next one was… the Romagna Flag? Don't tell me that I died here… Also… It's black and white. Everything is all frozen… Is this a dream? Subspace? No… I don't know…

"Don't give up now, Ichigo-kun…" I heard the voice… It's Yoshika! She starts to magically materialize in front of me.

"Yoshika-chan…? Is that you?" I asked her as she nods with a smile.

"Hai. Please, don't give up. We're with you. Even the ones who don't know you." Yoshika smiled.

Lynette: "I believe in you, Ichigo. Please! Don't give up!"

Shizuka: "You better win, Ichigo-san. Never lose your hope.

Mio: "Kazuraba! Trying to accept despair? Unacceptable. Stand up and fight. Never give up your soul and pride of who you are! Giving up is not an option!"

Sanya: "Ichigo. Please don't give up your hope." *smiles*

Eila: "I don't know who you are… But, You better win this battle.

Perrine: "Hmph. Since you got along with Miyafuji and Lynette. I'll have to cheer you on.

Minna: "It's my first time meeting you, though. But, you do better come alive once this is over." *cutely giggles*

Erica: "You're a strange person, stranger. But… I hope you win!" *eats chocolate sticks*

Trude: "Hmph… you may don't have discipline, squirt. But, as long your pride is with you. Make sure you stay strong of who you are."

Lucchini: "Yay! You better win this! I just wanna rest on Shirley's boobies!" *rest on Shirley's breasts."

Shirley: "There you go again, Lucchini. At least you get my comfort. But hey, good luck winning there. Maybe you can race with me after the battle." *smiles*

Heidemarie: "I don't know you as well. But, I wish you a good luck."

"Everyone…" I had nothing left to say… They're all here for me? Even one that I don't know of met me? Even though… this is just a dream…

Everyone: "Please, take our magic! We believe in you!"

And so, all the witches activates their familiar as they start to transfer their magic… all of their magic to me… W-What is this feeling… This is too much to feel. I looked at the giant magic circle below me.

"This power… What is this…?" I asked while looking at my hands.

"It's okay, Ichigo-kun. Please, win." Yoshika smiled at me.

And so… everything went into complete whiteness…

* * *

11/6/2015 **Airfield, Andorra Air Force, Andorra** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

Yoshika was seen standing there… hoping to see if he's alive. The Noble Witches, Ardor Witches, Perrine, ALain, Shizuka, and Lynette were hoping the battle to be over if Iris and Ichigo defeats it.

"Hey! The dome is cracking!" Alain pointed it as everyone looked…

 **[CRACK!]**

 **[FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! ! ! ! !]**

Just as the beaming light of fire emerges from the now destroyed ice dome… Ichigo and IRis were still alive as Sloth looked at Ichigo as the fire beam dies down… He had a fiery aura around him. But more powerful. He donned the fiery projection of the armor of the Sengoku Period. Or Date Masamune's armor without the helmet. Next, his eye color was red instead of brown. He is also holding a flaming sword which is a nodachi.

 ***Megaman Starforce 3 OST- Rise as a Hero**

"Huh?!" Sloth and Iris noticed at a same time as they looked at Ichigo.

"So… this is my evolved power when the witches gave their magic to me… Hmph. Very well. I shall call this… Revolution Reburning… ACT 3, Sengoku Overclock Mode!" I exclaimed with my newfound ability as I held my sword ready.

"Tch… Having so much power doesn't make you feel great. Just die already, okay?" Sloth said as he threw a spikes of ice about one hundred towards me as I swung my sword to create a Heat Wave Beam to instantly melt the ice away into water as I dodged the incoming splash.

"Whoa, easy there!" I noticed after dodging. Sloth seemed disappointed for a moment after he saw my new ability. Thanks to the witches… I just need to end this… quickly as possible.

"Hmph… I'm disappointed now. All I want is to rule this land myself to live in. Until you prevented me… I will end you right here and right now… **Final Spell: Icefall Catastrophe** …" Sloth said as he casted a huge ice spike materializing a huge ice spike above us… It was heading straight towards himself!

"I-It's huge…" Heinrike said in awe of the giant spike.

"I… I can't believe it…" Iris said in shock.

"Don't worry… There's still hope. But… I have no choice but to end this right now. **Kazuraba Technique: Zantetsuken!** " I yelled as I start swinging my sword to a left as it left a fiery line of a slash…

 **[BURST! ! !]**

Just as that… Sloth was slashed in half and the giant ice spike starts to disappear as it was cancelled.

"So… this is…" Sloth said as he was starting to disintegrate into dust.

"Yes… It's death…" I replied to him.

"I see… so this death… I've been searching… as all… along… Hahaha…" Sloth said his final words as he finally disappears into dust…

 **[Sloth - Sin: Sloth - Status: Utterly Defeated/RETIRED]**

"It's over… It's finally over…" I said as I took a deep breath as my ability deactivates, returning to my normal clothing style instead of fire. Yoshika then hugs me as Lynette and Shizuka joined as well.

"You did it, Ichigo-kun. B-But… You just…" Yoshika said as she frowned.

"I know that I killed him. He wasn't human… I'm sorry for showing you this. But, if I do that again in front of you. I'll have to carry my burden of my own." Ichigo said as he said with a smile and pets her.

"H-Hai." Yoshika replied with a slight smile.

"I can tell the citizens of Andorra are no longer sick of Sloth's virus. With that, let the Noble Witches take care of this." Heinrike said as she hovered next to Iris. "Iris Monfort. I know it pains you. But, you're going to be transferring back to the Gallian Air Force. Is that understood?"

"I don't mind. Since this Andorra Air Base has been completely destroyed. I'll return to my country and stay proud of myself." Iris said with a smile.

"Good." Heinrike smiled. "At last, Operation: Andorra is a success. I repeat, Operation: Andorra is a success. Ardor Witches, You're hereby to return back to your base."

"Very well, Squadron Leader Wittgenstein. I'll have to report our commander of what happened." Junko said with a nod as she was next to Mio.

"Well, this ends it. Ever since I lost my abilities as a Witch, I'm returning back to my county with my adopter. Though, I'm actually married." Mio said to Junko.

"That's great, Mio-san! Congratulations! Are you pregnant yet?" Junko asked her.

"Hmm. Not yet. Wahahaha!~" Mio laughed as Junko joined in.

And yet… I smiled to see the country of Andorra to be safe…

* * *

 **[Two Months Later… January 1, 2016]**

 **Third Person POV**

And so, It's been two months since the Andorra Liberation Campaign. Iris Monfort returned to France-Gallia to transfer to the Gallian Air Force and later reunited Maxine Dunois who is no longer in jail.

Mio Sakamoto and Gou Tatsumi continued their normal lives as Mio later gave birth to a new Witch-less daughter, Yukia while running the dojo to train the kids.

Charlotte E. Yeager aka Shirley and Matthew E. Yeager aka Matt and their daughter Corinna lived a normal life with Francesca Lucchini and Matt's older brother, Jonathan aka Johnny. However, Shirley gave birth to a second child which is a girl, Luna. While Matt announced that he wants to set up a Air Force Base which he gains permission from Witches Cultural Exchange Act coordinator, Freyja Alcott and the U.S. Air Force itself. Later called "Yeager AFB".

Niko Kruschev and Sanya Litvyak continues to live a normal life. However, Aulis Johannes Juutilainen and Eila E. Juutilainen are still in Finland at Aulis' residence. However, Eila now has her daughter, Eleonora after her pregnancy. However, Eila decided to participate Finland's First Dog Fighting Tournament herself in order to make Sanya proud, resulting her first win at the tournament.

Alain Lebled and Perrine H. Clostermann later continue a normal life serving Noble Witches while Denis Esther and Heinrike were later investigating magic powered machines that attacked Gallia of France-Gallia. However, Perrine later established the mansion of the Clostermann Manor along with two of her real world descendants, Galland and Julius. Having their mansion located in the noble, rich residence in Paris, France while the manor is a Gallian territory itself.

Reiner Braun, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Gertrud Barkhorn, Erica Hartmann, and the rest of the Luftwaffe Witches of Karlsland later moved to a new town which used to be a nazi-occupied town called Eichenwalde and was later now a Karlsland Territory for Witches. Using the Castle as their base of operations. However, with them discovering an anomaly arriving revealing to be Nazi counterparts called Germania, resulting to defeat them and ended up rescuing the princess named Otrfiné "Finé" Fredericka von Elystadt and meeting a "White Witch" from her own world along with Finé named, Izetta. As that, Finé and her staffs decided to create a government here in Eichenwalde. Now officially renamed into "Kingdom of Elystadt" though Chancellor Arlert Rambert's permission. As of January 1, 2016. The population of this kingdom is 1,606 citizens plus 263 Witches who volunteered to protect the kingdom. Finé is loved by the citizens and witches and the walls of the kingdom was later built to protect the city kingdom from upcoming invasions… mainly magic powered machines. And later on, The Elystadt's Royal Guards, AFB, Battalion Division, and the Karlsland Navy is later formed and included there.

And Ichigo and his girls also continued to live a normal life as well. However, Ichigo and Yoshika are currently visiting Yokosuka as their vacation as Lynette and Shizuka has to take care of the Kazuraba Residence. Their days continues on as the two starts to venture in the Yokosuka's forest…

* * *

1/1/2016 **Forests, Yokosuka, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Ichigo POV**

"Yoshika-chan? Are you done petting that little bear? I'm sure the mama bear might be little pissed if they see us." I said to her as she was seen rubbing the cub's belly as she smiled.

"Ahh. It's okay, Ichigo-kun. I'm used to seeing them after all." Yoshika replied to me with a smile.

"Okay… At least planning to camp here isn't that bad." I said with a sigh. "Anyways, do you want to continue moving on so we can-"

 **[ROOOAAAAAARRRR!]**

"Fish…?" I said at that sentence as I turned around and looked up… It's a brown bear… It's a mother brown bear! We're so dead! "Oooooh… Crap…"

"Ichigo-kun. It's okay. It knows me well." Yoshika said as she lets the cub go. "Your mother's here. You can go now."

She then lets the cub go as she went to it's mother as the two leaves in the forest as I took a deep breath. Phew… Good thing it didn't kill us if we mess that cub.

"There it goes… Well, ready to move on?" I asked her as she nods. So then, we proceeded to walk there. Yoshika stumbles upon her curiosity.

"Ichigo-kun! Look! There's a cave! Should we go inside?" Yoshika pointed at it.

"Hmm… Sure, why not. At least it doesn't look like a Batcave to me." I replied as we both walked in… "Huh?"

It wasn't dark as it seems… it was filled with light bulbs on the ceiling about ten on them in a medium open space. It was filled with a workbench as me and Yoshika looked at the blueprint… Wait a second… Is that a blueprint for a Jet Striker? However, Yoshika took a look at it and read it.

"ATD-X Shinshin… The Way of Heart… Made by… Oto-san?" Yoshika said in confusion as I looked…

"What's this… Ichiro Miyafuji…" I said until…

"Who's there!?" The mysterious voice spoke as we looked to our right to see the person coming out of the part of the darkness… Much to Yoshika's shock…

It was a brown haired man with a normal hairstyle… He had glasses on, black shirt, black pants, and a white lab coat… He was holding a gun. A pistol. It looked like a USP that those germans made. Is this man Ichiro? I guess so. However, he realized until…

"Hmm? Yoshika?" Ichiro looked at her in her shocked expression… Not until she passed out in the process. "Oh dear…"

Not until he looked at me…

"U-Umm… Are you… Ichiro Miyafuji? The one on your blueprint name and Yoshika-chan told me about?" I asked him as he nods.

"Yes, that I am. I assume you know me well?" Ichiro replied to me.

"Yeah… some of it. Let's talk… Umm… I have a lot of questions." I said to him as we talked for a long time.

 **[One Hour & Thirty Minutes Later…]**

"So… what you're saying is… you faked your death in order to stay hidden? Then… you came to my world along with your daughter and witches. Next… You took refuge in a cave for like… months and Satake Labs and Coordinator Freyja Alcott-san found you but kept a secret from the world… Is that true?" I asked him a lot of questions and recaps as he nods. Everything I said to him of what he told me was true. Well, there's no denying it. It's true then.

"Indeed. However, I created this Jtt striker just for my daughter. In hopes that she'll ever listen to me." Ichiro said as Yoshika is about to wake up on the couch.

"Mmmm… Huh? What... happened…?" Yoshika then looked at Ichiro. "Oto-san…"

So then… the Father/Daughter relationship starts as they talked…

"Yoshika… I know you're shocked to see me. But, please. I'm sorry for faking my death and abandoning our family like this… Even if I return home, Sayaka would freak out. Will you forgive me for what I've done back in our world?" Ichiro asked Yoshika as she nods.

"Hai. I forgive you. But, don't do that to me if you die. I won't want to lose you! P-Please… Oto-san…" Yoshika said as she starts to sniff and proceeded to cry in the process.

"It's okay, Yoshika… I'm here." Ichiro said. "So… you're… Ichigo Kazuraba, yes?"

"Ahh. Yeah. I'm just a Manga Artist. Also, is that… a Jet Striker that I'm seeing?" I pointed at it as Yoshika finishes crying as she looked.

"Is that…?" Yoshika said.

"For you, of course. I wanted to create a Jet Striker what is just for you to pilot. Though, What Satake Labs told me is about… the Pilot System so it's included. Now then, yoshika… Will you fly it?" Ichiro smiled at her as I watched.

"Hai. I'll do it for you, Oto-san." Yoshika said as she approached to the Jet Striker as she got on… Just as that. Her familiar activates and the magic circle appears below her as I watched. Suddenly, she took off out of the cave as she flew faster than ever before.

"Haha. Looks like my daughter looks excited as ever today." Ichiro said with a smile.

"Yeah… Though… Since I was her adopter along with two other witches. I never felt my life so easy… But… Can I ask you?" I said to him.

"Go on?" Ichiro answered.

"Will you ever come to the upcoming conference talk in two days that the Prime Minister announced?" I asked him. "You know, you need to come on TV and tell the whole world about the truth. I mean.. Will you?"

Ichiro sighs and smiles. "Very well then. Though, I just hope that everyone will accept my apology. Even the witches."

"Yeah… I know…" I said to him with a smile as Yoshika kept having fun flying around in her new Jet Striker…

* * *

1/3/2016 **Tokyo City Hall, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

And so… It was two days later… Ichiro was seen sitting on the table in front of the people… Most of them don't know who he is but the Fusoan Witches does… Indeed they're shocked and Ichiro-san has no choice but to speak out… I think Sayaka is here when I told her to come… where is she?

 **[TAP TAP! SCREEEECH!]**

Ichiro tapped on the mic two times as a test.

"Umm… Is this testing? Alright, umm… Hello, everyone. If case you all don't know me. Allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Doctor Ichiro Miyafuji, the Father of Striker Units. To all witches who are surprised to see me back alive again… I'm sorry for faking my death in hopes to see my daughter survived. Yes, I know my daughter Yoshika changed a lot. Ever since we were sent to this world. It was a completely different world then we've ever imagined. And yes, I'm the creator of the latest Jet Striker made especially for my daughter called the ATD-X Shinshin. Yes, it's true. When Satake Labs of the Yokosuka Branch found me, mainly Fumika. I was surprised to see her become the head of that branch. That aside, It's been awhile since we and the Witches are settling in this new world that is so peaceful. Again, sorry for faking my death. And thank you to everyone of this world, and the man named Ichigo Kazuraba… for taking care the Maiden of the Skies." Just as he said that… all the people and witches starts to applaud. I can tell the Witches forgives him already. However, I noticed that Sayaka already came on stage as both looked. Me and Yoshika knew what's going on.

"Ichiro…" Sayaka said his name.

"Sayaka…" Ichiro did the same thing. Both did not speak more as they hugged each other. Yoshika joined in as well as I came up on stage to look at them with a smile.

Then, after the talk at the city hall… I was seen stepping outside to take a fresh air while Tank Witches and Aerial Witches are heading back to their normal lives.

"Kazuraba-san." Ichiro said my name as I turned around.

"Hmm?" I noticed. "I see the family is reunited?"

Yoshika nods. "Hai. I'm glad to see Oto-san and Oka-san get together again." She smiled.

"It all thanks to you, Ichigo-san. You're like a hero." Sayaka said with a smile.

"And that, we are in your debt." Ichiro smiled at me.

So then. I smiled as well as we looked up at the skies of the Witches flying like a sky road on their Strikers.

"Thanks… Everyone… Even Yoshika-chan… Starting today… we're moving forward to a new fresh day of this new year. I still gotta work on more manga, though. But hey. Let's hope for a great, next future upon us." I said with a smile on my face as they nodded and looked up.

And the next day… Ichiro Miyafuji became the new CEO of the main Tokyo Branch of Satake Labs and started to make Jet Strikers in productions now…

* * *

1/4/2016 **Shibuya Crossing, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

On the next day… Hideki Nobunaga was seen standing on the crossing of Shibuya as he looked up at the sky to see a black portal ball once again… All the Witches and Humans arrive dot see this as the portal starts to surge once again… Just as that… it blinded everyone as the light dies down… revealing to be…

"I see… More witches, huh? From a another era… This is going to be interesting…" Hideki said to himself.

Witch 1: "W-what the… More Witches? Is that a Jet Striker?"

Male Teen 1: "This is going on Youtube again! I can feel it!"

Female Woman 1: "This is getting strange again… first was them and second is this! They're wearing some sort of modern military clothing…"

Male Teen 2: "Hmm… I wonder… are they from… the Gulf War of the Witches World?"

"Oh boy…" Hideki sighed… Just as that… The world how has more Witches… to protect the new world once more…

The Majo Era continues to lives on…

* * *

 **Ending FINAL - Over Sky from Strike Witches 2**

 **Hitori ja nakisou na hiroi sora demo**

 **Nigenai yo massugu tachimukau**

 **Nakama to issho ni over sky**

The scene starts where Yoshika and Ichigo were seen standing there on the sunny day cliffside as the wind was swaying as they turned around and looked up as the sky moves into the sky. Transitions to a city of tokyo as Ichigo starts running.

 **Tenohira ni kaze o kanjita no nara**

 **Mou daijoubu shinjite janpu shiyou**

 **Tooku ukabu kumo hitottobi dekiru yo**

 **Sonna dokidoki souzou dekinakatta**

 **Minna no ashita no yume mamoru nda**

 **Yuuki arittake**

 **Saa nigirishimete tobitate**

Then, It shows Ichigo, Matt, Niko, Reiner, Alain, and Gou running as the background shows the place of Tokyo as it shows Lynette, Perrine, Shirley, Lucchini, Sanya, Eila, Erica, Trude, Minna, Mio, and Yoshika as she salutes. Then, the scene transitions to where Ichigo stood on the Tokyo Sky Tree as he jumped off the ledge as the view looks up into a sky.

 **Hitori ja nakisou na ookii sora demo**

 **Nakama ga ireba egao ni nareru**

 **Hora kiseki ja nai nda**

Then, it show the cast of the 501st in order as it moves up to show them showing their smiles, lending out their hands, showing Mio who was smiling as Ichigo who stood there on the cloud as he lends out his right hand as the scene transitions.

 **Yakusoku shita kara kokoro ni kimeta kara**

 **Nigenai yo massugu tachimukau**

 **Motto motto suteki na sekai no tame ni over sky**

Then, it finally shows Yoshika happily smiling, holding Ichigo's hand as he was flying with her, then it finally shows the five adopters and the 501st holding each other's hands while flying. Then, they all split up as it shows Yoshika continuing to hold his hands as they fly into the sky as it ends off with a Photo Picture of Ichigo, Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka together while the photo is next to Yoshika's pair of her new Jet Strikers on the ground, but the paper on the ground was written on Japanese, spelling ["Thank you for supporting this year's first Arc."].

* * *

 **[INCOMING TRAILER - ARC 2]**

- **After the Andorra Incident...** -

*The new protagonist was seen standing on the balcony of Burj al Arab while his ponytailed hair is swaying…*

- **A new era is about to take a turn…** -

*Coming from afar… a swarm of small jets appearing to be magic powered machines coming towards the city of Dubai*

- **The prince of Dubai stands above the breeze...** -

*Then, Four of the unnamed Arabian Witches from the Gulf Neuroi War Era started flying in the sky as they prepared their weapons as they aim and fires…*

- **However, the tyrant stands forth with violence…** -

*Then, the mysterious silhouette appears behind the protagonist as he spoke while the Witches are fighting the machines.*

? ? ?: "You don't stand a chance… give up your title of a prince and pride of yours, Brother…"

- **The new civil war begins to stir…** -

*As the battle continued. The protagonist turned around and spoke with a serious look on his silver eyes…*

Protagonist: "Who would say that to me… I do what I must to protect our country." *summons an spear made out of crystals as he held on his right hand.* "There is no intentions of violence as well, Uruk…"

- **Arc 2: New Wave** \- Coming [ **April 2, 2017** ]-

* * *

 **[INCOMING TRAILER #2 - TOKUMEI UNITY WINGS/DOUBLE BRAVERY]**

 ***Undertale OST- It's Showtime**

-2016… the new wave of journeys are about to begin!-

Hinata: "Unity Wings! Ready, Go!"

*Hinata was seen flying on his jet, Katsuragi as the scene transitions from a sky to a night time city of Sasebo as Tenkuji was seen holding his gun.*

Tenkuji: "Now then… time to count up your sins!" *points like Phoenix Wright*

- **Two new stories, two new characters, and a celebration of Brave Witches.** -

Tenkuji: "Hmph… Why am I here? As a hard boiled detective, I should be the one to make announcements."

*Then, Hinata arrives on stage with Hikari Karibuchi and Takami Karibuchi*

Hinata: "Umm… You sure about this?"

Tenkuji: "Uggh! Get a grip, Hinata-san." *hard pats Hinata's back* "Hikari-chan and Takami-san are here as well."

Takami: *cutely giggles and smiles* "Oh my, you two are getting along easily, aren't you."

Tenkuji: "O-Oi! I'm not! A-Anyways… My name is Tenkuji Kanagawa. The two here are my partners, Hikari and Takami Karibuchi. And this here… is Hinata Nishizawa."

Hikari: "Hinata-san? You name sounds like a girl."

Hinata: "I kinda get that alot. Umm… Today, we're here to give you two new announcements."

Tenkuji: "That's right. Starting me first, of course. Is a new story which will revolve around me, Karibuchis, and the Brave Witches. However, it's going to be a detective motif this time."

Hinata: "Ehh? You're a detective?"

Tenkuji: "Of course I am! What about yours?"

Hinata: "Well… It's a crossover between my story… and Ace Combat… You know, I pilot a jet that is special to me."

Takami: "Hai. You sure did well, Nishizawa-san." *smiles*

Hinata: "Is that so? T-Thanks… I think Leader Rudel-san is taking care of the members of the Unity Wings as well."

Tenkuji: "Let's cut to the chase. I wanna make this quick. Today, my story called Double Bravery is out. Things are going well for me in my first chapter."

Hinata: "Umm... my story is called Tokumei Unity Wings. It's a Special Operations Squadron led by Hanna Ulrike Rudel-san. And I think Takami-san works part time with a another squadron unit called Phan-"

Takami: "Shh… Keep that as a secret. You don't want to ruin it."

Ichigo: "That's right, guys."

*The four looked at Ichigo Kazuraba and Yoshika Miyafuji coming in.*

Yoshika: "Hai… This is my first time being on stage. Heheh…"

Tenkuji: "Are you kidding?"

Ichigo: "Hey, take it easy there." *looks at the viewers* "Anyways… I hope you'll look forward for Arc 2 and it's new season of stories! Until next time... Ready?"

*Everyone nods.*

Ichigo/Yoshika/Hikari/Takami/Hinata: " **Switch on your youth!** "

Tenkuji: "Hmph… Switch… on your youth…" *does a peace signs as he walks off the stage as the curtains closes*

[Witch Musume: Double Bravery - **OUT NOW** ]

[Witch Musume: Tokumei Unity Wings - **CURRENTLY OUT NOW** ]

[Special Chapter #2 - **December 17, 2016** ]

*Then, Ichigo's head pops out of the curtain and speaks.*

Ichigo: "Oh. The special chapter is still coming. But don't worry. The series will live on! Make sure you go watch the Brave Witches anime! Later!"

*Then, Ichigo's head then hides back in the curtains as the stage lights powers down as the scene ends*

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! It's finished! The first arc of this story is over! But, not to worry! The second arc is on it's way for 2017. Along with the new stories and special chapters are in the works as well. Though, I need to take my time as well one by one! Haha! Anyways, I wanted to say thank you for supporting the first arc chapter. I'm very deeply proud of of own story as it's series. Now then… Tokumei Unity Wings will be going first as well! Until next time…** **SWITCH ON YOUR YOUTH!**

* * *

Coming soon…

 **Majo Sentai Strikeranger**

"Striker, in!"

 **[STRIKE ON! MIYAFUJI!]**

"Fire and Take off!"

"The Striking Hero… Striker Red! ALRIGHT! TIME TO GO CRAZY! TRY TO STOP US NOW!" - **Satoru Abe** , wielder of the Red Strikrevolver.


	13. Special 2 - Finland Affairs

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the Brave Witches anime.**

 **Hello, everyone! Well, It's been one month after the First Arc's Ending. Crazy, huh? But, the Special Chapters are still coming along the way. However, This chapter will focus on the after events of the Andorra Incident, taking place in Late December where Shirley finally gave birth to a second child, Luna Marguerite Yeager (or Luna M. Yeager for better). Thus, it'll mainly focus on Aulis' story and his past. However, this chapter will have them visit Finland in a strange "Magic-Powered Machines" mission. Yes, I won't make Arc 2 until the start of March 2017. So please, give me as much time as I need. Until then, Let's make this showy. Now then… Story… KITAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **P.S. This story will take inspirations of Brave Witches Episode 7 (Yes, I watched it.). Also, this is my first story to include both Japanese Lyrics of two types for the first time.**

 **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches**

Special 2: Finland Affairs ~Mobius~

* * *

" _There is no end though there is a start in space - Infinite._

 _It has own power, it ruins, and it goes though there is a start also in the star - Finite._

 _The fish that lives in the sea doesn't know the world in the land. It also rains and goes if they have wisdom._

 _It is funnier that man exceeds the speed of light than fish start living in the land._

 _It can be said that this is an final ultimatum from the god to the people who can fight." - Steins;Gate 0_

* * *

12/13/2015 **Aurinkolahti, Helsinki, Finland** Daytime - Snowfall

 **Third Person POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Beneath the Mask**

In a snowy day of the time of Aurinkolahti… The water's shore was left frozen in a cold Late December. Nikka "Nipa" Edvardine Katajainen was rewarded a time off to spend time with her father in Finland aka her adopter… Roman Lydia. Roman was seen standing there, wearing his winter formal clothing… despite Nipa wearing a white pantyhose. She's indeed a Witch who never gets cold thanks to her Magic protection. The sky continues to drop the wintery snow on her as she let's out a breath of mist from her mouth. She was happy indeed which makes Roman happy. So then, he comes to approach her as he puts his left hand to her right shoulder.

"How are you doing, my Snow Weasel." Roman said to her with a kind smile as she looked at him back as well.

"It's going great, Dad." Nipa said as she looked at the frozen sea of the beach. "Do you see it, Father? The frozen sea? I was hoping if we can bring a sled here."

"Hmm… Any thick ice you need to watch out?" Roman said to her back as she shook her head.

"Not sure that I know of. I wonder Illu is doing okay with Au." Nipa replied back with a slight smile.

"I see… Well then, Let's go back to Aulis' home. You have a part-time job at a daycare center, da?" Roman asked her as she completely forgot that.

"O-Oh! I completely forgot that ever since I took on that job during the first day about… yesterday." Nipa said as she did a slight chuckle. "Though… It feels good to be back here in this hometown."

"Haha! Is that so? That is True Soviet Memories! WAHAHAHA!~" Roman happily laughed as Nipa happily sighs and looked at the frozen sea. However, Nipa's smiles died down slowly and heard two males who are young adults who were talking.

Excited Rumor-loving Person: "Hey… there was this rumor going on about online… I think it's on Tweeter. If you go on the Finland's trending. You'll see a second place hashtag trend that will say #Gate0. However! They're actually a Japanese band consists of 3 Men and 2 women who are vocal singers!"

Easy Going Person: "Really? I used to hear their songs on YouTube."

Excited Rumor-loving Person: "That's nice to hear. But hey, I hear on their Tweeter that they'll starts performing a concert for the Saturnus Festival. It's in four days and it's going to be held at Turku. How crazy is that!?"

Easy Going Person: "Wow… Hey, I wonder if we can go buy tickets to see the festival, though."

Excited Rumor-loving Person: "Nah, It's gonna be free after that [Diamond Ace] once won her first dogfight tournament in Helsinki. I think her name was [ **Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen** ]... I heard she gave birth to her newborn with her husband that says on the news. Though… I don't know. And like I said, man. She's going to be there and honored after her first tournament win."

Easy Going Person: "Hmm… Maybe I can get her autograph once we go there. Welp… Can't wait."

Just as the two kept walking. Nipa finishes hearing the two overtalking. Talking to herself of why Eila is being recognized by Finland, considered as Finland's first but ace dog fighter in history. Beating out other Witches and Pilot.

"Hmm? Snow Weasel? Something wrong?" Roman asked her as she shook off her mind.

"N-Nothing." Nipa slightly blushed. "Let's get going."

"Right." Roman replied to her as the two starts leaving the snowy beach…

And thus… the snow continues to fall in the cold December… and the Festival coming to it's near…

* * *

 **Opening Special 2- Amadeus by Itou Kanako (Steins;Gate 0)**

 ***Theme plays***

The piano music starts to play as it shows the boundless flat location with a reflective water as Matt and Shirley were seen standing there, looking at the sky as it was dropping snowflakes as once Shirley's hair was being blown by the wind. The background starts to crack. Then the upbeat theme plays to transition to a scene of Helsinki as Matt and Shirley are standing on the rooftop building with their daughter, Corinna as Shirley held her newborn daughter, Luna as the sun starts to rise in the morning when Niko, Sanya, Aulis, Eila, Aurora, Roman, Nikka, and Hannes Armin Katajainen as the scene went bright as it shows the logo of the title.

 **あしたの天気も「知らぬままがいいと」傘を持たず**

 **Ashita no tenki mo "shiranu mama ga ii to" kasa wo motazu**

Matt was seen standing there at the docks of Aura River of Turku, Finland during a cold rain as he was all drenched as he looked up into the sky as the time slows down to show the raindrops morphing into snowflakes.

 **涙の雨なら 優しすぎる嘘に 書き換えた**

 **namida no amenara yasashi sugiru uso ni kakikaeta**

Then it shows Shirley looking up in the sky during the snow. Which then transitions to show Niko and Sanya at St. Petersburg. Aulis, Aurora, and Eila at Helsinki. Roman and Nikka at the 502nd JFW Base. Then to where Hannes was seen holding the phone as he threw it up into the sky as the scene zooms out.

 **箱に閉じ込めた 空の断片が**

 **Hako ni tojikometa sora no danpen ga**

 **未来のパズルに はまってくれない**

 **mirai no pazuru ni hamatte kurenai**

Just as the scene zooms out, revealing to be Matt's phone as he puts it in his pocket as he kept walking alone in the small town of Myra as it kept raining. Then it zooms out again revealing to be a monitor of the screen from the computer as the scene digitizes out, revealing to be a outline of the box inside as the colored and the inversed Eila as they touched the floating spinning panel as the scene shatters into puzzle pieces as it shows the future version of Eleonora N. Juutilainen as the single piece starts to spin from full colored to white outlined on every spins as it transition from the puzzle.

 **無限回の推論は ノイズ吐き出して**

 **mugen kai no suiron wa noizu hakidashite**

 **神さえも 欺くロジック**

 **kami sae mo azamuku rojikku**

 **約束のあの場所へ―――**

 **yakusoku no ano basho e ―――**

Then it shows the child version of Eila as she stood there in a white infinite hallways as the view zooms out with a barrel roll in a fast momentum as it shows the current Eila seen standing there along with Sanya, Aurora, and Nikka. As well as Eini Luukkanen, Hanna Wind, Laura Nissinen, and Elma Leivonen. Then, it now shows to show Shirley's eyes as she closes her eyes then transitions to Matt with his eyes closed until he opens his eyes as everything gone bright.

 **僕らは 宇宙もまだ知らない ゼロのゲート開くよ**

 **Bokura wa uchuu mo mada shiranai zero no geeto hiraku yo**

 **全ては粒となり 再生する**

 **subete wa tsubu to nari saisei suru**

Then, it shows the fight scene of Shirley, Eila, Sanya, and Nikka flying towards an Magitek Mistrals as they engage in the fight as bullets tear down the Magiteks as the reflective metal parts that were flying off shows the reflection of Ymir Krulcifer and Edvard Sturm as the metal parts falls into the water as the scene transitions from the splash as it shows the illusion of Corinna holding Luna.

 **それなら 途切れそうな意識も つなぎ止めてみせるよ**

 **sorenara togiresou na ishiki mo tsunagi tomete miseru yo**

Then, it shows Matt, Shirley holding Luna, and Corinna walking down the road of the snow day of Finland with a sunrise as the scene transitions.

 **あの時間 あの場所で キミの"時"が もう一度 始まる**

 **ano jikan ano basho de kimi no "toki" ga mouichido hajimaru**

Finally, in reality. Matt opens his eyes as he was smiling. Along with the others who are standing with him. Eila and Sanya held their hands together as Aulis smiles at the two as everyone looked at the sky as they raised their hands into the sky as it shows the past of the memories of the 501st and the 502nd JFW as it finishes it off with a picture of the 502nd, Eila, and Sanya during their time in a Saturnus Festival.

* * *

12/14/2015 **Juutilainen Residence, Tampere, Finland** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Aulis POV**

It was a normal day as usual… It's been one month ever since Eila was no longer pregnant but gave birth to a newborn, Eleonora Isabell Juutilainen. She remains cute as always, Eila loved her and protects her, reminding her of her former lover Sanya V. Litvyak. For me? We're still married, though. I just had to look over for her no matter what. Right now, I was seen playing three of my siblings who are still young. Kylli, Laila, and Heino (who is Aurora's favorite sibling) playing with me and Eila. Though, Eila was seen holding a tarot card that says [Lovers] on it.

"Hmm… Seems that.. Once you've grown up, Laila. I think you'll find a good suitable boyfriend to date with you." Eila said with a smile at her as Laila happily laughs.

"Really! Thank you, big sis!~" Laila happily replied to her.

"No problem." Eila smiled as she begun to pet her head.

"You're really soft on Laila today, Eila. Something up your mind?" I said to her as I was seen holding Eleonora.

"Hmm… Not really. Taking care of our daughter is important after all. Though, your partner/my sister, Aurora is currently transporting military supplies to the Finnish Air Base Suomus Division in Turku with your dad, Jere."

Jere… my dad. He usually pilots on Aurora which she owns an Leopard II Tank Strikers made in Karlsland… He's a nice dad that I know, cares about the family, dreams to protect Finland, and… I don't know. But… he loves Emilia, my mother. She's a nicest mother that I know today. Though, she cares about all of us in the family. Even Aurora. She still remains my partner ever since I met her.

"Isoveli! I'm curious… How come you and Vanhempi sisko get along very well?" Heino asked me as the other two nods.

"Well, Aulis. I guess it's time to tell the story for those three of how you've met my sister before my adopter, Niko met me." Eila smiles as she pets Eleonora and cuddles her.

"Yeah… I guess so. Well then… Listen up you three. I'll have you know that my story… is kinda long. Here I go…" And so… I took a deep breath of how I met Aurora of why she arrived and months later… or something.

* * *

 **[Five Months Ago - 7/8/2015 - Finnish Defense Force]**

It was July of 8th. One month after the Witches arrived to our world… I was seen standing between in the row of lines. Yet, my partner, **Tenga Kanno**. Who is considered to be Naoshi Kanno's descendant. However… Tenga is pretty mean towards his enemies and pretty brash. Though… I get along with him well. However, what's important that my commander or a Kenraaliluutnantti ( **A/N: Lieutenant General in Finnish** ), **Akseli Edvard Hyytiäinen** is here as he was seen talking about Witches.

"Alright, everyone… As you all know about these… Witches from our country's counterpart of Finland called 'Suomus' some how came to our world. Yes, you may be mistaken them as child soldiers… However… there is the **Witches Cultural Exchange Program**. One of the rules says that all Witches have the rights to work, attend educations, serve in the military, and so forth. However, these Witches has their own ace archetypes from World War II. Any questions?" Akseli said as Tenga raised his hand in a concerned look.

"Commander. So.. these.. Bitches came to our world to seek a normal life and find jobs. Even work in a military? What kind of bullshit is that? Who made that law up. Is it Fake, Real, or a Rumor?" Tenga said with a brash voice as Akseli sighs.

"Well, I'm telling the truth that it was all true. I forgot about one important rule… I'll just go tell you all anyways. The first rule is… Humans like us and Witches are forbidden to hurt each other. If we did, we'll face a penalty if we did so. But, it's best to get along. Since we have the rights to adopt Witches to give them a better life as always." Akseli continues. "Now then, since today is special. I want to introduce you to our very first ground based Witch hailing from Suomus."

As Akseli did an hand gesture. An signal to make that Witch to come. Just as he did, This was our first time looking at the Witch… in some strange machine with tank treads on her legs. White hair… 'Suomus' Military clothing, white panty hose, yup… that's Aurora. My partner.

"This Witch here is **Aurora E. Juutilainen**. An archetype of Aarne Edward Juutilainen. And has a sister named Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. As you can see… she's considered to be keeping her cool as usual." Akseli introduced her as Aurora does so.

"Hello, everyone. The names Aurora E. Juutilainen, Kapteeni ( **A/N: Captain in Finnish** ) of the Suomus Army 6.K. Or 6th Company if you prefer that. Let's get along together and call that a day, yeah?" Aurora said with her cool look and yet calm voice.

"Oi. What are these… tank legs you have?" Tenga asked her as he pointed her tank legs.

"Oh. You mean this? This is what you call a Striker Unit. But this is more like a Tank Striker, this allows me to enter in my Striker to enable my magic, which enabled my familiar whenever I'm in." Aurora explains.

"So… That familiar you have… is it a Wolf?" Akseli asked her as she nods.

"Indeed. Just to let you know. My Strikers are the Sturmpanzerbeine III Ausf. G." Aurora said with a smile on her face.

"Now then, Luutnantti ( **A/N: Lieutenant in Finnish** ) Juutilainen. Or Aulis based on your first name… To prevent confusion." Akseli heard my name as I noticed.

"Y-Yes?" I replied.

"I assume you know Aurora from your Juutilainen Family Tree, Luutnantti Aulis?" Akseli asked me as I begun to think…

I remember Eino Ilmari Juutilainen, Aarne Edward Juutilainen… But… Aurora is different. Since she is from a another world. But, I can tell she is based on Aarne… and that Eila girl is Eino.

"Umm… I only know two of my ancestors… but… not her or Eila girl." I soon replied to my commander with a straightforward reply.

"I see… anyways, Aurora. You're free to talk to your… real world descendant if you wish." Akseli gives her the permission as Aurora starts to approach me with that… Strikers of hers.

"So, you must be Aulis Johannes Juutilainen, the current member of our family tree, huh? Your commander told me a lot about you." Aurora asked me as I was shy to meet… womans like her.

"Y-Yeah… Though… I'm the only family member in military… I mean… I do pilot a tank with my group… such as Tenga Kanno, Mika Mäkinen, Wilhelm Lakso, and… Yeah… that's all I have to say." I said to her as she starts to pet my head as I looked at her.

"I see. I'll tell you what. Since we are considered as a family right now. Call me your Elder Sister from now on, okay?" Aurora smiled at me.

"R-Right." I replied to her as Akseli speaks.

"Anyways… I hear the Finnish Air Force are getting Air-based Witches to bolster up its county defences. We should do the same. However, recruiting Ground-based Witches is going to be hard so it's best to take time to train and protect our country no matter the costs. Oh and one more thing… since Aurora here is capable to fight a tank and protect herself with magic. The Finnish Ministry of Defense suggest that Ground-based Witches needs a human partner as the Witch's blindeye. He is considering towards Air-based Witches as well. But for now… The first chosen partner for Aurora will be Luutnantti Aulis." Akseli said as I heard my name when it was so sudden.

"Wh-What?" I said with a slight head tilt.

"Surprised? You see, This is only a test right now. Aurora will handle the Attacking while you can handle the momentum as I came up with that idea. So… are you up for it?" Akseli said to me as I nodded. "Good, now then. Aurora, Aulis. Please follow me and I'll make sure to give you instructions."

- **One Hour Later…** -

I was seen standing on the firing field where they use tanks to train new recruits on piloting tanks. However, I'm taking this special training with Elder Sister Aurora. Yet, she's still on her strikers. But, Akseli starts to carry two of these strange metal handles with triggers as he placed and attacked it on her shoulders. It was indeed light, though. Is Aurora okay with it of being controlled?

"Now then… If you're wondering of what are these… Good answer. These… are Shoulder Handles used to pilot Tank Witches. One of the Finnish Engineer Scientist from the German R&D Labs knew the Witches arrived to the world but has taken interested in the idea of Humans piloting Witches. And thus, the 'RideBack' System is created. This allows you and your Witch to synchronize together. Such as cooperation, leading you to a higher advantage. But, if you challenge yourself of controlling her all by yourself, then it'll become a risky situation." Akseli explained to me.

"So… you want me to ride on my Elder Sister's back? Is that what you mean?" I asked my commander as he nods.

"Yes, now then. You see those targets? Aurora can do it alone. But, if you ride on her back. I think your aiming skills will carry over to her. Think of it like a bond that never breaks." Akseli explains it to me as I took a deep breath and nodded.

"R-Right… If you say so. Let's go, Aurora." I asked her as she nods.

"Ready when you are." Aurora smiled back at me.

And so… I got on her back and held on the Shoulder Handle. However… My vision starts to act weird as my vision starts to create an 3d HUD on my eyes as people can't see mine… However… It created a reticle on the middle, magic percentage on the top right. Then the ammo counter on the bottom left, and even the minimap on my bottom right. But, I didn't say anything after this strange blue HUD.

"Now then… Ready? Begin!" Akseli yelled as I focused to control Aurora's aiming as I quickly looked at my target as I pressed the trigger.

"Bang." I said as I pressed the trigger.

 **[PANG! BOOM!]**

"Hmph… Well done, Aulis. Your reaction time is 1.7 seconds. Geez… you're the quickest one around here part of the base. Well then… You two deserve a day off for today." Akseli sighed as he smiled and walked off.

"Well… I guess that's about it, Aulis." Aurora said to me.

"Yeah… I guess so…" I replied to her back…

And so… things progress on as Me and Aurora were once sent to Afghanistan to deal with the terrorist issues going on. Helping the civilians from situations in Helsinki… Well… Then… I met Eila that Aurora talked about…

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

"Hmm… I see. I'm surprised that you known her a lot." Eila smiled at me.

"Yeah. Besides, Eila. She'll always be my partner. Whenever she needs me. I'll follow her." I said to her.

"If you follow her. I'll follow you." Eila said to me back.

Well, that is one thing to say. Heheh. Well, I can't reject my wife though and-

"Aulis. It's urgent." Aurora arrives and looked at me as she held the phone. "It's our commander."

"Commander Akseli? What does he want?" I asked her.

"We're… being called in… to deal with a new enemy we've never faced…" This is what Aurora said. Yet, my eyes widen as if was a sudden shock.

"Wh-What…?" I replied in a confusing look on my face… Is Finland attacked?

* * *

 **[Eyecatch - Information]**

RideBack System

RideBack System is a special system installed on Witches' Strikers. Allowing humans to pilot a Witch and becoming their "Blind Eye". However, the RideBack System was created by Helke Schwizer as a prototype until it was declared official by the Karlslandian Government (Formally Germany) and later borrowed from Finland, US, Europe, UK, and Japan.

* * *

 **[Eyecatch - Character Info]**

Takami Karibuchi

 **Date of Birth: October 22, 193X**

 **Callsign: N/A**

 **Age: 19 (As of 2015)**

 **Height: 164cm**

 **Blood Type: N/A**

 **Affiliation: Fuso Imperial Navy (Former), 508th Joint Fighter Wing, Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force**

 **Striker Unit: Yamanishi Shiden Model 11**

 **Hobbies: Flying with Chidori**

 **Likes: Her sister, her comrades**

 **Dislikes: Losing her sister, fear of using her Absolute Eye**

* * *

12/14/2015 **Finnish Defense Force, Helsinki, Finland** Daytime - Clear Sky

In the planning room. Akseli was seen pointing the picture on the chalkboard as we looked. However… Eila followed me here just as she said.

"Okay, listen up, everyone. Right now, Finland was attacked yesterday by these… machines. However, one of the Recon Witches returned with information. As you can see, these are what you call ' **Magiteks** '. Machines running on Magic. I don't know why were they made. But, we have to stop them. In response… This… upcoming air base commander from America has decided to help us along with that Witch from Liberion." Akseli said as these new… supporters stood up.

"Thank you for having me. My name is Matthew E. Yeager, you can call me Matt." The teen named Matt introduced himself… so young. "And this here is my wife."

So then… Matt's wife stood up. Wait… h-huge breasts? Is Witches from Liberion are always big breasted.

"Hey there, I'm Charlotte E. Yeager. Second in Command of Yeager AFB. You can call me Shirley." Shirley smiled and noticed at Eila. "Oi! Juutilainen! It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well." Eila replied to her as Akseli sighs.

"Anyways, Moving on. These Magiteks were sent to attack Turku. However… there is a festival coming and we don't want it to be cancelled due to that event. So, we'll attack early and prevent that. Apperantly, Karlsland's Kingdom of Elystadt are currently fighting them right now as I speak. I already talked to Elystadt's Wing Commander, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. She said that Pilot Officer Hartmann is looking into these Magiteks. For now, I'm appointing Flying Officer Eila as the leader for the squad. Flight Sergeant Nikka Edvardine Katajainen is late so-" Akseli's voice was cut.

 **[DOOR BUST!]**

"I-I'm late, Illu!" The only Witch friend I barely meet… Nikka or Nipa as close Suomusian Witches called her.

Thus, Eila sighed to see her lateness as ever.

"You're not late, Nipa. Akseli was briefing us some information. We're going to Turku early to prevent the festival to be cancelled." Eila said to her friend.

"R-Really? T-Then we gotta act quickly, fast!" Nipa exclaimed at her friend.

"That is why you're doing it right now. Katajainen, you'll pair up with Flying Officer Juutilainen. I'm going to call Wing Commander of the Suomus Division from Turku, Eini. However, I need to talk one more thing… Ground units. Now then, the Utti Jaeger Regiment ( **A/N: Finnish Special Forces** ) is already on the move. So… I'm choosing Kapteeni and Luutnantti Juutilainen to assist the Utti Jaeger Regiment. No questions ask. Is that understood?" Akseli said to everyone.

All: "Roger!"

* * *

12/15/2015 **Turku, Finland** Daytime - Clear Sky

And so… We've arrived to Turku five minutes early to prepare… The Suomus Witches led by my sister… or my wife, Eila is currently patrolling with her group. And me and Aurora are seen standing there with the Finnish Special Forces. Though, the main area where the festival is taking place has been blocked off to prevent from people from coming. But, I was seen riding on Aurora back, looking around the city to prevent people from trespassing. Eini from the Finnish Air Force's Suomus Division is here as well. Even Hanna Wind. However, I decided to call Eila to check on her if she's doing okay.

"Eila, it's me. What's your sitrep?" I asked her.

"Nothing happening so far since we came early. Though, most of the people are in their homes since they found out of the incoming attack." Eila said to me through the communicator.

"I see… Time is waiting. These special forces are taking their time to set up the defenses, reloading their guns, rockets, and what sorts. Though, they seemed serious right now. So it's best to-" My sentence was cut off.

"Aulis, I think they're here." Aurora warned me.

"That early?!" I exclaimed as Eila looked at the incoming Magiteks… flying human sized jets formed in swarms in thirty.

"Well, everyone! It's time to attack!" Eila commanded the Suomus Witches.

"Let's go get em, Matt!" Shirley said to Matt which he is riding on Shirley's back.

"Right! Operation: Backstab begins now! Yahoo!" Matt exclaimed with excitement as he piloted Shirley to get into action.

Finnish Soldier 1: "What are you waiting for?! Take these Magitek out of here!"

Finnish Soldier 2: "Let's scrap these mechanical bastards!"

 **[RATATATATA!]**

"Aurora, get ready! I'll handle the targeting!" I commanded Aurora as she held her cannon ready… geez, You must be proud with your new Leopard II Tank Strikers that Karlsland made for you.

So, she held the Tank cannon ready after it's reload as she aims as I looked at the incoming Magitek.

"Fire!" I yelled.

"Firing!" Aurora responded as she pulls the trigger.

 **[PANG!]**

The magic shell was fired out of the cannon as it starts to hit the Magitek as it explodes.

"Got one." Aurora said to me as Eila was chasing down her 7th Magitek and counting.

Nika was trying to chase down more of the Magiteks but the Witches were swarming over it. However, one of the falling Magitek is about to crash into a Finnish Soldier. This is bad, I've got to do something.

"Aurora! Protect them!" I commanded her as I start to push down both of her shoulder handle as she starts to quickly move and deploys her shield.

 **[BZZZZZZZT!]**

Finnish Soldier 3: "Wh-Wha?"

"Don't worry… I'm not letting anyone die. I'll make sure to protect this country! With Aurora or Eila!" I said to myself as the Magitek parts fell on the ground. "Plus… I want this festival to go on!"

 **[RATATATATATATA!]**

 **[BOOM!]**

 **[FWOOSH!]**

The battle was still raging on as the bullets were going crazy everywhere. Many Witches were flying fast to chase down their prey. Thus, Eila was mowing them down. Same for Shirley. Eini had to watch the battle while fighting. I guess she knows a lot about Eila from their world. Right now, It's going to finish soon. With one Magitek left after all the Witches mowed them down to reduce it… Eila took the final shot as the Magitek explodes in midair.

"Mission complete." Eila said with her usual voice as she smiled.

"You did it, Illu!~" Nipa hugged Eila.

"G-Geez, Nipa. No need to hug me." Eila looked at Nipa as she blushed.

Finnish Soldiers: " **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHH!** "

"Well, I guess that's that, Aulis." Aurora said to me.

"Yeah… I guess I can now spend time with your sister will the festival begins." I then smiled and looked at the skies… it was sure special…

* * *

 **-Four Days Later-**

12/17/2015 **Turku, Finland** Evening - Clear Sky

And so it was four days later… The Saturnus Festival has just begun. All the people such as Adopters and Witches were celebrating that kind of festival as I can hear the bands of the music playing that song that is Japanese. For me? Well then… I was hanging out at the outdoor japanese ramen shop that was open in the midnight. I was seen eating ramen along all by myself. Eila is still with our daughter, Eleonora. Though, she is having fun with Sanya and Nipa. Besides… There was nothing to do. However, I noticed there was someone coming… A friend that I know.

"Huh? Au? Why are you doing here at this ramen store?" The friend's voice… that is Hannes Armin Katajainen. He's my best friend that I know. He goes by Han as his short name.

"Oh, Han. Sup?" I looked at him as he orders an ramen.

"Nothing much. I hear there was a new enemy that attacked our country. What was it?" Han asked me as I slurped up and noodle and looked at him.

"Hmm… Meh. I don't know." I replied to him with a straight bored face. I didn't feel like telling him of what was it. "But… how are you enjoying the festival so far? Aren't you gonna hang out of your other world ace archetype who is your sister?"

"Who? Nipa? She's kinda having fun with Eila and Sanya right now. But hey, I love Finland. Though, the festival is still kicking. Aren't you gonna do something?" Han asked me.

"Umm… I don't know… Though…" I said as I finished eating my ramen as I left my tip. "It can listen to a music that is going on and-

"Hey, Au! Wanna sled on the Aura River? Eila is gonna push us!" Nipa asked me.

"Hey, sis! What about me!?" Han asked her.

"Oh, you can do so later after that, Brother." Nipa kindly smiled at him.

"So, wanna do it?" Eila asked me with a smile.

"Oh, sure. But… Who's gonna take care of Eleonora." I asked.

"I will." Sanya said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you. Now… Let's have some fun." I said to everyone as they nodded. As we headed out the ramen store. I looked up at the starry sky… twinkling as a sign of the good luck that happened.

And yet… this was my story… the story of me, my wife, my daughter, my friends… and most of all… my family.

 **[ARC 1 FIN - SEE YOU NEXT ARC]**

* * *

 **Character Preview**!  Featuring **Afzal bint Dhal al Faiz**!

Next time… **Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches, Arc 2, Chapter 1- The Exiled Prince** … So… See you in four months…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well! That's that! I was able to finish it today. Though, sorry if this Author's notes is short. Double Bravery and Tokumei Unity Wings will continue. Though, both of them will have a different opening this time so it should be more fitting. Anyways, Since Brave Witches is down to two episodes left. I can't wait of what can it deliver. Until then… Later! Switch on your Youth!**


	14. ARC 2-1 - The Exiled Prince

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the Brave Witches anime.**

" _Walking the path of heaven… To rule everything!" - Souji Tendou_

 **[WITCH MUSUME 1ST ANNIVERSARY PRESENTS…]**

 **Witch Musume ARC 2: New Wave**

Chapter 11 (Arc 2 Prologue) - The Exiled Prince

3/9/2016 **Falke Residence, Frankfurt, Karlsland** Morning - Clear Sky

In the two story home of the Falke Residence… A white haired man with blue eye color. His hair was long as it was tied into a long ponytail… he was seen wearing a white t-shirt and grey pants as he was seen sitting on a table as he was seen drinking the glass of water. Next, was that woman, who has white hair, deep blue eyes, long sideburns that reaches to the sides of her jaw. She was seen wearing white a white shirt and no pants at all. However, she is 24 years old, though. She sat on the chair and looked at the man as she spoke.

"So… How are you staying in our residence so far. You should thank my sister for taking care of you nicely after your arrival with that… 'Princess' of yours." The woman said to him as he finishes drinking his water.

"It's going fine… The princess said that she's taking her time to slowly settle in, umm… Forgive me. What was your name again and also your sister?" The white haired man asked her as she sighs.

"You sure are stupid, are you. Forgetting our names that are Karlslandic. It's **Fine Falke**. And my sister is **Heike Falke**. I'm 24 and she's 21, okay? She's going to be busy at the Karlsland Luftwaffe with those 'Americans' anyways. You name is too complex…" Fine shrugged off as she drank coffee.

"It's 'Prince' **Afzal bint Dhal al Faiz** … or **Five** as one of my trusted friend calls me that back in Dubai. Apparently, he got separated away from me after his Witch Partner doesn't get along with him. I can tell he's in France-Gallia right now." Afzal said to her as he yawns.

"And what about the other two in our home?" Fine asked him.

"Hmm… I can tell they're resting right now. I think Princess Samira is taking a bath at this moment." Afzal said to her.

"I see… Anyways… can you tell me… your backstory of how you came from Dubai to our country. Tell me truthfully, As long your backstory remains accurate." Fine said to him in a serious look as he sighs.

"Very well… I know it's going to be long… Listen carefully…" Afzal said as he starts to speak and tell his story… The story of a fallen prince, losing everything he had and his father who died in a process…

* * *

 **Arc 2 Opening 1 - NEXT LEVEL by YU-KI**

 ***Theme plays***

The music starts where that cards of Spades consisting of King, Queen, and Jack placed on the table. Then it shows Afzal standing in a black background as he was seen holding a suit of Spades, Diamonds, Clubs, and Hearts as he threw them as it was in slow motion. Then to a scene where Afzal stood on the balcony of Burj al Arab until the scene transitions to where he's standing outside of Berlin during a rain as he was wet as he looked up into the clouded sky

 **Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou**

 **Erabareshi mono naraba**

It then shows Alstede Brand leaving at the wide open area while walking in which it was then soon replaced with Afzal, Princess Samira bint Ibrahim al Jazira, and Joseph Greenwood walking in different paths as it then shows the city of Dubai being attacked by Magiteks.

 **Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou**

 **Jikan ga nai**

Then it shows Uruk bint Dhal al Faiz and Loqi Leprazam standing there at Uruk's throne as the scene switches to the Elystadt Castle having lights in the sky. Then, it shows Afzal on his bike, getting off, and walking away. Meanwhile, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Erica Hartmann, & Gertrud Barkhorn flying in the sky to scout around.

 **MOVING FAST kokoro mo tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e**

Then, it shows Fine Falke, looking at the photo of her squadmates of Foxtrot Squadron back in Britannia of the 1940. Then, it shows Afzal standing back-to-back with Samira as it shows a child Afzal crouching down, crying at his mother's funeral. Then to him holding a cards Spade 10, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace.

 **Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru**

 **Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION**

Just as Afzal threw the cards to create a Royal Straight Flush. He conjures a spear made out of crystals as he started running while time was slowed down in a slow run.

 **Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?**

 **Kousoku no VISION minogasu na**

 **Tsuite koreru na…**

So then… Afzal was seen fighting the ground unit Magiteks as he has blood splatter on his face as he was raging. Then to where Princess Samira was seen having trouble to sleep as the wind blows during the daytime. Then to Joseph who kneeled in a rain during the night as he starts to cry in rage. Then, it finishes off as Afzal stabs the spear to the ground as he looks at the sky before the screen is covered by blank cards as it reveals the title of the story.

* * *

2/27/2016 **Burj al Arab, Dubai, United Arab Emirates** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **[11 DAYS AGO…]**

 **Afzal POV**

It was eleven days ago… The day after these Witches from a another era called the Gulf Neuroi War arrived. We never realized that we have Arabian Witches. Though, they're eager to protect the country no matter what it costs. My father, Hikmat bint Dhal al Faiz… he was the king… the King of Dubai. He's currently 72 years old, but was still struggling to live because of some disease. But, I was seen standing there… at the balcony where I can feel the wind… Yet, I desire to protect my father's country.

"My son… I fear that you are worried?" Hikmat asked me.

"Yes, Father… I fear your health that you have a risk of dying." I said to him as he sighs.

"Worry not, my son. It is best to stay strong like me. However, I am setting up an arranged marriage of your adopted Witch… the Arabian Princess of the other world. Princess Samira bint Ibrahim al Jazira…" Hikmat said to me... I am to marry her. But, I looked at her… light tan skin, white hair, green-teal eyes, and strong, confident look on her face. She is also wearing a white arabian military uniform for air force and full black pantyhose. Also, she has a black-see through capped hood.

"My love, are you feeling alright?" Samira said to me.

"Oh, no, It's fine. It's just that… ever since you came to our world. I never knew you would one day to rule Dubai in peace. The same thing as my ideal." I said to her with a smile on my face.

"That is good to hear, Prince Afzal. As long Dubai remains a peaceful country. We might have start to have peace negotiations with Fuso, Liberion, or even Karlsland.

"You mean Japan, America, and Karlsland… which was formally Germany. To be honest. Where is the other three?" I asked her as she starts to notice.

"Ahh, yes. They're here right now, Prince Afzal. Come here, you three." Samira commanded the other three as they approached me as they kneeled.

"So, you're all here. Good." I said to those three as I looked at them.

One Witch has a black scarf, blonde hair with blue eyes, glasses, holding a tomb on her right hip, a pistol on her left hip, green military uniform with a CV emblem when part of the flight carrier team, black pantyhose, and black boots. Though, she seems loyal to us. Her name is **Rana Yusef**. She's an Gallian from France. But, she rather calm but known to not talk a lot but to make sarcasm. She's 16 years old as I know.

The next up is her. Black military flight uniform, arabian grey scarf, dark tan skinned, black hair and sky blue eyes, white gloves on her hands, black pantyhose, black short boots, and a nice gold necklace she wears. That's **Sahar bint Ashghal al Tarifi**. She's a princess as well who has connections with her. She may be a rival to Princess Samira. But, she started to become my loyal servant. She's 17 years old. Rana and Sahar are indeed assigned to the Allied Arabian Navy 2nd Carrier Group ship "Al Jabbar" flight unit. Which we have that ship which was transported from a another world.

And next up is a third one who is tanned. Desert blonde hair with left pink eye with a scar and right green eye, black scarf, green camo uniform, black pantyhose, black boots, black fingerless gloves. That's **Raniya Ali**. The reason why she has a pink eye color is that she gained clairvoyance after she lost an eye. It's surprising, though.

"My liege. How are you today?" Raniya said as she kneels.

"It's going fine. How is the people doing as well?" I asked her but Sahar butts in.

"You know, the usual. However, we were dealing with the magic-powered flying machines. To be honest… we can sense them having magic in it." Sahar said to me as I looked at her.

"I see. Your thoughts, Rana?" I asked her as she just… stared at me and did not speak… "Okay? Anyways… you may stand.

"Princess, it's best to stay inside this room. It's too dangerous for you to deal with these magic-powered machines." Raniya said to her.

"No, Raniya. I do not want to be trapped here like a bird cage… I wish to fight to protect our country and never let Saudi Arabia fall into the wrong hands of an enemy." Samira said to her as she nods.

"Yes, Princess…" Raniya replied.

"Anyways, Samira. We need to discuss the plans… these so called [Magiteks] are constantly attacking Dubai for no reason. Yet, father is growing old and dying. I'm still unsure if I am ready to take his place. But, I need to stop worrying. For now, Do you mind coming with me to visit around the city. I was thinking I can book an beach resort at an artificial island." I said to her as she started to nod in response.

"Why yes, that would be relaxing." Samira replied then looked at the bodyguards. "Please, come with us."

"Yes, your highness!" All of my or her bodyguards replied like an solider. Well, I guess we can head there.

* * *

 **-[Back to Reality]-**

3/9/2016 **Falke Residence, Frankfurt, Karlsland** Morning - Clear Sky

"Seriously, Prince? That's just a peaceful part that you're marrying that princess from our future." Fine bluntly said as she was seen washing dishes.

"I'm telling the whole story of it. You want me to skip to the part where the invasion begins?" I asked her.

"Yes, I wanted that to happen. So can you get along with it."

"Fine then. I'll skip to the best part." I said calmly as I took a deep breath for my story to continue.

* * *

 **-[Back to Flashback]-**

2/27/2016 **Palm Jumeirah, Dubai, United Arab Emirates** Daytime - Clear Sky

As the story continues… Rana's familiar activate as her ear twitches…

"What's wrong, Rana?" I asked her. She didn't speak. But uses her magic to manipulate water in a form of a floating sphere showing visuals… these black/gold machines capable of running on magic attacking the city…

"Magiteks…" Rana simply said it as I gritted my teeth.

"This is horrible! Afzal! We must head back to the hotel quickly. We have the army of Arabian Witches in battle with them!" Samira told me as I nodded.

"Right. I hope Father is okay…" I hope he will…

2/27/2016 **Burj al Arab, Dubai, United Arab Emirates** Daytime - Clear Sky

As soon we arrived back… We were too late… Father's dead… by a blonde man in a golden armor fit for a king… My brother… Uruk…

"Hey, my little brother. Sorry if I had to break it to you." Uruk said with a sinister smile as the bodyguard witches stood ready to protect me. "Continuing to use Witches as your weapons? Geez, you're the same as ever."

"Brother… You need to stop this!" I told him but he shook his head.

"Oh no, as a leader of Xenon… You have no right to stop me. But you do have a right to fight against me, mongrel. Heh." Uruk continued to taunt at me… Yet, I had to step forth and bring out my cards…

"Fine… Then I will stop you… no matter what. I'm going this for the sake of my justice. Not you…" I said seriously as I threw a card consisted of a Royal Straight Flush. But Uruk summons his swords out of magic as he deflect it away, causing the cards to be ripped in half… Yes, my cards can kill because it's imbued with magic. "Damn…"

"In the end, you're useless. Thus, you wasted my time…" Uruk said to me as he points outside the balcony with his sword. "Leave. I won't kill you…"

"If you think so… I wish you were never born!" Samira said to my brother with anger.

"And I don't want to see your pretty face ever again, Whore of Babylon. Not get out of my sight…

* * *

 **-[Back to Reality]-**

3/9/2016 **Falke Residence, Frankfurt, Karlsland** Morning - Clear Sky

"In the end, we fled to your country and there is where I met you. I'm surprised that you're letting me stay here until I need help from your country." I said to her as she finishes washing the dishes and cleans her hands.

"Don't sweat it. I'm just helping you. That's it." Fine replied normally as I smiled a bit until…

"Afzal? You're still here?" Samira said to me as she started to approach and sat next to me. She wore her casual clothing as she held my hand. "Are you still okay about what happened last month ago?

"Yeah. I still am." I continued. "But don't worry, I'll try to find help as soon as-"

"Prince, Princess. I think someone is here to see you." fine said to me as the silhouette of a woman comes in to see me… A beautiful woman with a red hair and amber eyes wearing a green military clothing. And the man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing his casual clothing… Who are they…

"Prince Afzal and Princess Samira, yes?" The woman with a kind tone asked us as we nodded. "I am Minna-Dietlinde Braun nee Wilcke. Wing Commander of the Elystadt AFB and my husband who is the commander of the Elystadt Army, Reiner Braun. I hear you seek help, right?"

"Y-Yeah… I do need help, though. To stop my brother's tyranny." I said to her as she smiles.

"Then I know where to start for you, Prince Afzal." Minna replied to me kindly…

And so forth… I had to seek help all along… Karlsland was my first ally so far. Uruk… I will stop you… and I will kill you to end your tyranny…

* * *

 **Chapter Preview!** Featuring **Fine Falke!**

Why am I here? Is this for some sort of a stupid production? Oh well, the names Captain Fine Falke, member of the disbanded "Foxtrot" and a former Witch. My sister is still serving the Karlsland Military in Berlin right now. I heard she's transferring to the Kingdom of Elystadt. Anyways, Next time on **Witch Musume Arc 2** , **Chapter 12: Ichigo/Mayhem at the Beach**. Good, I can finally visit my sister.

* * *

 **Author's Note: "Sorry for this story not having a ending theme. I just wanna finish this prologue as soon as possible. But… I'm proud of what I done. Happy one year anniversary, Witch Musume! I know this is a short prologue but… I have to make a schedule announcement… Every months of the middle week… The story will either be in the works or published. Also! An another announcement! Fate/Unmei no Hikigane will be part of my official schedule. While other stories such as Witch Musume spin-offs as… spin-offs. Same goes for my other works. Don't worry, Witch Musume is not dead just yet! It'll take me a few arcs to finish this in a few years. Now then, With that said. I will talk to you next time! Switch on your Youth!**


	15. ARC 2-2 - Ichigo-Mayhem at the Beach

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the Brave Witches anime.**

 **Before we start, a guest character from [Sin: Nanatsu no Taizai], Wrath aka Satan will appear as a "key character" for Ichigo's story and also Mio Kusakai from [Keijo! !] will appear and belongs to Daichi Sorayomi, Hideya Takahashi, and Xebec. While Sin: Nanatsu no Taizai, that is owned by Hobby Japan, Uruihi, and Kinji Yoshimoto. Now then, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Witch Musume ARC 2: New Wave**

Chapter 12 - Ichigo/ **Mayhem at the Beach** ~A Quest To Become A Hero… With Wrath?~

3/12/2016 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Early Morning - Clear Sky

 **Ichigo POV**

"Hmm… this taste bitter. Though, this tea is rather nice. Thanks, Lynne-chan." I said as I petted her head as she smiles.

"I'll make sure to provide you the best tea I can make, Ichigo~" Lynette replied to be kindly as she pushed the cart to the kitchen to continue doing her thing.

"Now then… back to watching TV… I wonder if Yoshika-chan is done doing her grocery shopping. Or rather… talking to her father." I said to myself as I continued. "I can tell Shizuka-san is playing dating sims again… Oh well."

I was just switching channels on the TV to find something interesting. Yet, I'm kinda bored. Oh yeah. If you don't know who I am… I'm **Ichigo Kazuraba**. You can say I'm a manga artist… in vacation. Why do you ask? You can say that I was able to finish up the latest Rune Troopers Manga last year. I can explain about my journey… Andorra was pretty much a wreck. The Seven Deadly Sins we're the cause of the attack. Apparently, the sins were reduced one by one by one which I do not know of. There are many types of sins… Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust. There is an additional sin called Vanity as well. Though, I fought Sloth. He was a pain in the as to deal with since he's strong. In the end, I managed to defeat him with my unlocked Unfamiliar ability which evolved. Since he's dead, I continued to live a normal life. Oh yeah! Not to mention, Japan has taken notice of me. I was literally viewed as a "Hero". I was interviewed, surrounded by people and childrens who wants to be a hero. And even a poster of me as a promotion for the military recruitment at Yokosuka only! And also the action figures of me! How cool is that! But one downside… **THEY GOT MY FREAKIN' NAME WRONG! STRAWBERRY HERE! STRAWBERRY THERE! SERIOUSLY! MY NAME. IS. NOT. STRAWBERRY-**

 **[DING DONG!]**

"A-Ahh.. I'll get it!" I said as I rushed to the door as I opened to meet… an normal person with a blue tracksuit, black sweatpants, brown hair, brown eyes. He looks like a normal person alright. I can talk to him. "Can I help you?"

"Ahh. The names Jubei Midoriya. I came to get help but non seems to help because of… her…" Jubei said to me with a shy personality.

"What do you mean 'her'?" I asked him.

"W-Well… You see, I'm an upcoming mage… I performed a ritual last night back at my home in my basement. And then… I eventually summoned this… hot red-haired chick wielding an axe and has horns…" Jubei explained things to me. It sounds like this Jubei guy is delusional.

"Is that real or fake?" I asked him as he becomes frantic.

"I-I'm telling the truth! L-Look! W-Wrath-chan! C-Come here for a moment, please?" Jubei asked a person named **Wrath** … no… wait… Don't tell me-

"Ugh… This is why I do not like following your orders of telling me around after you've summoned me to this mortal world, if you have something for me to fight against, then I'd be glad, Jubei Midoriya…" The voice of a serious female approaches as I looked at her. I can sense her terrible anger…

This woman named Wrath looks like a beautiful girl… but, she has a butt-length red hair and two long horns on the sides of her head curling toward the center and then pointing straight upwards. She wears a long red flowing cape, a red bra, a red thong panty, ornate red gauntlets, black gloves, ornate black thigh-high high-heeled boots covered by red pieces of armor with black and red metal ankle-wings on the sides of her boots. Her weapon is a huge red spear-axe hybrid that is even taller than her. She even also has purple eyes and her height of 6'0 as I can guess since her bust is a bit large. Seriously. Is this Wrath?! Is thought she died at Andorra! I'm so freakin' confused!

"T-This is Wrath… But… her true name is **Satan**. Wrath is basically her Sin so… I gave her a name of… **Fundo Satan Midoriya**. I had to convince my mom to make her my family member as my older sister so… Please! I was hoping if you can help me!" Jubei then bows as he seeks for my help

"Help?" I wonder what does he wants about this… Wrath girl. But she looks too hot! My nose are gonna bleed!

"I heard you became Japan's [ **Hero of the Rising Sun** ] so… Please!" Jubei kept talking to me as I sighed.

"Fine, I'll help… What is it you want?" I asked him as he lift his head up.

"Well, you see… I want her to gain my trust. Since I summoned Satan-san as my… familiar. She refused to follow some of my orders. Her anger is too strong, she loves war, always dangerous because she's always irritated, and I don't wanna go hard on her… And she even considering to beat up Adolf Hitler even though he's dead back in the past! But instead, she targets thugs and violent high school delinquents!" Jubei explained many things about trust… Really?

"Trust? Ahh… I think I'm good with trust. Although… The name Wrath brings up something back in the past… the Andorra Incident… Seven Deadly Sins… and Sloth…" I said about it as Satan heard about it.

"Oh? You even know the Deadly Sins as I, the Demon Lord Satan of Wrath. And even the lazy Demon Lord Belphegor of Sloth?" Satan said to me as I realized… This feels different… Demon Lord? So that means… they're the alternate version of the Seven Deadly Sins!

"I-I see… Well, then Satan-senpai. My name is-" My voice was cut until…

"Strawberry Kazuraba, yes? I'm aware of you." Satan replied to me in a… blunt way to respond that.

"Hey! It's Ichigo! I-chi-go! Got it?" I glared at her after what she said as she glares back at me… shit…

"You've got a lot of nerves, boy. I can sense that fighting soul within your heart… Therefore…" Satan then stabs the concrete ground with the back of the spear axe as it was completely broken instantly!

" **AHHHHH! MY CONCRETE!** " I exclaimed in panic after it was destroyed.

"I will fight you, Kazuraba! I've been searching for the thirst of combat. Thus, I shall declare a personal war on you to see who's the strongest!" Satan then boasted with a serious look on her face… I guess I kinda angered her, did I?"

"I-Ichigo? Something a matter- A-Ahh!" Lynne noticed of what's going on…

Again… what a good day to start off by pissing off a Demon Lord…

* * *

 **Opening - PEACE SIGN from Kenshi Yonezu (English VER by MELIFIRY)**

 **Whoa-oh-ohhh-whoa!**

 **Whoa-oh-ohhh-whoa!**

 **Whoa-oh-ohhh-whoa...!**

The scene starts with Ichigo standing on the Shibuya Crossing with no people around as the sun slowly rises as Yoshika, Lynette, Shizuka, Jubei, Satan/Wrath, Gou, Mio, Kyo, Yuko Nabeshima, Hideki, Cecilia, Tendou, Hikari, Takami, and Mio Kusakai standing together with Ichigo as the sun fully rises as the title of the story appears as the wind blows.

 **It's always strange how well we remember it,**

 **The only plane in sight that flew so high above**

Ichigo was seen doing pushups outside with Yoshika brooming inside the living room while Lynne was watering plants and Shizuka resting on the grass to read manga as Yoshika smiles at Ichigo as he was training.

 **And maybe there's no reason to question it**

 **So whys the thought still stuck in my mind?**

Jubei was seen writing down the list for the groceries as he finds Satan threatening scared delinquents as he sweatdrops and sighs while Mio Kusakai who was seen looking at the two as she passes by.

 **And in the night, I cried, I'm so powerless**

 **My only wish is to be stronger than before**

Gou and Mio were seen sparring each other in the night as they finished and bowed to each other and lay their legs to the ground.

 **And if there's hope inside, courage and strength I'll find**

 **And It'll all be real with some time.**

Hideki and Cecilia were seen at the shrine praying as they clap their hands two times and bow two times and claps two times again and starts praying.

 **Misfortune, Cruelty!**

 **Always stood in front of me**

Kyo and Yuko were seen practicing archery yard together outside of his residence as they fired and arrow and made a bullseye.

 **Someday in the future, I'll be free from all the weight that's in my head.**

Afzal and Samira were seen walking around the downtown area in the Kingdom of Elystadt in Karlsland as Afzal looked up in the sky to see Minna, Trude, and Erica flying in their Jet Strikers.

 **For a moment, just a moment**

 **Help me find a place to breathe**

Tendou Karibuchi was seen doing his detective work at his new agency as Hikari Karibuchi helps him while Takami at the JASDF base in Tokyo was seen doing flying training with Phantom Seven.

 **Everything will be fine, I'll rise up,**

 **So don't lose hope!**

Then, It shows Ichigo standing up from the ground as the sun rises into daytime as he raises his right hand as he clenches his fist.

 **So I'll go, further than before I have imagined**

 **Something in me is repeatedly singing**

 **Go the distance! Never will I ever give in!**

Then the scene shows Satan swung down her spear-axe to the ground to wipe out a mass of ground-based Magitek units as Jubei uses his tome to cast magic to make the Magiteks explode from the beam. Next, Yuko was seen flying as she releases her arrow from her bow as it went lightspeed, destroying a line of air-based magiteks while Kyo was seen running from it while shooting it as Hideki riding on Cecilia destroying the pursuing Magitek.

 **If there's a way to stop the tears from drowning your eyes**

 **I will be there, to fight just for your smile!**

 **To be your hero, is the only wish from my heart**

Then, it shows Mio using her IS as she flies into the sky to wipe out the Magitek as Gou watches from the scenery as Yoshika, Shizuka, and Lynette fly in the sky to fight them as Hikari and Takami joins in with Tendou surfing on Hikari's back. Then, it finally shows Ichigo falling down from the sky as he brings out his fire sword as she slashes the screen as it transitions.

 **I'll go on, go forth, like a peace sign,**

 **Try my best to become your hero!**

Then the scene ends with Ichigo and the group standing on the Shibuya Crossing as the sun rises up completely as there is now people walking around in a busy day as the theme ends with the photo of the Midoriya Family with Satan on the table.

* * *

3/12/2016 **Daiba Park, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

It was the day that I completely messed up… I shouldn't have triggered Satan-chan because of this. But yet… she's too hot! Yet, I have to choose this park because no one was around. Also, Yoshika is back from shopping so I had to take her.

"S-So… Umm.. Look, I know you love war. Can't you just have a change of heart just for- WHOA!" I suddenly dodged Wrath's downward attack as I started to dodge in a quick reaction. She's totally mad!

"Don't think you can run away from me, Strawberry!" Wrath exclaimed as she proceeded to attack relentlessly. Jesus! You're too strong and way TOO powerful!

"I-Ichigo-kun!" Yoshika yelled at me as I noticed her.

"I'm alright! She's already triggered for no reason!" I exclaimed back as I kept on dodging as Wrath continued to destroy the ground with her brute strength… I had no choice but to summon my fire sword as I blocked the incoming attack.

"AGH!" I felt the shock of the blades colliding. I gotta say… that spear-axe is pretty strong. But, She hasn't realized about my power…

" **Blazing Burst!** " I yelled as I put my palm on her chest as I pushed her back with a fiery aura around me. But, she stood standing.

"Yes… Yes! This is the fight I've been thirsting for! Come at me! We will decide who'll win and-" Satan suddenly stops as she noticed an cute squirel frockling around. "C-Cute…"

Wrath drops her spear axe as she quickly approaches to a cute animal as she proceeds to cuddle it.

"W-What?" I was literally confused. We we're just fighting by now until this happens…"

"Ahh, I forgot." Jubei continued. "Her only weakness is that… she loves cute animals like squirrels."

"Who's a good squirrel?~ You are!~" Satan continued to cuddle the little critter as I sweatdropped.

"Umm… Okay? That ended quick. But the whole ground was destroyed…" I looked at it to see the results of the park… It wasn't destroyed but the grass we've fought on was gone.

"Again, I am sorry for the destruction she has caused." Jubei bowed with an apology as I sighed.

"It's okay. But, she really needs a change of heart except the animal weakness thing. Her voice is rather cute whenever she sees them. Oh yeah, Jubei-san! You wanna come to the beach tomorrow. It'll be great. You can say it's part of my vacation. I'm planning to invite some people that I know. Trust me, you'll love the beach." I said to him with a smile as he starts to think about it.

"Oh, sure. I don't mind as long she doesn't cause violence." Jubei replied as he looked at Satan cuddling the critter. "Hey, Satan-chan. We're leaving!"

Satan noticed as the squirrel escaped from her grasp as she went back to her cold, usual tone.

"Fine… Since our battle has been interrupted. I will fight you tomorrow, Strawberry…" Satan then follows Jubei as the two leaves. At least have an change of heart, Satan…

"I-Ichigo-kun… S-Should we go home?" Yoshika asked me as she was with Lynette and Shizuka.

"We can but… I need to talk to some people I can invite. I mean… the people that I know." I said with a smile as I petted her. "I'll have to borrow you for a moment, Yoshika-chan while Lynne-chan and Shizuka-chan will head back to their homes. So let's get going."

* * *

3/12/2016 **Karibuchi Residence, Sasebo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

After a quick trip to this seaside town of Sasebo. I stood there as Yoshika was with me… They have a nice modern home after all. So, I decided to come approach it and decided to buzz the door to get their response.

"Ahh, coming!" The voice of a girl I knew said as she opens the door… And that is **Hikari Karibuchi**. "Huh? Ichigo-san?"

"Hey, Hikari-chan. Good to see you again since the first time we met two weeks ago during our trip to Sasebo. How is Tenkuji- I mean… Tendou-san?" I asked her as she nods.

"He's doing okay, he said that he wants to take a break from his detective work." Hikari explained to me as her older sister arrived… Takami Karibuchi.

"Oh? Kazuraba? What brings you here?" Takami asked me as I spoke.

"Well, I was hoping to invite you three to the beach tomorrow as part of my vacation. I'd be great to be honest. OH yeah, Takami-chan. Hows your work at Phantom Seven, though." I asked her as she smiled.

"It went alright despite our leader, Seiji-san gave me and Kuroe-san intensive training." Takami replied to me as I pretty much understand her.

"I see… Also, how's Tendou-san. I heard his name changed." I asked her about it until Tendou looked at me with a glare.

"You got a problem with that?" Tendou glared back at me with a stare.

"O-Onii-chan, he was just talking about your name." Hikari only explained to him as if Tendou is looking angry or not.

"Ahh, you see. After his detective work when he was dealing with a Magi-Criminal who goes by a name of Lupin suddenly knew Tendou before he was arrested. He used to be **Tenkuji Kanagawa** until we found out he is an Karibuchi when both of his parents died in a car crash, he was later adopted by the Kanagawa family and his named was changed until today. His real and true name is **Tendou Karibuchi** , our father had to adopt him to get through this process after a huge work at the radio center." Takami explained this backstory about Tendou's fake name. Yoshika listened of this and remembers the part where Tendou's parents died when he was young.

"I-I feel sorry for him…" Yoshika only frowned to feel bad. You can cheer up, you know?

"Don't sweat it, my brother kept a secret away from me until I was readopted here in this family. I had to make a choice to live a normal life. Plus, even Gundula-san even knew about it when Hikari-chan talked to her on the phone." Tendou replied as he continues to watch TV as he switches channels to some game show.

"I see. Also, you wanna come to the beach tomorrow-" My voice was cut.

"Yeah, sure." Tendou quickly replied about it.

"T-That was fast… anyways, great talking to you three. Tell your mother that I said hi." I waved goodbye as Yoshika headed to her jet striker as her familiar activates as I rode on her back.

"We will, Ichigo-kun. See you tomorrow." Takami then smiled as she waves as us when we flew off.

"So… should we head back?" Yoshika said to me while flying in the sky.

"Hmm… I got more people to invite, so trust me on this." I said to her a she nods as I gave her directions.

* * *

3/12/2016 **Mitsurugi Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

Just as we arrive to the shrine home of the Mitsurugi residence. We both come in to see what's going on until…

"Yuko-san… That was amazing. Using your magic ability that causes your arrows to go lightspeed, you ended up piercing the target and hit the wall." Kyo who was heard talking to Yuko… who is that Yuko girl.

"It's called accuracy, we both can aim just about right, Kyo." Yuko calmly replied to her as we head to the archery area to see a black haired girl using her bow. But, she activated her familiar of a red fox as her ear twitches… I think she noticed us when she drew the bow quickly as I raise my hands up.

"I-It's not what it's like! I'm here to see him!" I exclaimed to her as Kyo stops her.

"Don't shoot him, Yuko-san. He's my friend that I know." Kyo said as he lowers down her bow. "Anyways, good to see you again, Ichigo-san. I hear you're in for tea? Along with that girl of yours?"

"A-Ahh, I'm Yoshika Miyafuji, Kyo-san." Yoshika bowed to introduce herself.

"Oh, good to meet you. This is my adopted Witch from the Gulf War Era, Yuko Nabeshima." Kyo introduced to his Witch as she bows.

"Good morning. And I am sorry for aiming my bow towards you." Yuko bowed in apology as I scratched the back of my head with a small chuckle.

"It's no worries. I'm surprised that you were adopted now." I said to her until…

"Hey, are you three coming?" Kyo asked us as we hurried on our way.

Then, at the living room where Yuko was seen providing us tea as she kneeled next to him.

"Say, how did you meet her?" I asked him as Kyo starts to explain to me.

"Well, when I was visiting the JASDF Base of the Witches Division in Saitama. I saw this beautiful looking girl doing her archery practice. I heard she has no adopter as I decided to adopt her. I pretty much own this Witch now." Kyo explained things to me as I nodded in understanding as I drank the tea. "Anyways, We took a part-time job to work at Zao Fox Village. I had to ride on her, though."

"The fox village?" I asked him.

"Yuppers! The fox village is rather nice. Her familiar activates every time when a swarm of male foxes surrounds her just to mate." Kyo said with a smile as she starts to blush.

"Y-You shut up, alright!? All they want is food, a-alright!?" Yuko started to blush as I chuckled a bit.

"She must have like her job. Anyways… do you two mind coming with me to the beach tomorrow? It's part of my vacation so… are you down for it?" I asked them as the two looked each other as they nodded.

"Sure, we don't mind. Heading to the beach can be pretty relaxing for me and Yuko-chan." Wow, Kyo seemed to agree with his Witch. "Oh yeah, there's some girl I want to meet. It's some famous half-british, half-japanese or swimmer who is a gold medalist."

"And that is?" I asked him as he showed me the picture of a blonde woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes with a pretty face.

" **Mio Kusakai**. Umm… I'm friends with her when we were back in middle school days. To be honest, I seen her swim all the time. Her parents must have trained her well since she won her first swimming competition." Kyo explained to me about this swimmer. To be honest, I've never seen her before. So this is my first time.

"I see. Where she's at so I can meet her." I asked him as he smiles as if he knows where she trains.

"Don't worry. You can count on me." Kyo replied to me with his thumbs up as usual.

"Mio Kusakai… Her name sounds like Sakamoto-san, Ichigo-kun." Yoshika asked me as I nodded.

"You can say that but it's different." I replied back to her as we soon prepare to head off.

* * *

3/12/2016 **Tokyo Swimming Community, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Just as we arrived to the swimming pool. Kyo was seen arriving to find Mio as he called her out.

"Oi! Mio-chan! I'm here!" Kyo yelled out her name until she rose up from the swimming pool as she got out if it and whips her hair from the wetness as she noticed Kyo's arrival.

"Oh! Kyo-san! Never expect to see you here!~" Mio happily said to him as she approached to Kyo with a smile on her face.

"Yup. Besides, I never seen you swimming pretty good before. Did your nice fine ass helped you?" Kyo asked her as she cutely giggles.

"Don't worry, I'm always trained. Like… this!~" Mio then quickly turned behind and propels towards Kyo… with her butt…

 **[BAP!]**

"UGH!" Kyo got knocked pretty fast as he tumbled on the ground. "O-Of course you can! Also, My friend is here.

"Hmm?" Mio noticed and looked at me with her face. "You're his friend? You got a name?"

"It's… Ichigo Kazuraba." I introduced myself as he retains her happy personality.

"Wow!~" Mio continued. "You more handsome but hotter! No wonder why your name is Strawberry.~"

"Umm… Please don't mistake my name…" I sweatdropped as I continued. "Oh yeah. Is it okay if you can join with me to some beach vacation tomorrow? I hope you don't mind."

"Hmm? I have no plans today since I'm taking a break from Keijo so… Sure!~ I don't mind!~" Mio gladly accepted my request as I smiled.

"Really? Great! I guess we can get started for tomorrow. Also, is your friend okay after you butt-busted him?" I asked her as I looked at Kyo on the floor. He's not hurt.

"Don't worry, Ichigo-san. He doesn't mind.~" Mio replied back to me as I sighed while Yoshika who was shivering seen that event…

"B-B-Butt… B-Busting…" Yoshika said those words as I pet her.

"Miyafuji, are you alright?" Yuko comforts her.

"H-Hai…" Yoshika replied. Good she's alright.

"Kyo-san. I guess we'll be leaving. I need to go somewhere else today. Later." I said to him as he left with a thumbs up as he understands.

* * *

3/12/2016 **Sakamoto Dojo, Yokosuka, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Just as we arrived to the dojo where Mio and Gou-san owns. We had talk about my vacation plans at the beach. Though, Mio seems to understand that she's been working as a teacher at some place called IS Academy.

"Hmm… I don't see why not. But, If I see one of the invited witches, I will train them myself in case there is a attack." Mio made a deal as which as I had no choice.

"Fine, your choice, Mio-chan. Are you going to be okay with this, Yoshika-chan?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Oh no, it's fine." Yoshika replied to me with a smile as Mio laughs pridefully.

"That's the spirit, Miyafuji! I'll make sure that I'll train you into a strong Witch once again." Mio then spoke to Yoshika as she smiles.

"Hai!~ I'll do my best!" Yoshika replied back to her.

"Ahh, so it's decided." I asked her as Gou nods.

"Indeed. I'd like to go to the beach and buy some sea-salt flavored ice cream. It is also Mio-san's favorite." Gou said to me as we stood up and about to leave.

"Glad to understand. Anyways, we need to head home to call it a day before we go to the beach. Later." I bid them farewell as we both left out of the dojo. With all that prepared. I need to make Satan-chan happy. Since… she only likes war. But, I'll manage through it.

* * *

3/13/2016 **Glass Beach, Yokosuka, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

"Woo hoo! It's beach time!" The voice… Why is Hideki here with his Witch, Cecilia Miles.

"Umm… Why are you here?" I asked him while I got the whole crew with me.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun. I just came here by myself. You can say I want to spend my time by visiting here. But damn, that's a lot of friends you've made." Hideki is rather shock to see the whole crew… even Satan as well.

"Don't worry, It's always like this." I replied back to him as I smiled a bit.

"This… This isn't right… I sense no war, bloodshed, or murder… it's just nothing but the sea of itself…" Satan felt sad that she's still only into war and stuff?

"Ahh, forgive her. She's… always like this when there is peace around." Jubei said as we all agreed. "Anyways, I'll have talks with her. Let's go somewhere else."

He then takes Satan somewhere else as we looked at them. I shrugged off and look at the crew.

"Well then, everyone… Shall we get this party started?" I said to everyone until…

"Hold it, Kazuraba. Before we start…" Mio Sakamoto took a deep breath until… " **I want you all to run a lap on the beach! Move it! I don't care how lazy you are so get your ass moving!** "

Everyone: " **R-Roger!** "

Geez… so much force… and scary. Again… Running doesn't feel too bad.

 **[ONE HOUR LATER]**

"Wow!~" Mio Kusakai said in a exciting english way. "That must have been a good exercise.~"

"Coming from you who has my first name." Mio Sakamoto sighed as having names of Mio could be a problem.

"Well. There's Serious Mio and Blonde Busty Mio after all. Now… Everyone's enjoying the beach. I wonder where Satan-chan went. Jubei-san is swimming right now so… Hey, Mio-san."

"Which one?" Both Mio said in unison.

"I mean… Sakamoto. I'm going to check on Satan for a bit." I said to her as she nodded when I headed to find Satan at the far left of the shore.

Just as I ran to see her. She was just staring at the crab. I guess I need to talk to her, though.

"Hey, Satan-chan." I said to her as she noticed me as the crab went back into the ocean.

"Oh… it's you…" Satan said as she looks at the sea.

"I know how you feel. Liking war, bloodlust, and all kinds of things that… you like. But, hey. Why not just enjoy the beach. It's fun. Maybe my girls will teach you. If… you know how to swim." I said to her as I smiled.

"I know how to swim but… This is way to peaceful…" Satan said as she sighs about it.

"Hey, no need to be sad. It's okay. I mean… we are entering a great time of peace right now in Japan. Karlsland is using advanced magic technology, our county is making advanced futuristic-like technology mainly on weapons and Jet Strikers, and for UK… I don't know. But hey, our country also use traditional magic back in the history books. But for now, let's-" My voice was cut until…

"Hey, Satan-chan! The water's great here!" Jubei was calling out her name as she noticed to see him having so much fun.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go enjoy. I'll help you out." I said to her with a smile as I stood up and lend out my hand to her. She then takes it as I got her up as she nods.

Just as time passes. Satan was getting splashed by Yoshika while Lynette was splashed by Shizuka. Mio Kusakai was just swimming as usual while Mio Sakamoto is going her sword training with her sheathed katana. Kyo and Yuko were seen sitting on the sand to look at the ocean while Cecilia was seen carrying Hideki out of the water because he swam to far. While Tendou, Hikari and Takami were seen running together to train themselves. For me? Well, I'm just watching as usual. Yoshika finished playing as she sat next to me.

"Umm… Ichigo-kun? Aren't you gonna play with us?" Yoshika asked me as I petted her.

"Oh, I will in a moment. For now, I need some fresh air since the wind feels great." I said to her. "Besides… I think Jubei-san and Satan-chan is really enjoying themselves here. Don't you think?"

"Hai. I hope she'll understand the world's peace. But… It… It feels great that we're finally spending time together. Maybe I'll go visit Oto-san once this is over." Yoshika smiled with a blush as I played with her hair.

"Haha. Of course you can. You can have much time as you need. Besides, this is my vacation at all." Well, it can be. Now then… I guess we can-

"A-Ahh! My familiar popped up!" Yoshika said as he familiar automatically activates as her ear twitches two times each.

But, all of the Witches' familiar were forcefully activated because of the presence near by. Except Mio, she's no longer a Witch. Is she a JASDF pilot now?

 ***Tekken 7 OST- Equator Line**

 **[KREEK! KOOM!]**

The sound of a metal creaking was coming towards us from the ocean… Just what is going on…

"A-Ahh! W-What is that!?" Lynne stutter in fear.

"A Neuroi!?" Shizuka looked at the 5-meter robot… scorpion tank thing…

"No… Doesn't look like it. It's completely different…" Mio Sakamoto said just as she thinks about it.

"Onee-chan! What are we gonna do!?" Hikari said to her sister Takami as she looked at the metal scorpion.

"I don't know… We have no weapons with us…" Takami said as she gritted her teeth until…

"Finally!" Satan exclaimed. "An enemy. This will be my thirst for a fight!"

 **[FWOOSH!]**

Satan jumps up in the air as she suddenly grabs out her spear-axe out of nowhere as she dives down with a frontflip as she spins fast like a sawblade until…

 **[THOOM!]**

She suddenly slashed the robot scorpion in one go as it exploded. Many Witches with us used their shields to protect the human that is us. Well, Mio Sakamoto was dodging, though.

Just it was over… We didn't know what's going on until…

"Huh? Look what I found…" Mio Kusakai said as she held an shining blue crystal with two hands… Wait… is that… an Magic Crystal? I think… people has been talking about when Magic Crystals were found in North Africa. Karlsland has been mining them ever since Earth is filled with magic now. Giving crystals magical properties.

Mio Sakamoto took it as she examines it…

"Hmm… Miyafuji. Can you sense this?" Mio told her as she nods.

"Hai." Yoshika said as her familiar deactivates so as every Witches did so. "I can feel it. But… why would someone create this thing to attack us that runs on magic?"

"That, I do not know. I'll give this crystal to Kitagou-sensei so she can research this. For now, let's head home and call this a day." Mio said as we all nodded.

"Well, Satan-chan. Ready to go home?" Jubei said to her as she nods. "Good. Oh and… thank for helping us, Ichigo-san. I can tell she opened her eyes. But… I'm really pleased. Really, I do."

"Right later." I said to them as the two left… but… we didn't leave though.

"Well… I think this was unexpected." Tendou continued. "Oi, Strawberry. Whoever tried to attack our country is an asshole… I'll investigate with Mio-san's help."

"Which one?" Both Mio said in unison.

"I ment Sakamoto." Tendou replied.

"Oh… Right." Mio Sakamoto gets noticed.

"Ahh… I have work with the Phantom Seven tomorrow at Tokyo. While my sister has Aviation Preparatory School as well." Takami said as she pets her sister.

"Hai! I'll do my best, Onee-chan, Onii-chan!" Hikari said to the two as they smiled.

"Right. We'll head back to our home and call it a day. For now, we have to wait to find out who was the one tried to attack us." I said to everyone as they all nodded. So, Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka continued to follow me as we have to call it a day…

It seems… we're soon entering in a war with an unknown enemy… what was that robot… what are they called. This leaves a lot of mystery… For now… We'll wait till we strike. Just you watch, I'm going further as a Hero. No matter what it takes!

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **Chapter Preview!** Featuring **Mio Kusakai!**

 _Hello everyone!~_ How are you all doing? It's me, Mio Kusakai. I've been training for the next Keijo match just in case. My, my. I guess my Titty Hypnosis is rather overpowered for me since I use the Queen of Hip.~ Oh? A preview? Okay!~ Next time on Witch Musume Arc 2, Chapter 13: Matthew/Ace in the Sky. Wow!~ I can't wait for that! See you next time!~

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for this delay. But, I was able to get it finished before the deadline. I know I maybe lazy. I had to take my time to finish this story properly before I can publish it. Anyways, I'm making updates about my schedule. A third story part of my schedule which was recently released called Persona: Estranged Journey is out. You're free to read it if you want. But, Witch Musume and Fate/Unmei no Hikigane are my two high priority story while Persona is low priority. I know this is a short note but… I'll be taking a break for this month of May. I'll get back working on the story in June 2. Until next time… Switch on your Youth!**


	16. ARC 2-3 - Matthew-Ace in the Sky -Delta-

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **Hey, it's been a short-long time, huh? Well, you can say that I'm out of my vacation break and stuff. I know I haven't been doing updates and such. And with that, Witch Musume is not dead. Dubai Arc as well. But, in my prediction. Dubai Arc would be finished somewhere in 2018. And then the third arc will start at early 2019. That's just my thinking. Again, I'm still part of the Strike Witches community and how I respect them. Anyways, in today's chapter. It'll focus on Matt's life as Shirley's husband and his life of a upcoming hero while managing their very own (fictional) Air Base. Oh yeah, a special guest! Macross Delta will be making a appearance, which will lead a new story teaser that isn't related to Witch Musume but a crossover of one popular hero shooter and Macross Delta. However, it will be inspired by the theme of some Blizzard hero shooter. You know, heroes and all! Now then, let's get started!**

 **Witch Musume ARC 2: New Wave**

Chapter 13 - Matthew/Ace in the Sky ~Delta~

* * *

3/16/2016 **Yeager AFB, Myra, West Virginia** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Matthew POV**

Kept you waiting, huh? It's been a setup since I've been appointed as the commander here. I had these construction Witches finally completing the wall. We got most of the air force buildings we need even weapon supplies. However, this is an witch only air base and it's my job to take care of them but… we have no Liberion Witches yet… Just only me, my bro, Shirley, Lucchini, and two daughters with us.

"Well, Matt. What do you think?" Shirley said to me as Lucchini was sitting on her shoulders to look around.

"It's great, actually. It feels pretty cool to be honest since It's my first time owning a base. Plus… I'm going to be bombarded with a shitload of paperwork. Heheh." I said to her with a chuckle as Shirley smiles.

"You know, Commander Minna always does the paperwork and sometimes gets a chance to fight." Shirley said with a smile as Lucchini happily nods two times.

"Heh. You sure know her well. Besides, The base is complete and all we need to to ask every US Air Force base to transfer all Liberion witches to here. But some are still part of the Joint Fighter Wings." I thought about it as I let it off with a sigh. "Then again, it won't be that easy."

"True. Many US Air Force Base created divisions for Witches exclusively." Shirley continued to think as she thinks. "For now, I think you'll be starting the paperwork to start transferring the Witches to here. Besides, we have Witches from the Gulf War and they're pretty much updated than us."

"Mommy! Mommy!~ It's so huge!" Corinna was seen hugging Shirley's leg as she smiles. "And Luna is having fun!~"

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. This is our second daughter, Luna. I found out that she was pregnant once again after we had sex after our marriage last year. But hey, she has black hair while Corinna still has her orange hair like her mother. Plus, I'm not sure if Corinna is a Witch yet, so does Luna. Again, we have to wait.

"Hey, Shirley. I got an idea. How about I contact the Ardor Witches' Wing Commander? I have her phone number since we visited Italy, Lucchini's homeland." I said to her as Lucchini noticed and asked me.

"Who?" Lucchini tilts her head as I bought out my phone.

"Federica Doglio. Apparently, she texted me that she's going her photoshoot for her new calendar month theme at Rome. She has two Liberion witches in her Fighter wing so I can ask her." I said to her as I started to browse through the contact list as I found her. And so, I gave her a call if she was busy… Please… you better respond-

"Hmm? Matt?" The voice of Federica spoke to me as I smiled in joy.

"Federica! Hey, how's your photoshoot? I'm still waiting for that new calendar you're doing."I asked her as she chuckles.

"It's coming along. How about you?" She asked me as I thinked.

"It's… going well. Even my air force base." I replied to her as she seemed pleased.

"That's great. Right now, I'm taking a break at this moment. So… what do you want to talk about?" Federica asked me as I smiled.

"I would like Dominica S. Gentine and Jane T. Godfrey to transfer to my base. I had talks with the Military Government about my base is exclusive to Liberion witches only and no humans unless the soldiers are visiting." I told her as it falls silent a bit as she responds.

"I'll think about it. I'll go talk to them and talk to the Italian Military Government for the two's transfer. But in anycase… I'm going to give you a special surprise tomorrow once I deliver it.~" Federica said with a cute voice tone as if she is trying to hit me up. But I'm already, thank you very much.

"Oh, sure. Notify me tomorrow or the next day. Right now, I'm soon getting applications to transfer these… Second War and Gulf Witches who are willing to join us. Talk to you later tomorrow then?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Later." Federica replied as I ended the call.

"Well then… I guess we can go back inside. Let's go, girls. We have plans to do." I told them as they all nodded… Which is happening right now…

TV News: "In today's news happening in Japan. A new aeronautics manufacturing company known as OverTech has announced the new project codename VARIABLE. In which they developed the first Variable Fighter, the VF-31J Siegfried. In which, the head of OverTech; Masayuki Takehito has stated that the Variable Fighter is not available for any ace or rookie pilots in the Air Force. But, he said this.

Masayuki Takehito: "As far as I understand, we were approached to an military contractor known as Chaos which they came from space or rather… another universe. At first, we thought they're bluffing. When they shows us their technology as their offer. We accepted it. They even give us blueprints of how to make these 'Variable Fighters'. Eventually, we were able to make one at this moment. And no, I'm sorry to say that this Variable Fighter isn't available for anyone until 2060 as my prediction. We're still far but it's too early for humanity to obtain advanced technology until we hit the future where we're ready. Ready for anything."

TV News: "In other news. The idol group known as Walküre are making their live debut in Tokyo, Japan. In which they'll be singing a song for us all called Hametsu no Junjou. The concert will happen in two days since these idol group's first time doing a concert in our Universe's Earth. Coming up next, Zentradi race… What are they? Aliens? Afternoon at twelve."

"Huh? Variable Fighters? Since when they started making them…" I wondered to myself on the couch as I thinked.

"I dunno. The news said they came from… space? How is that possible?" Shirley said to me as well. Well, it all remains a mystery.

"Well, for now. We still need to do some paperwork. Can you help me out?" I asked her as she nods.

"Sure thing. We'll sort this out-" Shirley's sentence was cut as the phone rings.

 **[PI PI PI! PI PI PI!]**

"I'll get it." I said as I grabbed the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Matthew E. Yeager, yes? It's me, Hanna Rudel." The voice of Rudel spoke to me as I head tilted a bit.

"Hmm? The leader of the Unity Wings Squadron, right?" I asked her.

"Correct. I need your help. We have an dire situation in Europe about these new machines attacking innocent people. I hear you're an former ace pilot, right? Based on your information that the US Air Force gave me." Rudel said as I felt silent for a second…

I remember… I was a former US Air Force ace. People from the air force renowned me as Hurricane Matthew. Or rather my TAC Sign was Hurricane because I was fast like a Hurricane and deadly as a Hurricane. Well, that is when I decided to quit and move on to my normal life. And now all this time… I'm being called here for help? Well… I guess I have to accept it.

"Yeah. That's me. About that help, right? I'll help you out. Me and my wife, Shirley will assist you." I replied to her she answers.

"Good. You best come here tomorrow. I'll introduce you to someone who came from… space." Rudel said as I was a bit skeptical.

"Space? N-Nevermind… anyways. We're on our way." And then, I ended the call and sighed. "It's going to be a long journey… Lucchini. Can you take care of Corinna and Luna again? Sorry to break your spirit."

"Oh no, I'm fine with them." Lucchini happily nods as I smiled.

"Well… let's get going. Ready, Shirley?" I asked her as she nods with a smile.

"Just like our old times. At least we can fly once again." Shirley happily replied as I chuckled a bit.

"Heh… yeah…" I smiled as we headed out our home part of the air force base as I ran for the newly built hangar as we came in.

The large door opens we I get my very own jet I was given… the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II. Shirley was given a same thing but in a Jet Striker version. I got my G-suit on as I wore it and went inside and turned on the jet. Shirley got on her Jet Striker as her familiar pops out as we both exited out of the hangar and started flying our way to Japan…

* * *

3/17/2016 **Iruma Air Base, Sayama, Saitama, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

Just as we traveled to Japan from day to night. Night to day. We both landed our jet and striker to the airstrip as it stopped. I looked at the morning sun as I yawned. Good thing I'm alive… Then, we both got out as I headed to the Unity Wings Hangar where Rudel is located as we both went in…

"We're here." I said to Rudel as she noticed and looked at me.

"Ahh, Matthew. Umm… Good timing." Rudel said a I noticed to look around.

"Oh… I never met your teammates before." I asked her as she nods.

"Ahh, allow me to introduce to them. These are my squadmates. Please go introduce to yourselves.

"Hey, Hinata Nishizawa. TAC Sign: Break." Hinata introduced himself as I looked to a next female person.

"Miyuki Sugihara. TAC Sign: Winter." Miyuki introduced herself… But she too beautiful but cold at a same time.

"Sayaka Otomo. TAC Sign: Red Grass. I'm also a Witch just to let you know." Sayaka introduced herself as she tips her glasses.

"Oh and… our another squadmate, Ryoji Ridgeway isn't here because… he's dating one of the Witch from Phantom Seven." Rudel said to me as I raised my eyebrows.

"That is?" I asked her.

"Takami Karibuchi." Rudel replied as I blinked my eyes.

"Oh… I see." I nodded in confusion but I shook it off.

"Anyways. There is someone I want you to meet who will be temporarily taking over Ryoji's place. She's from the Delta Flight as I heard about. Apparently, she's an ace like you." Rudel said as she made a signal up in the sky as I looked up…

There was a jet flying towards us as it was about to dive… Just then, the jet transforms to switch it's thrusters into it's leg while retaining the front of the jet but the wings on the bottom has arms on it. Then, it slowly starts to descend and land. However, it has a color of white, magenta, and grey scheme. Then, the cockpit hatch opens up as the stranger in suit jumps down from her… Variable Fighter if I'm right. Then, she took off her helmet to reveal her appearance. She has a purple hair color and blue eyes. However, she has long hair while she has some of her hair tied like a bun but it doesn't look like it to her left. However, she has pointy ears like an elf. I don't know what to say.

"Matthew. I want you to meet, [ **Mirage Farina Jenius** ]. I met her yesterday when these Delta Flight came to earth for… Honestly, I don't know. But, she is a mixed human and Zentradi ancestry." Rudel introduced her to me as I looked at her as she looked at me.

"I am Mirage Farina Jenius. Callsign Delta 2 and second in-command of Delta Flight. I hear you must be Matthew E. Yeager, yes?" Mirage asked me as I nodded.

"Y-Yeah. My callsign is… Hurricane." I introduced her to my callsign as if she didn't care.

"Then that's all I want to know." Mirage then replied coldly as she heads to the Unity Wings Hangar.

"Wow… what a silent talker…" I said to Rudel as she nods.

"She's inflexible, ain't she? I had talk to her once. But, she was willing to help us. Even, Hinata tried to spar against her but he had no chance of defeating her despite the Variable Fighter is a advanced aircraft." Rudel said as Hinata nods.

"True. She almost damaged Katsuragi's magic thrusters. I had to be careful of it or else she would wipe out my jet with her Battroid mode." Hinata said as he sweatdropped and looked at Mirage staring at the briefing map.

"Battroid?" I asked.

"Ahh, I forgot to tell you about three modes of Variable Fighters. Fighter Mode, GERWALK Mode, and Battroid Mode. GERWALK Mode is like this of what you're seeing. And Battroid mode is basically like an mecha." Rudel explained to me as I nodded in understanding.

"I see. Also, before we head to some… briefing… I want to tell you. I'm still a former ace pilot. But… You may think that I came here with my jet. However, I'm more of a boots on a ground guy rather than a high flyer. I'm skilled with rifles and sidearms, after all." I explained to her as she sighs and smiles.

"Very well, it's your choice then. Now, let's go to the briefing and the person known as Sky Keeper will tell us the details. He can't come but he'll message us through voice comms." Rudel said as she headed to the hangar as Shirley whistled.

"Hey, Matt. I wonder how fast can this Variable Fighter go?" Shirley asked me as I shrugged.

"I dunno." I replied as I headed into the hangar as Shirley noticed and followed me.

 **[-TEN MINUTES LATER-]**

 ***Ace Combat Infinity OST - Operation**

" **You're all here? Good. Let's get this started.** " The voice on the monitor known as Sky Keeper spoke as Rudel decides to help him to pinpoint an map. " **Few days ago, recent attacks started stirring in Japan. What people believed to be a robotic scorpion. However, Satake Labs' Yokosuka Branch Director, Kitagou Fumika studied it. However, it was run by an magic crystal. Magi-Crystal for short. Now, we call these robots that run on Magi-Crystals are called Magiteks. Later on, a swarm of small jets which revealed to be Magiteks made their attack on Switzerland, injuring civilians and soldiers. But, where there was less casualties despite deaths. The Witches from Karlsland managed to repel the attack but no one knows who did it or why they did it. But, it's revealed the terrorist organization known as Xenon is responsible. Based on the origin of the attack happened in Dubai where the Magiteks attacked. Xenon must have an leader but we all don't know who it is.** "

"Xenon… never heard of it. I assume it's dangerous?" Shirley asked Sky Keeper.

" **Very. Dangerous.** " Sky Keeper continued. " **Xenon continued to terrorize all nations around the world except the United States. But, we discovered that Xenon is mainly targeting European and Asian regions. People believed they were all rumors and completely fake. Few days ago after the interplanetary military contractor, Chaos came to our earth. I don't know what is their reason but they seemed determined to help us deal with this problem. Anyways, Xenon later resurfaced again the the news sparked up that Xenon's army has taken over the RAF Base of Gibraltar. And the Rock of Gibraltar itself. But right now, it's now known as Watchpoint: Gibraltar despite a large British Military Outpost Base. It's been overrun by Xenon's Army and Magitek prototype soldiers. However, the Mage Squadron tasked an recon gave me information that they only had. This Xenon camp is currently led by the second in-command, Loqi Leprazam. This blonde here handles the soldiers here. However, no soldiers aren't interested to take the fights boots on the ground due to their… fears.** "

"Count me in. If you want boots on the ground? That'd be on me." I told him as he looked at me with his monitor.

" **Matthew E. Yeager. The former ace pilot, right? I assume you had experiences before?** " Sky Keeper asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied.

" **Good. Now then, I guess that's pretty much about it. For now, we'll be calling this operation. Operation Gibraltar. Beware of the magitek aircrafts, they'll shoot lasers, Trigger was almost shot down but managed to survive. Any questions?** " Then… it was silent. " **Good. Briefing over. Sky Keeper, signing out.** "

Then, the monitor turns off as Sayaka moves the monitor away. As I felt uneasy but determined to do so. I looked at Mirage for a moment but looked at Rudel.

"Alright, everyone. We'll start liberating the RAF Base Gibraltar and drop off Matthew at the orbital launch area in the facility. Matthew, Mirage will take you on her Variable Fighter. However, she needs to clear her way to deal with the Magitek aircraft units." Rudel explained to me as I looked at Mirage in her serious look.

"Right. Also, I need weapon, right?" I asked Rudel as she nods.

"Yes. With that, I think Professor Fumika made some gears to lend you as well. Please follow me." Rudel said as she went as I followed her outside the hangar as she took me to the barracks where all the weapons were being kept. Just as we both went inside. There was two black cases on the table.

"I assume this is for me?" I asked her.

"It's for anyone of who can take on this operation." Rudel said as she starts to open two of the cases… revealing to be two revolver-like gun one white and one black. And the other one is a black neon-like boots which looks a little futuristic to me. "These will be your gears and weapons you'll be using. This here is are two revolvers-looking guns. They have no chamber on it but these are magic powered thanks to Ursula and Franziska's creations. The black one is called the Bull. And the white one with a slightly long barrel and a sniper scope on it is the Hornet. So, you got Bull & Hornet. And next is these boots. Professor Kitagou calls them Dash Boots to be honest, these will allow you to dash to a certain distance for only three uses. You can also jump and walk/run on water as well. But beware of it's magic energy, after three uses, it'll recharge overtime for every six seconds."

I grabbed two guns and looked at it. I held the Bull on the left and the Hornet on the right. I then smiled and pretend aiming these guns.

"Hey, I guess these are my kind of type." I said as I grabbed the holster for two guns as I put it away on my hips. "And the boots… Will it allow me to run super fast like the Flash?"

"Sadly no. But, I'm sure you'll manage it." Rudel said as I wore on the boots as well. "Anyways, you're free to take shelter here. I'll be busy with paperworks at this moment."

Then, Rudel turns around as she left to the hangar as usual. Yet, I'm left with the guns and boots. Yet, I can tell this operation is going to be a suicide.

 **[-Evening-]**

I was seen standing on the airfield, testing out my boots that I was given. Plus, the night is pretty and you can still see the Witches flying in the sky. However, I need to focus… I took a deep breath as I pressed my foot hard to get it react. Then, I made one step until…

 **[FWOOSH!]**

"W-WHOA!" I blinked through the speed of sound in a short distance as the boot prevents me from falling as I almost tripped. It's like I'm defying gravity here… Then, I calmed down as I focus once more. Then, I made a another step to the left until I started to dash sideways as my body felt like to be propelled fast until…

 **[CLONK!]**

"O-Ow… my head… I seriously need to be careful…" I shook it off as I decided to head back inside to the hangar of Unity Wings where their and my jets are stored. Along with the Striker Units. Just as I went in. I noticed to see Mirage tending her Variable Fighter while the others are asleep or back at home. I looked at her cleaning the left wing as I whistled. "H-Hey. Cleaning your jet, though?"

"Hmm?" Mirage noticed and looked at me. "Shouldn't you go to sleep?"

"Nah. I'm still training my boots that I was given with for tomorrow's operation. What about you?" I asked her.

"Preparing." She simply replied.

"Well… Alright, elf girl." I then sighed with a relief as she heard me.

"What did you call me?" Mirage then coldly looked at me as I replied.

"I mean… Your ears, right? You look like an elf. I mean… it looks good on you." I then said to her about it as if she is rather angry a bit.

"Just… don't call me that…" Mirage then coldly replied to me with a glare as I chuckled a bit.

"Right, right. Anyways. Can we talk? There is so much I want to know about." I asked her about it, which she looked at me for a second and then sighed.

"Very well… Just listen carefully. You may think it's ridiculous. Again, I will tell you the truth." Mirage then asked me as I decided to listen to her.

"I don't mind. Also… I feel like I want a joyride." I then said with a yawn. In which Mirage thought about it but didn't care.

"Sure, get on." Mirage then opens the hatch of the cockpit as she got her helmet and putted it on. "You need a helmet, too."

"Don't worry, I'm human… as I was used to be… Now, I'm an unfamiliar, still under contract with my wife." I told her as I sighed.

"Well, your call." Mirage then got on her fighter as I blinked up and got on the seat behind her as the hatch closes.

"So… How fast can this Variable Fighter go?" I asked her as the fighter starts up it's engine as Mirage takes control of it.

"Find out for yourself." Mirage only replied as she took off in the sky in a quick as I held on with no screaming. But, my mind is… will it ever shut up?

Just as minutes later, I continued to look around the cities in Japan from Saitama to Tokyo. Apparently, she piloting at a normal speed like any jets do. However, she was seen doing aerial acrobatics such as corkscrews and all as she continue to fly into the clouds until she pilots her way up above the clouds… But… she did tell me her story of her life on some planet called Ragna, member of the Delta Flight. And became a second in-command after someone's death. I feel sorry for her. But, she also told me these… tactical sound unit known as Walkure. These Idol group who are suppose to hold a concert at Tokyo, Japan. However, they can sing to increase their… firepower or something just to improve. That is something I never heard of. And also, they had to fight against their mortal enemies which I don't know of as well. She also said that they had to save the galaxy or something. In my reaction, I was astonished of her universe. Plus, she did told me something embarrassing… she likes the person named Hayate.

"Amazing… Yet, you carry your pride as a pilot… I'm amazed." I said with a smile.

"Thanks. What about yours?" She asked me.

"Well… I can explain… You see, we humans co-exist with Witches peacefully. We have the Witches Cultural Exchange. In which we have a option to adopt Witches to give them better lives. Some Witches rather continue to fight for the military, though. However, crisis can still occur in our world ever since magic is now being considered as a resource. Also, there was the Andorra Incident I know about. The group known as Seven Deadly Sins unleashed a virus to wipe all people's memories. Witches and Unfamiliars remain unaffected. However, it was one man from Japan who rose to stop them once and for all. His name… was Ichigo Kazuraba. I barely heard about him. However, he once inspired me that he refuses to give up despite he was weak. And then, he became so powerful like a burning sun. He defeated his foe into ash. Well, that's all I can think of." I explained to her about it as she nods.

"I see… War on Earth can be very struggling. Seeing people dying in vain is rather scary…" Mirage seemed worried about it. But, I kept my smile.

"Don't worry. All people can be scared about it. Sometimes, there's hope. Besides, I remember one quote…" However… I have to pretend to borrow some videogame references for example. "Have you heard about Overwatch?"

"No, never." Mirage replied as I explained.

"Well, they're the peacekeeping force tasked of stopping the robotics who wishes to destroy all humanity and life. Well, that is when the war is over and the heroes of Overwatch were considered as… Heroes. Well, that is when protest came along. I don't know why but… Overwatch is no more. They're just gone."

"I see… Heroes fighting to save Earth and later the fall of the peacekeeping organization… Sounds like a nice but sad story." Mirage then nods in response. "But… it's good to see people who wishes to become heroes."

She then smiled as I look at the reflection on the glass just to look at her. But, I didn't say anything.

"Yeah… I remember one quote from someone who I particularly don't know. The person said this… 'The world could always use more heroes.'. That's all I remember one sentence that someone told me. Heheh…" I told the quote to her about heroes as she thinks about it but rather moved.

"The world could always use more heroes… I kinda like it." Mirage only smiled a bit.

"I know, right? I mean… If anyone can become a hero. So can you. I mean… what if we can bring back Overwatch… I mean… start our own Overwatch! And create a better path! It'll be a bridge between mine and your universe or something! Ain't it cool?" I asked her as she thinks about it. But, that won't happen as it seems.

"That'd be a good idea but it's best not to make it happen. Everyone has to take care of their own lives." Mirage only replied. I had to agree…

"Right… Anyways, take me back to the base. I think we'll call this a night." I asked her as she does so as she accelerates down from the sky to take me back in order to prepare for tomorrow.

"One more thing, Yeager." Mirage continued. "Once the operation starts… don't die…"

"Right." I replied as I looked up in the sky as she continued to descend down from the sky…

3/18/2016 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Overwatch OST - Watchpoint Gibraltar**

The next day… it was time for me to be deployed in a solo mission by myself. I was seen in the backseat of the Variable Fighter with Mirage piloting. Plus, the Unity Wings and Shirley are with me as we're slowly reaching to the area.

"Alright, team. Here's the plan. Once the swarm of Magitek arrives… We have to make way for Matt so Mirage can drop him off. Next, we'll liberate the air base at Gibraltar. And Matt, make sure you arrest Loqi as soon as possible." Rudel asked me as I nodded through the comms.

"Yeah, got it." I replied to her and looked at Mirage who is just flying there.

"So. how are you feeling right now?" Mirage asked me as I looked at my guns.

"It's good. Are you sure you can handle this?" I asked her.

"Trust me. I know how to fight." She then replied as I sighed.

"Well, I was only asking-" That is until…

"Everyone! Get ready!" Rudel told us as we all noticed some kind of swarm coming out behind the tall mountains.

"Here it comes…!" I knew this was about to happen until Mirage felt serious as she started flying towards them head on.

She proceeded to fire her weapons towards the small swarm of small magitek jets thing… I don't know what they're called… However, Mirage continues to fly towards to the mountain while many magiteks are blown up one by one. Her skills as a pilot is outstanding. I suddenly watches at Shirley mowing the Magiteks down in the sky as well. Rudel is going her job while the pilots of Unity Wings are busy dealing with them.

"Hold on tight." Mirage said to me as she switches mode on the fighter as I felt something going on… Then, her Variable Fighter starts to transform into a GERWALK mode. Basically a jet body with thrusters as legs. However, it has hands on the wings as it started to fire its weapon to annihilate them as there was explosion everywhere.

"A-Amazing… So this is what it feels like to be in a transforming jet…" I said to myself while looking around. "Also, is there an A/C here? I feel damn hot…"

"At a time like this? Sure…?" Mirage was confused if this cockpit is hot in here as she pusses the screen to turn it on anyways.

"Thanks. You got any modes to show me yet?" I asked her as she nods.

"I believe I do. I hope you won't freak out." Mirage then proceeds to switch mode as the Variable Fighter's GERWALK mode into a mecha mode known as Battroid.

"I can't see…" I said to her as she sighs.

"The visuals are coming up." Mirage told me as the visual comes in as she proceeds to mow them down until she detects an incoming anti-air missile as she fired towards it directly as it exploded in mid air. So then, she transform the jet back into a fighter mode as she accelerates her way to the starting point where I'll be dropped off.

 ***Overwatch OST - Rally the Heroes**

"Man… talk about crazy…" I said to myself as she arrives to the drop off point as the jet switches to GERWALK mode as it lands on the ground. She then opens the cockpit hatch as I was about to get off.

"Yeager! Before you go. I was told to give you this. Rudel asked me just in case." Mirage then passed me a crystal clear visor headset as I wore it as it starts to boot up to create an HUD.

"Hmm… Not bad… Thanks. I still need your help later on." I said to her as she nods.

"Good luck." Mirage said to me with a serious look as I jumped off her jet as it starts to hover and switches into a fighter mode and started flying in the sky to get into combat.

"Same to you, too." I said back to her with a smile as then I had a serious look on my face as I looked up at the satellite rocket behind me which isn't launched… Wasn't the british going to do it before Xenon's attack? But, I have to do something. I need to find evidence to find what's going on… "Mission… start…"

 **[FWOOSH!]**

I started dashing with my Dash Boots for once as I instantly stood upon to see a army of Xenon soldiers who are already prepared to kill me.

Xenon Soldier: "Intruder! Kill him on warn them all and Loqi! Kill him on sight!"

"Oh shit…" I dashed to a cover spot to the wall as bullets were flying everywhere as they're riddling the wall with bullets everywhere. "Even this is my mission, I have to do something!"

 **[BANG! BANG!]**

I fired my Bull & Hornet at the mob of soldiers. Oh yeah, I noticed that it shoots magical energy. But, it managed to hit one of the soldiers. However, the bullets kept on spreading. I don't want to get my hands hurt and start crying like a wuss. But… this gave me an idea…

"Mirage! You there? I need help clearing the way here. I'm pinpointing my location right now!" I spoke through the comms in order to get her response until…

"You got it." Mirage replied as she was seen diving down as she unleashes a torrent of bullets everywhere to clear out all of the enemies. Allowing for me to move on.

"Thanks!" I gave her a thumbs up as I proceeded further as I kept running…

 **[-Abandoned Laboratory-]**

 **Third Person POV**

"Damn! This rat…" The blonde male with blue eyes in his 20s donning an arabian military uniform was seen unhappy. "Yet, he continues to wipe out all of my men… I cannot accept this. If he gets to me, he'll kill me for sure! You there, big brute! Yes you! Go out there… and kill this trash! Take your Magic Serum with you."

The brute only nods as he took the serum with him and leaves out of the laboratory…

"Damn… I was about to start creating the perfect weapon for Emperor… I guess it's too late… I must make my escape… I, Loqi Leprazam shall taking my leave!" Loqi then proceeded to make his escape. Not only that he accidently left an USB drive on the table…

 **[-Hangar 18-]**

 **Matthew POV**

 **[BANG!]**

"AWWWGH!" The voice of a soldier died after I took a shot to deal with these Xenon bastards.

"Seriously… you guys are a waste of my time… Go on home and… Hmm?" I noticed as all Xenon soldiers suddenly retreated for no reason… "What? So you're going home already? That's cool. I guess I can call it a-"

 **[CRASH!]**

"...day…" I noticed a hole in the wall as I noticed a armored buffed up brute with a SWAT helmet made it's arrival as it roars in rage. I suddenly come out of hiding and looked at him. "Hey, bud. You've been working out? That's cool. I work out, too. Though, I assume you're my enemy, huh?"

Then, the brute grabs out something behind him as he took out an blue liquid syringe as he injects himself to his neck… wait… is that… Magic?

" **GRRRRAAAAAAAH!** " The brute felt the surge of the magic flowing through his bloodstreams. But, he managed to withstand it as he gains a magic ability of electricity around him.

Wait… that's Witch's Magic… It was started by France-Gallia… The french scientists started to extract the magic from Witches and inject them into humans bodies. But… most of the people can't survive because the blood can't take it. However, this guy is special. He must have balls to risk it… Welp, It's time for me to take out the trash.

"Bring it, tons of fun." I taunted him as he starts to run towards me as he casted a bolt of lightning as I dodge roll to my right as I hit into the cover. "Surprise!"

I took a shot to his head since I'm pretty much a sharpshooter despite my experience. The brute was about to go for a lunge as he was about to punch with his right hook. I then back away my cover as he destroyed the metal crates like smashed sandwich.

"Damn… I gotta be careful from Hulk wannabe…" Yeah… seriously.

" **GRAAAAAH!** " The brute started to leap up into the sky as he dives down towards me as I dodged again in the air as he punches the ground to emit a shockwave above me.

"Nice hussle. But, I'm faster!" I taunted once again as I fired numerous shots to tire him out. However, he won't go that easily. "Come on, come on, come on!"

" **RAAAAAH!** " The brute raged as he threw a bolt as I used my dash bolts to pass through it because I need to finish it off quickly as soon as I can.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." I then dashed behind him as I used my two guns to relentlessly fired rapidly to break off his armor. Then, I noticed that he was next to a pile of crates and explosives. I then dashed back with my boots as I aimed my gun to fire at the explosive barrel and fired it…

 **[BOOM! CRASH!]**

Then, all the metal crates fell into a pile onto him as it crashed with a loud noise…

"Phew… Sorry, I have to go." I said to a defeated grunt as I ran to head to that lab where the British used it there.

 **[-Abandoned Laboratory-]**

"There…" I said to myself quietly as I came into the laboratory… Dammit… he got away. I guess he knows that I'm here because of those camera here. What a coward. "Now… I wonder they have to offer… Oh yeah… Rudel. It's me. I'm at the Laboratory."

"Good. Try to find something important. It maybe useful." Rudel told me as I nodded.

"Right… Now… where are the goods…" I said to myself as I walked to the table where I found something interesting…

An USB Driver… Why is it doing here? Did someone forgot this? Is this Xenon's? I wonder, this leaves me a lot of curious questions.

"Rudel… I found an USB Driver. I'm still wondering what will it contain." I asked her through the comms.

"Hmm… See it for yourself. You might find a monitor and use that USB." Rudel said as I turned it off. I pretty much know that.

I looked up to my right to see a office upstairs as I headed there to find a still functioning monitor.

"Now then… There you go… set… look into the files and… Hmm? [Uruk's War Video]... Pictures of how japanese girls… Geez, this guy…" I cringed a bit as I decided to go for the war video as it starts to play… Just as it plays… there was that blonde dude with red eyes and wore a military armor made out of gold…

Uruk: "Hello… You might all be wondering… What happened to the society that fell for all people of Dubai… and the rest of the world… What if we need more firepower by creating these exotic machines to run on magic… But! What if magic really exist… The answer to that question… is yes. As you can see, Magic was become a valuable resource to all nations for us to gather. However, they were limited since the planet Earth is filled with limitless magic… people fight for it no matter what… scientist tested them on weapons, vehicles, machines, and even… humans… Yes. It's all true. With magic part of our everyday society. We! Can make a difference! We! Can redefine society! We… will undo the wrongs of the world… And most importantly, we will restore earth back to it's golden days to obtain true meaning of freedom. I thank the Witches for giving us a wonderful gift for us humans. Such a generous offer… But now, the time has come. We will move forward. The world is no longer in need of Witches around the world. Just like any history says involving France… Once we capture a Witch… we burn them. No matter what… We. Will. Eradicate of all Witches and human life who supports them. That is why, I, Emperor Uruk bint Dhal al Faiz will declare war against all of the nation here on Earth… This is all about one's surviving… Nothing else. In thirty days… we will attack…"

"Uruk bint Dhal al Faiz…? What a joke… Rudel… I think I found a leaked war video or something." I asked her to the comms again…

"I see… What is it?" Rudel asked me.

"The guy named Emperor Uruk bint Dhal al Faiz is declaring the whole world in thirty days with his… magitek army." I told her as she understand.

"I see. Deliver it to the UN. They might do something about it." Rudel suggested it.

"Might. But… Can I make a video reply since after I watched that video?" I asked her as she sighs.

 ***Overwatch OST - Victory**

"Good. Make it quick. We're still getting rid of these remaining Magiteks right now." Rudel replied as I nodded and turned it off.

"Heh… Yeah…" I smiled a bit as I got the webcam working as I started to focus and not mess this up. If I did, that'd be embarrassing. Right now… I have to do this… "Camera will turn on in 3… 2… 1… Begin…"

So then… the camera turns on as this is my only chance to not mess this up… I hope I won't make fool of myself…

"Hey… you might be listening to this of where I'm at… this is where Xenon used to capture this base as their own. Right now, the squad have already liberated it. And I'm here to tell you to all around the world… The man known as Emperor Uruk bint Dhal al Faiz has declared war to all of the nations here in Earth. We don't this to happen… But, the man Uruk said that he'll start declaring the war in thirty days. And we need to act quick! But… I know you all won't believe me because it's just an fake assumptions I made up… What I'm entirely saying is true… Uruk thinks it's better without Witches around… and that's just wrong! He wants to tear society apart and forge a new one that will be way worse! But look around! Someone has to do something… We have to do something! We can make a difference again with the help of Witches since the Andorra Incident. The world needs us now more than ever… So, are you with me?" I then ended the recording as I finally sent the video in the internet or whatever if someone will ever read it… "Rudel, mission complete. But Loqi got away…"

"Right, head back to the airstrip. Mirage will take you back to the base at Japan." Rudel then told me as I nodded as I headed out the laboratory and exit this facility.

* * *

3/18/2016 **Burj al Arab, Dubai, United Arab Emirates** Afternoon - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

" **YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!** " Uruk yelled in anger as he punches his right hand man with his right hook punch as Loqi was seen knocked down to the floor. "Not only you've retreated because of someone's arrival… you even left the USB Drive… **BY.** **ACCIDENT!** "

 **[KICK!]**

" **GWAAAGH!** " Loqi started to spew blood out of his mouth as he mourns in pain…

"You've failed me not one… **BUT TWICE!** You're a coward… You don't know how to fight! You also even let one of my best brutes to be left for dead!" Uruk was unhappy as he goes back to his golden throne and sits on it like a lazy person.

"B-But Emperor…" Loqi starts to get back up on his feet while coughing… "I can fight… But… this person… has updated gear! T-There's no way I can't fight him… but… please! Give me a second chance. I promise not to let your men die in vain! Please! I beg of you-"

"Shut the hell up." Uruk continued. "That's why I'm giving you a second chance not to ruin my chances. Remember that, fail again… You know what happens…"

"Y-Yes, my Emperor! Of course! But… it's those bloody damn Witches' fault! We should have burn them! Except… we've burned Arabian Witches… only six of them…" Loqi started to have a nervous chuckle as Uruk sighed.

"Can you just shut up? I want you and your men and magiteks to invade St. Petersburg's 502nd JFW Base and claim it as my own… soon, I will expand this land later on…" Uruk glared at him as Loqi bows.

"A-At once, Emperor…" Loqi bowed as he turned around and left…

* * *

3/18/2016 **Iruma Air Base, Sayama, Saitama, Japan** Afternoon - Clear Sky

 **Matthew POV**

"Amazing work, Matthew." Rudel said to me as I gave me the USB drive. "And you also sent the message around the world to get their attention?"

"Hoping to." I replied.

"I see. Well, Matthew and Captain Yeager. Thank you for helping us liberate Gibraltar. You as well, Mirage." Rudel then smiled at her.

"Yes, it's been a pleasure." Mirage nodded with a smile.

"Oh yeah, Mirage… Are you… heading back to space? I mean… Japan now has their own Variable Fighter but won't be used yet in the future nor making them." I asked her as she responded.

"Once the Walkure is done, then we can head back to space… that is… a another universe exploration. Right now, we'll continue to stay in Earth to help stop this… Emperor." Mirage said to me as I pretty much understand.

"Ahh, I see. Well, it's been a pleasure with you. Teach me how to fly your fighter in the next future." I then said to her with a smile as I headed back to my jet as Shirley was following me to her own Jet Striker.

"Sure thing. Best travels to you, Matthew." Mirage then replied back to me with a blushing smile of hers. Maybe she thinks I'm handsome… Nah… that's not it…

"So, Matt. What now?" Shirley said to me as I thinked.

"Oh! I need to get a word from Wing Commander Doglio about these two Liberion Witches who are transferring." Yup. I completely forgot about it. Then… we both started flying back to West Virginia to check on our daughters and Lucchini. Then again… the world could always use more heroes.

* * *

 **Ending - Hametsu no Junjou by Walküre (Macross Delta)**

3/18/2016 **Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

"Are you all ready?~" The woman named Kaname Buccaneer asked all of her audience at the concert stadium in Tokyo as everyone starts cheering. "Now then… Music is Life…"

Mikumo Guynemer: "Music is Mystery…"

Makina Nakajima: "Music is Hope…"

Reina Prowler: "Music is Love…"

Freyja Wion: "And Music is Energy!"

Fans: " **YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!** "

Walküre: "Here we go!~"

 ***Theme plays***

The theme starts as Ichigo Kazuraba was seen in the VIP seat with Yoshika was he was smiling when the beat plays when the Walküre started dancing to the rhythm as everyone had their glowsticks out and doing hand signals to follow the beat.

 **Moeagaru gareki no ue ni tatteiru**

 **Itsu kara ka naze nanoka wasureta kedo**

Mikumo started to sing as all the fans started to follow the beat by waving their glowsticks left and right.

 **Ikitsugi mo dekinai honoo no naka dewa**

 **Sagashitemo mitsuketemo imi ga nai yo**

Freyja started to sing next as Ichigo noticed and looked at the blue haired person with blue eyes sitting there to watch the girls sing. He wonders of who he is nor why is he doing here.

 **Kowase koero kako no ekusutashii**

 **Tatoe saisaku demo mirai o erabe**

Kaname started to sing the section next as back home at Yokosuka. Gou Tatsumi and Mio Sakamoto were seen watching the live concert on TV back at the dojo home as Gou and Mio looked at each other and smiled as they looked at their newborn daughter. Behind them was the picture frame of the wedding of Gou and Mio.

" **I-ku-yo** "

Makina and the whole fans followed the word she says until the beat starts to ramp up all the hype for the fans.

 **Girigiri made Love Forever**

 **Modaeru hodo utaeba**

 **Tamashii wa toguro o maki yeah**

 **Soredemo mada sakebeba**

 **Sono saki wa hametsu no junjou!**

Then, all of the Walküre started singing as all the fans were totally hyped. Meanwhile at the Shibuya Crossing where the TV screen on the building shows the concert as Hideki at the outdoor cafe where we was seen drinking coffee and watching at the same time. But, he smiled. The back at the concert. The girls continued singing the music as everyone waved their hands up high with their glow sticks.

 **Ah!**

 **Daremo ga Baby**

 **Yurushiteageru wa kaosu no zecchou!**

Then, Mikumo decided to sing the last section of the song as it ends with fireworks set off into the sky there was respective colors for the girls. Everyone started to cheer for the girls as they all waved.

Kaname: "Thank you, everyone!~"

Fans: "Walküre! Walküre! Walküre! Walküre!"

Meanwhile at the VIP seating area. Ichigo decided to talk to the blue haired person.

"Say, you're lucky to have a VIP seat here, huh?" Ichigo continued. "Oh yeah. Allow me to introduce myself. Ichigo Kazuraba, upcoming hero. You?"

The blue haired person noticed at Ichigo as he decided to reply as well.

"Hayate Immelmann. Pleasure to meet ya." The man known as Hayate replied with a kind smile as the fans were still cheering in the background.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **Chapter Preview!** Featuring **Mirage Farina Jenius!**

Why am I here… Hmm? Chapter previews? I don't have time so I have to make this quick. Next time on Witch Musume Arc 2, Chapter 14: Gou/Sins of the Father. Now then… I wonder Hayate is doing okay… I'm not sure what to give him and- U-UWAHH! D-Don't hear what I said, alright!?

 **Author's Notes: Hey, everyone. Sorry for me being so late because of the hot heat going on because it's summer season. Everyone has got to enjoy, right? Anyways… after a long break and schedule story planning and an additional writer's block included. I was able to finish this story up with the inclusion of the characters from Macross Delta. Yes, they all belong to Shōji Kawamori, Satelight, Studio Nue, and Kenji Yasuda. Still support them. Now then… the next chapter for this story won't be released until Q1 of 2018 because I'm not sure if I want to continue this story. I mean… I love Witch Musume and I adore world building. Right now, I refuse to give up. Fate/Unmei no Hikigane and Persona: Estranged Journey and it's next chapters will be released around December 2017. That is… I have to take a break once again. Don't worry, it might happen through a small chance of being published. Anyways, go watch Macross Delta. Very good anime, I recommend if you like transforming jets, idol girls, and space. Now then… I'll leave this story teaser as promised and might be released on Q4 2017 or earlier. Until next time… Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

 **[Coming Soon… A crossover that was never done before…]**

 **Year 2076…**

*The city of Numbani was under war against the machines as humans the humanoid machines started to flee from the destruction.*

 **The Second Omnic War occurs… Even without Overwatch...**

*Bullets and Missiles were seen everywhere, attacking buildings and vehicles. Soldier 76 was seen shooting down Omnics one by one. Genji was seen dashing through, slashing a four legged Omnic tank as it falls. Lucio was seen wall riding as he was dodging bullets until he got up close to the Omnic as he repels them back as they started falling off from the edge.*

 **Heroes, Former Heroes, and Terrorists soon realize that humanity and peaceful omnics are in fear of extinction… 90% of the world… conquered by Omnics…**

*Reaper was seen appearing out of Wraith form as he blasts the Omnic into pieces with his shotgun. Widowmaker shooting from afar with her rifle. And Sombra appearing out of nowhere as she hacks a Omnic to fight by side temporarily.*

 **A new recruit…**

*The man wearing a futuristic boots with blue neons on it and holding black and white energy revolvers as he wore a "borrowed" SWAT uniform with no helmet but with a long white scarf blown by the wind.*

 **And a new fighter team from a another universe…**

*A fighter jet was seen flying through the sky as it was taking out the Omnic air units as the fighter jet transforms into a mecha mode as it starts to annihilate them one by one. Inside the jet was a blue haired person piloting it.*

 **Even without Overwatch… a new resistance will rise…**

*Then the five idol group stand before the man with two guns. But, the man has magenta hair color and brown eyes as he turns around and looks at them until it all abruptly went black.*

 **-Overwatch: Delta's Quill-**

 **-Release Date: OUT NOW!-**


	17. ARC 2-4 - Gou-Sins of the Father

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **Witch Musume ARC 2: New Wave**

Chapter 2-4 - Gou/Sins of the Father

* * *

3/20/2016 **Sakamoto Dojo/Tatsumi Residence, Yokosuka, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Gou POV**

"Strike harder!" Mio was seen yelling her students who took part of the dojo as the kids kept striking the sword downwards but wasn't fast enough.

Kid 1: "H-Hai, Sakamoto-sensei!"

"Good, keep doing so until you've mastered it!" Mio continued yelling on her students as I was seen sitting near the wall, carrying our newborn daughter, Hiyori.

We've been taking care of her since Mio gave birth to her last month. She's still sleeping, after all. But, she's not a Witch, though. That's all I know about it. I forgot to mention… Me and Mio are married. The only person I know who came to my wedding was Onari-san and the rest of the Ardor Witches. Junko-san was there as well. Even the high ranking Fusoan Navy Witches who know Mio back in their world. Right now, she decided to discard her traditional ponytail and go back to her normal long hair look. She liked it and decided to stay that way.

Kid 2: "I'm tired… Can I get a break…"

"Not until all of you master your swingings! Keep going!" Mio continued to train those kids as Hiyori yawning, making cute noises and going back to sleep. That made smile to see her like that.

Kid 3: "M-My arms hurt…"

"Don't swing it too hard, you'll end up hurting yourself." Mio then approached to the kid and pets him. "Now then, you can all take a rest now, the dojo will be closing soon."

Kid 4: "Why is it closing so soon?"

"Well, I'm going to take a vacation, you see? Gou and I have plans today at this moment so you all deserve a long break." Mio then said with a smile as everyone noticed and bowed at Mio.

"Thank you very much, Sakamoto-Sensei!" All the kids said in unison to her as Mio kept her smile. And so minutes later, they made their leave.

 **-[TEN MINUTES LATER…]-**

Ten minutes has passed as Me and Mio were seen scrubbing the floor in order to keep this dojo clean. Since it's a Dojo and Residence, it's going to be a hard task to clean our home and this area. But yeah, Mio's name is now Mio Tatsumi since we're married.

"Man… this is tiring…" I said to myself as I slowly scrubbed the floor up and down as Mio sighed.

"Keep doing so, Gou. I need this floor clean as soon as possible." Mio smiled a bit as she continued to do so without any problems at all.

"I know that. But… I put Hiyori back to bed. She was very sleepy. Maybe it's your turn to take care of you since you're finally taking a break?" I asked her as she stops and think about it.

"Oh. I forgot about that. I guess it's my turn after all." Mio chuckled as he stand up and stretches. But, I took a break and lean next to the wall.

"Hey… You know… it's been one year since we've met umm… Remember the time that I asked you for a date and it was your first time. You even blushed." I said to her about it as she blushes and remembers.

"Y-Yeah… I've never dated anyone before until you brought it up." Mio remember that as I smiled a bit.

"Yeah. I'm glad I was able to take you to Yokohama to show you around on the place. Even on a ferris wheel. Plus, I even gave you a cotton candy. That was your first time tasting it" I even told her about it as she does.

"Yes… Though, the first time I taste it. It tasted sweet but weird…" Mio thought of it as she looks back to her memories in her head.

"Well, aside from that. Do you remember after I presented you a ring during out date. You became happy you accepted. Well, we were lovers then." I continued. "And later on, the wedding was ready. If I can remember correctly…"

* * *

 **[-FLASHBACK-]**

12/17/2015 **Church, Yokosuka, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Yeah… I remember that. It was the time when the wedding was ready. I wore a tuxedo just to wait for her on the stand. Plus, everyone from the JMSDF, Fusoan Witches, and even my friend Onari-san and the rest of the Ardor Witches were here as well to look at me. To be honest, it's more like a stage fright rather than being so nervous all of a sudden. We started dating last year in 2015. Somewhere in the Winter Season, I always wanted to try impressing her and become a honest man and form a family. We're not nobles, we're not poor, we're just common people living a normal happy life. We wanted to have our own happy story like in some fairy tail. But right now…

Priest: "Hmm? Is something troubling you?"

"H-Huh? Oh no! It's nothing! It's just that… it's my first time being married to my lover, you know?" I stuttered for a moment when he asked me.

Priest: "It's alright. Everyone like you can be nervous for the first time here for this wonderful wedding."

"True. I wonder why is she taking so long…" I wondered to myself and thinked.

 **[DOOR CREEK!]**

"Ahh! She's here…" I said to myself as the music from the organ plays the most common wedding theme as the bride in white was seen slowly walking towards to us while passing through the people watching her.

Priest: "She's a beautiful one, isn't she?"

"Well… yeah…" I replied as the bride in white, revealing to be Mio as she arrives to see me on the front as I moved her headdress blocking her back just to see her face. "So… you look great on that dress."

"Same to you, Gou." Mio smiled and chuckled as she blushes.

"Thanks. Well, I guess this is it. We can finally get married." I said to her in a soft voice. Yet, It was memorable from the past.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm happy that I get to be with you…" Mio blushed with a smile as I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah.." I replied as well. So, the priest kept on talking on love and bride. Plus, we both did respond.

Priest: "Now… You two may now kiss the bride."

And so, we started to kiss each other as everyone here started to applaud and cheer.

"Yeah! You did it, Gou-san!" Onari cheered for me as he was tearing as well.

"Now now, Onari-kun. There's no need to cry." Junko hugged his arm and smiled.

And so minutes later, we both headed out of the door to see a lot of people applauding us. Yet, we are happy after all. For me and a Former Witch to live a happy life.

* * *

 **[-PRESENT DAY-]**

"Something like that." I told her as she takes a break and sits next to me.

"Of course it's from the past, Gou. We still have a daughter to take care of." Mio mentioned about Hiyori as I started to think.

"Right. She's in her bed so… do you want to head to the market?" Mio asked me as I stood up.

"Ahh, sure! I'll help you out." I agree with her as we both started to head off to the door of the dojo until…

Delinquent 1: "Yo, Samurai Lady. Remember me from two days ago?"

"Hmm? Do I know you?" Mio glared at the four of them as one of the person wielding a bat was rather angry.

Delinquent 1: "How the hell do you not know me!? We met two days ago when we came to your dumb dojo for little wimps."

Delinquent 2: "And we're here to take your dojo away from you! Ya hear me!?"

Delinquent 3: "You idiot! Don't reveal it!"

"Oh? Taking my dojo away from you troublemakers? Interesting, you have a lot of guts talking to threaten me with that bat of yours…" Mio coldly glares at her as she had a menacing aura around her.

Delinquent 4: "O-Oi… she's creeping me out."

Delinquent 1: "Shut up. Samurai Lady, let's settle this… meet me at the disclosed baseball area at the park. Then we'll talk…"

"Hmph. Challenge accepted." Mio accepted as she follows the young thugs as I had to follow Mio before she'll hurt herself…

* * *

3/20/2016 **Baseball Area Park, Yokosuka, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

So then, we're at the baseball park that is been closed at this park. Or rather it was unused.

"Now then… Like you were saying?" Mio coldly taunted the four of them as they started to surround her with their bats ready.

Delinquent 1: "Oh, you'll see… Let's begin the fight… Now die-"

 **[FWOOSH!]**

Delinquent 1: "GUH!"

In a blink of an eye… Mio instantly knocks the leader out with the handle of the katana… Just what did she learn…? What sword style is this…?

Delinquent 2: "Boss!"

The second thug noticed as he started to charge towards her until Mio quickly reacted with a dodge in split-second, just as that… she uses her hand to knock him out by his neck…

Delinquent 3 & 4: "YEEART!"

"Hmph…" Mio then held her katana's handle and performed a Iaido stance as I watched… Just as the two thugs managed to get close of her… she disappeared in a flash and reappeared again behind them with her sword out as she sheathed her blade without killing those two but having their bats cut in half.

Delinquent 3 & 4: "EEEEEK!"

"Arrogant brats… delinquents like you are no match for me… I've trained myself to become the strongest samurai… I changed my fighting style into something new thanks to Kitagou-sensei's tricks… I can hear, and predict your movements. If you want to go at me again, I won't hold back. If you intend to give up, go ahead. And don't go messing around to my dojo, nor my students… Ever. Again. Understood…?" Mio turned her head at them with her vicious glare in her eyes like a demon as the thugs becomes extremely frightened as they pulled their friends away to escape.

Delinquent 3 & 4: "I'M SORRY!"

After that, they fled away. Never to bother Mio again…

"Gou-san, are you okay?" Mio asked me as I noticed.

"O-Oh, I'm okay, Mio-san! Plus… amazing display there!" I praised her as she smiled a bit.

"Thank you, I guess I went a bit too far on my techniques, did I?" Mio said to herself on it as I chuckled.

"No worries there, let's go home and take care of Hiyori, shall we?" I said to her as she happily smile with a blush.

"Yeah. Lets." Mio agreed as we headed back home and call that a day and take care of out daughter…

* * *

3/21/2016 **Market, Yokosuka, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

And so it was the next day. Me and Mio are at the market to buy food so we can cook something for ourselves and Hiyori. Oh and… Mio is carrying her and I'm carrying the bags…

"Hey… Mio-san… You sure that's all of it?" I tirelessly held the bags as Mio kept walking with Hiyori.

"Don't worry, we're done here. All we need to do is- Hmm… That's strange… where's my necklace that you've gave me… I must have wore it…" Mio then notice that her necklace I gave her after the marriage is gone.

"Umm… Excuse me? Is this yours?" The strange spoke behind her as she turned around as I looked. An black haired male with a normal shaggy haircut with brown eyes wearing a blue jacket, black t-shirt, and black pants. Plus, he's also wearing a bone/skull cross necklace which belong to him. "I heard your voice when you dropped this so here you go."

"Oh? Why thank you." Mio smiled as she takes the necklace and wears it. "Hmm… You have a name?"

"R-Right! The names **Haruka Tsujimoto**! Umm… I know it's weird though… I play Monster Strike." Haruka asked us as we both shook our heads.

"I'm afraid we never heard of it. Sorry." I apologized to him as he smiled a bit.

"No worries, It's okay if you don't heard about it and-" Haruka was about to continue on and…

"Oi, Haru-kun. Done talking to people already?" We heard a female voice coming closer to us behind Haruka… Huh? That clothing… A blonde girl with blue eyes and blonde hair wearing a pirate hat and a pirate garb in colors of purple and some blue… she also has a sabre on her back. "I was hoping if you're interested to show more of Yokosuka."

"Huh? Alwida-san? I was helping the woman who dropped her necklace." Haruka talked to her and looked at us. "Oh, that's **Alwida** , she's… a pirate who likes to roam free. She's very nice, though. But, I have to get going! Till we meet again!"

Then, Haruka walked next to Alwida as they started to leave when we looked at them.

"Alwida… Isn't that a name of a pirate? Is she a cosplayer?" Mio asked me as I thinked.

"Hmm… Alwida… Nope. Don't know of it. Let's go home already. I'm still carrying the bag here." I told her as she noticed.

"Right, Let's do so. We shouldn't waste any time here." Mio said as she starts walking and I followed her.

My life as a husband to Mio… never felt like a ordinary, strange day for me. But in the end… Everyone's living a happy life after all.

* * *

 **Chapter Preview!** Featuring **Takei Junko!**

Hmm? What's this? E-Ehh? A chapter title preview? This reminds me of Doglio-san doing photo shoots as part of her work and- Ehh? Almost out of time! Alright, I'll make this quick. Next time on **Witch Musume Arc 2, Chapter 15: Tendou/Festival of Fireworks**. Fireworks… How pretty- Oh! I wonder how Onari-san is doing fine with my kids. I mean. I love my children-

 **Author's Notes: Hey, I know this was quick. No openings or endings. I just had to get this Writer's Block out of my head and it sucks. Anyways, here's your chapter. But wait! Who are Haruka and Alwida? Well, here's the teaser for this new story project! Until then… Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

 **[New Story Teaser]**

*The spotlight turns on as it shows the stage and the red curtain as this was set in the opera house. Then, the familiar character who is the protagonist of the new story arrives on stage.*

 **Haruka: "Hello, everyone… thank you for coming… The names Haruka Tsujimoto. As I can tell you, I'm a Monster Striker player. But don't be mistaken as a gamer like me! Our world… we humans have now co-existed with monsters peacefully. I mean… monster-humans whatever. But, I wear this silver ring in my hand, this… is my contract to a high tier monster who saved my life… Nevermind that! The dark-type pirate named Alwida saved my life and formed a contract with me. Therefore, We fight rouge monsters known as Slingers!** "

*Then, Alwida comes on stage as she stood next but behind Haruka.*

 **Haruka: "Yes, it maybe stupid but listen to us! This isn't about rouge monsters or people using Monster Strike for evil. It's about breaking the chains from this society! Yes, the modern society. However, I'm joined by the group who wants to become Slingers and use it for good!"**

 **Alwida: "However, before we set sail with our flag… these new creatures that appear from day and night known as Shades… people and monsters were missing in Japan because of them."**

 **Haruka: "Now, the time has come! We maybe thieves, nor pirates. But… we want to go free whenever we want! With my crew ready… We'll take down our enemies who'll try to stop us in our tracks!"**

*Then, the explosion was set off from the roof of the opera house, revealing to be a flying battleship destroyer with a blonde woman wearing navy attire was seen glaring at the two.*

 **Haruka: "And that, we'll see again!"**

*Haruka grabs out his phone and pulls the glow out like a slingshot.*

 **Haruka: "Farewell!"**

*Then, he releases the shot as Alwida quickly dashed into the sky as she grabs out her sabre and slashes the screen as it went black.*

 **[Monster Strike: Flag of Rebellion]**

( **モンスターストライク：反乱の旗** )

 **[HOIST ONE'S FLAG… 2018 SPRING]**

( **旗を掲げる** **... 2018 SPRING** )


	18. ARC 2-5 - Tendou-Festival of Fireworks

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **Quick Update! You may noticed that Niko/Railroad of the Iron Fortress is not there because I seen the Brave Witches OVA episode called the Petersburg Grand Strategy. Yes, I seen scenes that inspired me to start something fresh by bringing two new characters who will join the main series for the first time. Now, I will give you the basic rundown of those two. Tendou Karibuchi is his true name because his name Tenkuji Kanagawa didn't exist after finding out his name to be fake by someone during the investigation. And Aulis Johannes Juutilainen, the real world descendant and husband to Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen who lives in Finland. These two will officially become part of the main story's roster. So please, enjoy.**

 **Witch Musume ARC 2: New Wave**

Chapter 2-5: Tendou/Festival of Fireworks ~If this Love Can Come Only Once~

* * *

 ***Third Person POV**

 **-[FLASHBACK | SW Universe | Sasebo, Fuso - Year 1944]-**

During the nighttime back in the Imperial Fuso. The sounds of fireworks were going off as it created vibrant lights in the sky as Hikari and Takami were seen in their kimono yukatas and held their fan as they awed to look at the vibrant night skies of the fireworks. Hikari was very happy to see the fireworks in the sky with her older sister.

"Say, Hikari-chan. Don't you think it looks beautiful?" Takami kindly asked her younger sister about the fireworks.

"Hai!~" Hikari agreed happily with her older sister as the sounds of fireworks were still going off as everything turned white…

* * *

 **-[PRESENT DAY]-**

4/1/2016 **Karibuchi Residence, Sasebo, Japan** Early Morning - Clear Sky

In the early morning inside Hikari's personal room where the alarm was seen going off as she started to groan for a bit. Next, she proceeded to yawn and turns off the alarm and woke up from her sleep. She remembered with her sister on that day back in her world that there was fireworks at some festival in Sasebo. Her room was still clean since she did not have any posters or merchandise. Nor even a shelf. So, she then leaves out her room after doing her morning preparation routine as she looked at her sister already prepared in her usual Fusoan uniform as she was seen drinking tea.

"Morning, Hikari.~" Takami said to her younger sister as she yawned.

"Oh, morning Onee-chan… You're up early." Hikari said to her as she chuckled.

"Of course I am." Takami smiled at her young sister. "Plus, I have a daughter to take care of."

"Huh? You mean Hanako-chan? I mean… you and Ryoji-san are married and he's living with us." Hikari said to her as the infant with brown short hair was seen walking up to Takami as she carried her.

"I know. Ryoji-kun is the only one I love about. Every since I met him, he took interest in me and… you know, the whole dating stuff." Takami said as Hanako made cute noises and cuddles her between the breasts.

"I see. Hey, Onii-chan. What are you going to do today?" Hikari asked a certain person in her family as he was seen watching anime on TV turned around.

"Eh?" The young adult male was seen looking at her.

"I mean… my flying school got closed down so...I was hoping if… Oh! Wait! Umm… fireworks!" Hikari thought up about it as he head tilts.

"Fireworks?" He asked her as she nods.

"Ahh, I do remember that. Me and Hikari go see fireworks during the festival. I hear it's today. Then again, I have my Mighty Witches work to do, Tendou. I'll see if I can be free today." Takami said to her middle younger brother with a smile as Tendou yawns.

"Oh, sure. I don't mind. I never went to the festival so this is going to be my first time." Tendou then said to the girls with a smile.

"Hey, Takami-chan. Ready to go? Commander Jane is still waiting for you today." Takami's husband Ryoji Ridgeway was seen approaching to her and kisses her cheek as she blushes.

"Ahh, Give me time to finish my tea." Takami said to her husband as she proceeds to drink to do so.

 **(10 Minutes Later)**

Then inside the garage where Takami's got on her Second War Striker, the Chidori as her familiar of a Red Crowned Crane. But, Takami adjust her white ribbon on her back of her head as Ryoji helps her.

"There, there. It was all crooked. I was hoping if that made you happy." Ryoji said to her as he got on her back and took control on the magic flight stick on her back.

"Arigato, Ryoji-kun." Takami smiles and looks at Hikari and Tendou. "Hikari~, Tendou~! Be sure to take care of Hanako-chan for us!~ We'll be off!"

Then, the garage door opens as Ryoji pilots her to take off into the sky as they proceeded to head to the naval base.

"Hai!~ Good luck, Onee-chan!~" Hikari waved at her as they flew away. Then, Tendou closes the garage door.

"Well, Hikari-chan. Just only two of us and Takami's cute daughter. Oto-san and Oka-san aren't home so… yeah…" Tendou said to her younger sister and pets her head.

"Yeah… But, I'm not sure if we can deal with her crying?" Hikari thought of it as Tendou thinks as well.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. The only way to do so is to entertain her. Plus… You said about fireworks, right? You know where it is since it's different from our world?" Tendou asked her as she thinked about it.

"Hmm...Well, Japan is still Fuso but I still love it when there's no Neurois around." Hikari happily responded back to him. "Hmm! Hey, maybe we can bring Hanako-chan outside to see the festival!~"

"I'm not sure if she's okay with it but… I think we can go there." Tendou told her as she becomes happy.

"Hai!~" Hikari happily agreed as she follows him.

* * *

 **Opening -** **Ichido dake no Koi nara by Walkure (Macross Delta)**

 **Ichido dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobou**

 **Wagamama na kisu o shiyou**

The song starts where Tendou Karibuchi was seen standing on the docks during the day time as he raised his hands to the sky as he smiles as it shows the afterimage background of Takami and Hikari looking at each other as they passed through each other as they disappeared until the wind blows his hair as he looks up to see the 502nd Witches flying in the sky as they flew up higher as they all split up.

 ***Theme plays***

Then, it shows Hikari flying up into the sky and spins up as she flies forward and became a silhouette as it flew past the title of the story as she stopped in place. Then, the title fades into feathers as it shows the city of Sasebo.

 **Hirahira to maichiru kono hana o**

The scene starts with Hikari coming downstairs as she waves goodbye to her mother and father as she runs out of the door and runs in the town with a smile on her face.

 **Mada kazoetarinai hoshizora o**

Then it shows the aircraft of the 508th JFW as Takami was seen training with Mie Shindou on sword fighting as Emiya Shindou was seen standing there to watch as his hair was blown by the wind as he looks up to see Japan's first Variable Fighter flying in the sky.

 **Subete ga kimi no sei da to namida koraetemo**

 **Darenimo ienai munasawagi**

Then, it shows Tendou standing out in the streets during the rain as he was walking down the streets as he held his Trigger Magnum and his Cyclone Gem Materia as he looks at it until it fades away due to his forgottenness until he turns around to see the light behind him.

 **(todoke) kowareru made (todoke) habataku made**

Then, it shows Ryoji and Takami taking care of Hanako Ridgeway as Hanako hugs Takami much to her happiness as she smiled.

 **(toki no) mune no oku ni (hate ni) himeta inori o**

Then, it shows Gundula Rall in her office at 502nd where she sat on the table, waiting patiently as she frowned a bit due to her patience and later shows Naoe Kanno being taken care by Osamu Kanno as he was seen sparring with her in a fist fight.

 **Kanjiru mama shinjiru mama nanimokamo tobase**

Then, it shows the Witches of the 502nd JFW coming out of the shadows as they were heading into the light as it shows the city of Sasebo with invading Magiteks incoming.

 **GYUN! GYUN! GYUN!**

Then, it shows the scene of Hikari/Takami entering in their strikers, familiar activating from ears to tail, and later shows them flying into the sky to engage in an air battle with Magiteks.

 **Ichido dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobou**

 **Hikari yori hayaku kisu o shiyou mattete ne**

Then, it shows the 502nd JFW Witches flying in action to fight against a new kind of flying Magiteks as it show a barrage of missiles towards them as they dodged and blocked with their shield as they fired bullets at the Magiteks as they exploded as Gundula stopped and turned around to see Takami flying up into the sky.

 **Wasurekaketa karada mo tada kikoeru kokoro mo**

 **Yume no naka no shigarami nante tobikoete**

Then, it shows Tendou using his Trigger Magnum as he inserts the Cyclone Gem Materia inside it as he fired burst of wind rounds to shoot down yakuza groups equipped with katanas, pipes, bats, and tantos. Next shows Hikari and Takami flying together as they did twin barrel barrels with each other as they were dodging bullets as they charged into the flying Magitek ship and passes through as it causes an explosion.

 **Hora saratte samette kono mama**

Tendou, Hikari, and Takami (holding Hanako) arrived to the docks once again to see the daytime to see the 502nd JFW flying to the skies again as the view zooms out to show the three characters as the song ends.

* * *

4/1/2016 **Festival Area, Sasebo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Tendou POV**

So, It's that time again, I guess I should explain right from the beginning… Who am I? The names Tenkuji Kanagawa… well… it used to be until some criminal revealed my true name of who I am… My real name is **Tendou Karibuchi**. I used to live in a normal Karibuchi family until some murderer jerk killed both of my parents. I was pretty sad until the person Kakeru found me and. Well, you know the jist of it. I decided to leave the Kanagawa family and return to the Karibuchi family with my new sisters and parents. I was able to get out family photo taken as of last two weeks ago. I'm 20 years old now, because… my birthday was yesterday. I'm not fat but skilly and normal as is. Same height like Takami but a bit short. I'm still a detective but I'm on break now. I was considering quitting my detective job and focus on a normal aspect of life. Or even probably attend the Sasebo Police Academy or something. Nevermind that, still on my break. And I'm watching over Hikari carrying Takami's only daughter named **Hanako Karibuchi Ridgeway**. I forgot to tell you… Takami-nee and Ryoji Ridgeway from the Unity Wings were dating for months now until they got suddenly married. She's very happy after all. Now, her official name is Takami Ridgeway. But, she's still a Karibuchi. Where is she right now? She's at the naval base doing her own job with the 508th JFW at this moment. I wonder if **Mie Shindou** , my mentor is doing okay?

"Whoooa! Onii-chan! Look! There's people and Witches helping each other out in a festival!" Hikari pointed it to me of what's going on. People and Witches were seen helping each other out for this preparation today. "I wonder if they have the fireworks already."

"You can say that again." I replied to her as we kept walking down the path to check out the stand there being built Hikari wondered to herself of what's it going to be. Same for myself.

"Also… I was wondering… I hear some militaries around the world doesn't accept witches to join for no reason. Onii-chan? Are they that bad?" Hikari asked me as I thought.

"Hmm… I think… they're a bit jealous of what Witches can do but us can't. Except Unfamiliars. And that leads to arrogance. Arrogance, leads to bad consequences. Japan, US, UK, and some Russian countries for example like St. Petersburg accept them in hopes to advance Earth's future. Reasoning them might not work unless you convince the government to assess the situation. The ends results, it works. My wise words aren't that good but… I hope you understand it by now." I told her a few things about it as she was rather inspired by it.

"S-Sugee. Arigato, Onii-chan!~" Hikari happily replied as Hanako was happy as well.

"Heheh. No problem. I guess you do like it after all." I let out a smile on my face as we kept walking until suddenly…

 **[BUMP!]**

"Uwah!" The sound of a cute female child bumped to my leg. Just as I noticed, it was a young girl with blue hair with a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair. Plus, she has dark blue eyes and wore a casual kids clothing as Hikari noticed.

"Huh? Excuse me? Are you alright?" Hikari asked her as the blue haired girl rubbed the back of her head.

"H-Hai… I'm sorry, mister…" The blue haired girl bowed to apologize to me.

"It's alright. You lost?" I asked her as she nods shyly. "I see. Do you have a name, then?"

"H-Hai… **Asuka Kazanari** …" Asuka introduced herself as Hikari was quite astonished of her name.

"W-Wow! You have a nice name! It's beautiful!~" Hikari was rather happy as she blushed.

"Aside from that. Asuka-chan, right? Looking for your parents?" I said to her as she nods. "I see. Say, Hikari-chan. Want to help her find her parents?"

"Really? Gladly!" Hikari happily nodded to help me out as I chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry, Asuka-san. Stay by our side for now. Trust me, we'll find your parents. Since it daytime… I guess it won't be a pain to find Asuka-chan's parents." I thought of it as we both started to walk in order to find Asuka's parents.

"I wonder if her parents are going to be sad…" Hikari thought about her parents as I shook my head.

"Nope. I'm sure we'll find her parents in no time. With Ryoji-san and Takami-nee busy with their stuff. Also… I'm kinda hungry. You?" I asked her.

"H-Hai…" Hikari replied.

"Alright, I think we could go find some food stand that are open during this daytime. Huh? I think this one looks open. I wonder what it is. Hey, Asuka-chan. We'll be going to the food stand. You want one?" I asked her about the food as she shyly nods. "Great."

So, we headed to the food stand to see what's going on… there was the sign on the top that says, **[Unique Fusoan Cuisine! Trust me, it's cheap but delicious!]** and had a flag of both Japan and Fuso on each sides on the top of the sign. I could hear one of the foods sizzling on the grill as we all smelled it… Hey, this is not bad…

"Hmm? Newcomers? Well, I'm surprised that you're our first customers during this daytime. Anything you want to order? The menu is at the bottom of the table." The familiar voice said to us. He had brown hair and brown eyes… That's gotta be…

"Huh? Wait… Aren't you the Hero of the Ri-" My voice of cut off after he quickly turned around to look at me with a gesture.

"Shh! Not too loud… They'll notice me and crowd up the food stand. I had to cover my mouth and my head to know I'm a different. I don't want Yoshika-chan to be too frustrated with all the waiting." It was Ichigo… He's here in Sasebo with his Witch.

"O-Oh… I see." I silently talked to him. "It's good to see you again, Ichigo-san."

"Yeah. Same to you, Detective. Hmm? Who's this young girl?" Ichigo asked her as I looked at her.

"Ahh, that's Asuka Kazanari. She's separated from her parents and we're trying to find her mother or father." I told him as he seems to understand.

"I see… I guess it's uncommon for a child to get lost here in a festival. What a child does is to stand and wait instead of going around to find their parents. But, I'm surprised that you're doing it for her." Ichigo said to us with a smile as I chuckled.

"Trust me, We'll find them in one piece. We don't wanna make them sad or they'll freak out." I replied to him as he was still cleaning the table for preparation.

"Ichigo-kun! It's ready!" Yoshika called him as he noticed

"Oh! Anyways, what would you like order?" Ichigo asked me as me and Hikari started thinking…

 **(Five Minutes Later…)**

"Mmm… This taste not bad!" Hikari of surprised of Yoshika's cooking. "Miyafuji-san did amazing!"

"True… I gotta say… this steak skewers taste amazing… I wonder if that's part of your fusoan culture…" I wondered to myself about it.

"Hmm… I don't know. Asuka-chan is still with us and we're still finding her parents." Hikari thought of it as Hanako was seen poking Hikari's legs.

"True. I think it's been five minutes since we've started eating and just sitting there on the table…" I then finished eating my skewer and threw it in the trash like a throwing dart. "Anyways. We should start going back into search and-

?: "Asuka-chan? Asuka-chan! Where are you?"

"Ahh! Oka-san!~" Asuka noticed as she run past us and meets up with… the mother? Just the mother. Then, Asuka's mother then hugs him.

Asuka's Mother: "Ahh! Asuka-chan! Where have you've been? I've been looking for you!"

"Oka-san… I'm sorry that I won't go anywhere ever again." Asuka told her mother as she shook her head.

Asuka's Mother: "No… It's my fault for spacing off and not paying attention. Anyways… You there, thank you for looking over my daughter."

"Oh no, it's fine." I kindly replied to her as the two left the scene as Hikari was pretty much happy and finishes eating her skewer and throws it to the trash but missed. "Great, I missed."

"You said you were good at shooting guns." I joked her about it as she pouts.

"I'm bad at throwing small things, you know?" Hikari deadpanned as I laughed a bit.

"I know, I know. For now, I think we can hang around and- Did you feed Hanako-chan food?" I asked her as she nods. "Phew… that's good."

"So… that's where you at with my daughter, Hikari.~" The voice of Takami spoke as we both looked up to see her where Ryoji is still riding on her. Then, Takami lands on her striker a she stood there since it was turned off as Ryoji falls.

"OOF!" Ryoji quickly got up and approached to Hanako and carries her. "Awww… Hanako-chan you cute little bird. I see Hikari-chan is taking care of you?"

"A-Ahh, Onee-chan. It's not what you think while you were away." Hikari stuttered a bit as Takami cutely giggles.

"It's okay, Hikari. I'm glad you took care of her while we're away." Takami replied to her as she took Hanako as she proceeds to nuzzle her.

"Anyways, Takami-nee. What were you busy with?" I asked her as she thinked.

"Ahh. Apparently, I was chosen to test Japan's first Variable Fighter called the **VF-31J Shinden II Kai Prototype**." Takami explained the Variable Fighter that our country made as I was a bit confused. "Hmm… How do I start off…"

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK - One Hour Earlier…]**

 **[Naval Base, Sasebo, Japan]**

 **Third Person POV**

On the 508th JFW owned USS Kitty Hawk which was once decommissioned until the JFW claimed this aircraft carrier themselves. However, that's special was that white colored Variable Fighter with red outlines on it with a F-15J color design on it to have a resemblance. But, **Aleksandra Ivanovna Pokryshkin** who was here to assist OverTech Aeronautics along with the scientists from OverTech as well. Takami was seen awed of this new fighter jet as Aleksandra approached to her.

"Now then, Flight Lieutenant Karibuchi. I'm here to take over Tachibana's place since he can't come today but I was given information about Variable Fighters starting with the VF-31J Shinden II Kai Prototype." Aleksandra said to her as she nods.

"Why me?" Takami asked her.

"Well, OverTech chose you because of your combat skills. Even Witches are compatible to pilot it. For now, they want you to pilot this Variable Fighter and after that, we'll have to get this results evaluated until they can mass produce it in the future." Aleksandra said to her as she nods.

"Right. Well, no hard feelings." Takami calmed down as she approached to the Variable Fighter as everything blurred back to the present.

* * *

 **[PRESENT]**

 ***Tendou POV**

"Ooooh. So… how did it turned out?" I asked her as she smiles and thinks it in her mind.

"Hmmm… the GERWALK and Battroid mode are still new to me. But, I'm surprised that our country managed to create something new. The weapons I tried out is rather interesting.~" Takami visioned of the end results about it as me and Hikari both nodded two times.

"Did you wear the G-Force suit?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Oh no, I didn't. We Witches can withstand that, you know?" Takami told me as I sighed.

"Right. Anyways. It's still daytime so… Wanna head back til nighttime? I was hoping if you have your yukatas ready.

Hikari/Takami: "Hai.~"

"Should we bring Hanako-chan along, Takami-chan?" Ryoji ashed her as she happily nods.

"Of course we can. I was hoping if our daughter could wear a yukata as well. For kids, that is." Takami chuckled as I smiled. So then, we both headed back to home in order to prepare ourselves for the festival.

 **[Evening - Clear Sky]**

 ***Persona 4 Golden OST- A Sky Full of Stars**

Hours later… We came back to the festival to see it's crowded with people and Witches. The stands of games and food were open as people were crowding it. Hikari, Takami, and Hanako were seen in their yukatas as me and Ryoji looked at them…

"My, Takami-chan. You look great!" Ryoji compliments her.

"Awww!~ Thank you, Ryoji-kun!~" Takami cutely replied to her husband as she held Hanako's hands as she blushed shyly.

"U-Umm… Onii-chan… I look great, don't I?" Hikari asked me as I laughed a bit.

"Hey, you're great on it as well." I replied to her as she blushed madly.

"A-Arigato…" Hikari stuttered with a blush as Takami looked at her sister.

"My, Hikari. Your face is really red.~" Takami teases her as she blushes more.

"N-No, I'm not! Geez!~" Hikari pouts after becoming frantic as we all laughed.

"Well then, let's have this fun started!" I told to all of us as we proceeded to enjoy.

So, time passes as we enjoyed some fun game stands on cork shooting, fish catching, eating foods from Ichigo-san and Yoshika-san but people don't know them… yet. But, Takami got herself an prize of small wooden statue from a cork shooting game. Hikari eventually cheated with her familiar on after she put magic on the gun and backfired. And later on, we did noticed that our dad is here as well but he eventually got drunk after hanging out with the men from the navy. Strange, huh? And so, minutes later… Takami and Hikari took us to the same back which was from their world as we sat on the grass.

"So… is this where you girls sat the same place to watch the fireworks. We're far away from the festival." I said to Hikari as she shook her head.

"It's alright. This is actually a best view you can get to see the fireworks here. Takami is the one who showed me it here." Hikari explained to us as I smiled at her.

"That's good to know. But, this is my first time. Along with Hanako-chan and Ryoji-san." I said to them as Takami was seen petting her daughter as Ryoji yawned.

"Is the fireworks going to start or what I feel like I should sleep by now…" Ryoji felt a bit tired until…

 **[FWEEEEEEEEEEEE… BOOM!]**

"Oooooh!~ It started!" Hikari noticed the fireworks went off as multiple flares went up into the sky and exploded into vibrant colors.

"Amazing… It's so pretty… I love it…" I was awed of this firework display as it kept going on…

"Say, Hikari, Tendou-kun." Takami continued and looked at us. "Don't you think it looks beautiful?"

"Hai!~" Hikari happily replied as I noticed to see Ryoji already sleeping on the ground as I looked at Takami.

"Yeah… Though, thanks for showing me the best view for this wonderful display. Though, sucks that I'm not a child anymore. Heheh…" I said to her as she smiles at me as well.

And so, we looked at the skies full of booming fireworks in the sky during the festival. Besides… I just feel so damn happy is because who I am actually now… a Karibuchi… the true name that I bear for so long… Hikari-chan… Takami-nee… You two… are really the damn best!

* * *

- **Chapter Preview**! Featuring **Takami Karibuchi**!-

Oh my! Seems I've been invited to speak out for this… chapter preview? I'm very honored! Now then… Next time on **Witch Musume Arc 2, Chapter 16: Aulis/Rage of the Machine**. My, that name looks vicious. Now then, I'm done here. Bye!~

 **Author's Notes: Thank you all for so much reading. Yes, I'm done taking a break and decided to work on this main chapter with something new for Tendou Karibuchi. There was no action and all because I watched the Brave Witches OVA featuring Eila and Sanya. Anyways, I know I've been announcing a butt-ton of stories but, I would like to focus more on the main Witch Musume story. Plus, maybe a hint on a new story based on Fire Emblem Heroes? Only time will tell. Until then… Switch on your Youth!**


	19. ARC 2-6 - Aulis-Glory Day

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **The long awaited chapter for Witch Musume is here! Despite the story is released in December. The next chapter will be released at the last day of January 2018. Anyways, I want to talk about spin-offs. I'm not deleting them because I have plans to work on the back ONCE I'm done with the Second Arc. But the Third Arc is already planned. Next, I've been slowly losing my creativity on this story because of Writer's Block. So, I had to game in order to think about this and reflect myself. Also, the chapter title had to be changed because why not. Anyways, with that out of that way, let's get this story started. Oh and, sorry for this short chapter by the way.**

 **Witch Musume ARC 2: New Wave**

Chapter 2-6: Aulis/Glory Day ~With love and respect.~

4/10/2016 **Juutilainen Residence, Tampere, Finland** Daytime - Cloudy

 **Aulis POV**

Today was another day, a day where living a normal life is possible. Having responsibility to take care of our siblings, parents, and most importantly… our daughter, **Eleonora Juutilainen**. Eila's own pride. She's always a sweet girl ever since Eila gave birth to her last year. I'm glad they we're married and my parents were happy to see me marry a Witch. But right now… Me and Eila were seen eating dinner with our siblings as it was like a small family feast. As of right now, Eleonora is in her toddler age. Though, seeing Eila feeding her is quite cute. However… my parents are quite away. My mother is sleeping and my dad is doing some military escort work with Aurora.

"Say, Eila. About your future prediction of what you've said… These terrorists were going to attack the military trainyard today. Is it true?" I asked her as she nods while feeding her.

"Yeah, my familiar has been acting very weird lately. As well as my foresight." Eila said as she sighs. "Plus, this is my first time hearing about those Magiteks. They do seem to run on magic but on a very different way."

"You think so?" I replied to her as she nods.

"Of course, I just get the feeling that the terrorist is trying to declare war against the whole world." Eila said as she finishes up feeding her. "There you go, Eleonora. I hope you like it."

Eleonora was making noises that she is still learning to speak. I'm glad that things are going well. But, I'm not sure of Eleonora can become a Witch just yet. Having to inherit Eila's personality and abilities. And most importantly, my hair color. But anyways… the names **Aulis Johannes Juutilainen**. Nothing much to say. But, I gotta tell you. Eila hasn't been talking to Sanya for quite a long time because of the family stuff such as their daughter, **Daniya**. They're still in Russia while we're doing our own things. Plus, what's special that today's is Finland's first ever Witch Dogfighting Nationals. Right now, it's the qualifiers phase so I think Eila could go popular by now. If only she's interested in fame.

"Hey, Eila. You plan to join the Finland's Dogfighting National-" My voice was cut as she simply replied.

"Sadly, I can't." Eila continued. "If you're asking why, the press will start a problem with me that I'm a cheater. And the Witches know who I am so that makes me famous with them."

"Hmm… Right, seems reasonable. No wonder why Witches call you the Diamond Ace. I'd prefer Platinum Ace if you ask me. Anyways, Eila. You plan to get your Jet Striker? Your friend, Nipa got hers already from Karlsland. As well as some of the Suomus Witches." I said to her with a smile as she replied with her normal expression.

"I'm not sure about that. I'm fine using my own Striker. Besides, it's still useful to me. Plus, it's too early for Witches to use those Jet Striker. I even remembered Barkhorn tested it once and ended up having problems. So my answers is going to be a no." Eila replied to me while petting Eleonora who is already sleeping.

Then again, Eila is still getting used to our world as usual. She even knows Jet Strikers are in production and she took no interest. Again, I won't force her because she is my wife.

"I'm back." The voice of Aurora arrives back inside the house as we noticed.

"Oh, Aurora. How did the convoy escort go?" I asked her as she approached to us.

"Let's say things went well. Plus, how is my adorable sister doing?~" Aurora then comes close to Eila and proceeds to pet her hair as she blushes.

"S-Sis… Now's not the time. I have a daughter to take care of. Also, where's Aulis' dad? He usually comes back with you after your convoy, right?" She asked.

"Ahh, Jere is out at the moment. He has to stay behind at the Finnish Air Force's Suomus Division in Turku. You know, Commander Eini Luukkanen asked him for his help about Finland's latest weapon for Jet Strikers to be delivered to Tikkakoski." Aurora explained as I stood up and looked at her.

"And what weapon is it?" I asked her.

"The newly developed Arcane Missiles for Jet Strikers. It's not Karlsland but our country's first. It's been tested once and turns out to be a success." Aurora said as I thinked about it.

"Since dad is too busy. You want us?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Eini was hoping to see my sister and you there. Akseli is also going to be there as well." Aurora said as Eila looked at her.

"Any chance for these Magiteks to attack us out of nowhere?" Eila asked her sister as she shrugs.

"That, I don't know. Plus, I'm quite hungry." Aurora sighed with a smile as she sat down with us.

"The foods on the table, Sis." Eila replied as Aurora takes the food on the table and eats.

"Say, Aurora. Do you think that we'll deliver this… Arcane Missile without any Magitek interference?" I asked my elder sister as she swallows her food.

"I guess so." Aurora continued. "But it's not going to be that easy. The Magitek will stop at nothing but to terrorize our lands. Therefore, we are proud Suomus Witches and we will protect our country no matter what."

"I agree on that, Sis." Eila talked in.

"But, Isn't it the terrorist known as Xenon responsible for this?" I asked as she nods.

"Yes… After the video to fight against Xenon was made. We all finally understand that us Witches need to fight back this ludicrous emperor." Aurora said as Eila looked at her sister.

"True, either this guy is pretty stupid making a dick move on us. Once we teach this guy a lesson. He won't bother us no more." Eila then nods as I yawned.

"Right… anyways. You want us to go to the Suomus Division today? I get the feeling that Eini needs our help." I asked Eila as she sighs and smiles at me.

"Sure thing, Aulis. Make sure you don't fall off my back, alright?" She glared at me for a few seconds as we both laughed.

"Right, right. Also, Aurora. You need to be carried?" I asked our elder sister as she shook her head.

"No need, I can travel on my Tank Striker so I'll meet you there." Aurora replied as I nodded in respect.

"No worries, we'll meet you there for sure." I said as I stood up from the table. "Eila, let's get going."

"Sure, Let's hope your mother would take care of our daughter." Eila said as I nodded.

"Yeah, I hope she'll be fine as well." I replied as me, Eila, and Aurora headed out of the door. However, Eila forgot something as she uses the device to open the garage door to reveal her own striker she still use. I can tell it's her favorite. So, she got on her Striker as I rode on Aurora to pilot her via her back I climbed on. "Anyways, let's get going. We shouldn't be late or else we'd be doing laps around the base. Race you there!"

I controlled Aurora's movements as she drove on the road as Eila easily races us there. I felt the cooling breeze from the wind on my face… It's amazing.

"Do, you understand the situation now, Aulis?" Aurora asked me as kept moving on her tank treads.

"Yeah, It seems our world won't rest until this Magitek attack must be stopped again. Our country still needs Witches' protection, after all." I replied to her with a smile on my face.

"True. But we don't have time to waste. Akseli still needs us. If we just forget him, it'll just be a complete waste of time." Aurora responded as I chuckled.

"Yeah, let's not make him mad." I sweatdropped as we headed our way…

* * *

4/10/2016 **Finnish Air Force Suomus Division, Turku, Finland** Daytime - Clear Sky

As minutes passed… we managed to arrive here while Eila, my wife was waiting for me. Akseli was seen talking to me, Aurora, and Eila of the situation.

"I'm glad to see you here, you three. Eini and I were planning this to fight against the Magitek during the escort operation." Akseli continued. "If the Magitek takes the Arcane Missile. We'll lose if they succeed. We can't let that happen."

"So what you're saying is they're planning to use a Missile against us?" Eila asked as he nods.

"Correct. Your foresight never lies. I still need to rely on you. Including you and Aurora." Akseli looked at us with a serious look on his face.

"Well, You're my Commander. So I'll help you out." I replied to him as he smiled.

"Thanks. We'll know that our country will beat Xenon for sure. Anyways, Eini?" Akseli asks her as she arrives and lifts her glasses up to her face.

"I've to Witches deployed to assist you on your escort, Aulis. Remember, it's not going to be easy. Swarms of Magiteks will come for that weapon no matter what." Eini asked me as I thinked.

"So… I don't mind a challenge, though. But count me in. I'll make sure that me and Aurora will deliver this without fail." I said to her with my confidence.

"Heh. You sure have the bravery. Anyways, get ready. You'll have to arrive to Helsinki safely. The Finnish military will help you out once your there. I'll wish you good luck." Akseli said to us as I saluted.

"You got it, Commander." I responded with a serious tone as we soon headed out to Helsinki.

* * *

4/10/2016 **Helsinki, Finland** Daytime - Snowing

Time has passed when we soon to arrive at Finland's capital city under attack by Magiteks. They've been waiting for us the whole time. Were we too late?

"Damn… they've beaten us there…" Aurora continued. "Hey, Aulis. You know what to do."

"Yeah… Clear those out of our way." I said as I controlled Aurora and aimed at the flying Magiteks as I pressed the trigger, causing Aurora to react as she shoots down two at once. However, the Magiteks of both ground and air has taken notice and approaches to us. "Eila! Your turn!"

"Got it." Eila said in a bored tone as she dodges the bullets and lasers with ease because of her foresight. I could look at her flying anytime. I still pilot her but her foresight is still useful so she controls herself sometimes. Eila surprisingly dealt with all the air units while me and Aurora controlled to fight against them, Eini and the other witches was supporting me.

"Quick! Don't let them obtain the Arcane Missile! Witches, get to it!" Eini commanded all Suomus Witches to help us to fight back the ground units. I kept controlling Aurora to take them down one by one.

"Tch… I'm almost out of shots… I need to rely on my machine gun. Is it okay?" Aurora asked me as I thinked.

"What about a magi focused shot. I mean… it shoots out magic, right?" I asked her back as she shook her head.

"That'll be too risky to lose some of my magic. If you use it, I'll become weaker…" Aurora warned me as I sighed.

"Maybe you're right. But there's still remaining left. Don't give up now!" I encouraged Aurora to push forward as she smiles in a serious tone.

"Right then… Hang on!" Aurora said as she starts to control all by herself as I held on, she started moving from her Tank Striker's treads and aimed at the scorpion Magitek thing. It sure looks big like a two story house. It won't intimidate her. Whenever she takes down a enemy, she shows no mercy… like a wolf hunting down its prey. "Die, you mechanical menace!"

 **[RATATATATATATAT!]**

 **[CLANK! CLANK! TINK! BOOM!]**

The bullets razed the scorpion Magitek Scorpion as it suddenly explodes.

"Scorpion Magitek is destroyed! Let's keep pushing forward and protect Aulis and Aurora!" Eini commanded as I regained piloting controls on Aurora as we headed inside the city in order to deliver the Arcane Missile for the Finnish military in order to repel against Xenon.

"C'mon… we're almost there…" We kept going as the ground units of Magiteks were chasing us until…

Finnish Soldier 1: "Don't worry, we're here just in time!"

Finnish Soldier 2: "Open fire on those mechanical menace!"

The bullets passes through us as the Magitek ground units were destroyed one by one with no problem. I'm quite surprised that Finland's technology has advanced. Exo-suits, huh? Advanced Warfare-ish, much?

"Aulis, we have time now! Helsinki's commander is waiting for us there." Aurora asked me as I nodded.

"You got it!" I pushed forward the shoulder handles with full speed as we passed through the soldiers. Good thing they're making us safe here.

Gunmar: "You there! Luutnantti Juutilainen! Over here!"

The voice of Hensinki's commander noticed us as he safely approached to him as I got off of her.

"Commander Gunmar! We're here right on time. Here's the weapon you need." I said to him as Aurora gets off of her Tank Striker while her familiar is still on, carrying the missile.

Gunmar: "Great. You've done a great service. With this, Xenon won't stand a chance. However, the Magiteks are still remaining here. The Witches are currently destroying them easily. But, I think we're winning."

"True. My… wife, Eila is destroying them all with no problem. I still trust her. Aurora as well. After all, we're family." I placed my hand to my chest as he chuckled.

Gunmar: "Family, huh? Well, at least you're glad that they're here for you."

"Yeah… indeed…" I replied with a smile on my face. However, Eila was behind me while hovering in the air.

"Hey, Aulis, done with your heartfelt talk?" Eila continued with a smile. "We still have to get rid of those Magiteks, though."

"Yeah, you're right. Anyways, Commander Gunmar." I continued in a serious tone. "Let's drive those Magiteks back where they came from."

Gunmar: "Yeah. Let's."

"Right then." Aurora said as she got back in her Tank Striker and detaches the rope from the cart. "Get on, Aulis. It's time to finish this."

"Yeah! The battle here needs to end. Let's show them that we can't be messed with!" I then got on Aurora and took control. Heading off to the battlefield to get rid of the remaining machines… If fate wants to take us somewhere, then we'll follow it.

* * *

4/11/2016 **Juutilainen Residence, Tampere, Finland** Daytime - Cloudy

And so… it was the next day. After the Magitek event in Helsinki. We've became known by the people, military, and the Witches itself. It's pretty much surprising that we've made a long journey. However, we're just enjoying a time off back in our home. Me and Eila are just taking care of Eleonora while watching TV for no reason. But, she's still sweet. While, Aurora was seen eating breakfast with my parents.

"Say, Aulis. Can I ask you something?" Eila asked me as I looked at her. "I have a feeling when I looked into the tarot cards last night before we went to sleep. I have a feel like… that we might meet the others again."

"And that would be?" I asked her.

"The 501st. It's still disbanded. Even in your real world. I have a feeling that we're fated to see them once again. Heh… talk about nostalgia." Eila chuckled with a smile on her face. Did her personality mellowed a bit?

"I see… Well, I'm glad that you and I are together. Though, your smile is kinda cute." I chuckled when Eila blushes.

"I-It's nothing like that…" Eila looks away but she felt her heart beating in her chest. "But, Aulis… I love you…"

"Yeah, I love you, too…" I looked at her until we both kissed. Causing Eila's familiar to activate and a magic circle beneath us.

And so, our days… is going good as it was expected to be. But the war does not end here. It's only the beginning.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **Chapter Preview**! Featuring **Aurora E. Juutilainen**!

So, I guess I'm up, huh? I wonder how's my little brother and sister is doing? Hmm? Previews? I guess I don't mind. Next time on Witch Musume Arc 2, Chapter 17: Reiner/Prelude to War. Now then, that concludes here. I'll go check up on Katajainen to see she's okay.

 **Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. I know this is short. However, the next chapter won't be releases somewhere around 2018. I feel like this story needs a break. I have another story project to work on that that will break the chains of my Writer's Block. But, I love working on Witch Musume and it'll always be my favorite. Yes, it will still continue on as always. Anyways, Where's the Niko Chapter you ask? Niko and Sanya will be in Reiner's chapter in order to make up for it. Anyways, be sure to look out for the next chapter til the climax. Until then, Switch on your Youth!**


	20. ARC 2-7 - Reiner-Prelude to War

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support its current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **It's been a long time. It really is. I am deeply sorry that I ended up having a writer's block for this, it's a lot to take in. Yet, it's 2018. And I feel like I gotta step up and take my time. It's been like months since I released my recent chapter. But, the Dubai Arc is still going. There might be changes to this of what I made from the drawing board. Plus, I want to include this theme for this chapter exclusively, which will be focused on Parenthood of how Reiner and Minna handle their lives to take care of their daughter trained by Gertrude to become "Perfect Karlsland Soldier". So I hope that will make everyone happy about this. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. Anyways, please enjoy this story.**

 **Witch Musume ARC 2: New Wave**

Chapter 2-7: Reiner/Prelude to War ~Proposed, Flower, Wolf~

5/1/2016 **Braun Residence, Elystadt, Karlsland** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Reiner POV**

Morning… a time of day where the sun rises. As so much to think… I was seen resting on our bed with my wife Minna on this fine day. Plus, things has changed. We moved our old residence to here in this new kingdom of Elystadt… It's a large and vast kingdom, trust me. There is even a tall castle wall guarding from the outside. And the middle of it is the castle with a air force base. And the princess? It's run by **Ortfiné Fredericka von Eylstadt**. Or Finé by her short name. People and Witches here love her. Even adored her of why she has the responsibility to run this kingdom with the help of the Witches. Minna took part of it. So does Trude and Erica. Plus, we even have Mikasa. Who is our daughter. Though, she's sleeping right here with us. I petted her hair softly as she made soft, cute noises. She continued to cuddle Minna's chest until my wife slowly woke up and yawns.

"Ahh… Morning, Dear… You woke up early. Did something happen?" Minna asked me as I smiled and petted her hair as well.

"No, nothing really. I gotta fix up my sleeping schedule." I kindly replied to her with a soft smile on my face. I soon got up from my bed and stretched my arms up with a yawn. "Anyways, how's our roommate Trude doing?"

"She's doing okay. I believe she's still training in her room." Minna continued as she got off the bed and noticed. "Ahh! I nearly forgot! We bought home the arabian prince with us. I'm sure he must be struggling his lost. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, he wants us to kill his older brother who is a warlord? I'm not sure if you like that idea." I asked her as she nods but with a concerned look on her face.

"I agree… I would never kill a human with my own hands." Minna agrees and continues. "Speaking of which. I hear our country has started the revival project of World War II warplanes itself. It seems they're delivering us a Ju-88 A-4 today. They just finished running tests with it."

"I see. That's new for our country. You're the Wing Commander and my wife. I mean… I'm your Vice Commander as well. I'm sure I've recruited experienced bomber pilots so you'll be the one to assign the crew. Then again, we still have a young, beautiful daughter to take care of. After all, I'm happy that she awakened as a Witch. Plus… We almost forgot. The arabian Witch princess is also with him. Samira whatever her name is." I said to her about the princess from Dubai as Minna remembers.

"Ahh, yes! Her. She's indeed nice for a princess like Ortfine. Our daughter likes playing with her, Dear." Minna cutely chuckles as I smiled and petted her head when she blushes.

"That sounds about right. I could tell they're busy. I wouldn't disturb them, you know?" I asked her as she nods like she agreed with me.

"You're right. It's best not to talk to him. I think Prince Afzal and Princess Samira needs some time before we can talk to them. I understand that they lost their home because of his brother. Yet… his plans are far more worse that he declared war on our country. If he continues doing so, we have no choice but to put him down." Minna said to me with her concerned look on her face. I could understand why she is afraid of that war involving… Human on human war." Minna said as she look outside the window to see the view of the residence area.

"You could say that. But, isn't it great that Witches are preventing that sort of things?" I asked her with a smile on my face as she nodded.

"Of course, Dear. We Witches would of anything to prevent any tragedies or this war. But, I'm still afraid that Afzal's older brother might attack our country again if his nonsense war continues." Minna replied as she looked at me.

"Yeah, I guess so. But, I'm sure the Princess might take action against that tyrant guy soon." I continued. "Anyways, you want to brew some coffee? I believe there is still more amazonas left just for you."

"Gladly, Dear." Minna smiled as Mikasa slowly wakes up with a cute yawn.

"Mmm… Morning, Mommy and Daddy~…" Mikasa said to us as she was just awake. Minna then smiled and carried her in her arms.

"Morning to you, too. Now, I'll cook you some breakfast before we get going to the base in order for Barkhorn to train you, okay?" Minna said to her daughter as she cuddles her.

"Okay, Mommy!~" Mikasa happily nodded as she does the same thing to Minna.

"Anyways, Minna. Should I call those two if they want to join for breakfast?" I said to her as she never thought about it.

"Hmm… You're free to try. I believe they might be too busy with something on their mind. I'm worried for them, dear." Minna asked me as I nodded.

"Don't worry, I can try talking to them. I know they may be facing a hard time for themselves. We already understand their problem. So, leave this talk to me. You can continue your cooking as usual, Minna." I kindly said to her and patted her head as she blushes.

"Thank you, dear. You're too kind." Minna cutely giggles as I chuckled a bit.

"No problem." I smiled and headed to the room to find Afzal and Samira upstairs since we provided them a guest room.

I stand in front of the door as I took a deep breath and opened the door. After I did so, both Afzal and Samira both fell asleep on their bed as I approached to them.

"Hey, you two. You can wake up now. Minna made you breakfast just for you." I said to them as both started to slowly wake up and a yawn as they looked at me.

"Ahh, just in time…" Samira yawned. "Since you woke us up at the right time, I'd be delighted to eat breakfast with you. Say, Afzal. You want to eat as well?"

"Certainly, Samira." Afzal replied and looked at me. "Vice Commander Braun, I want to say take you for taking us in. How is our bodyguard witches?"

"They're still at Elystadt AFB. Though, they seem to do just fine if you ask me." I continued. "Now, shall we get going for breakfast before we head to the air force base?"

"Yes, Braun. Let's not rush so we can take our time. Let's get going, Afzal." Samira kindly smiles at her as she heads off the room.

"Right right, let's just get started already." Afzal simply replies as he heads out the room as well.

And so, we headed back to the dining room to see Minna who had already finished cooking breakfast. Yet, she seems happy in herself as she looks at Afzal and Samira.

"Ahh, Prince Afzal, Princess Samira. I take it you're already awake?" Minna said kindly to them with a smile.

"Yes, we are Minna. However, I am delighted to taste this food from your cooking." Samira replied with a smile as well while Afzal just sits on his seat.

"Uh huh. Bacon and eggs? I guess that's fine for me." Afzal replied as Minna gives those two a plate with their breakfast.

"You'll love it, Minna is an expert at cooking, of course. I mean… I taught her the basics and then suddenly, she has gotten better." I asked Afzal as he raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so? That is rather… interesting as so much to say. Your wife does exceptionally well." Afzal compliments her as Samira chuckles.

"Afzal, you're so soft." Samira kindly replied to her as Afzal started eating his breakfast.

"Anyways, you two… We can continue where we left off." I then continued. "Why do you want us to kill your own brother? Or, I mean… have Witches kill off your brother?"

"I wanted exact revenge on this son of a bitch…" Afzal continued. "He stripped everything away from me with his petty army of magic and machine. Plus, he killed our father… our king! That is why I seek help to have my brother dead. Commander W-"

"Please, call me Minna when off-duty." Minna kindly asked him.

"Right, Minna. I ask of you. Please… kill my tyrannic brother. He needs to be stopped!" Afzal demanded as Minna had to make a choice. She had to shake her head as no in response. "W-What…? Why?"

"We Witches have no right to kill humans. That is because we serve to protect the skies as maidens. When we came to this world about a year ago… we were forced to watch the footage of the real world war back in their past… the same years like us. What we saw was corpses, explosion, destruction, and corruption… Yet, we Karlslandians even saw the footage of what our country would represent from their world… That is not how things should be. We're better than that… Better than those Nazis who has desires for world domination. But again, that's all in the past now. Us Witches and Humans have now co-exist peacefully. Adopters taking care of Witches in their homes, Witches having free will to join the military once more, take jobs, get married, and freely fly in the skies whenever we want. But, I realized there was something in my heart. Something I care about. And that is my dear, Reiner. He adopted me along with Hartmann and Barkhorn. He treated us like family. But when he confessed my love for me, I was happy to become his wife. And now, I have a daughter as well. That is why I am now Minna Dietlinde Braun nee Wilcke." Minna then finally expresses herself with her heart's content. I then stood up and petted her head softly.

"Yeah… When I bought those three in. My eyes fell sight on Minna… I couldn't stop looking at her beautiful hair. It felt like she is the alpha wolf, the pack leader… Yet, I cared about her. And yeah, I did married her but I still love her more. This is the society we live in where 70% of females can become Witches while 30% of females are Witchless. 0% of males are just normal human beings. Mikasa here is a Witch. Trude trained her quite well, she's still playful and likes to cuddle Minna." I said in with a smile on my face as I heard Afzal sobbing due to emotions. We all noticed him to see his tears dripping down from his eyes.

"Y-You… You guys… Why are you all so nice… The world is cruel… Why doesn't anyone understand…? It's called survival, right!?" Afzal started to yell while he was still crying. However, Samira couldn't do anything to comfort him. Instead, Minna decided to hug him and places his head between her breasts.

"Shh… It's alright. The world may sometimes be cruel, we all have a reason to move on. No matter how many times we fail. We will always protect Humanity, no matter what. Princess Samira even cares about you as well." Minna kindly said to him with a smile as Samira chuckles.

"Damn… Says from you who is a Second War Witch. Though, I trust Afzal. Once the battle is over and your brother is dealt with. I promise we can continue where we left off on our marriage." Samira said to Afzal with a smile on her face..

"Yeah… thanks… I guess killing is never worth it. I've decided… We're going to stop my brother… together!" Afzal said to us as we all nodded. Glad he's doing the right thing. With this, we gotta finish up our breakfast and round up our Witches. This time, the assault stage is soon to begin…

* * *

5/1/2016 **Elystadt AFB, Elystadt, Karlsland** Daytime - Clear Sky

Then… time passes as we've already arrived to the base. But, today was something different… a troop of air-based Witches were lined up in columns as me and Minna were seen standing there on the stage. Plus, I also have Edytha Neumann as my adujant so she's eager to help me. Not to mention that Afzal and Samira are behind us. Yes… it's that day that we're finally making an action here.

"Today, everyone. We have realized that an strong enemy has threaten to harm humanity and the world itself…" Minna continued. "Thus, we must stop them no matter the cost. Today, we will go to Saudi Arabia and stop one tyrant named Uruk. Afzal's older brother of the Faiz family. He has sent countless of Magiteks and attacked out country as a signal of war. And we're here to prevent that. And with that, we have decided. We are going to war against Uruk's group known as Xenon! And to protect Saudi Arabia and restore peace itself!"

All the witches cheered as Minna step back, allowing Afzal to take the stage as he stood next to the mic.

"You heard of what he said. As I'm the prince of my beloved country, I cannot allow my brother to do of what he pleases to harm my people, and all around humanity. He must be stopped no matter what cost. So, please… Help me with all of your military strength!" Afzal said on the mic as he stepped back. Samira only looked at him as she gave him a smile. Afzal did the same to her. So, I decided to step up to the stage.

"You heard of what she said. Tomorrow, we strike. We will have bomber witch units assault on the Magitek and allow both Prince Afzal and Princess Samira enter in the build to reclaim of what's theirs. Any questions? Good. You're all dismissed." I finished up saying it as the Karlslandian witches saluted and returned to their duties. "So, Afzal. Now's your chance for you and your princess to take it back of what's yours. Are you prepared? Your bodyguards inside the castle has been waiting for you."

"Yeah… I'm ready…" Afzal responded with a nod as he looked Samira as she was filled with confidence. He raises his hand up into the sky as he clenches it into the sky… one day the prince and the princess will finally come back home. But it's not going to be easy… the battlefield will be rough and violent. As Witches themselves hates human on human warfare, they intend to prevent that in a non-violent way. That's how the world works…

The war was just getting started…

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **Chapter Preview**! Featuring **Afzal**!

"Next time on **Witch Musume: New Wave** … **ARC 2 Final - Hello and Dubai** … Uruk… the battle begins here!

 **Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for reading. Yes, yes. I totally understand that it's short. And I sincerely apologize for the weakest one out there and I should take the blame on myself. However, the final chapter will end this second Arc as a finale. There is a small chance that the third arc will be made in the future but not sure when. But, only the time will tell. Again, I sincerely apologize for a small chapter because of writer's block and it sucks. Really, it is. But since I'm done with this chapter. I do have other story projects that I'm working on. So be sure to look out for that. Anyways, until next time… Switch on your Youth-**

* * *

 **[WARNING! NEW ANNOUNCEMENT ON WITCH MUSUME!]**

 **HOLD IT! A new anime for the World Witches franchise has been announced on 7/8/2018! Welcome back, 501st. [Strike Witches: Road to Berlin] has been confirmed for an 2020 release. But, it's being animated by [david production], the animators of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and also the upcoming JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part 5): Golden Wind! What does this mean for Witch Musume? It's going to continue! I have no intentions of quiting! So, what does it mean? A new special chapter is announced and will be made after the finale of ARC 2. ARC 3 will have a new kind of story that I've been waiting to do this for a long time. So, let us welcome those new announcements.**

 **[NEW CHAPTER: Special Chapter/Remnants of Other Berlin]**

 **[NEW ARC: ARC 3/World War Witch]**


	21. ARC 2-FINAL - Operation Hammerfell

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support its current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **This is it, the final chapter of this ARC! I know it's been a long ride nowever. ARC 3 will remain the same with the character chapters and will connect all the way to the finale. But since I did made an special announcement of the Special Chapter because of the third season of Strike Witches known as Road to Berlin. We have two years until the anime is released. All we have to do is to wait. But, what's this special chapter is about you ask? I can give you some details about it. The Special Chapter will focus on the past perspective of Berlin, Karlsland from their world. The Japanese protagonist, Ichigo Kazuraba who is the adopter of Yoshika Miyafuji, Lynette Bishop, and Hattori Shizuka. He will start to have dreams of Yoshika and the 501st who partake in Operation South Wind which involves retaking Berlin from the hand of the Neuroi. It's going to be a recap type but in a different way while staying true on Road to Berlin's story detail. A new original story will be teased at the end of this chapter. But what's important that Ichigo, whose contract is still bound to Yoshika will obtain a new power. Think about Super Saiyans-style or something but different. Anyways, with that out of the way… let us begin!**

 **Witch Musume ARC 2: New Wave**

ARC 2 Finale: Operation Hammerfell ~The Party Must Go On~

* * *

 **ARC 2 Final Opening - KISS OF DEATH by Mika Nakashima x Hyde (LeeandLie Ver.)**

 **Won't you come my way?**

 **My self-restraint is crumbling**

 **It's just me**

 **So don't you be afraid**

The scene starts to show Ichigo's body sinking underwater as there was sun rays above. He was sleeping until he opens his eyes to see a female figure wearing a striker as she was reaching out her hand as Ichigo did the same as he grabbed it, causing the scene to go bright as it starts to show the endless ocean and cloudy skies as the 501st Witches were seen flying past the sky until the screen transition.

 **A flightless bird was dreaming**

 **That it could touch the sky**

 **But that blue colors changing**

 **To a bright shade of red**

The scene shows Ichigo walking on Shibuya Crossing as he passes through the people, causing a flashback of him looking at the sky of witches when they arrived to Japan as it returned to present as he stood on the middle of the crossing to look at the skies of birds flying. Next shows Yoshika standing on the hill to watch the view of Yokosuka until her flashback triggers to show her hometown back in her world was in destruction filled with fire, ash, and darken red sky while she was wearing her Striker Unit until it returned to the present of daytime where she has no Striker as she looked up into the sky as Ichigo, Lynette, and Shizuka joins as well as it transitions.

 **Somebody's knocking on my door**

 **I cover my ears at the sound**

 **Could it be you I'm waiting for**

 **Or is it someone else?**

The scene then shows Matt with Shirley and Lucchini standing on the runway of Yeager AFB. Reiner, Minna, and their daughter Mikasa with Trude and Erica standing with them while they're outside the castle of Elystadt. Alain and Perrine standing on the runway of Noble Witches in Sedan, France. Niko, Sanya, Aulis, and Eila were seen standing on the runway outside of the 502nd Brave Witches base in construction in St. Petersburg. And finally Gou and Mio standing outside of the shrine building in the middle of the forest.

 **Will your lips taste the kiss of death?**

The scene shows Ichigo standing up in the underwater space as he tries to reaches his hand out to show where the 501st Witches were waiting for him.

 **Darling destiny**

 **Is racing through my body**

 **World in motion finally**

 **Could this be love?**

Then, the scene transitions as the background of underwater shatters as he was seen falling down in the sky where Yoshika in her Jet Striker arrives as he grabbed Ichigo's hand when both smiled and looked at each other until Yoshika speeds up to fly in the higher altitude as the 501st follows them. Next the scene shows Afzal and Samira standing on the Burj al Arab's balcony as it transitions to where Uruk who was seen sitting on his throne with a menacing smile.

 **Let me melt away**

 **In your embrace my darling**

 **It's just me**

 **So don't you be afraid**

 **Kiss me now!**

The next scene shows a plane model of Kyushu J7W Shinden flying across the red underwater skies as it was coming towards Ichigo until the plane model disintegrates itself as it revealed to be Yoshika in her Second War Striker as she hugs Ichigo tightly. Ichigo noticed as he smiles and hugs her while the red underwater background shatters, revealing an blue cloudy sky. Ending the theme with a photo with the adopters and 501st Witches.

* * *

5/4/2016 **On the revived Yamato, Arabian Sea** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Ichigo POV**

It's been a quite few days since we departed from Yokosuka, Japan to here… Things are changing a lot. Our country declared war against Xenon who did a violent takeover on their own country and has been randomly attacking other countries. The military and Witches has been fighting back against Xenon's own machines that run of magic called Magiteks… which runs on Magi-Crystals. Kitagou-san has been studying them as I heard. Good thing Yoshika-chan, Lynne-chan, and Shizuka-chan are here with me. The captain on this revived warship told us that Karlsland has begun their move by their sending bomber witches to do a night attack two days ago. Now, we've been told that the man leading his army of Karlslandian Witches who goes by Reiner Braun. What I heard that his wife is Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. Who is the Wing Commander of the now-gone 501st and now… the wing commander of the Elystadt Air Force. Crazy, right? Plus, why am I on the warship? Because I want to take part of it and take down this tyrant guy. I never heard of him, though. Plus, this ship is installed with a launcher for Striker Units. Thank Kitagou-san for this idea. I was seen sleeping in this room because it feels nice and quiet. Very peaceful-

"Ahh, Ichigo-kun! There you are! I've been looking for you. Still resting after the ride?" Yoshika said to me as I responded with a nod. "Oh dear, it must have been hard on you. It's been a while since the Andorra Incident.

The Andorra Incident… It was last year that happened in Andorra. People were losing their memories because of the syndrome. The man named Sloth was responsible for this mess, spreading virus to take their innocent human lives. I was there to stop him with Iris Monfort. We managed to defeat him for good. What he yearned for is death… But it's over now. However, with the current situation like this. It must be stopped. Karlsland is there and we're supposed to meet at Yemen. Not to mention… America's Liberion Witches and Air Force are joining as well. They're coming later so it's best to wait.

"Not really? I haven't been training lately… too bad Mio-san can't come… She has a daughter to take care of." I said to her as she started to agree. "Anyways, what's the situation right now?"

"We're almost here. We're being told that We're being sent to launch to the base at Yemen. I'm… I'm happy that I'm going to meet Minna-san in a long time. I'm sure you never met her, Ichigo-kun." Yoshika said to me with a chuckle as I got off the bed.

"Ahh, you did describe her but I never met her in person. But… I heard she's also a celebrity in music with that new song she release in our country. Her voice captured people's hearts. She even did an concert in New York." I said to her about Minna and her popularity as she started to notice.

"Ahh, I didn't realize! I wonder if she's doing okay…" Yoshika wondered until the sailor arrives to find us.

Sailor: "Ahh, there you two are. You'll be launched to Yemen right now. Can you follow me? Bishop and Shizuka are waiting for you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Let's go, Yoshika-chan." I said to her with a thumbs up as she responded.

"Hai!~" Yoshika then happily replied as we followed him.

 **[THIRTY MINUTES LATER…]**

As time passes a bit. Yoshika, Lynette, and Shizuka were seen in their Strikers. However, Lynette and Shizuka were still in their respective Second War Striker. Yoshika still uses her own Jet Strike made by her father. I'm good friends with Ichiro-san, after all. However, I was seen on Yoshika's back just to hold on. Thus, my girls were stationed in the respective launchers.

"Yoshika-chan, I'm… I'm not sure if we can do this…" Lynette seems worried as Yoshika looked at her.

"Don't worry, Lynne-chan. We can do this together! You, too Shizuka-chan!" Yoshika said both to her friends as Shizuka chuckled.

"Heh… No need to tell me twice, Miyafuji." Shizuka responded with a smile as I stretched my arms.

"Okay, girls. Let's not give up now. Minna-chan needs us. But damn… my days couldn't get any weirder…" I then looked at the sailor with a poker face. "Hey, sailor boy. Can you just start the launching sequence? Wait, no… Not sequence… Just launch us right now?"

"I-Ichigo-kun!? W-We haven't started up our Strikers ye-" Yoshika's voice was cut as the Sailor proceeds with a gesture… causing the launcher to propel us quickly into the sky just as fast…

 **[FWOOSH!]**

"A-AHHHHHHHH!" Three girls screamed as they started up their strikers and proceeded to fly normally. What a long launch from Yamato… It shouldn't be that long… I'm just sitting on Yoshika-chan's back just to hold on.

"Well… there we go. Good thing we're gaining speed-" My voice was cut as I heard the voice.

"K-Kazuraba, you dumbass! What the hell is wrong with you!? We were barely starting up our Strikers!" Shizuka only complained and- Waaaait… she called me by my last name! That's uncalled for!

"Say only by my last name and add -san on it, Shizuka-chan! I demand you saying it!" I only retorted back as Lynette started to speak.

"U-Umm… It feels like we're being followed…" Lynette said to us since she can't turn around. So, I decided to turn around to see. There was nothing there… I looked up to see-

"What the!? I-Is that… a freakin' B-17G Flying Fortress!? And Liberion Witches were following us as well!? How did they get there so fast!?" I said with awe until I heard another voice…

"Oi! Miyafuji, Bishop, Shizuka!" The voice of a woman that I was familiar with… It's the voice that I heard during my dreams during the Andorra accident! Then, she lowers her altitude down as I looked at her. That's no doubt it's her. Plus, she's wearing her Jet Striker as well.

"Ah, Shirley-san! Glad to see you again!" Yoshika was quite happy as Shirley nodded.

"Same to you, too. I can't believe we're going to fight together again… But no Neurois this time. Also, who's that guy riding on your back?" Shirley mentioned me as she responded.

"That's Ichigo Kazuraba. He's my adopter. I'm glad they he took care of us." Yoshika said as I responded as well.

"Ichigo Kazuraba. You?" I asked her as she smiles.

"The names Charlotte E. Yeager. You can call me Shirley, Kazuraba." Shirley introduced herself as I replied.

"Call me Ichigo. I'll just call you Shirley-chan because you know… your… boobs. Ahem! Anyways, who's he riding on your back?" I asked her as she noticed. The guy riding on Shirley. He wears casual, normal clothes just like me. I mean, we don't wear military clothing because we're normal people. But this guy looks American just like her. But his hair is orange-brown but bit dark.

"Ahh, I nearly forgot about him. This is my adopter… and also my descendant. Matthew E. Yeager. Call him Matt for short." Shirley introduces him as he sighs.

"C'mon, why did you say you barely noticed me. Anyways… that's me. Since she said my name. Not to mention, Lucchini is also here as well. I manager to buy a Jet Striker for her as well. Pleasure meeting you, Ichigo." Matt then saluted as the tanned twin-tailed girl, Lucchini arrives as she happily greets us.

"Yoshika-chan! Hi hi!~" Lucchini happily waves while flying alongside Shirley.

"Lucchini-chan! Glad to see you as well!" Yoshika was happy to see her anyways.

"So, Matt-san. I hear you're close with Shirley-chan, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much. Plus, this B-17G right there? It belonged to the Air Force. They've been keeping it but we managed to borrow it. And I let her modify it." Matt said to me as Shirley talks in.

"And I modified it the bomb bay to fit us Witches inside. I'm pretty much known for fixing and modifying things, to be honest." Shirley replied with a confident smile.

"Wow… Is she always like that, Yoshika-chan?" I asked her as she nods.

"She's pretty much like that. But, we all trust her even back in our world." Yoshika replied to me as I looked up.

"Now now, don't think I'd be missing out with Miyafuji as of right now?" The voice of a familiar women that I heard from my dreams… she lowers her altitude and flew in between to Lynette and Yoshika. She has a Jet Striker as well. She must be…

"Perrine-chan! I'm so glad to see you… and your hair!" Yoshika was surprise of her hair-style. In my dream, she used to have a long hair. But now… it's just a bob cut.

"Oh, you mean mine? Ahh… that was a different story back in my country. It's complicated…" The Witch named Perrine said and noticed at me. "And who are you? An acquaintance to Miyafuji?"

"N-No… I'm her adopter. The names Ichigo Kazuraba. Pleasure meeting you, though. And you are?" I asked her as she kindly introduces herself when she places her left hand to her chest.

"I am Perrine H. Clostermann. It is a delightful pleasure meeting you as well, Kazuraba." Perrine replied back as I smiled and waved my hands a bit.

"No no, Call me Ichigo. Not good with formalities, sorry. It's just I'm not used to it." I responded back with a smile. Perrine was surprised as she lets out a kind smile on her face.

"No worries, Ichigo. I believe you and I would get along fine. Perhaps we can make tea together?" Perrine asked me as I started to think.

"Hmm… Sounds like a good idea. After the Operation whatever it's called. Seems we're going to proceed landing. Karlsland is already there…" I said to them as Matt yawns.

"What are you waiting for? See you there!" Matt then grabs Shirley's rabbit ears as she proceed to squirm and moan.

"A-Ahhh~ Matty!~ Not here!~" Shirley starts to dive fast to the runway, much to Lucchini's dismay.

"Hey, Yoshika-chan. I'm gonna go ahead. Gotta punish my adopter later on." Luchini did her peace gesture as she goes up head.

"Shouldn't be long now. Hopefully… this will be your reunion for sure." I said to myself as we continue flying down to meet those Karlslandians for the first time.

 **Reiner POV**

It was scorching hot… Yet, we came to Yemen to establish this base of our own. Me and Minna were seen in the shade of the tent. The Soldiers were having a hard time except Witches. I believe they have their own magic to become resistant to this heat. Hanna did told me about it. I was quite worried about it. Well, she was seen resting on the chair in the shade while talking to Raisa.

"So… hot…" Erica was seen flopped onto the floor as Trude picked her up.

"Honestly, Hartmann…" Trude sighs as she places her to a another chair under the shade of a tent.

"She passed out, Barkhorn?" Hanna asked her as she nods.

"Pretty much, she's not used to the heat." Trude responded. However, me and Minna were still busy on stuff. I was seen wearing an black tactical vest as well.

"Anyways, Minna… we're low on resources nor have a tool to filter the ocean water to be drinkable. Our men are at risk on exhaustion… I never thought this weather is going to be unforgivable. Your thoughts?" I asked her as she agrees.

"Yes… I'm familiar with Marseille and Pottgen being able to survive back in Afrika. Overall, our Witches are providing them with water, Dear. But, we need to focus on the plan here… a word from our recon told us that Magiteks are still growing in numbers. Uruk must be getting his hands full." Minna explained the course of the situation until we started to hear the propellers whirling…

Karlsland Soldier : "Huh? Aren't they…?"

"Liberion…" Trude said the name as we both came out of the tent to look…

"More like Americans… But, why is that B-17G here. The most known bombers in the WWII history. Who would bring that bomber here, though?" I wondered to myself. However, Minna had a shocked looked on her face for the very first time. She was shedding tears…

"M-Mein Gott… Miyafuji, Bishop, Hattori, Clostermann, Yeager, and Lucchini… They're all here…!" Minna was surprised but she continues to wipe her tears away.

"Hey don't forget about me, commander." The voice spoke as we looked up.

"Oh, Juutilainen, Litvyak! Good to see you again!" Trude noticed as she greeted them with a smile.

"Hot…" The white haired girl with black cat ears named Sanya replied with a yawn. While the other Witch is Juutilainen who has long silver hair and a silver fox familiar. The two started to land down while the others arrive.

 **Ichigo POV**

As soon we arrive. We got off on our respective Witches. However, what's important that there is more Witches here. So… based on the dreams I saw. Except Mio-san who is not here…

"So, I guess the whole 501st is here, huh? We finally meet in person, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke." I said to her as she noticed.

"You must be Ichigo Kazuraba, yes? Miyafuji told me about you through the letter that I read few months ago. Wait… your name. My Fusoan is a bit rusty… Ichigo… that would mean… Strawberry?" Minna translated my name in my language… I had my eyes twitches a little bit when she said that.

"P-Please don't say that.. That's not what it's meant…" I started to sweatdrop as Minna started to chuckle cutely.

"It's alright. It's just your name sounds sweet, Kazuraba." Minna responded with a kind smile.

"T-Thank you. Just call me Ichigo, though." I responded back as we all started to laugh.

"Anyways, We should introduce ourselves. The names Reiner Braun. Minna is my wife here… Man, I can't believe all of the remaining of the 501st are finally reunited." The man named Reiner said with a slight smug on his face.

"However… Sakamoto is not present at this time." Minna was worried about her despite she is not here. I mean, Mio-chan is a former witch.

"Ahh, About her… I know she's not a Witch. She said that she can't come. If you're asking why. She has a dojo to take care of, train the kids in order to become skilled in kendo… and the ways of the samurai. That's her belief. I even remembered that she intend to create her own clan. Heh… reminds me way back of the Sengoku history. Anyways… let's start with the introduction. I believe I never met some of the Witches of the 501st before." I said to everyone as they all nodded.

"Right… Where to start… The names Matthew E. Yeager. Call me Matt for short. Shirley here is my wife. Oh and… I'm also the descendant of Chuck E. Yeager. But… I'm more of a descendant to Shirley. Jonathan and Hawke are my older brother. Except Hawke works for the U.S. Air Force." Matt reintroduces themselves to the witches.

"Matt, huh?" Trude continues. "Is that really true that you are Yeager- I mean, Charlotte's descendant?"

"Yeah, I am. They both share so that's pretty much it. The reason why I married her was because I want to keep this family bloodline going. If we didn't married, our family would start to fade away. Coming from my wife, I hear you Germans are all serious and dissing on her. Is that true? Is it?" Matt had a smile on his face as if he was curious.

"It's Karlslandian, you idiot… Captain Yeager here needs to learn some discipline. Liberions like you are so loud and obnoxious… and lazy as well." Barkhorn then sighs as Shirley did her hand gesture as if she is shooing her away.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep on talking, Barkhorn. Matt here is an American so technically he's isn't a Liberion." Shirley replied back with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I hope you Karlslandian aren't triggered because you're still Germans. I bet you're aware about the history about Nazis as well." Matt then lightly taunted them with a haughty smile. However, Barkhorn didn't like that.

"You better not say that… We are not Germans or those damned Nazis. We are proud Karlslandians. Don't you dare speak lowly on us, American!" Trude then retorted at Matt when he blinked.

"Ooooh, spicy." Matt replied as I sighed.

"Guys, let's stop the fighting. We should introduce each other to the 501st Witches. Not to complain? Right?" I said to them all as they nodded. See?

 **[TEN MINUTES LATER…]**

As minutes passed… All of us managed to introduced to each other. I was curious about this Eila girl. She has a ability to predict the future but also dodge incoming attacks. However, Despite we introduced each other…

"Say, Ichigo. What's your hobby? I'm… quite curious to know." Eila suddenly asked me as I started to think…

"Umm… I know it's strange… I'm a huge fan… of Sengoku BASARA… Or the real history of the Warring States Era…" I'm so embarrassed of myself when I just said that…

"Sengoku… BASARA? What is that?" Minna asked me as I tried to explain.

"It's just characters from the Sengoku history but has some sort of a wild flair to it. It's just that… my favorite character is Tokugawa Ieyasu. Who is the a Lord of the Tokugawa Clan, and also the one who unified Japan. Even in real history, too." I explained about the character itself as Perrine starts to nod.

"It seems like you are into your culture's past history. I can't complain." Perrine responded with a slight, normal look on her face.

"Now's not the time to waste time. Minna, if you will." Reiner said to her as she nods. Which she now has her own serious look.

"Very well. Attention, girls!" Minna them catches all 501st attention as they started to line up while keeping their serious expression. "This is a battle we can't afford to lose. We must head to Dubai in order to stop Uruk and Xenon at all cost. We are tasked to capture Uruk and destroy Magiteks who will get in our way."

"That's right, Minna is your leader so remember that." Reiner continued. However… I cannot fight for this mission. I'll act as a recon once we get inside the B-17G bomber.

"Yeah, about that… Shirley can't fly with the girls. She's going to pilot the bombers because our personal pilots there can't handle the heat. Anyways, what are you waiting for!? Let's freakin' go!? I don't wanna die from that heat!" Matt said to us all which we ended up having a sweatdrop.

And so, times passes again… with the some of the 501st witches has their own respective second war and jet strikers attached to their legs. They've been safely put inside the bomb bay of a bomber. For myself, I have to traverse on a italian sports motorcycle that I randomly found. Don't worry, I left a sign that I'll repay the owner back somehow.

"Hey, Ichigo. Can you hear me?" The voice of Matt on my communicators spoke to me.

"Yeah, I can. What's up?" I replied.

"So, here's the plan. You're traveling on the motorcycle. But, we'll have to fly up in the highest altitude as possible. So far, it's not going to be easy with those Magitek swarming around the city. We can't let Uruk do what he wants." Matt explained to me as Shirley talked in.

"Yeah. We have gunners to protect you. Overall, you'll be safe." Shirley said to me as I nodded. "Oh and, Miyafuji is going to be fine inside this bomber. Just to make sure they need time before I deploy them."

"You got it. See you there." I proceed to take a deep breath… This is going to be a complicated one…

"I got a word from Prince Afzal… He made it to Dubai with the Princess. Her bodyguards arrived there as well. Yeagers, prepare for take off." Reiner commanded them though the comms.

Yeagers: "Roger!/You got it!"

Just as I saw the B-17G bomber was preparing to take off into the sky from the runway. I started to rev my motorcycle. However, I looked at the two of them… Hanna and Raisa. Barkhorn told me about them.

"Hey, you two. Are you coming?" I asked both Witches as they responded.

"Sorry, we can't. Minna tasked us with errands of what to do. You're on your own, kid. Do your best." Hanna told me as I sighed.

"I wish you good luck, though." Raisa talked in as well as I readied myself.

"Right… I'm heading now. Here I go." I proceeded to drive my motorcycle to exit the base as I drove down the road in order for me to head my way to Dubai.

 **[ONE HOUR LATER…]**

One hour has passed… I continued riding on my motorcycle while I'm still chasing the bomber which we're still yet but far. While I'm continuously riding down the road… I looked at the mirror to see dust clouds what were huge… Wait a second…

"Magiteks? Heh? They even have a motorcycle unit that moves on it's own? Should have known better… Hey, Yeagers! You picking up? I got some bogeys coming after me. It's those Magiteks!" I talked through the comms as they picked up.

"Seriously? That arrive too fast! Oh well. Gunners! Protect the Japanese dude! We still need to head to Dubai no matter what!" Matt talked through the comms to command his gunners.

Suddenly, heard the rain of bullets obliterating a horde of ground unit Magiteks coming from the gunners on the B-17G. They're doing their job well. Good, this should be easy. I decided to gail up speed until I encountered a slight traffic of cars. I focused myself as I dodged through the incoming traffics of cars, trucks, and semis. But, this should help me lose them. But, the gunners won't shoot the civilians. They need to be careful just to be sure. However, this is reminding me of Rush Hour or some reason… or Fast and Furious. That's all I remember but who cares. Downside is, I have no firearms. All I have to do, is to rely on their support. They better not fail me now!

 **Third Person POV**

"Hey… Shirley. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Matt said to her wife as he takes a close glance.

"Yeah… Magiteks. Air units, actually. This is bad… there's too many of them. Should we deploy!?" Shirley asked him as he shrugged.

"I don't know!? Screw it! Let's do it!" Matt responded as they proceeded to do so.

"Such bad plans…" Reiner muttered himself as he sighs while he was sitting the passenger seat behind the cockpit where both Shirley and Matt were flying.

Meanwhile in the bomb bay… The group of the 501st Witches heard the noise of a alarm. Causing the hatch of the bomb bay to open. Yoshika then opens her eyes as she has a serious, confident look on her face.

"Alright… Here I go!" Yoshika said to herself as the rest of the 501st Witches starts to drop from the bomb bay as their striker activates.

"There they go! Commander Minna, we have to fly back to base. We can't damage this bomber here. Just do your thing and protect Ichigo at all costs!" Matt said to Minna though the comms.

"Yeah, same here." Shirley talked in as well.

"Very well, Turn back for now. Girls, commence battle against those Magiteks!"

501st Witches: "Roger!"

 **Ichigo POV**

Just as I heard the gunshots… The bomber was forced to fly back and the 501st Witches including Yoshika has taken a fight against it. However, I'm still being chased by ground units. Which is bad news. I need to keep going fast as soon as I can, I'm almost close to Dubai. I know I can reach it. This Afzal guy is already there and confronting his brother right now. If he dies, then it's going to be some serious trouble. I need to think fast! Wait… I got it! Just the plan I came up with!

"Yoshika-chan! ! ! COME TO ME!" I yelled her name in hopes to come to me. Just for a few second… She manages to arrive in a quick. Which she proceeds to shoot down the ground units one by one in order to reduce the numbers. "Haha! Take that! You magic machines!"

"You need help, Ichigo-kun?" Yoshika asked me while still following me.

"Yeah, I sure do need help in a time right now! We're still far… Plus, I'm glad you girls have weapons for sure. But, I got a plan." I told Yoshika as she blinked her eyes and looked at me.

"What kind of- Huh? Look out!" Yoshika noticed to see a bullet incoming.

"What-" Just as I turned around… the bullet hit straight onto the back wheel. "Tch. Damn!"

I quickly got off my motorcycle and landed on Yoshika's back. I stood on it with my arms crossed with a serious face.

"Great… Now how am I supposed to repay it back… Oh well. Yoshika-chan. Change of plans. We have to head to Dubai quickly. Regroup with your teammates. This one is going to be serious." I told Yoshika as she nodded. She continue increasing her altitude as she manages to regroup with Minna.

"Minna-san! Ichigo-kun wants to say something!" Yoshika told her as I spoke up.

"Minna-chan… change of plans. Lead your group to Dubai right away, there's no point in defeating those Magiteks anyways. The only solution left is to ignore them. We can't afford to lose Prince Afzal or Princess Samira!" I told Minna about it as she closes her eyes to think. For a few seconds, she opens her eyes.

"Very well. Girls, change of plans! Our objective is to escort Ichigo to Dubai where the building of Burj al Arab as soon as possible! Is that clear?" Minna told all of her teammates as they responded with Roger or Yes Ma'am.

"Thank you, Minna-chan. You have my respect." I thanked her just to be happy. But… Afzal… You better stay alive…

* * *

5/4/2016 **Burj al Arab, Dubai, United Arab Emirates** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Afzal POV**

Just as soon I arrived to the highest floor… my father's floor that he owns… I've come to face against Uruk and his right hand-man, Loqi. Uruk… my older brother… He is not worthy to become a King of Dubai himself. I had Princess Samira and her bodyguards to rescue the other Arabian Witches from the clutches of Uruk's PMC, Xenon. Now… it's time that we'll finish what we've started…

"Oh? You've got guts to return here. Your face disgusts me, brother. Have you not cleanse your face in pure water?" Uruk spoke to me in a highly manner of his.

"I have no need for cleansing, I've come to take back what's mine. I've been waiting for this moment. You've harmed my people, you've bolsters your own army of machinery run on magic, you've tortured witches of this country. I've been waiting for this moment… to kill you! No… so force you to surrender!" I boasted with confidence. However, Uruk started to laugh. Thinking that it's merely a joke.

"Ahahahaha! Fool! You think you can force me to surrender? Such petty jokes! However, if you want to force me to surrender… Fight my right-hand man instead. Loqi, you're up. Show him of what you're made of. Do not fail me…" Uruk commanded his right hand man as he stepped forward and held an serum from his hand.

"Yes, my lord. Now, Prince Afzal. Be amazed! This here contains extracted Witch Magic! It all came from the rumor back from France! The project known as MAGES was known for testing human experiments of injecting Witch Magic into their bodies. However… it will cause their body to become unstable… with a low percentage of survivability, it will lead to death. However, I am ready to die for my Lord. Prepare yourself, Prince Afzal bint Dhal al Faiz! This will be your last breath for facing me!" Loqi then injects the Witch Magic to his neck. Just as he injected all of the magic… he threw the syringe away as he started to have a magical blue aura around him… "Yes… YES! This magic… I can feel it coursing through my veins! I feel lighter, stronger, powerful! And most of all… UNSTOPPABLE!"

The magic circle appears below him as the wind rages around Loqi… I can feel his magic presence within him… How can a human use Witches Magic inside his body? How!?

"Do you see now? This is the full extent of my power! Thanks to this Witch Magic… I can now use any type of elements… Feast on this!" Loqi started to channel lightning around him. "You should have never challenge me… **Lightning Magic: Voltage Typhoon**!"

 **[BZZZZZT!]**

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " I started to yell as I felt the jolt in my body… what the hell is this… It's way powerful when you take damage by a witch… It's like a mage using it against a normal human! Just for a few second… Loqi stopped using his magic as I fell to my knees… Just what is this… Loqi is going to die… and Uruk will be facing me… Don't tell me… **[HE PLANS TO EASILY DEFEAT ME RIGHT FROM THE START! HE HAS NO CARE OF HIS SERVANT]**!

"Ohohohohoho!~ Do you see now? You pathetic humans have no chance of defying my beloved lord! Now… to finish you off- GUH!" Loqi started to feel something strange in his body… "What is this… L-Lord Uruk… I… I don't feel so good- URGH!"

Something was really strange… Loqi was coughing up blood, knowing that the Witch Magic is killing him from the insides. He fell on the floor while coughing up more.

"P-Please! Lord Uruk! Help me! I don't wanna die! Please! Please… help… uggh…" Loqi said his last words, and thus… he suddenly died all because of that Witch Magic inside his body.

"Hmph. You served well, Loqi. I have no use for you anymore…" Uruk said in a haughty smile as he slowly approach to me after getting off of his golden throne. He readied his armored fist just because I was kneeling. Loqi's attack has made me weak… "Poor young brother, you've made a grave mistake to stand against me… Die…"

Just as he prepares his fist…

 **[BANG!]**

The gunshot repelled his fist when he felt a force…

"Hmm? Who tried to shoot me during the middle of my brotherly talk?" Uruk looked to see what's in front of him… I turned around to find out… Minna bought the whole members of the 501st… And who is this Japanese person?

 **Ichigo POV**

Just in time since we arrived. I had Lynne-chan to take a shot. Doing this commander thing isn't really my thing but I just have a urge to save this young prince. I took approach to the prince named Afzal. He seems weakened out. That must have sucked.

"Hey, Prince. You alright? The names Ichigo. But… You shouldn't let your guard down, y'know?" I helped him up as he regains his standing. Phew, glad he's alright.

"Ahh… Thanks for helping me. I see you've bought reinforcements." Afzal said to me as I shook my head.

"No, Minna bought her own reinforcements." I replied just as I need at Minna landing on the large balcony…

"Uruk! Stand down, now! You've caused this war far enough!" Minna yelled at Uruk in order for him to surrender.

"Me? Stand down? I do not give up that easily! You're defying against the King, me! Therefore… I have you lots that you can play with!" Uruk then snaps his fingers… causing thousands of Magiteks surround the 501st Witches…

"Damn, he planned this all along, Minna! Any plans?" Barkhorn asked her commander as she nods.

"Yes, I do. Girls! Wipe out all of the Magiteks who stands in our way!" Just as Minna commanded, they straight-up go for it as they engaged a massive dogfight.

"Hmph. Now with those reinforcements busy… I'm gonna have a good time dealing with you two… starting with this Japanese brat!" Uruk then pointed at me as I yawn.

"Who now?" I replied sarcastically.

"I meant you, idiot! Don't think you could just pretend. I can just end you here right now!" Uruk then readied his fist.

"Sure, sure. I'll take you on." I replied back to him as I conjured up a fireball on my right hand. "I bet you can't survive from my fire magic. I hope you can take the heat, that is."

"Hmph… Fine. How much hits till I break you… Time time to find out!" Uruk then dashed towards me as I jumped over him, throwing my fireball at the back of his head to feel the burn. "Hmph! That fire tickles! It's nothing more than a lukewarm flame. That is truly disappointing there!"

"We'll find out how long will it takes for you to tire out. Once I burn off that golden armor of yours!" I taunted him as he started to laugh with his dumb personality of his.

"Don't be fooled! This armor is resistant to magic! I've built it all by myself! Which makes it easier to beat you, the witches, and my brother! I will rival you all!" Uruk then readied his fist as he comes towards me. I had time to react to conjure up a katana made from a fiery magic to block his brute attack. The winds raged as I held against it while gritting my teeth. "What's a matter? I'm craving for a battle here! Don't even start to disappoint me! I'm just getting started! Once I crush you, I'll crush all of the Witches and I'll be making sure they'll be wiped from it's existence to bring back the good old days in this world! Too bad they won't help you. I've managed to keep them busy so that way I can win this battle!"

"Tch… Like hell I'd let you! Witches protect humanity because they hate killing a human, it'll leave them a bad taste to their tounge! I placed my trust on the Witches when I became an adopter… I met Yoshika Miyafuji… Lynette Bishop… and Hattori Shizuka! Those were the three I met. Including the former witch, Mio Sakamoto. She inspired me alot. And also a my motivation to keep fighting. To protect Witches and humanity I care about! You prefer destruction, chaos, and calamity! You're no human… You were born to become an monster who craves for war!" I started to use my strength to knock him back with my fire sword. But, Uruk dusts off his golden armor and whistles.

"A monster, huh? That's fine me because it's who I am! I will lead this world to the right! I am the true unifier here! You're just an Japanese brat who cares nothing but friendship!" Uruk then charges up his fist as he throws an powerful gust of wind as I was about to block it with my fire sword until it faded away due to the wind… Damn! "Now… DIE!"

 **[PUNCH!]**

"AGH!" I started to feel pain… my breathing was so heavy… I crashed up into the ceiling… However, I was sent flying to the sky.

"You're…" Uruk leaps up into the air as he prepares one final blow… Is this the end of me…? "DEAD!"

 **[PUNCH! BZZZZZZZZZT!]**

"I won't let you!" Yoshika arrived just in time to deploy her shield… Unlike any other shield that Witches can deploy to see how much can it withstand. Her magic is pretty huge… which means her magic shield is tougher as diamonds.

"GAHAHAHA! FOOL! You think your shield can stop me?! Fine! I'm just going to go all-out! **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Uruk proceeded to enhance his fist to rapidly punch Yoshika's shield in a speed of sound. Yoshika was still trying to withstand that rapid flurry of punches.

However, While I was floating in the air… I was carried by Lynne-chan as she looked at me… She seemed worried.

"I-Ichigo… Are you okay…?" Lynne said to me as her cat ears were flopped. I know her feeling.

"Lynne-chan… you're being worried again… I told you many times not to worry or cry. I'm… alright. I've managed to withstand his toughest attack… Besides… I won't give up that easily… However, I need a favor to ask you…" I asked my adopted Witch as she had a noticed look on her face.

"Y-Yes?" Lynne asked.

"I need to borrow your gun…" I said to her in order to come up with this plan… Yoshika-chan. Please give me time…

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Uruk yelled with such rage and excitement. However, Yoshika's shield was about to crack just as she noticed.

"I… I can't hold on any further…" Yoshika was almost about to hit her limit as Uruk makes his last attack.

"Now… I will bathe in your blood-" Uruk's voice was cut as my plans were finally ready!

"Minna, Erica! Now!" I ordered them as I fired Lynne's Barrett M82 while both Minna and Erica fired their MG5s towards Uruk's armor as he felt the knockback which was strong…

"WHAT!?" Uruk noticed to see what's coming. I still held Lynne's heavy sniper rifle. But, I made my next move.

"Sanya-san! Rockets!" I commanded Sanya as she nodded, firing her multiple rockets towards Uruk as it contacts with a explosion, causing to knockback Yoshika but regained her balance. "Barkhorn-san!"

"No need to tell me!" Barkhorn replied as she threw two MG42's away from her hand as she readied her fist towards Uruk. " **YEAAAAAAAAART!** "

 **[BASH! FWOOSH!]**

Uruk was sent flying down to the large balcony as he landed with no problem. I gave back the sniper rifle to Lynne. He did realize Uruk had cracks on his armor…

"Tch… you see you putting a dent on my armor… I'll give you that. But, you cannot stop me! As long I lead Xenon… I will prevail!" Uruk started to become boastful as I sighed…

"No… you're wrong." I said to him while Lynne was still carrying me. "You didn't realize of what's going on. Xenon's not helping you. The reason why is… Every Witches from other nations as turned against you… including your own people. You're at odds here. You have no chance of winning."

"He's right…" Afzal comes out to the balcony. "The whole world is your enemy now, brother. Stop this pointless war and turn yourself in… you've caused a lot of trouble for us. So, please."

"Hmph. Fine… I will… Until I throw you off!" Uruk then quickly grabs Afzal's neck as he threw him off the building.

"Prince Afzal!" Minna called his name as he started falling… That is until…

 **[FWOOSH! GRAB!]**

It was Princess Samira who arrived just in time. Including her bodyguards… Rana, Sahar, and Raniya.

"Don't think you could win that easy, Uruk!" Princess Samira said in a prideful tone.

"I see… Well then… I guess you all hate me now for this, eh? I will take you all on!" Uruk was like a barbarian. But, I decided to talk in…

"No… you'll be facing me…" I spoke just as Lynne dropped me off so I can land on the balcony… "You've done enough… I want to settle this battle between you and I. Just to end your reign of tyranny. Now…"

I proceeded to so a whistle… causing Yoshika's familiar ears to twitch as it hides away, including the tail. But, it causes the striker unit to shut down. Suddenly, Yoshika's familiar Kuji pops out of her body while Shizuka caught her while her Jet Striker is still intact. Kuji barked as I lend my hand out, causing Yoshika's familiar to glow white and morphs into a sword just as I grabbed it. And so… with all the bonds I made with the Witches… I'm not alone… They were with me all along! Now, I found my resolve… With my ability known as Revolution Reburning… I will change my own fate! And so, I finally so by using my ability… It's been a long time...

 ***Crosswise - T.M. Revolution**

" **Revolution Reburning** … **Rekindled Rebirth** …" Just as I said… I proceeded to have a fiery aura while my hair changed into pure red. Along with my eye color… As long I have magic with me though Yoshika's contract. I will do anything to protect what I hold dear. "Kuji."

I commanded my sword as it causes to extend the blade while having a white magical aura around it.

"Hmph… Is this your full extent of your power? Well then… Your life is mine!" Uruk then runs towards me while I was seen walking. I held my sword which is now an nodachi in a traditional samurai way though Iaido. I won't hold back… I remember training with Mio-san involving swords… But, I was inspired. I kept moving, no matter how many times I fail… I will keep pushing forward! That is my resolve!

"It's time… **The sakura petal blooms in the springful daytime where the lotus grows on lakes. A crane flies carelessly through the skies and snow-capped mountains to search around the vast lands… A blade carefully cuts through in a swift to emit a clean sound of steel… Hear the crisp of the water's shores… [Kazuraba Technique]... [Yasashī Nami]!** "

 **[SWISH…]**

"It's over…" I proceed to perform an sheathing with the sword at my left hip… Just as I let my left hand contact the tsuba of the nodachi… Uruk's armor breaks...

 **[SHATTER!]**

 **優**

 **し**

 **い**

 **波**

 **-[Kazuraba Technique: Gentle Wave]-**

"I-Impossible… How… Ugggh…" Uruk falls to his knees as he was finally defeated… causing all the other Magiteks to shut down after his defeat…

However, my hair color and eye was revealed back to normal. The sword reverted itself into a shiba-inu itself as it jumps back inside Yoshika's chest, reactivating her familiar and striker. Then, Yoshika flew lose and hugged me.

"I-Ichigo-kun… Y-You did it… It's finally over…" Yoshika started to shed some tears while her familiar ears starts to flop as I chuckled.

"Yoshika-chan… it's okay. I told you all three… to never cry. Or even shed a tear. As long you're under my care, I'll still support you in your dreams to become a doctor along with your mother. She'd be worry sick if you don't follow a path, do you?" I softly asked her with a kind smile as Yoshika slightly smiled and closed her eyes. As I petted her back softly to comfort her. Then, I looked at Minna who was happy.

"Well done, Ichigo. It seems Uruk won't bother the world no more. It all thanks to you. If you didn't arrive, the world would fall into the wrong hands by the likes of him." Minna said to me as I chuckled and responded.

"Don't worry, Getting involved isn't my thing. But when it comes to things like therese. Then, I can't turn back but to help. So, what are you gonna do now?" I asked her as she explained to me with a few things.

"Well, we are going to capture and arrest him for his war crimes, help rebuild Dubai from all the damages, and even provide Prince Afzal and Princess Samira our country support. You?" Minna asked me as I thinked.

"Hmm… I don't know yet. I have handful of things to do as of currently. Returning to my country is my priority so far. Speaking of which, have you plan to rebuild the 501st?" I nearly forgot to ask her about it. This was her answer.

"As of currently, no. We Witches still have things to take care of since we have adopters like you, though. But, I can tell Commodore Galland may have plans to reconstruct it when the time comes. So far, 502nd, 504th, 506th, 507th, and 508th are the current JFW that has been rebuilt in this world. But, I'm the wing commander of the Elystadt Air Force in Karlsland. I do what's best to take care of my follow Karlsland Witches." Minna explained the current situation about the Joint Fighter Wings. So far, only 5 has been rebuilt.

"I see… Thanks for letting me know. I'm sure you'll do fine, Minna." I replied back to her with a kind smile but I noticed to see Yoshika's friend, Perrine was behind her.

"Geez, Miyafuji. At least your happy that he saved you after this uncivilised brute was trying to attack you. Anyways, Ichigo Kazuraba, yes? I give you my thanks. However, I must part ways. I shouldn't leave Alain waiting back in my country. Yoshika, Minna! I bid farewell!" Perrine waved us a goodbye as she flew off into the clear blue skies…

"Finally, the battle has been over… Anyways, Minna. Should we had back to the base in Yemen? I think we should give those two some time?" Barkhorn asked Minna as she happily nods.

"Yes, I believe we shall. Girls, let us return back to base in Yemen!" Minna commanded her girls as they flew back while carrying Uruk's body… except Lynne and Shizuka as they landed near me. Both of us stopped hugging as we looked at both Afzal and Samira with their bodyguards.

"Ichigo, yes?" Afzal continued as he and Samira bowed gracefully. "I thank you, for saving my beloved country from the hands of my brother. I'm sorry he put you all through this trouble."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad that I took an spotlight to defeat him. He was strong… but was never strong. Now, what are you two going to do now since Uruk is gone?" I decided to ask both of them as they as they started blushing…

"U-Umm… I know it's strange but… I am to marry Prince Afzal in order to forge the relationship between humans and Witches in this country. However… Afzal's father was killed by Uruk, sadly…" Samira felt down about until Afzal shook his head.

"No, it's alright. I love my father, he took care of me despite he was old. But, he had huge respect for me. Now, it's my turn to follow my father's path into the right. As long I'm with her, I will lead my people to there humanity and Witches co-exist peacefully." Uruk said with a kind smile as Samira chuckled.

"You're too soft, Afzal. You know that?" Samira asked him as he looked away.

"N-No I'm not… I'm just being grateful, that's all…" Afzal pointed in response. However, we ended up laughing.

After all… peace has returned once again in this new world… I'm just glad that my girls are okay. That's all I care about. And so…

* * *

 **[Seven Months Later… December 16, 2016]**

 ***Sengoku BASARA: The Last Party OST - The Party Must Go On by T.M. Revolution**

Seven months later… after the whole Dubai Liberation Campaign which was known as Operation Hammerfell. Things has returned back to normal as it should be. But… what about the others? I can explain…

 **Afzal** and **Samira** were officially married in order to unify between Humans and Witches. Thus, it became a huge move for them. I was quite surprised for myself while Dubai is being recovered and fixed up though Karlsland's help in the process.

 **Gou** and **Mio** continued their dojo training for young children while taking care of their daughter. But, she attended the samurai tournament and made it to the Grand Finals, beating her known rival, Tetsuko Wakamoto in the end. While Gou… Well, he still takes care of her as usual. Funny enough that he takes interest in the Sengoku Era and its history after finding out who Tokugawa Ieyasu is.

 **Matt** , **Shirley** , and **Lucchini** , returned back to America after their visit to Italy to visit Lucchini's surviving family. But, Shirley herself took part in a Witches Air Race sponsored by Crimson Bull in Bonneville Salt Flats. Despite all witches are forced to use Second War Striker in order to make things fair, she manages to win the first ever air race by shocking everyone with her signature sonic boom. This, she gained the title "Speed Demoness". For Matt, he still rides on Shirley just for fun. But, when he heard the news of his other older brother, Hawke E. Yeager being discharged and can no longer fly, stuck in a wheelchair as a cripple. He decides to rekindle the bond with him. Shirley decided to support Hawke as well by creating a tool to help him walk once again. However, Lucchini had a huge change in herself as she no longer has twin-tails and took on a different personality to take responsibility and knowing that she is needed back by her country and the Ardor Witches. So, Jonathan decided to come with her as they started their new journey.

 **Niko** and **Sanya** continued their career in music by attending a piano concert in Moscow and later gained a lot of attention… mainly fans. However, both of them still works for the 502nd JFW in order to help Gundula's errands in the process. As for **Aulis** and **Eila**? They still serve in a Finnish military with Aurora and Aulis' father, Jere while helping Eini who is still the commander in the Suomus Division of the Finnish Air Force. On the bright side, Aulis and Eila still visits both of them to St. Petersburg from time to time.

 **Alain** and **Perrine** returned back to France-Gallia to continue their duties back in the Clostermann Manor. However, Noble Witches A-Unit Wing Commander, Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne announced her retirement and passing the torch to Perrine, which she accepts. With Rosalie returned back to her country of Belgica (formerly Belgium), Perrine now continues as a the new Wing Commander through Heinrike and Denis's help. Much to Heinrike's surprise… Denis was officially dating Jennifer DeBlanc. However, Heinrike accidently fell in love with a person named Pixy in the process.

 **Reiner** and **Minna** continued their lives as usual. However, Minna decided to push forward to her music career as an idol as she makes new songs and perform live concerts. Thus, she has became widely famous in both Karlsland and Japan. With her latest album release, Blumenkranz. Her album has hit number 2 on Worldwide Songboard Rankings. Meanwhile for Erich and Erica, they continue to work together as duos to partake in missions to hunt down remaining magiteks scattered throughout the world. Thus, both Hartmanns gained the title "D.D. (Double Devil)l" due to their unique teamwork and cooperation. Ursula and Franziska continue to build new technology for their country though magic and advanced technology while Franziska's sister, Gretia continues to become their helper when it comes to weapons and strikers. Edytha Neumann, who faced reality because of the loss of her commander, Rommel back in her world. So, she decided to make up her mind to become Reiner's Adjutant while taking care of her adopter, Riley Wilhelm. Heidemarie's adopter, Adam still takes care of her while their father Stroheim continues his duties as one of the strongest soldiers alive. Again, Heidemarie still continues her Night Patrol every single night.

 **Gertrud Barkhorn** , who returned to UK to visit her husband for a long time by the man named Dowding. Knowing that they have their own daughter to take of named Lena. Things are pretty much normal as of right now.

And for us? Me, Yoshika, Lynette, Shizuka, Tendou, Hikari, and Takami decided to have our own early Christmas party at my own house. Not to mention… I even invited Tomoko Anabuki and her new adopter, Souji Anabuki who is the descendant of the Anabuki bloodline and also a JASDF pilot. What she told me that her previous adopter, Luca Diego passed on his ownership to him because he wanted to move on. Which is respectable. Not to mention, Mio came here on her own as well. Now… where was I…

* * *

12/16/2016 **Kazuraba Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Evening - Cloudy

While we're enjoying our own party at my home. I was seen waiting outside since Tokomo-san had to drive to some grocery store to buy something so I can cook for her with Yoshika-chan's help. Just then… I saw Tomoko's familiar, Konbei who took form of… a sports car. It's rare to see Witches' familiar to turn into that form. It's front bumper was the head of a fox but sleeker while it's eyes were closed. Konbei's tail was wagging slowly when he was sticking his tongue out to pant. Just as Konbei parks at my outside lot, he then yawns to go to sleep as both witches come out of it.

"Ahh, Tomoko-san, Yoshika-chan. Did you get the ingredients for me?" I asked the two of them as they nodded.

"I believe I do, Ichigo-san. After all, it is your celebration as a hero." Tomoko said with a smile as I chuckled.

"Oh please, I'm not a hero. I just want to be a normal person. Also, how is Konbei?" I asked her as I looked at a familiar in a vehicle form starts to curl up with it's tail and continued sleeping. However, Kuji who was seen sleeping inside the backseat as he curled up as he proceeds to sleep.

"I think I drove him a bit fast since I was in a hurry. Yoshika-chan here did enjoyed the ride, isn't it right?" Tomoko asked her as she happily nods.

"Hai! You should have touch his fur! It's so warm and soft!" Yoshika said with a smile as I laughed a bit.

"Maybe later. For now, we should start cooking. I don't wanna let our friends miss it out. Now, let's get started!" I said to the girls as they agreed with me. Just as I come in…

"Hey, Strawberry. Where's the damn food…" Tendou was seen glaring at me as I sighed.

"What's the hell is your problem. Stop calling me that. I will do it so hang on! Take your time and watch some TV! Geez…" I sighed over his attitude as me and Yoshika proceeded cleaning.

"O-Onii-chan! Y-You shouldn't start a fight before things might go bad!" Hikari stammered and warned him as he yawns.

"Don't worry, he's getting into it. As long he doesn't waste our time… I'd be drinking a Strawberry Sundae right now." Tendou then starts to mock me… You know I can hear you from this Kitchen…

"Now now, everyone. We're here to enjoy this early Christmas party because Mr. Kazuraba invited us." Takami said to everyone with her kind smile. Much to Souji's surprise…

"Man… her smile… is like an angel… Anyways, Tomoko-san… Any updates on your movies so far? You've done the war film one which is your reboot. I hear it's going more of a traditional theme, right?" Souji asked her as she seals his lip with her index finger as she winks.

"That's a secret, Souji-kun. No spoilers.~" Takamo replied as she despite her act. "Say, Sakamoto. How's things back at your dojo?"

"Everything's going fine. My Students are quickly learning more and more as I continue to train them. And that makes me happy, though." Mio simply replied with her arms crossed.

"That does sound like good news, Sakamoto. Maybe I should come by if I'm off duty." Takami giggles as Tendou lays on the ground despite his boredom.

"Oh! I wanna come with, Onee-chan! I wanna see Sakamoto's dojo as well." Hikari happily asked her as Sakamoto does her iconic laugh… She still slaps people on their back though…

"Wahahaha!~ That's the spirit! Perhaps I should train you as well!" Mio said with her haughty personality, know for Hikari to jump a bit just to respond.

"Geh! So responsive…" Hikari had a unimpressed frown on her face as everyone laughed except Souji and Tendou…

"Hey, Kazuraba, Miyafuji… Are you two done yet?" Shizuka was seen sitting on the couch to play War Thunder on the PS4 though the TV as I felt a bit annoyed despite she waiting while playing at the same time.

"You're supposed to call me Ichigo. And the food's almost done. It's going to be a big one. Lynne-chan. Prepare the tea for everyone." I asked Lynne who recently finished her tea just as she reacted.

"R-Right! I'm on it!" Lynne prepares to pour the tea for everyone while me and Yoshika took our time to cook. Speaking of which…

Yoshika's Mother, Sayaka Miyafuji is still at Yokosuka while continuing her job at her own medical clinic. Her friend, Michiko sends Yoshika letters to keep each other in touch. Yoshika does reply as well. And her father, Ichiro Miyafuji? He still continues being the CEO of Satake Labs' main branch with new idea involving Striker designs and smart marketing on mass production on both Jet and Second War Strikers. He is still popular as of today. None of the people ever heard of him but most of the Witches do. Now… to continue cooking…

"Hey, Strawberry! Hurry your ass up-" I cut off Tendou's sentence as I was a bit irritated.

"SHUT UP! I'M ALMOST DONE!" I yelled across the kitchen out of my irritation.

And so minutes and minutes later. We've prepared some good Japanese authentic food just for us all. Man, that took us quite some work. In the end, I'm glad it's finished…

"Itadakimasu!" We all put both of our hand together and spoke. And so, we started eating during our early Christmas party. Overall, I'm proud how the food taste. I'm glad Hikari enjoyed it more than Tendou does. He doesn't seem to care. Souji is just eating his food like a madman while drinking sake at the same time… Dude, are you alright?

"Mmmmm!~ This taste amazing, Onee-chan!" Hikari said to her sister as she happily agrees.

"Indeed, Hikari-chan. This texture feels rich on this slamon. I can taste this soy inside!~" Takami was in joy as she continued to chew down the salmon piece.

"Heh… Well done, Kazuraba. You have the skills of a cook." Mio praised me as I waved my hand as a no while having a smile on my face.

"You flatter me, Mio-san. Yoshika trained me to do that. I'm just barely getting started on cooking and such. Speaking of which… Did… anyone bought their own presents for our tree here?" I asked everyone as they all seemed to forget…

"N-Not yet. It's too early, though. The real Christmas should come soon, though." Takami explained to me as I sighed.

"Right.. Too early. But, to celebrate this after the whole Dubai ordeal… Everyone! Let's ready our tea since Souji drank all of the sake-" My voice was cut as Souji was acting drink.

"Woooooooo! Merry Christmas! Everyone is going to be juuuuuuuuust fine! Right, guys? Riiiiiiight?~" Souji was so drunk, he ended up passing out as he slept on the floor.

"Ahem… Now then… To everyone and Witches here. Cheers to celebrate our victory in Operation Hammerfell and also to celebrate the holidays… early… CHEERS!" I told everyone as they all agreed. We proceeded to do so just to celebrate and have a good time.

"CHEERS!" All of us cheered as we hit our cups together to celebrate this good time.

* * *

 **[SIEGE OF OSAKA, 1614]**

However… it was a tough battle in this broken war… soldiers were rushing in, killing them with cold steel blades… we're seen at out hold out where our lord, Tokugawa Ieyasu who was seen kneeling on the wooden floor with a cushion. We were standing in line as we listened of what he had today…

"Soldiers… Today, we've survived in this hard-fought battle where we've lost many of our men. They died for honor and showed their bravery in our family. Today, we will strike and take back Osaka Castle without fail!" Tokugawa spoke to us as we all cheered. We then looked at the female samurai who took off her helmet… It was Ii Naotaka as she became serious at that time.

"Now, everyone… to battle!" Ii said to everyone we we rushed out of our hold out, making our way to the castle where it was heavy guarded by soldiers of the Toyotomi clan. "Let us show no mercy!"

The soldiers battled each others as blades clashed, archers shooting arrows, killing most of the men to no avail. I, myself kept charging while I was accompanying with Ii. We've managed to pass through the castle's gates. However, there was someone blocking our way… It was a young man holding a red spear as he stood there…

"Who dares step in my way! I cannot allow you two pass! You'll be fighting against me, Sanada Yukimura! Prepare yourself!" The man named Sanada spun his spear much to Ii's dismay…

"Anjin, you must go! I will handle this!" Ii said to me as I felt concerned… He has a spear and he's very skilled!

"No, Ii-sama! I cannot-" My voice was cut as Ii told me…

"Just go!" Ii commanded me as I had no choice…

Some time later… I managed to push forward and defeat the enemies who stood in my way. Samurais and ninjas means nothing to me. Just as I headed to the the top of the castle… I encountered the beautiful woman with black hair, wearing a elegant kimono. She was kneeling on the floor all alone…

"So… you've come all the way just to see her I'll give you that, Anjin. But I, Sanada Yukimura will not allow you to harm her!" Sanada readied his spear… I still don't understand why…

"What did you do to Ii-sama?" I asked him as he cracks both of his neck…

"Don't worry, I've managed to defeat her. Now, You'll be the one to be defeated where I have the grave ready for you!" Sanada comes running towards me as I held my sword ready.

"I don't think so! I'll avenge Ii-sama and defeat you fair and square!" I prepared with an attack as I swing my sword to knock the tip of the blade away. He continuously kept his distance as he continues thrusting at me.

"What's a matter? Can't fight back? That's because I have the upper advantage! Therefore, I will end you here! Just like I did to her!" Just as Sanada goes for a another thrust… I parried it to go for my counterattack.

"No! You're wrong! I will defeat you here! Even if I die trying! Hyaaa!" I clashed blades with Sanada just as I continue pushing him back. When I was about to swing my sword down, he managed to dodge to the left as he tries to attack me to the left. I quickly blocked the blade and knocked his spear away with a roundhouse kick. I proceeded to tackle him down just to pin Sanada… "It's over… Now to finish you off…"

"No! Don't kill him! Please! He was trying to protect me for my safety!" The beautiful woman said to me as Sanada heard her voice. I let him go as he starts kneeling.

"Yodo-dono! I… I tried to protect you… this man… this man has unparalleled strength than Masamune!" Sanada highly spoke about me as I sighed…

"Yodo-dono… I mean no harm… We've come to this castle to take back what's ours… for our Lord Tokugawa. I myself… am different than the rest of others…" I turned around and looked them away as I sighed. Looking outside of the battle to see the brutal war as there was fire everywhere. "I took part of this battle in Osaka to find what's important to me. Keeping my head down. Stay out of trouble. But, I found something… I… Umm… But I found something… Damn it! Line!"

I stabbed the sword to the ground as I felt a bit annoyed… How come did I forget one line that I was supposed to say!

Director: "CUT!"

Just as the alarm made the buzz, the actors here took a rest as they stood up… Well, I can explain of what's going on… It's February 4th of 2017… And I'm filming a shoot for Tomoko-san's movie. I had to play a role as Anjin, Tomoko-san as Yodo-dono, Tendou-san as Sanada, Mio-san as Ii, and even Souji-san as Tokugawa himself… Man, I messed up. After all, this is a movie set. I looked at Yoshika as she approached to me.

"Ichigo-kun! You did your best." Yoshika said to me with a smile. It did cheer me up. So, I decided to pet her head.

"Thanks, Yoshika-chan. I gotta say, seeing Satake Entertainment financing the film of Siege of Osaka really gave me a chance to become an actor. Anyways, Mio-san. How did I do with my role?" I looked at Mio who is still playing the role as Ii herself.

"You did well but you ended up forgetting the lines." Mio said to me as I quickly read through the lines again.

"Well yeah, thanks. It's confusing to forget a single line." I sighed as I looked at Lynne, Shizuka, Hikari, and Takami who were here in the first place. "You saw me… did you?"

"Y-Yes, of course! It's exciting to see Tomoko-san playing a role in her own movie!" Hikari was a bit excited as Takami smiled.

"Don't worry! You'll do fine. Don't be scared, though!" Takami pretty much cheered me on as Lynne and Shizuka was seen laughing at me.

"I-I get it!" I only responded while blushing for no apparent reason. So, I approached to Tendou-san and Tomoko-san. "H-Hey uhh… Sorry that I kinda went too far. It wasn't my intention-"

"No worries, it happens. You'll get it next time." Tomoko said to me with a smile as Tendou sighs.

"We can't afford to mess this up, anyways." Tendou sat on the floor as he puts his helmet back on. So, we went back to our places to redo the scene as I grabbed my sword again.

Director: "Everybody back to one! Settle, settle! We are rolling- Speed! Alright, people. Big smiles, it's the happy ending! And… ACTION!"

 **[CLICK!]**

And so… it everything here… is just an everyday life… And that's what it is.

 **[ARC 2 - END]**

* * *

 **[Thank you for supporting this year's second Arc!]**

 **Author's Notes: "And that's the wrap! The New Wave Arc is finally finished! Again, thank you all for supporting this story. I'm glad that I've finished this after a long time. Things are pretty much changing. Anyways, I've finally made it up to make it the longest chapter as possible. Now, what does it mean for the future of Witch Musume? It's still going to continue for sure. Details on ARC 3 will be coming soon since I deserve myself a long rest. It was fun making this chapter though but I'm very glad to finish it. Anyways, Next year in 2019, ARC 3: World War Witch will begin. I still need time to come up with details and such. For now, I'll be focusing on two new stories for late 2018. This time, it's going to be huge. Even with the announcements of Strike Witches: Road to BERLIN. Now then… Here is the first story teaser that isn't related to the Witch Musume Story. But rather an original SW story that I've been thinking about. Until then… Enjoy! Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

 **-[STORY TEASER]-**

*The scene starts where the blonde protagonist, Jean who was seen looking at his photo of the Yeager Family until he puts the photo on the table as he got off the bed, turning off the alarm clock that shows the date 6/10/2022.*

 **-THREE DAYS AFTER THE CONVERGENCE…-**

*Jean then visions the scene where the white bright light engulfs over everything in America as he was caught in it. Then switch to present day as he shook his head as he headed outside.*

 **-A SAID TO REPLACE AND CONNECT THE TWO OCEAN…-**

*Jean closes the door as he looks at the bright, sunny day as he grabs out his phone, showing off the year on the screen as it was 1946. He then turns the phone off as he looks at three of his friends coming to meet him. One was Japanese, two were American of Male and Female.*

 **-A TRUST FOR ONE NATION TO LEAD LOST SHEEPS AS A SHEPHERD-**

*However, Jean looks at the ocean from afar to see an American WWII aircraft carrier. As he approaches to the shore where the waves lightly touched his feet. He heard the sound of a plane incoming. It was a orange-haired girl in a red uniform with rabbit ears flying with planes on her legs. In the quick moment as it slows down. Both Jean and the orange-haired girl's eyes meet for the first time while Jean was still holding the phone… suddenly, it all went to black.*

Jean: "Nothing's out of the ordinary, isn't it?"

 **-[NEW STORY - American Youths]-**

 **[COMING LATE 2018…]**


End file.
